Goal! Shoot GOAL!
by Hikari-letal-blood
Summary: It all simply started as a 'Go & See' stop at a random Junior High, some minutes of practice, nothing more. But when you meet Godzilla's Human Version and Japan's craziest All-Girls Soccer Team, the only thing left is...Aliea's invasion OH! HELL NO!
1. Do NOT skip SOCCER PRACTICE!

**YEAH! I changed the summary! :)**

**Oh! Welcome, welcome to my First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! **

**_Story Summary:_**

It was only a 'Go & See' stop at a random Junior High. Some minutes of practice, nothing more. Not that they needed a new player, then WHY? After all those kicks and punches is SHE HERE?-Girls can be so touchy. Based on the ANIME!

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :)

* * *

_Let's have some Fun_

Son of Odin and Jord

Protector of Gods and humans from evil forces

_Thunder_

There is a myth about the Norse God of Thunder, Thor and his hammer Mjollnir made by the two dwarfs Brok and Eitri.

_Power_

He had two sons Magni and Modi and a daughter _Thrud_. It is said that in the day of Ragnarok Thor will fight with his greatest rival the Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, he will kill the Jormungand but die from its venom and

_Stronger_

His sons will _inherit_ his hammer after his death.

* * *

**Do NOT skip SOCCER PRACTICE!**

_Channel 24_

"Raimon's soccer team has won the match!"

**~Click~**

_Channel 25_

"Raimon's players are our new heroes!"

**~Click~**

_Channel 26_

"Yes! It appears that the match against the Aliea Academy is over"

**~Click~**

_Channel 27_

"Reporting from Okinawa is Matsubara-san with the great news about Raimo-"

**~Click~**

_Channel 28? 29? 30? (...)_

_Raimon, Raimon, Raimon, Raimon, Raimon, Raimon, Raimon, Raimon, Raimon_

**~Click~**

"Hey! Why did you turn it off?"

"Boring reports"

"WELL NOT FOR ME! GIVE ME THAT"- Frown and sigh-"I can't believe Raimon just won against that bunch of weird kids with weird names like New Epsilon or something…"

"Whatever"

* * *

~Monday~

Boring, tiresome, unexciting-MONDAY. First day to wake up early, go to school and start the wearisome, dreary, monotonous week of solemn groundwork and loud teachers.

~_Weekly Chores_~

Memo's glued in different dates. Bright color papers. Circled dates with red marker.

**DON'T pass over SOCCER practice EVER [Note: **_**Or you are DEAD with (no) love, Shinji sensei!**_**]**

**FEED Mr. Black [Note: Buy more milk! Milk = grow]**

**DEFEAT your rivals**

**AVOID Red haired girl a.k.a Third Year Student Council President Kamiya**

"Nene-chan you are going to be late for football practice"

A shiny raven haired girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She blinked and twirled around covering her head with her pearl-tinted blankets when the solar rays hit her face. Two minutes later she sneaked a look at her cat-shaped clock.

**6:43 AM**

Her _sharp_ and sleepy pale purple gaze whirled in a complete circle.

"Sensei must be nutty by now, I'll pass…"- Her cold voice whispered as she closed her eyes again. Her mother sighed and closed the door gently.

_Morning practice was… _

_

* * *

_**Japan****, ****Kantō**** Region**

**Kanagawa Prefecture**

**City: Yokohama**

**Welcome to Kiramike Middle School!**

**Outdoors Soccer Field**

_~Morning practice-Soccer club~_

"HEY! TWINS DON'T STOP! MOVE! MOVE!"- Coach Shinji yelled at two chit-chatting freshmen with peculiar pink hair using his megaphone. His grey orbs screening flames of excitement and ecstasy as he saw his students running end to end the green playing field.

"TELL ME GIRLS HOW ARE YOU GONNA IMPROVE IF YOU DON'T PRACTICE?"

The pink haired girls winced at the volume and ignored the noise-maker. Veins throbbed in a tanned forehead. The rest of the soccer team ignored the possible eruption of patience from their trainer and decided to practice their "techniques" with the goalkeeper.

"Just pretend you are kicking the ball"- Yamamoto Rin, the always-smiling third year blue haired goal keeper and all-mighty captain, alleged as a group of underclassmen approached her with horrified expressions.

Grey orbs searched.

Shinji pointed at one girl that had lost her opportunity to take the ball from a brunette third year-"IKEDA HEIGHT IS NOT A PROBLEM! BE AGGRESSIVE!"

Ikeda Chi, the smallest girl (Elementary student height actually) hid her annoyed expression with long, silk caramel hair, her pale carmine orbs glared at the instructor whom cringed and cleared his throat as he looked for his new prey. The petite girl was outgoing but too _loud_ sometimes to the point of creeping out part of the student body. She played as defender and moved like a monkey, but height was always her dilemma.

_**Whoosh. Wham**_.

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"- The underclassmen cheered.

The cerulean headed female laughed when a ball passed her by and hit the net.

"RIN YOU ARE EXPECTED TO BE A GOALKEEPER!"- Shinji's sharp gaze sent shivers down Yamamoto's spine.

Rin laughed sheepishly at him and rapidly gain pose-"GO AHEAD GIRLS"

The goalkeeper bent her knees and prepared to protect the goal from a barrage of soccer balls aimed directly at her.

"OH NOOOO!"

**Swoosh, swoosh, ****swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. **

The cerulean girl gawked doing acrobatics to grab the spheres or dodge them.

"KYAAAAAAA!"- The girls squealed when they notice the cerulean headed female had pick most of the soccer balls.

A loud creak caught the team's attention. Everyone whirled around to stare at the cause of the turmoil.

The coach was howling, his megaphone at the verge of breaking to pieces. The windows trembled and earth vibrated like a _giant_ mobil- "TWINS MOVE! MOVE! MOVEEEEE!"

"WE ARE MOVING!"- The pink headed females answered speeding up.

**Swoosh, swoosh, ****swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. **

The bystanders widened their eyes when the coach kicked numerous soccer balls right to the twin cherry heads like a mad man.

"OHHHHHH"- Spectators cringed when they saw the pair crawling with all their might and coach Shinji shooting balls at them to make them move faster.

**Swoosh, swoosh, ****swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. **But each of the balls landed on different places.

One broke the window at the principal's office

Another hit a professor

One more destroyed a Science project from an underclassmen girl-"MY VOLCANO!"

The rest of the soccer club members grimaced with a sweat drop running down their temples.

"I SAID MOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEE DEFENSE CAN'T BE TURTLES"- Shinji yelled over again raising the megaphones volume. The school building trembled.

"KYAAAA! AN EARTHQUAKE"- An indiscriminate girl shouted creating a commotion within the students walking through the hallways.

"No…its PE teacher,Shinomiya_ skipped _practice_…"- _A third year commented as he walked unhurriedly through the now earsplitting hallways.

Kiramike Middle School All-Girls soccer team was renowned by the dreadfully inflexible trainings with the _Eccentric_, _Gigantic_ and _Powerfully_ built (or simply bodybuilder) Hayashi Shinji. Even though his spiky blond hair gives him the looks of a lawbreaker along with his tanned skin-tone and his camouflage trousers, he's lovely in the inside.

_deeeeeeep _inside.

"Coach Shinji is too eager"- Sophomore Kimura Misaki winced as she saw the **battlefield**-scene on the sports ground. Self-proclaimed the ace striker of Kiramike's all-girls soccer team, Kimura is popular for being tall and naturally stunning. Her peach skin tone, her curly and long auburn hair and her _vivid_ green eyes are the cause of spectator attendance.

"He's mad…"- Cheery blonde Susuki Yumi, third year midfielder and vice-captain whistled when her blue orbs noticed one of the soccer balls hit a random student making him fall over his face-"You know…cuz' Nene a.k.a THE REAL ACE STRIKER is late for practice"

Kimura groaned-"Ugh!"

"HAHA! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"-Yumi hollered as she kicked a swerving ball with her fist without even looking.

"That ice-princess…What's she thinking?"- Misaki winced

The girls ducked when one of the soccer balls hit a tree and swerved at them. As if nothing had happened they stood up casually and proceeded with their conversation. Soccer balls remained crossing the field upside down as the rest of the schoolgirls run for their lives or simply got hit.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"WOAAAAH! LOOK AT THAT!"- The bystanders grimaced as their eyes watched with _horror _the way girls trained.

**Swoooosh, Swooosh, Swoooosh!. WHam! Wham! Wham!** Three more students fell to the ground.

"SHINJI-SENSEI STOP DESTROYING THE FIELD AND INJURING THE STUDENTS!"- Principal's Shirotae feminine yet evil tinted and deafening voice shouted using the school's PA system.

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE PRINCIPAL ALIEA'S TEAMS CAN ARRIVE ANY MOMENT!"- The tanned man shouted in response. For a moment, the field was encircled with calmness, no random students falling to the ground or injured, no deafening male shouts. The girls sighed relieved.

**Swoosh, wham! – (**Another ball was kicked and hit a light pole making it bent forward**)**

"KYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Shirotae sighed. An annoyed sigh. **  
**

"IT'S AN ORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER SHINJI SENSEI!"

Morning practice was…_enjoyable._

**_/xoxoxox/_**

Raimon's soccer team was sleeping serenely in the bus seats when….

Tsunami whistled as his onyx orbs peeked through the window and stared at the oversized fortress at the end of the road, surrounded by a forest in the middle (literally) of Big buildings and technologic city of Yokohama.

"Wow! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"- He shouted astonished (enough said!)

Some groans came from the sleepy heads and then they sneaked some looks towards the crowded street: a great number of children in school uniform walking towards the wrought iron double gates entrance.

A pair of grey orbs gaped with joy-"DARLING IT LOOKS LIKE A CASTLE OUT OF A FAIRY TALE!"- A cerulean headed female grabbed a brunette boy's arm and rushed to the bus windows.

"I didn't know this place existed"- A dark pink haired girl murmured.

"Coach, why are we here?"- Asked, the brunette, cheerful and soccer maniac boy Mamorou Endou as he glanced at the front seats where a young black haired lady with blue eyes was talking with the driver.

The rest of the team turn their heads from the glass as the black haired lady stood up to face them.

"Are we looking for someone?"- Kido queried firmly.

"Shortcut"- The old man driving the vivid blue caravan replied as the black haired female gave him a questioning glance from above her shoulder just like the kids.

"Actually we need to make a stop"- The coach corrected patiently as the soccer players gave her a quizzical look-"The bus is about to run out of gas, you can practice here to kill some time while we solve that"

**/xoxoxox/**

A red headed third year girl in blue and white checkered pleated knee-high skirt, short sleeves white blouse, cream cable knit vest, mid-calf white socks and black shoes frowned deeply when her camel orbs found some feet in front of her, within a large crowd of students; long (reaching thighs) pin straight raven hair combed in high pigtails.

_Shinomiya Nene. - _The girl thought sternly as she eyed the ivory skin-tone, raven haired sophomore girl, with _cold, sharp, unsympathetic_ yet vivid amethyst orbs.

"Hn! Last time's punishment didn't work either"- The red headed murmured as she eyed the dissimilar uniform of the raven haired girl: short sleeves white blouse, black (a bit oversized) cable-knit vest, _short_ blue and white plaid pleated skirt, knee-high black socks and normal black converse.

The red girl approached the raven female rapidly and walked beside her with a mischievous grin, even if her raven companion didn't even peek when she bumped into her on purpose to catch her interest.

"Morning Shinomiya-san you are late for practice and your shoes are against schools rules"

"I know"- A raven head nodded leisurely as a pale hand grabbed the strap of a blue gloomy bear backpack and the other muddled the side swept bangs.

The red female walking by Nene's side tilted her head to the side confused-"So? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing"- The girl answered flatly her cool gaze fixed on the iron entrance. The red headed girl groaned in silence.

"What an arrogant girl!"

**BROOOOOOOOOOM! BROOOOOM!**

The students whirled around as they heard the sound of a vehicle speeding up. Their eyes widened when they noticed a big navy caravan bus.

"NO WAY!"

"THEY ARE HERE!"

"SO COOOOOOL!"- A group of first years squealed trying to catch a glimpse from any of the soccer team members.

"RAIMON'S SUPERHEROS WAHOOO" – The students cheered as the bus passed by their side.

The red headed female noticed her raven haired _friend_ had left her behind, her legs swinging forward swiftly; some students stopped cheering as she passed, her lilac gaze making them recoil frightened.

"OH NO! SHINOMIYA SKIPPED SOCCER PRACTICE!"- A group of third years wailed when they saw the famous-long-lustrous- raven pigtails swaying elegantly with the wind. Whatever crossed her mind was beyond their comprehension

**/xoxoxox/**

**Kiramike Middle School.**

**Second Floor-Section 2-A  
**

**Lockers- Hallway  
**

"Morning Nene-chan"- Cheerful cerulean headed girl Rin smiled vividly as she noticed the raven haired child was walking through the hallways with a cool expression plastered on her delicate features.

"Need something?"- Nene asked nonchalantly as she stopped in front of her locker and took out some books.

"Why did you skip soccer practice?"- The third year queried. Still smiling, for an odd reason the cerulean female was never angry, even if people talked bad about her. Nene thought she was quite strong and admired her, in a way.

"Hn"- Shinomiya shrugged as her cubbyhole closed with a _really_ loud thud. A passerby cringed_._

"Woah!"- Yamamoto leaned against the lockers-"Shinji-senpai was really mad"

"So?"

"SHINOMIYA NENE!"- Female voices shouted angrily. The sound of gritted teeth was defeaning.

The said girl whom was facing the lockers leaned backwards to find the source of the call. The students, terrified scattered and stood totally glued to the walls or the windows, some of them closed the doors of the classrooms hurriedly as they waited patiently for the storm to pass by.

Nene arched a brow when her eyes got a full view of the soccer club female members standing at the end of the hallway with deep frowns in their features, dark auras surrounding them as their eyes showed _PURE_ murder intent.

"What?"- The raven haired girl asked nonchalantly. Her lips joined in a thin line.

The fierce group of soccer took out some soccer balls from a sack. The (not wanting to be) involved sophomores panted heavily.

"RUUUUUUUUN!"

The students ducked and shrieked when an onslaught of soccer balls swerved towards the raven haired girl.

The girl dodged with acrobatics, fighting the balls with her martial art skills or simply rolling on the ground like a log.

Misaki, noticing her bitter rival was dodging and acting cool, took another soccer ball and kicked it with full power.

**Swoooosh.**

"PRINCIPAL! THE SOCCER CLUB HAS GONE CRAZY"-A group of unharmed teachers (just 2 actually cuz' the rest were lost in a soccer battle) shouted, banging their fists on the Principal Shirotae's office.

**BAM!- **The door opened brusquely as a purple haired lady stepped outside holding a rope like a cowboy.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

Viewers gasped. Eyes averted towards the raven haired girl as she moved her head to the side. The soccer ball passed few inches from her porcelain face, her gaze droopy as she yawned and chuckled.-"So weak"

Misaki groaned at full volume, the underclassmen behind her roared in rage. A new sack filled to the top with soccer balls was tossed to the curly brunette girl. Evil grins curved their lips.

"TAKE THIS AS A PAYBACK FOR THIS MORNING NENE!"- The girls shouted as five of their comrades kicked the soccer balls simultaneously. Again the students glued to the walls or simply wiggled like worms on the ground to avoid the flying spheres from hitting them.

**Swoosh, swoosh, ****swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. **Nene stopped the first soccer ball with her hands like a goalkeeper.

Yamamoto smiled-"Nice Nene"

The second and third balls hit two sophomores in the head as they tried to run inside the classrooms were the students knew they could be out of harm's way.

Teachers tried to stop the turmoil; _accidentally_ soccer balls kicked their heads leaving them unconscious.

There was an intake of breath. Amazed, completely speechless the group of undergraduates watched as Nene jumped, right in mid-air throws her legs out in an attacking position while spinning in circles towards the soccer ball.

"UWAAAA STREET FIGHTER!"- Some guys cheered from inside the classroom and rapidly took pictures with their cell phones. The raven haired girl landed squatting on the floor.

Steam surrounded the sphere as it fell to the ground slowly in front of her and bounced at a low pace until it stopped. The raven haired girl rose from her squatting position on the ground and frowned.

"Don't waste my time"- The girl blurted out.

"DON'T MESS WITH US!"- The underclassmen soccer players shouted again. Shinomiya stepped back.

The fifth ball some centimeters from her, aimed directly at her upper body, she bent backwards arching her back, creating a perfect semi-circle.

The worm-like students cheered-"Wahooo"- The soccer ball crossing from above her body in slow motion. The rest of the students, now confident that it was all over stood up hurriedly, dirt covering their uniforms. Some windows of the hallway conked out, holes (soccer balls size) on the lockers and classroom doors. Everyone gulped.

"WE ARE SO DEAD IF PRINCIPAL FINDS OUT!"- A student from class 2-B hollered.

The soccer club female members began to cry as they faced defeat. The raven haired girl rose and sighed, straightening her back. She swung over her black converse soles and her amethyst eyes suddenly flashed.

The last soccer ball**-WHAM!**

"ENDOU-KUN!"- A loud scream caught the student's body attention as a loud moan came from a brunette boy whose face had met soccer ball and then met wall.

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :)**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me!**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	2. SUPER drama POP!

**Oh! Welcome once again to my First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D Sorry for the late update, some problems arrived at my door! lol!  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! **

**I want to thank Animeromance luver for your review and kind suggestions :) I hope I can improve! so...thanks!**

**And I want to give a HUG to Kuroi Tenshi17 for adding this story to your favorites! I'm honored! and I hope you like it! ;) THANKS A BUNCH! your support means a lot!  
**

**Anyways, any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**_Story Summary:_**

It was only a 'Go & See' stop at a random Junior High. Some minutes of practice, nothing more. Not that they needed a new player, then WHY? After all those kicks and punches is SHE HERE?-Girls can be so touchy. Based on the ANIME!

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :)

* * *

**Super Drama POP!**

**Kiramike Junior High**

**First Floor-Section 1A**

**Hallway**

_(Before Endou got hit by the soccer ball)_**  
**

"AHHH"- A brunette boy stretched his arms widely as he yawned. Some steps behind him a large group of teenagers in blue and yellow tracksuits and three girls with pleated skirts walked at a snail's pace.

"I'm bored…we've walked for hours and this place is no longer like a castle"- Rika, the cerulean headed female winced, crossing her arms behind her neck. The group sighed thus kept walking all the way through the sun bleached and isolated hallways of the Junior High.

Aki, the manager of Raimon's soccer club grimaced-"Only been 15 minutes"- She whispered at the dark azure headed freshman by her left side.

Haruna, sweat dropped and glanced at the unsmiling Natsumi by Aki's right side; she had long, curly auburn hair and reddish-brown orbs, the auburn girl felt someone was staring at her and turned to face her girl friends.

The three schoolgirls exchanged glances and sighed a _profound_ sigh.

/xoxoxoxox/

**Second Floor- Section 2-B**

**Lockers-Hallway**

Soon after, the soccer team reached the second floor. (Once they experienced some _never-ending_ stairs) Raimon's team noticed a big crowd of students dashed towards the class rooms and closed the doors aggressively, not even thoughtful about their existence. Raimon's walking pace decelerated.

"RUUUUUUN!"- Someone shouted. The edifice vibrated, frightened students came out like a deer herd hunted by lions, from section 2A hallway on the right side (Animal Planet). Screams, weighty breathing paces, thunderous noises, explosions, everything indicated…it was _chaos_.

Raimon remained motionless and quiet. Their feet perfectly glued to the floor.

**Swoosh, swoosh. Wham! Wham!**

"OH MY! THAT GIRAFFE MISAKI! HOW DARE SHE?"- A girl cried as her friends hugged her tightly to comfort her. Raimon's girls stared at the crying teenager and cringed when their eyes caught a red mark on the girl's cheek.

They looked at each other with _terror_. This place…was not a _normal_ Junior High at all.

"KYAAAA!"

"MY HEAD!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Raimon's adolescents anticipated with horror a shady figure that flashed, jumped and stepped on the students cruelly-"PRINCIPAL SHIROTAE! SHINJI-SENSEI!"- A dark haired educator shouted as his foot collided with a random head, his circular eyeglasses totally wrecked.

The students cried and wiggled like worms on the ground. Endou twitched as his comrades, shakily, took a step back.

The brunette four eyes gulped audibly-"What's going on?"

Kabeyama flinched and recoiled, creating a protective barrier over his head with his arms-"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE!"

The group began to panic.

"Nobody is going to die!"- Endou replied with a scowl covering his typically cheerful expression. The grouping, for few seconds, felt at ease.

Until-**Swooosh! Wham!**

A whirling soccer ball came out of the hallway and hit a student brutally, making him fall over his countenance on the floor. The uproar aggravated.

A pair of cherry heads stood peacefully in the middle of the turmoil-"WE ALREADY SUFFERED THAT TROLL'S TRAINING FEW MINUTES AGO! NOW WE HAVE TO FACE GIRAFFE DRAMA QUEEN MISAKI'S PUNISHMENT?"

**Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! **The soccer balls kept rotating and beating.

Several boys at the back flinched-"GIRLS ARE SO SCARY"

"I WANT MY MOM!"- One of them cried as his friends patted his back.

Raimon, was left speechless, they simply glanced at the students running from side to side, completely drowned in panic. The hastiness creating clouds of dust and making the building quake like popcorn. The soccer team stepped back some more.

"Maybe we should go back"- Toko suggested as the group drew closer to the stairway. Some voices at the rear caught the group's attention. A crowd of tall (obviously third years) students cheered as they passed by Raimon's team area unhurriedly.

"Oi! I heard Soccer training was pure agony this morning"

"Tough luck! Shinji-sensei is a _monster _when Shinomiya skips practice"- The boys laughed.

"Oh! You mean Nene?"- There was a sigh-"Misaki will kill her"

"Don't worry about her Takuma…."- A blonde boy winced. The Third year's looked at each other when their eyes saw the theatre of war of soccer balls, students and educators flying and falling creating wonderful semicircles.

The silver haired boy named Takuma groaned-"Fighting already?"

"YOSH! WE'LL HAVE DAY OFF IF THEY FIGHT!"- Three members of the grouping high fived gleefully. The football teenagers twitched at the enthusiasm plastered on the third year's features.

_Weird… Really creepy. _

"DON'T MESS WITH US!"- Another riotous cry encircled the hallways.

**Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. Wham! Wham! Wham!**

A piercing scream and heavy breathing paces traveled to Raimon's troupe ears. Endou decided to move through the crowd of wild bouncing bodies and discover the cause of the tumult. Aki followed close behind, the rest exchanged looks but decided to tag along.

"KYAAAA!"

They pushed, stepped on and flashed through the crowd, their bodies collapsing with each other, some of them had more luck than others, particularly Natsumi since she used Kabeyama as shield.

"KEEP MOVING KABEYAMA!"

"WE ARE SO DEAD IF PRINCIPAL FINDS OUT!"- Someone shouted. The brunette boy, stunned, took a step back at the end of the destroyed corridor packed with adult corpses, some students glued to the windows and ceilings as others wiggled like worms on the floor.

He glanced at a raven haired girl straightening her back but facing the other side. She turned around swiftly a cool visage in her features, her amethyst eyes flashed.

**Swooosh!- WHAM!**

Endou's brown orbs widened and rapidly shut as his face encountered a warm and tactless welcome from his favorite sport's ball.

"Bad timing"- Nene murmured under her breath.

In slow motion the raven haired girl stared _unflustered_ at the sadistic blow. Endou's tanned neck drew back as the sphere kept spinning over his features; steam flowed from the soccer ball. The brunette boy lost sense of balance as soon as the ball flew out of his face and smashed a window; his head collided against the concrete behind him.

Gasp. The crowd of panic stopped death in tracks and surrounded the injured body with wide eyes.

"ENDOU-KUN!"- The said teenager moaned painfully while removing his head from the crack he had created in the colorless wall. Few seconds later, his friends arrived and approached him hastily.

But before any of his friends could approach him a black silhouette shadowed their bodies.

"YOUUUU! TROUBLESOME MONKEYS!"- A purple headed lady appeared out of the blue by Endou's side with a rope. The students froze and turned pale.

Without thinking it twice while the teenager moaned and caressed his head, the lady surrounded his waist with the cord and dragged him closer to her side, viciously placing a foot over his head. Raimon's girls yelped as the boys simply gulped.

"HAHA! THINK TWICE BEFORE TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM MY ROPE OF JUSTICE HOHOHO!"- The lady gave thumbs up at the pale audience with her nose in the air.

Silence.

The woman arched an elegant brow when the building unexpectedly shook, like wild animals running.

**TATATATATATATATATA!**

"RECEIVE THE KICK OF SHINJI THE GREAT!"- A gargantuan dark shadow performing a mid-air kick flied above the crowd of students, some inches from their heads, girls fainted as they saw a long leg aiming at the purple headed female.

Time stopped. Heartbeats increased and eyes shut. Veins throbbed on a peach forehead.

"SHINJI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIII"- The purple lady shouted intensely as the over-sized foot drew closer. The said man's eyes widened, he gulped and stopped right in mid-air. The lady sighed annoyed as the troll landed on the floor and kneeled.

"Sumimasen Principal"- He stood over his feet and saluted the lady with a military pose. The woman turned her head to the side with a loud harrumph.

Everyone remained motionless, pale, completely overwhelmed.

"Now…can someone tell me…"- brown orbs searched through the crowd. Endou groaned when Shirotae's foot shoved his head to the side-"What's going on?"

Aki tried to intervene-"Ah…excu-"

Shirotae ignored Aki's presence-"YOU"- The woman pointed at a random girl, Aki flinched and stepped back, the students moved aside leaving a brunette sophomore under the principal's scathing gaze and intimidating finger, but before she could ask, the teenager fainted.

"Ugh, not again…"- Shirotae winced-"Just tell me who did it"

The students gulped as their arms shot out to point at a raven haired girl standing in the hallway coolly, completely oblivious of her ruined surroundings. A small piece of glass fell to the floor as the girl shrugged. Misaki and the freshmen dashed away breaking through emergency stairway.

Principal Shirotae sighed, smiled, a vicious grin, her eyes shinned like flashlights and then…..

"SHINOMIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Raimon's team cringed and Endou was left deaf.

In order to protect their sensitive ears the students used their hands and in matter of seconds they scampered to their respective classrooms leaving Nene alone with her troll coach, hysterical purple headed principal Shirotae and a group of wannabe-heroes teenagers.

"TO MY OFFICE! NOW"- The raven haired girl sighed as the purple headed lady dragged Endou towards the said place and his friends followed close behind, Shinji crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the girl to approach him.

Without even looking, for much of his disappointment, Nene passed by his side indifferently.

"YOU-"- A large and potent hand landed on the neck of Nene's blouse. The girl frowned as Shinji lifted her up from the floor like a doll and came face to face with him. His facade shadowed.

"Yo! Shinji-sensei"- Nene saluted with a serene expression, almost uninterested. Shinji's grey orbs filled with flames.

"HOW DARE YOU SKIP SOCCER PRACTICE?"- The building shook as he growled.

Nene remotely replied with an-"Oh!"-Her lashes lowered-"I forgot"

"I'LL KILL-"

"SHINOMIYA!"- A deep feminine voice filled the hallways. Shinji released the raven haired girl with a growl; Nene promptly turned over her soles and walked off.

"Prepare for payback in PE"

/xoxoxoxoxo/

**First Floor-Section 1D**

**Hallway-Office**

**(Lunatic) Principal Shirotae. **

"Thank God Kidou-kun intervened"- Natsumi sighed as the team surrounded a dumbfounded Endou sitting on the floor next to the Principal's office entry.

"She almost killed you"

An uncomfortable stillness encircled the group. They sighed while the brunette boy winced painfully, a bag filled with ice over his head.

"We should leave"- Kidou suggested-"The bus must be ready by now"

The team nodded in comprehension. A pair of pale legs moved forward swiftly, serene yet destructive steps echoed through the corridor as a raven haired girl with high pigtails came into view. Raimon's group mid-turned.

Nene was now 10 steps from the Principal's office. Suddenly the door opened rapidly, a group of girls led by a brunette with green orbs stepped outside of the office giggling.

Misaki glanced at Raimon's players and smiled vividly-"Oh! Look girls we have company"

Raimon's group remained at a halt. A dark aura encircled the corridor the atmosphere turned discomfited and in some way precarious.

Shivers ran down the players spines when their eyes met Misaki's emerald orbs.

The freshmen squealed excited-"See you later Raimon"- Misaki waved as the wooden door closed by itself, giving the teenagers a full view of a glaring dispute between amethyst and olive.

Everyone noticed the electrical currents crashing. The freshmen flinched.

"Nene-sempai is scary"

"I bet she's going to kill us during PE"

Shinomiya scoffed. The raven haired girl waited patiently for her football comrades to pass by her side. She averted her gaze to the front when Misaki smiled.

"Have fun cleaning"- The brunette whispered and rapidly left the hallway with the freshmen close behind.

Nene's eyelashes lowered. The girl's jaw moved as she approached the Principal's office swiftly, not even attentive of Raimon's team staring at her. She leaned against the wall across the entry.

"So you were the one that did this to Endou-kun"- Natsumi articulated with a frown. Nene glanced at her and shrugged.

"At least express some regret"- The auburn haired girl demanded. As the rest of the group stared at the girls with distress.

"No"- Shinomiya uttered, opening one eye-"He's suppose to be a goalkeeper"

Natsumi was about to explode, she clenched her fists as her face shadowed. Aki and Haruna rapidly came to her side and stopped her.

"Calm down"- Aki laughed sheepishly.

"Shinomiya"- Principal Shirotae opened the door of her place of work and stepped outside. The said girl opened her eyes and waited patiently for her lecture. Raimon stared at the purple headed lady as she approached the raven haired schoolgirl.

"You better come up with a reasonable excuse"- The principal motioned, crossing her arms over her chest and lowering her gaze-"Your spot in the soccer team depends on that"

Nene sighed-"It's simple…I _didn't _do it"

Natsumi frowned.

"DON'T LIE"- Shirotae snapped-"Misaki told me what happened how _you_-" A finger poked Nene's forehead covered with raven bangs-"Suddenly came to school and decided to play a tag game with your colleagues"

Nene rolled her amethyst jaded eyes. Raimon's players exchanged apprehensive glances.

"If I suspend you Shinji-sensei will _commit _suicide instead of merely mutilate the soccer field over again"- Shirotae scoffed. The raven haired teenager remained calm and collected-"The Soccer team needs you"

"No, they-"

"SILENCE"- Shinomiya's lips formed a thin line, she glanced at the group of teenagers behind Shirotae and rapidly glared at them.

"Look at me Shinomiya"- The said girl averted her gaze towards the purple headed woman and sighed.

"Stay after class and apologize with them, got it?"- Shirotae pointed at the teenagers behind her with her thumb.

The girl didn't respond.

"Got it?"

"Got it"- The girl replied unenthusiastically.

"You still have 20 minutes before PE, you may go now"- The raven haired girl watched as the purple headed lady returned to her office.

The door closed fiercely. Shinomiya, now ignoring Raimon's company, walked off.

"Sorry"- The girl murmured, her voice hardly audible. Natsumi was about to say something but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Nene walked away. A brisk orange wind passed by her side.

"AHHH! HEY! YOU PLAY FOOTBALL?"- Unexpectedly a toothy grin ruined her march. With a neutral expression, the girl stopped and turned around to avoid contact with the smiling brunette youngster in front of her. She walked off the other side.

"OI! LET'S PLAY"- Endou appeared in front of Nene once again. The girl lowered her lashes. He was supposed to be agonizing…in ER or something, but instead of that, he was in high spirits, jumping and smiling.

_Annoying. _Maybe she could be the one making him agonize, cry and end inside an emergency room. _Nice idea_.

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL!"- The teenager laughed.

"No"- Nene replied. The boy frowned for few seconds. His grimace then turned into a toothy grin again.

"Why not?"

Nene stayed quiet. Raimon's team waited good-naturedly, Kidou and Goenji stepped in front of the mass by Endou's side.

"Out of my way"- Shinomiya ordered unsympathetically when she noticed more boys drew closer. The teenagers hurried to follow when an ominous aura surrounded the girl. She walked off rapidly, her pigtails swayed with her brisk movements.

They stared at her, apathetically.

"What's wrong with her?"- Tsunami queried raising a pale pink brow. The rest shrugged.

"Such an impolite girl, shameful"- Natsumi pointed out.

"But…."- Tachimukai, the shy and number one fan of Endou closed his eyes thoughtfully-"She…I don't know how to say this but…."

"WOAH! Tachimukai is in love"- Domon, the tall and skinny bluish green haired boy teased and surrounded the ochre haired boy's neck with his arm.

"That's not it"- Tachimukai complained. His cheeks flushed as the teasing increased.

"Weird girl…"- Kogure, the small and spiky cerulean headed boy pouted. A pair of black high heels stood by his side, he flinched, when he looked up and noticed Shirotae's glare.

"Hitomiko called"- The boys turned around to face the principal-"Your caravan's problem got worst; I'll show you a place where you can stay and train just for tonight…"

The team sighed. This place was _beyond_ normal human behavior.

Endou nodded-"Eh-Thank you"

"Can I ask you something?"- The purple headed woman arched a brow when the football players gave her a quizzical look.

"Of-Of course"- Endou nodded still questioning with his visage.

Shirotae sighed-"Why are you here? Aliea's Academy lost in Okinawa, right?"

Suddenly the quizzical expressions, turned apprehensive, they lowered their gaze. The woman moved her jaw and waited patiently for her answer, but the team stayed quiet.

"Don't worry, we didn't come for a new member and as far as we know this Junior High is not under menace"- Kidou lifted up his gaze; his lips formed a thin line as the purple lady nodded in comprehension.

"Oh well! Thanks, now Shinji-sensei can rest assured"- Shirotae swung over her heels and walked off-"Follow me"- She ordered.

Endou glanced at his comrades and nodded. They followed the purple haired lady.

/xoxoxoxoxox/

**Underground building**

**Section 1-Level 1- Soccer Stadium**

**Class: PE with Shinji Sensei. **

Thus the gossip about Raimon's soccer team staying at Kiramike traveled quickly amongst the school body and everyone was excited to watch them play or practice (or even to be able to stalk them), lessons had to be complied.

First period passed by rapidly. Neon lights illuminated the sports field. Blinded, the students covered their eyes as they walked towards the playing field languidly and this only meant….they had the cruel torture and private hell a.k.a _PE_.

"SHINOMIYA!"- For most of the students mortification

The raven girl's hanging head shot up slowly, a lazy look in her eyes as her lavender orbs glanced at the monster tanned soccer club trainer, standing in the center of the soccer pitch, at the underground steel stadium.

"COME HERE!"- Shinji howled with his megaphone at full volume and his voice echoing through the sports ground. The girl languidly walked towards her coach, she barely reached his hips.

"Yes?"-Nene queried. Shinji gritted his molars. Her companions gulped and waited patiently for Nene's head to be Shinji's new soccer ball.

His shadow covered her body. Her lashes lowered as she peeked at a group of students in yellow and blue tracksuits walking through the crystallized hallways of the stadium on the second level, their brunette leader with orange headband, hard-pressed his face against the glass as his eyes shinned in enchantment.

Nene's eyes narrowed.

"YOU HAVE TO STAY FOR A SPECIAL TRAINING SESSION WITH ME THIS AFTERNOON"- Shinji shouted as veins throbbed in his temple-"GOT IT?"

"I'm right in front of you sensei don't be so loud"- Nene frowned and looked up at her coach.

OH NO! SHE WANTS TO DIEEEEE!"- The pink haired twins Hana and Hina shouted in unison as they leaped from the bench. Misaki grabbed their shirt collars and pulled them down again. The students watched with terrified eyes at the petite and giant pair.

The girls whispered.

"Shinomiya is fierce"

"I can't believe she talked to him like that"

"I bet Shinomiya-san beats Shinji-senpai"- A group of spectator third year boys took out some money from their pockets and laughed.

"If she's like that in Middle School…I can't even imagine High School"

"A _bancho_"- A group of first years gasped. (Gang leader)

"Shinji-senpai is soooo angry. Look"- A sophomore pointed out as she noticed the tanned-man's skin turning red, his ears smoking as he gritted his teeth.

Some minutes of silence, a group of girls gathered and prayed for Nene's soul to rest in peace once Shinji kills her.

They watched how the pair simply frowned or nodded.

"Tell me when I can open my eyes"- Hina whispered as her sister smacked her cherry head.

"Don't be silly…he won't kill her, at least not before we go to Girls FF"

Frown. Nod. Frown. Nod. Frown- They all gasped. Shinji pointed at one of the goals and scowled. Suddenly Nene nodded and walked off to her place as a forward in the soccer field.

"STAND UP LAZY GIRLS!"- The coach hollered.

"That's all?"- Misaki stomped towards the tanned man with a deep frown in her prominent visage-"She _skipped_ soccer practice! At least make her feel the Kick of Shinji the Great"- Her peach index finger pointed at the raven haired girl whom simply tilted her head to the side, completely apathetic to her comrade's complains.

"She has to stay after class to clean and train, enough punishment with that"- Shinji answered firmly and continued shouting with his megaphone to the rest of the team.

"URGH!"- The brunette groaned and stomped to her position next to the raven haired girl. The team's regulars scampered to their respective positions.

Nene was about to start her warm-up with the twins and Chi, the three petite freshmen stood by her side like glue during the trainings and matches. For an unusual reason, even if the raven haired girl barely (not at all, actually) smiled at them or talked, they enjoyed and grew fond of her presence.

"NENE-CHI WE MISSED YOU"- Ikeda Chi smiled vividly, thus Shinomiya did not answer, the petite girl pouted-"DID YOU HEAR ME NENE-CHI? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU?"

Shinomiya rolled her eyes as the petite monkey ran in circles around her, shouting and apparently singing with pretty bad tuning. Nene could swear she saw a monkey tail and ears growing on Chi.

"Monkey Boss, I heard you"- Shinomiya's eyes followed the girl's movements.

Each pink haired twin took a raven pigtail and started moving it up and down as the owner kept a neutral expression.

"Nene-chi, don't worry about Shinji-sensei he's just a maniac troll"- The pink girls wailed jumping and pulling at Nene's raven pigtails. Chi kept running in circles.

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWIIIIIIINS"- Grey orbs leered. The cherry headed girls flinched and hid behind the raven haired teenager whom moved to the side so the grey eyes could glare at them freely.

A whistle made the girls bring to a standstill their activities and take a quick look at the purple headed female standing by Shinji's right side. They tilted their heads to the side, puzzled. The pink twins stopped their mocking with Nene's hair as the small girl fell to the ground over her face.

"Girls"- The Principal motioned, mid-turning and waving her hand-"Please welcome Raimon's football players"

The girls squealed in pure excitement but one… frowned, a deep, sinister, aggravated scowl. Amethyst orbs darkened when she saw how those boys in yellow and blue tracksuits saluted with a kind gesture. Nene _fixed_ her face and tried, really_ tried_ to maintain a disinterested expression.

The All-Girls soccer team captain, Yamamoto Rin approached the teenagers.

"Welcome"- The cerulean headed girl smiled vividly-"I'm the captain Yamamoto Rin"

"I'm Endou"- The brunette boy shook hands with the azure girl.

"Shinji-sensei, you better train along with them"- The principal whispered harshly as she swirled around and walked away. The gigantic instructor laughed with wickedness in his deep voice.

"LET'S TRAIN!"- His tanned finger pointed at Raimon's teenagers-"PREPARE TO DIE RAIMON"

"Oh God!"- The girls winced.

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Hope you liked it! tell what you think :O  
**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	3. Personal Bubble Officially POPPED!

**Oh! Welcome to my First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic ch. 3  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D Sorry for the late update! College...UGH!  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! **

**THANKS A BUNCH TO:  
**

**Kuroi Tenshi17 & Zanobi for adding this story to your favorites! I'm honored! and I hope it turns out well...Lucky me! lol!  
**

**Anyways, any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**_Story Summary:_**

It was only a 'Go & See' stop at a random Junior High. Some minutes of practice, nothing more. Not that they needed a new player, then WHY? After all those kicks and punches is SHE HERE?-Girls can be so touchy. Based on the ANIME!

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :)

* * *

**Personal Bubble Officially...POPPED!**

_Watch with frightened eyes the DEVIL & witness the stalking All-Girls Soccer Team_

**What they think about….**

"Uwah! Shinomiya-senpai huh? Scary!"

"…She's…a fierce sophomore. Those _damn_ legs. Geez"

"….Pretty…but she moves like a ghost alien with _brutal _power…. But in a charming way, get it?" (How is that even possible?)

"….Not at all, she's just the quiet and (too) straightforward type that appears in every manga, but I loved how she kicked that ball like in Street Fighter"

"Last Friday I saw how she knocked out a High School gang….. ALONE! I mean _Woah_~ALONE MAN!"

"_She has a cunning personality…but too keen, Nene-san was born to be in the lead…but sometimes her outspokenness can corner others and make them misunderstand her intentions_"

"…I heard from a student that if you make eye contact with her, you'll get supernatural visits at night! That's why I prefer teaching the freshmen"

"…That's lame….Listen! Nene-san's personality is like a **top-secret** investigation of the government" (Woah! Okay!)

"I heard her grandpa works for the Yakuza and her mother married a man that owns part of Football Frontier's Industry"

"REALLY? She must be freakin' rich!"

"Nene-san is always sleeping in class and her grades are not that amazing, she's arrogant and cruelly dominant… Pretty girls have bad personalities, that's why she was expelled from her previous school"

"….Nene…Oh! The Ice-Princess she's cool, _nice legs_, those girls from the Soccer Team are like angels that**-**"

Fists clenched-"Okay, enough Sakuya-kun"

"Fine. But, seriously I can't wait for them to get into High School…Geez, is so heartbreaking I'll be graduating in few months, I won't be able to observe such _nice_ kicks in the morning anymore"- Veins throbbed in feminine foreheads and boy met fists-"_WOAH_!~HEY! NOT THE FACE!~_OWWW!"_

**Underground building**

**Section 1-Level 1- Soccer Stadium**

**PE **

A roar filled the sports ground. Grey orbs glanced at Raimon's group warming up at one side of the playing field. Shinji had decided that only Kiramike's regulars and Raimon's team had to stay in the square, the rest of the students _happily_ walked away after Shinji threatened the Raimon player's lives.

"RAIMON HOW MUCH MORE DO WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU! HUH? LAZY BRATS DO ANY OF YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR HAIR OR SOMETHING?"- Shinji hollered with veins throbbing in his tanned forehead he then pointed at Gouenji.

"YOU! BOY WITH WHITE SPIKY HAIR OR WHATEVER! DO YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR HAIR? MOVE IT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE!"- The said boy glared _acid_ at the coach and forced himself to pin down any hostile come back. The blonde ogre turned to point at Nene.

"I BET NOBODY HAS AWFULLY LONGER HAIR THAN SHINOMIYA! THEN MOVE IT!"

Nene gave Shinji a sideway glimpse, as her right foot settled a soccer ball-"Go bald!"- She shushed and frowned. _How he wished to have her hair..._

The troll kept hollering-"SO? MOVE IT RAIMON! I'M GONNA USE YOUR HEADS AS BALLS IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"

Endou gulped when he made eye contact with the monster but cheerfully answered.

"WE ARE READY!"

Kabeyama cringed-"Are you sure this is okay Captain?"

Endou didn't answer but Tsunami did-"Ohh! I hope we find a big ocean in heaven!"

"EEEEEK!"- The poor tanned giant schoolboy shivered and froze-"I WANTED TO EAT SOME OTONOMIYAKI FIRST!"

**~Swoooosh, BAM!**

"Uooh! Nene-chi that's so cool!"- Chi smiled when the raven haired female kicked the ball from the halfway line but, _unluckily_, collided against the goalpost.

"She's like a Mini Me of that maniac troll"- Hina whispered to her pink haired twin with an appalled expression in her features. Hana nodded in concord.

_Scary… will she have his muscles when she grows up?_ - Both pink girls gulped as the not-so-lovely image crossed their minds.

A curly brunette snickered

"Heh! Ice-princess, moody aren't we?"- Misaki wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk crossing her lips. Nene snorted.

"_Don't_ call me that and mind your own business"-Shinomiya hid her annoyed expression and whirled around, walking off towards Shinji with a gloomy aura surrounding her. Misaki vehemently followed behind along with the twins and petite Chi.

"What happened?"

"Dunno"- Misaki shrugged but pouted when the three freshmen looked at each other rather suspicious-"Okay, okay, I blamed her about destroying section 2-A…so what?"

"Typical!"-They chorused-"Prepare to die along with Raimon"

"ARGHH!"- The brunette groaned intensely, grinding her molars but then a happy smile curved her lips when she noticed Raimon's players-_ It was a simple joke…No harm intended…well, maybe._

"COME HERE BRATS!"- The feisty coach ordered as he pointed at the soccer teams. Kiramike and Raimon rapidly stood in front of the maniac troll and waited for his commands. Shinji's grey orbs scanned their faces.

Natsumi, Aki and Haruna turned pale. Endou's lips formed a thin line, Gouenji remained motionless, Kidou crossed his arms over his chest, Tsunami, Kogure, Domon and Tachimukai looked at each other with worry and hid behind Kabeyama whom shivered and squealed. Rika linked arms with Ichinose and Toko gulped audibly, Fubuki turned around over his soles and sat down on the bench with a painful look.

_Weird…He has diarrhea or something?_

Shinji turned to his soccer lineup.

The pink haired twins lowered their gaze and mumbled incoherencies, Chi stiffened, Misaki looked at her purple nails, Rin smiled and waved, Yumi gave Shinji thumbs up and Nene scoffed while she glared daggers at the yellow and blue team beside her.

The titan gulped as he observes the colossal black aura encompassing Shinomiya-"Who's left?"- He asked, turning to Rin. The cerulean headed female grinned.

"Uhm, Asumi-chan, Aya-chan, Momo-chan, Kaede-chan and manager Takuma-san"

"DAMN!"- The tanned coach snapped, gnashing his teeth.

Some minutes of silence. Both teams exchanged fast glances, except for Nene, whom _overlooked_ Raimon's presence and sat down, crossed leg on the green field.

"They're coming"- The raven lass muttered.

**Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap**

Hasty footsteps and thunderous shrieks made the teenagers to turn around and stare with uneasiness an entry behind the undisturbed raven teenager.

"THANKS STUPID AYA NOW SHINJI-SEN IS GONNA KILL US!"

"HOW—DARE- YOU BIG BREA-"

"KAEDE, AYA THAT'S ENOUGH!"- A girl shouted.

The cerulean headed captain, laughed-"They're getting along"

Nene closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"DON'T GIVE US ORDERS ASUMI!"

"YEAH!"

"Jeez. Don't shout…"

"LOOK YOU MADE MOMO ANGRY!"

"SORRY!"- Two girls chorused.

The gigantic trainer tightened his grip against the megaphone and slowly lift it up near his mouth, since the adolescents were looking the other side, they didn't prepare for his uproar.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HEADS IN MY COLLECTION HURRY UP FANTASTIC FOUR WE'VE GUESTS!"- The boys cringed, while the girls covered their ears with their fingers.

The hasty steps quickened. Nene promptly stood over her feet.

Kiramike's soccer team precariously stepped back as Raimon stared at them puzzled. Shinji glanced at the silver haired boy on the bench and sighed.

"You should step back!"- Nene muttered, her expression void of all emotion. Her icy amethyst orbs glanced from the corner of her eyes at Raimon's players as she passed in front of them and walked towards Fubuki.

The field _shook_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fubuki's eyes widened as he felt the ground under his feet quavering. The youngsters followed Nene's actions. The raven haired girl approached the silver headed boy with girly features-_ That's what drives them crazy…To think a boy can be prettier than a girl…Poor Misaki! _So…_very not!- _ and motioned him to stand up.

"You better take cover behind your friends"

Fubuki raised his brows, astounded-"Huh?"

"Do it! Unless you want to be killed by those girls"- Nene ordered with an unsympathetic look. They boy hurried to follow and trotted towards his friends; silver, orange, green and purple tresses materialized from the entry.

"FUBUKI-KUUUUN!"

The _'Fantastic Four'_-A group of 4 (duh!) crazy, annoying, obsessed, bombastic and colorful girls with serious _love_ issues-. Flailed their arms in excitement as their eyes malformed into gargantuan hearts. They squealed, yelped, wailed or cried while running and leaving clouds of dust behind.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WANT HIS _SHIRT_!"- The silver headed girl, with midsized-pigtail and red specs increased her speed.

The purple headed girl, hooked and shoulder tackled her comrade-"NO WAY! THEN I WANT HIS _UNDERWEAR_!"

Fubuki felt his cheeks turning red.

An orange headed schoolgirl broke her associates shoulder charge by (_brutally_) forcing her way between them-"YOU IDIOTS! HE'S MINE DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM!"

"HAHA! FU-KUN IS MY SOUL MATE! SO STEP BACK MORONS!"- The green headed lass passed by their side waving and then…Gasp. A Shark toothy grin crossed her lips with a wicked sparkle in her golden orbs.

Misaki's eyes widened-"TAICHOU!"

"Hai!"- Rin nodded, standing in front of the _'Fantastic Four'_ and bending her knees.

Nene glanced at the playing field and noticed the soccer ball she had kicked earlier. _Perfect._

"What do we do?"- Aki queried, treacherously.

Endou glanced at Fubuki whom was standing by Gouenji's side trembling-_Poor boy_- The two lads stared at their brunette captain, but suddenly Endou's eyes widened and they gave him inquiring looks. His index finger shot out as he gawked at a miniature girl with long caramel hair standing on Fubuki's left shoulder.

"EEEHHH?"- Endou yelled, his teammates turned around and followed his finger's pointing direction.

"WHA?"

"THAT GIRL IS A MONKEY!"- The four eyes boy shouted as his glasses dropped to the tip of his nose and a sweat drop fell down his temples.

The caramel headed girl twitched and pointed menacingly at the brunette.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY FOUR EYES? I'M A FULL-TIME SOCCER PLAYER AND I CAN KICK YOUR A-"

"Ah!"

The silver boy gasped when he noticed the minute sneakered foot by his side- _She's like a feather_. Chi stopped and gazed down at Fubuki.

"How-"

The petite girl jumped down and landed over her feet with modishness. Raimon's team huffed and stepped back as the chimp yet cute girl turned around to face the silver headed boy.

"Fu-chi, don't worry, our captain and Nene-chi can handle this"

_Fu-chi?_

The short girl smiled gaudily, her pale carmine orbs glanced at Gouenji and then at Endou, then back at Fubuki. The three boys had wide eyes; she felt outlandish looks stabbing her back.

"DON'T STARE AT ME!"

Endou blinked-"Ah, gomen, gomen"

Rin growled as the four girls pushed her back and tried by all means to cross her perfectly body barrier. Yamamoto had incredible power in her arms and fists and good resistance in her legs. She was like a fortress (like a _bodybuilder_ but with an average teenager feminine body…yeah! Yeah! Thanks to Shinji-sensei's brutal training)

"TAICHOU! I WANT TO BE WITH FU-KUUUUUUUUUUN!"- Asumi, the green spiky-short haired midfielder yelled as her body collapsed against Rin's and fell to the ground taking Momo (the silver haired girl Otaku) and Kaede (the orange headed playgirl) down with her

"_OWWW!_"- The three girls winced as their bodies crashed against the ground in a weird arm and leg lock.

Momo pulled Kaede's orange hair; her arm was underneath Asumi-"MOVE YOUR DAMN LEG KAEDE!"

"MOVE YOURS MOMO!"- Kaede pushed Asumi's head with her hand so it bumped against Momo's. The boys grimaced.

"BOTH OF YOU! MOVE YOUR LEGS!"- Asumi snapped pushing the silver and orange heads aside with her free hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry"- The cerulean headed female approached the wrestler teenagers with a beam, thus her smiled faded when Aya; the long purple haired girl jumped and flew (performing a front split) above them.

"COOLNESS!"- The pinky twins cheered as they saw the girl's performance in slow motion. Raimon gawked.

"YOSH! FU-KUUUN IS MINEEEEE!"- Aya sang as she rolled on the ground with her knees tucked in and then rose to her feet. Her aquamarine orbs staring at Fubuki with determination, the boy's lips formed a thin line as he stepped back along with his comrades. His face turned blue.

Rin twitched, looking from above her shoulder as the purple headed girl _dashed_ towards Raimon's team moving her arms like a robot with a psychotic expression. Shinji's jaw fell to the ground.

_OH BOY! THEY NEVER DO THAT DURING A MATCH! HOW COME?_

"FU-KUN PLEASE RECEIVE MY BLOSSOMING LOVE"- The purple headed girl waltz towards the silver boy while her background turns into a sunset with rainbows, flowers and butterflies. Chi frowned.

"Gross"- The petite muttered.

**~Swoooooosh~**

That _familiar_ sound caught the teenagers attention. They looked up to the side.

"Huh?"- Aya glanced from the corner of her eyes at a black and white sphere swerving towards her position speedily, her eyes widened as her body stopped death in tracks-"CRAP! NENE"

The raven haired girl was leaning next to a goalpost. Both teenagers exchanged fuming glares.

"You _won't_ get me"- Purple brows joined.

Raven brow arched- "Watch me!"

"HYA!"- Aya jumped high in the sky and brought her knees up to her chest, the soccer ball flew past her some inches underneath her feet, the girl smiled vividly as she ended her dodge-tactic in a standing position and bowed.

"UWAHHHH!"- The girls shouted approval. The boy's jaws dropped. Shinji's megaphone fell to the ground.

The purple headed teen pointed at the disinterested Nene with an imaginary audience cheering for her-"HAHA! YOU L- _OWWWW_!"

The encouraging audience was gone and was replaced by gray and thunder storms.

Shinomiya smirked as Aya's body bent frontward and face-collided against the playing field ground with a loud _thud_ and dust buildup. The soccer ball swirled leisurely off Aya's head and stopped at her side.

"Damn it!"

Kiramike's soccer team grimaced at the sadistic blow as the girl's body jolted, Raimon's players blinked and winced. _What potency. Horrible_

Fubuki sighed in relieve without anyone noticing. He rapidly changed his expression to one of worry. God, what could happen if they…took his_ underwear_?

"I win!"- Nene approached Aya unhurriedly and kneeled down in front of her to grab the ball.

"YOU-"- The purple head twitched, a trembling and throaty voice grumbled-"HOW—DARE- YOU GET IN THE WAY OF MY BLOSSOMING LOVE CONFESSION?"

"Oh!"- Nene's finger poked the purple head with an offhand haul up of her brows when the head moved like jelly -"I thought you said you wanted to get his _underwear_"

"Arghhhh momphojhuey"- The voice grumbled back in response.

"Is she okay?"- Endou asked with concern as he approached the two girls. Nene sensed how the teenager captain stooped by her side.

"She's fine"- She commented flatly and stood up, the brunette boy nodded with a toothy grin curving his lips as the raven teenager walked off towards Rin's position.

"NENE-CHI"- Chi shouted with little jumps and strolling through the crowd.

"Monkey Boss"- Shinomiya glanced from above her shoulder at the petite girl-"Something wrong?"

Chi smiled but her grin washed out when four hands pushed her aside making her roll through the ground and stop at Shinji's gargantuan feet, two pink heads stood in her place- "UWAHHHH! THAT WAS LIKE-OH-MY-GOD SO COOL! NENE-CHI!"

The said girl winced and turned to face the energetic twins, her amethyst orbs staring at a random green spot between the two cherry heads overlooking their _shocking_ pink heads but listening courteously to their gossip.

"IT WAS LIKE-OH-AND WOAH-AND SWOOSH-AND-HAHA AND THEN **BOOM** HEADSHOT!"

Nene nodded and the twins smiled.

"SO **COOL**!"

"Hmph. We all know I'm _way_ better"- Misaki looked to the side with a loud harrumph when the twins turned to her. Nene closed her eyes.

"….."

"Yeah! That's why Nene is our _Ace Striker_"- Yumi commented dryly, Misaki scowled at the blonde with a loud grumble.

"Ne, Endou-san I heard you won against Aliea Academy in Okinawa, congrats"- Rin, in an obvious attempt of _preventing_ any more brutal blows between her players, stepped in front of the group and caught the said boy's attention.

Shinomiya opened one eye.

"Ah…"- Endou hesitated for a moment-"Thanks"

Yumi clasped her hands together as her golden hair bubbled with her _cheerleader_ performance-"That's great, isn't it? Now that is over, you can all return to your normal Middle School lives"

The girl made a _V_ with her arms and imaginary pom-poms.

Apprehensive gazes drew downwards. Pom-poms were gone.

"Is not over…"- Nene murmured. Raimon's team jaws drop as their broadened eyes stared at the raven haired girl, her hanging head shot up gradually, her eyelids lowering as her icy pale purple orbs darkened and pierced through them. Like _knives_, but without _hurting_.

"New Epsilon lost, that's a fact, but someone else arrived and challenged you…"

Kido smirked and hn'ed-"Cunning. How did you-"

Nene cut him off with a low and dangerous voice-"You just confirmed"

"Hn"- The boy frowned.

"Why don't you go already? You are not interested in us and we need to practice for FF's tournament"- Tilting her head to the side, her eyes looking down at them (_or so it seemed_), Shinomiya gave them a full view of her snowy neck, locks of raven strands reached past her jaw.

_Scary eyes…enchanting…but sharp_

Gouenji frowned but the cerulean headed captain of Kiramike's team talked first.

"Nene-chan"- Rin noticed the said girl gave her a sideway glance, a gentle smile curving the cerulean girl's lips-"That's rude, try to get along, is just for today, their caravan broke"- Yamamoto spoke in a scolding tone yet her face was kind.

The raven haired girl noticed the worrisome expressions of her comrades, she sighed and merely nodded.

Shinji approached the teenagers (after digesting the flash of front splits and kicks and verbal fights) the troll scowled, stomping, making the ground wobble, both groups ended their eye contact to face him. Nene's lips formed a thin line as she mid-turned to face her trainer, thus she felt several stares from Raimon's team in her back.

"50 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! NOW! NOW! NOW!"- The maniac hollered through his megaphone. The girls, shrieked and yelped when his gargantuan and dominant hand was about to capture a certain raven haired girl.

"YOU! 60 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD IF YOU STOP THEN 100!"

Nene blinked-"What?"- _Idiot! Next to 60 is 70!_

"YOU INJURED A COMRADE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

The girl snapped and looked from above her shoulder at the purple headed girl laying on the ground. She turned back to Shinji-"It's not my fault if she doesn't stands up…Let her be, she's just pretending"

A growl.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FIGHT BACK MY COMMANDS?"

Shinomiya raised an eyebrow-"Drop dead!"- she hissed and with her amazing speed disappeared from Shinji's view, the monster growled and noticing the shocked expressions on the students he frowned in a sinister way.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? 50 LAPS LAZY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRATS!"

Both teams rapidly followed his command and dashed (more like _run for their lives_) around the field, while Raimon's managers sat down next to Fubuki on the bench and watched as the boys tried to catch up with the speed the girls were using.

"Fast…"- Kidou murmured, Gouenji nodded in accordance, both boys exchanged glances and bowed their heads.

"Uhmmm…"- Haruna sighed.

"It's strange, isn't it? How she suddenly came up with that conclusion without knowing our situation"

…_Why don't you go already? _

_You are not interested in us….._

Aki glanced at Natsumi, whom had her eyes fixed on the boys. Fubuki's hanging head shot up as he peeked at the three girls by his side.

"She might have a connection with Aliea Academy"- Haruna uttered. Aki and Natsumi stared in shock.

"Uh? Well…"- Aki's orbs tried to find the raven haired girl within the crowd. Nene was running alone, her group was few steps behind in comparison to Raimon, she had a light frown in her fragile features and her high-long pigtails swayed with her every move.

A gasp escaped Aki's lips when out-of-nowhere the raven haired female gave her a sideway fleeting look.

_Aliea Academy?_

"Haruna, why don't you try to find out more info about that girl in your computer? Her name's Shinomiya Nene"- Natsumi suggested.

"Right away"- The cerulean headed female opened her pink laptop and speedily typed and clicked-and typed-and clicked and typed-and clicked. The rest remained motionless, waiting for any results.

**-Click-**

**-Click-**

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-Click-**

**GASP.**

"Look…"

Fubuki slid to Haruna's side, with the same inquisitiveness as Aki and Natsumi.

Haruna scrolled down the web page showed in the screen. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened, they looked up and rapidly spotted Nene.

**Shocking News!**

**Shikoku's All-Girls Football Team Prodigy Member Expelled for Violent Behavior**

_(A snapshot of Shinomiya kicking and a soccer ball inside the goal)_

Shinji hollered through his megaphone again, sullying the tranquility of the teams jogging and the Google research-"RUUUUUUUUUN! LAZY BRATS! MOVEEEE! LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The group at the bench looked up again, a shadow covered their bodies and they stared….in _shock_.

"_Don't_ stick your noses in other's business…"

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Hope you liked it! tell me what you think :O _Pretty pretty please?_  
**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	4. Let's be HAPPY together So VERY NOT!

**Uwah! Once again Welcome to my First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic ch. 4  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D Sorry for the late update! *-*  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! **

**THANKS A BUNCH AND MANY HUGS AND COOKIES TO:  
**

**Kuroi Tenshi17, Zanobi & Shivi for the Favorites, Alerts and Messages/Reviews! I'M SUPER DUPER HAPPY! You are actually enjoying this crazy and random story lol! I feel honored! and I hope it turns out well! THANKS A LOOOOOOT for the GREAT SUPPORT! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!...seriously! :D :D :D :D  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**_Story Summary:_**

It was only a 'Go & See' stop at a random Junior High. Some minutes of practice, nothing more. Not that they needed a new player, then WHY? After all those kicks and punches is SHE HERE?-Girls can be so touchy. Based on the ANIME!

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :)

* * *

**Let's be HAPPY together…So VERY NOT!**

"_Don't make me laugh, who would want to root for a __**crappy**__ All-Girls Soccer team player?"_

"_FOOTBALL IS __**NOT **__MEANT FOR __**GIRLS**__"_

"_Our coach doesn't have any interest in you…Why don't you give up already?"_

"_(… )YOU ARE A __**GIRL**__! FOR ME YOU'VE GOT __**NO**__ TALENT FOR FOOTBALL! (…) NEITHER THE TEAM"_

Every day of my live, since that _time_, those words keep roaming through my mind

I never thought I would actually experience the despondency of being laughed at…Everyone _loathes_ that feeling

"_HOW DARE YOU?"- A loud scream. Fists clenched and one of them met an adult's face._

"_Ugh! __**MONSTER!**__"_

It took two guys to stop me from punching that guy again, I was enraged_. _It was the first time someone, called me like that and had dared to make fun of my team… My vision got blurry the moment I heard those words…

"_YOU ARE A __**MONSTER!**__"_

"_Coach that's enough, you are going over the top"- The students complained as they restrained the raven haired girl. The man stood up, caressing his swollen cheek.  
_

"_I knew it! Just because your parents have contacts on the FF Industry you think you're better than us?"_

"_I never said that! This team won the matches alone and now just because you are tired of hearing people say 'Oh! They are better than the boys' you'll disintegrate the team? THAT'S LOW! THE MONSTER HERE…IS YOU!"_

That day…I thought _my _dream had ended…

"_No way! She actually punched her trainer?"_

"_I know right? That's incredible; I mean they've won all the matches…WHY did she punch him?"_

"_Nene, I'm sorry to say this but… this school can't stand any violent behavior, many parents have called us to complain…so, from tomorrow onwards you are not allowed to come"_

Everything around me shattered into pieces…because

In one _blow_…everything was gone

"_You should be thankful they didn't expel you from the Tournaments since your mother intervened…But now the problem is…which soccer team will accept a girl with this kind of behavior in her background"_

Yo! I'm Shinomiya Nene, 13 years old and my dream is **WORLD DOMINATION!**

I'm dead serious!

(**A/N:** I have a question...How old are the Inazuma Eleven characters?...I mean I know Tsunami is 15... but the rest? Please, if you know, tell me, since Nene is suppose to be the same age as them :O)

* * *

**Japan****, ****Kantō**** Region, Kanagawa Prefecture**

**City: Yokohama**

**Kiramike Junior High**

**Underground building (AGAIN? Gosh!)**

**Soccer Stadium**

Shinji hollered through his megaphone another time, sullying the tranquility of the teams jogging and the Google research-"RUUUUUUUUUN! LAZY BRATS! MOVEEEE! LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The group at the bench looked up again, a shadow covered their bodies and they stared….in _shock_.

"_Don't_ stick your noses in other's business…"

Nene was right in front of them, with her head tilted to the side and her _sharp_ eyes staring solemnly at them, she raised an elegant brow, when the silver headed boy lifted up his gaze and gawked at her with his murky bluish-grey eyes.

Fubuki broke eye contact rapidly. Haruna balked. Natsumi gulped. Aki blinked.

"Ah- Ah…."- The cerulean headed freshman laughed sheepishly. Nene turned to her rapidly and noticed the freshman had typed something on the keyboard and closed her laptop.

"Don't bother trying to cover the evidence…"- Nene mumbled-"I know what you were doing"

Aki shook her hands in defense-"No, please, don't be angry we were just…."

"I was expelled for violence"- Nene interrupted the short-black haired girl, making the quartet to stare at her with uneasiness, Shinomiya avoided eye contact with the teenagers and turned her head to the side-"Because I punched my trainer"

Their mouths dropped with a loud gasp escaping their lips.

"What?"- Nene tilted her head to the side again-"That's what you wanted to know, right? Or maybe you wanted to uncover that on your own?"

Their lips formed a thin line as they hushed.

The raven haired girl closed her eyes when a strong wind crashed against her body. It was her sensei's voice-"OI! SHINOMIYA STOP CHIT-CHATTING"- Shinji shouted with his megaphone at full volume, the said girl winced but hurried to follow after she mumbled….

"Don't bother trying to find out why I did it…That's my problem not yours"- Once the raven haired girl ran off, the foursome sighed in relief.

"That was close…"- Natsumi murmured, placing a hand over her chest to ease her breathing pace.

Fubuki nodded-"But…we should stop, nobody likes being spied on"

"I agree"- Aki smiled vividly and stood over her feet-"We should forget about this and do our job"

While Aki organized the beverages, towels and bandages for the boys (In case the Ogre decided to use them as balls) Haruna and Natsumi looked at each other and sighed-"Okay!"

Fubuki remained still on the bench, with his eyes following the teams. Raimon's group was far away from the girls, it seemed they couldn't tag on with their rhythm and were having a hard time to breath.

"I don't know why we have to train with a weedy All-Girls Soccer Team"- Toko, the dark pink haired girl said while pouting, Rika shrugged but Tsunami smiled and said…

"No worries, we'll just forget about this once we go back"

Rika furrowed her eyebrows. _I can't believe these two think this a weedy group, HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR COACH? ARE YOU BLIND? ARE YOU?_

Chi go past the bench and waved at Fubuki with a kind smile (She had small legs but she was a fast runner thanks to Shinji's HELL-LIKE training sessions)the silver headed boy smiled weakly at her but the petite girl could see the sorrow in his eyes- "Fu-chi don't be sad…"

The boy blinked as the girl went ahead…

Meanwhile the rest of the members of Kiramike's team were heading closer to the group at the bench. First it was Misaki and Rin whom happily waved at the three girls in skirt and the silver headed boy.

"Gambatte!"- Aki cheered.

"Hai!"- The soccer players answered.

"Fubuki-kun please take care of me"- Misaki winked at the said boy whom shivered and unsteadily answered.

"Ha-Hai…"- Natsumi, Haruna and Aki sweat dropped. _Poor boy, he's been sexually harassed since he got here_

Rin grabbed Misaki's forearm and dashed away-"Never mind what she said Fubuki-san…"

The teenager heaved a sigh.

**TATATATATATATATATATA**

The stadium wobbled like _popcorn_. The three girls noticed the beverages they had prepared were falling to the ground, they hurried to pick them up but it wasn't easy to keep balance with the world trembling.

"What's going on?"- Natsumi scowled as she stroked her auburn hair and gave directions to Aki and Haruna of what to do. Since…she's too indolent and princess-like to do something.

Fubuki felt the ground wavering under his feet again, his head shot up as his bluish-grey eyes glanced at the foursome colorful girls running (more like jumping and waltzing) towards him. He stood up with a shocked expression.

_Oh no!_

"FU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"- Aya, Momo, Asumi and Kaede squealed at the same time, their eyes malformed into enormous hearts that pounded and their lips…WoW! That's what scared Fubuki the most — had deformed into massive _scarlet, juicy _lips, ready to steal kisses from him.

"FU-KUUUUUUUUUN PLEASE RECEIVE MY BLOSSOMING LOVE"

"FUBUKI-KUUUUN I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE"

"FU-KUUUUN"

"KYAAAAAAA! SO CUTEEEE"

The silver headed boy gulped and unsteadily, stepped back with his eyes searching for any exit. No, this shouldn't be happening, those fearless girls wanted to steal _**more**_ than kisses; he could see it in their eyes…

The planet shook violently…he could run and hide but those girls ran like cheetahs (_Hungry cheetahs_). The quartet smiled at their prince with a _mischievous_ look in their golden, aquamarine onyx and dark brown orbs.

Fubuki's eyes widened. This wasn't the way he was supposed to lose his _purity_. _NOOOOO!_

"FANTASTIC FOUR DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"

Sound of a broken CD. The foursome girls stopped death in tracks when Shinji appeared in front of Fubuki with a super-hero pose (With a cape swaying with the wind and the blue sky as background…just imagine he has the cape), showing his perfectly built upper body.

"EWWWW!"- Yumi, Toko and Rika stuck out their tongues in disgust.

The Ogre looked down at the quartet as he pointed at Fubuki with his thumb-"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GOING 'KYA' 'KYA' EVERYTIME YOU SEE HIM. NOW GO!"

Aya stepped in front of her group, sulking-"BUT WHY? THAT GIRAFFE ALSO WENT 'KYA KYA' WHEN SHE SAW HIM"- She pointed at Misaki running some feet ahead.

The brunette girl twitched and turned around to face her comrades-"HEY I'M NOT A FREAKIN' GIRAFFE!"

"YEAH! MISAKI IS A HIPO"- A feminine voice shouted from the back.

Awkward silence.

The brunette searched through the crowd with her green orbs burning with flames, everyone looked at each other and shook their heads as if saying 'I didn't do it'. The cheerful blonde, Yumi crossed paths with Misaki and whistled once her blue orbs met flaming olive ones, the cheerleader rapidly dashed away.

_DANGER ALERT! DANGER ALERT! HIPO MISAKI IN DESTRUCTIVE MODE! HIPO MISAKI IN DESTRUCTIVE MODE!_

Misaki laughed like a psycho as her arm stretched, touched Yumi's shoulder and then surrounded her body (Like Mr. Fantastic), the blonde yelped as the brunette girl's wicked face appeared by her side...Like some ghoul.

"KAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU "

The blue eyed girl could see the (imaginary) blade on Misaki's hand

"KYAAAAAA! SAVE ME TAICHOU!"

Rin sighed.

Shinji ignored the possible battlefield (BLOODY battlefield) between those three and returned his gaze towards the quartet… But wait! The quartet wasn't there… NO!

Shinji turned around to find the four girls cornering Fubuki, trembling and sweating, the boy stepped back and then his back hit the wall.

_OH NO!_

"FU-KUUUUN"- The girls chorused and giggled. In their imagination they had a beautiful background with hearts and rainbows and cute, fluffy and soft things but in Fubuki's mind, those girls had evil grins and enormous shadows growing behind them like _demons_.

"Maybe we can talk this…later?"- The boy queried nervously but the girls let out a silly laugh.

"So cute!"

The silver headed boy guzzled every time they stepped frontward. This was it, the moment of losing all his _purity_ and _innocence_ by the hands of four frightening girls…

_Wait!_

A light appeared behind the intrepid girls….it was a light of hope (insert 'Heaven' music)

Two massive hands grabbed the four girls by the neck of their white T-shirts and THREW them (That's right! like a football) to the other side of the sports ground. Everyone yelped and cringed at the violence but Nene simply followed the perfect curve the four bodies made with her amethyst eyes and a disinterested expression.

"Such violence towards his own students…"- Shinomiya shook her head and kept running.

Raimon's team hid behind Endou and followed the course of the quartet as they fluttered far above the ground- _This guy is CRAZY like an EVIL BARNEY_!

Kabeyama and the four eyes shrieked-"EEK! WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

Rika and Toko squeezed Tsunami with their arms as they hugged him tightly and yelped-"I CAN'T BREATH!"- The pink haired boy choked with his face turning blue.

"DON'T SLACK OFF MOOOOOOOOOOVE!"- Shinji yelled with split flying out of his mouth and his right foot collapsing against the ground aggressively, making the stadium clatter.

The four girls, whom managed to end their 'Parabola of Death' in a standing stance, after some twists and front splits (Since they are also like Aliens but Nene is the Alien Queen) growled and cursed under their breath, thus they decided to keep going, Shinji was a delinquent after all, he could kill them with his finger (Have you seen his hands? THEY ARE HUGE).

Fubuki felt at ease once the quartet landed, he sat on the bench once more and sighed.

"Hey! Pretty boy, why aren't you practicing?"- The all-mighty coach asked with a serene expression in his convict-like countenance, the silver headed boy lifted up his gaze and didn't answer.

"Never mind"- Shinji shrugged and noticed the three manager girls had almost fainted-"You remind me of Nene when she arrived. Down in the dumps"

The schoolgirls woke up from their dizzy-dizzy mood and stared at Shinji with interest.

"Seriously? Why?"- Natsumi crossed her arms over her chest. The coach cleared his throat.

"Don't be pushy girl, sometimes is better not to open doors"

The auburn haired girl groaned and turned her head to the side with a loud harrumph. Aki glanced at Nene with concern, just like Haruna and Fubuki, one way or another, they could see it…

_How sad she was…_

"HEY! RAIMON MOVE IT!"- Shinji snapped, stomping towards the said team, as they ran and ran and tried to breath and run at the same time and again tried to breath and lowered their pace to do so, but Shinji's stomping didn't let them so they kept running.

Kidou and Gouenji had already surpass Shinji's position, Somehow they had managed to tag along with Kiramike's girls, thus, they were having a hard time trying to take breaths without feeling exhausted.

"UWOHHHH"- A pink head appeared by Kidou's right side.

"LOOK! LOOK! HANA"- Another pink head appeared by Kidou's left side next to Gouenji.

The boy with goggles glanced at the cherry headed girls as they ran without any signal of being tired. _Amazing_

"HEY! HEY! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SUPER-HERO OR SOMETHING?"- Hina hollered with a big smile curving her lips and pointing at the boy's cape with her small finger. Kidou tilted his head to the side, somehow confused.

"YEAH! YEAH! ARE YOU?"- Hana queried with the same expression as her twin-"BUT...EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR NAME RIGHT? THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING YOUR IDENTITY, IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE"

Kidou's eyebrows furrowed. _This girls…_

"OR ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SICK FREAK THAT USES A CAPE AND GOGGLES JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT?"- Hina jumped flailing her arms. Hana laughed at her twin's comment and then both girls high fived in front of Kidou.

"Nice"

"Thank you!"

Gouenji glanced at his buddy, noticing the small sweat drop of impatience running down his temples as the girls kept hopping and laughing happily by his sides. The spiky haired boy had to chuckle.

"He is a super-hero"- The pink heads glanced at Gouenji with their dark pink orbs overflowing in wholesome _amusement_.

"REALLY?"- Both girls flashed toothy grins to the spiky haired boy, whom nodded in response.

"WOAAAAH! A SUPER-HERO!"- Hina and Hana looked upside down at Kidou with their Chibi eyes glowing and their backgrounds shimmering.

Kidou twitched and cursed the smirking boy under his breath. Both cherry headed girls went ahead of the caped boy and then in a twist and a wave of hands they squealed.

"WOW! HEY! HEY! CAN YOU GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"YEAH! YEAH! I WANT ONE TOO!"

Kidou smirked, _naive girls_—he commented mentally but answered-"Sure!"

"YOSH! WE MET A SUPER-HERO! YOU TOO GOUENJI-SAN WE WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH"

"All right…"- The said boy articulated. The pink headed girls high fived and rushed towards Chi, whom was running few steps behind Nene.

"CHI-TAN! KIDOU-SAN IS A SUPER HERO!"- Both girls hollered in enthusiasm. Nene's ear twitched vaguely.

"REALLY?"

"YEP!"

The caramel headed girl glanced from above her shoulder at the boys and smiled.

"They are like Elementary School Students"- Kidou commented. _But MORE WILD_

Gouenji smirked and closed his eyes for few seconds-"Yeah!"- In some way those three girls…resembled his _sister_.

"HEY TEAMS! 20 MORE LAPS AND WE ARE DONE"- Shinji roared-"BUT YOU— "- He pointed at Nene, whom barely glanced at him-"YOU BETTER FINISH 70 LAPS MORE, UNDERSTOOD?"

The girl batted her eyelids and sighed annoyed-"Whatever"- She mumbled. Numerous throbbing veins appeared on Shinji's tanned forehead.

"HEY! SHINOMIYA!"- He called. Nene turned her head to the side to look at him, but he wasn't next to Fubuki as she expected…he was standing at the distant goal in front of her.

But she didn't catch a sight of his face; in its place, it was a black and white sphere swerving towards her at full speed, spoiling the grass of the soccer field.

"TAKE THIS!"- Shinji was a criminal…_A CRIMINAL! _He had dared to kick a ball at his own student. Well he had done that in the morning…but…he was such a _CRUEL TROLL!_

The teenagers grimaced. Not a normal shoot at all, it was as if the ball was surrounded by…. A _powerful_ wind

"AMAZING! Like a Cyclone"- The Four eyes brunette boy from Raimon uttered, placing his glasses appropriately over his nose.

**~Swoooooosh~**

"OH MY GOD! NENE-CHI DUCK!"- The twins shouted covering their eyes with their small hands. Chi stopped death in tracks as her eyes bulged.

"NOOOOOO! SHINJI-SENSEI KILLED NENE-CHI!"- The caramel headed girl winced, falling over her knees on the ground and weeping.

Misaki's eyes narrowed she had managed to grab Yumi's hair and some scissors (Rin was trying to make her let go). The rest of the teenagers gasped and turned pale as the ball reduced the distance with the raven haired girl.

Endou stifled-"WATCH OUT!"

_GASP!_

"GO BALD SHINJI-SENSEI!"- Nene growled as she spun off the ground (If you make a close-up, you'll notice Nene's psychotic expression) and kicked the ball right in mid-air with her foot; returning it to her coach whom was standing at the other side of the field in front of the goal.

**~Swoooooosh~Swoooooosh~**

The soccer sphere swerved backwards towards Shinji but its speed greater than before, it rocketed across the pasture ferociously.

They gaped, amazed. This fragile, small, pretty girl had…_POWER!_

Raimon's girls gawked. The boys stood at the sides with their jaws hanging in shock- _Was she human?_

Shinji shrieked-"EEEK!"- When the ball crossed the mid-field line and then jumped off to the side, barely dodging the ball from taking his head off by few inches.

"NICE NENE, THAT'S WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM OUR ACE STRIKER"- The giant coach gave thumbs up at the raven haired girl with a toothy grin curving his lips, she sneered. Shinji was trying to hide the fact he was _FRIGHTENED_! Geez, her massive leg potency was beyond human comprehension.

_She's a space invader…AN ALIEN I'M SURE!_

**~Swoooooosh~**

The ball kept crossing obliquely the field.

Everyone expected a goal, a beautiful and perfect goal. But a brunette boy, hastily like an orange thunder appeared right in the middle of the goal and bent his knees with his hands in front of him ready to catch the wild sphere.

"WAHOOOOOOO!"- The twins cheered once they saw Endou with a determined expression on his features. Nene sighed as the other teenagers, especially Raimon's, stared at the brunette boy, confident he would grab and stop the ball.

_Pff! That ball is a piece of cake!_

**~Swoooooosh~**

The soccer sphere kept swerving across the playground—The land ripped open like a burst zipper—As the soccer ball mutilated and raped the green, green, now not so green actually, field.

"THE HELL? SHINOMIYA DON'T DESTROY THE FIELD!"- Shinji screamed as his grey eyes formed little tears-_My field! My precious, precious field!_

Kiramike's team recoiled when Shinji shouted at the brunette boy-"STOP THAT BALL ENDOU! STOP THAT _ALIEN'S SHOOT_!"

Nene furrowed her eyebrows; she could feel her face flushing. _Alien? _

Rin, the cerulean headed captain shook her head, disappointed-"Shinji-sensei that's not the way to call a girl"

The brunette boy nodded harshly as his leg went up-"Seigi no— "- Endou stopped. The ball was getting closer way too fast, he didn't have time to perform his hissatsu technique; The Fist of Justice.

Tachimukai blinked-"Endou-san"

The brunette teenager groaned as the ball got closer-"Argh!"- And closer and closer and closer.

**~Swoooooosh~Swoooooosh~**

"COME ON!"- Shinji yelled.

The ball was now few inches from Endou, the brunette boy tried to hit it with his right fist but the sphere increased its power once the youngster touched it. As if the velocity of the twist augmented and created more pressure, Endou felt his feet moving backwards and his fist about to detonate.

_Is like...trying to fight an Iron block…_

**~Swoooooosh~Swoooooosh~Swoooooosh~Swoooooosh~ **

**~WHAM! ~**

The ball hit the goal net violently and once it touched the ground, bounced two times with steam surrounding it and stopped right at Endou's side.

Raimon gawked. Endou blinked when he noticed the thick dust forming around him. Nene turned her nose up in sign of victory _(Since NO ONE has STOPPED MY SHOOTS BEFORE and WILL NEVER DO)_ and resumed her 70 Laps torture before Shinji started to roar again.

The brunette boy stared at the ball with his eyes bulging and his mouth wide open, he then lifted up his gaze to glance at the raven haired girl at the other side of the field-"A-Amazing"

Raimon's team stared in _shock_, they all blinked.

"Scary…"- Haruna uttered shakily.

"That power…"- Natsumi commented. _Maybe she does have a connection with Aliea Academy_

Shinji screamed flapping his arms-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AGH!"- Kiramike's soccer team members groaned annoyed by the way Shinji made the building vibrate with just his voice. Fortunately the underground soccer stadium was sound-proof so the students that were gleefully enjoying their _boring_ classes (Cuz' anything is better than being under Shinji Sensei's brutal trainings) didn't hear a thing.

"SHINOMIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE DEAD!"

The raven haired girl winced as Shinji pointed at her with a menacing finger and dozens of veins throbbing on his tanned forehead. She stopped.

"It's not my fault, insensitive ogre"- Nene looked at her trainer with a face void of all emotion-"**YOU** kicked the ball first"

The teenagers stared in shock.

"YOU—HOW DARE YOU"- The blonde trainer felt his ears smocking as his body trembled, his background transformed in what pretty much seemed the _Inferno_.

"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS FIEEEEEEELD!"

The raven haired teenager blinked-"You started— "

"NO!"- Nene shut her mouth. _Ugh! Does he have to scream?_-"YOU COULD STOP THAT BALL! BUT _NOOOOOOO_! YOU HAD TO KICK IT BACK!"

"I'm not a goalkeeper…"- Shinomiya crossed her arms-"I'm an Ace Striker"

Raimon's team looked at each other when Misaki screamed while pulling Yumi's hair-"NO WAY! THAT'S MY LINE ICE-PRINCESS"

"_OWWW! HEY HIPO LET ME GO!"- _The blonde winced closing her eyes to ease the pain.

Nene remained motionless as Shinji galumphed towards her with a _demonic_ expression, every time he took a step forward the goals leaped from the ground and the students felt as if they were flying.

"KING KONG VS. GODZILLA"- Chi grimaced at the statement coming from the twins.

_10…9…8…7…6…_

The teenagers stared in shock as the trainer's shadow covered the fragile girl's body. Fists clenched.

_5….4…3….2…_

"SAY YOUR FAREWELLS SHINO— "

Shinji bunged and froze, like a statue. A tune traveled to their ears.

…1

_Diiing. Dooong. Daaaang. _

The bell rang.

"Ja! Shinji-sen, remember PE is the shortest class on Mondays"- Nene waved and speedily past by Shinji's side, grabbed her Gloomy-bear backpack next to Raimon's bench and headed to the changing room. (The 'Ja' means 'Ja ne' that is 'Bye' in case you don't know)

Everyone followed the girl's movements; Jaws hanging then a blink and a guzzle; she was so passive, solemn, composed, not even a single sign of eruption unlike _TROLL_ Shinji.

A gentle wind passed by when she left.

Shinji coughed, a depressing aura encircled him as he turned around, kneeled and caressed the damaged ground with his hands-"You can go to class, now…"- He said to the girls from Kiramike without looking, they rapidly followed his commands (Cuz' no matter the tone what Shinji says is AN ORDER)

"Uhm…see you later Raimon"- Rin waved goodbye at the group. They stared with blank expressions.

Another gentle wind passed by when Kiramike left the field.

Raimon twitched. They waited—NO! Better yet — THEY _**PATIENTLY**_WAITED TO HAVE A BLISSFUL SHIMMERING AND SPLENDID TRAINING (Just like Shirotae told them! Oh! That liar) TO END UP RUNNING AND DOING NOTHING? **NOTHING!**

_WE WANT OUR TIME BACK!_

"Endou-san"- Tachimukai approached the said boy with a concerned expression-"Are you okay?"

The brunette boy glanced at his goalkeeper companion and smiled sheepishly-"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine"

"Endou"- The said teenager looked up to see Goeunji and Kidou forthcoming.

"Guys!"

"What happened?"- Kidou queried once he stopped in front of the brunette.

"Huh?"- Mamoru twisted his head to the side.

"You look troubled"- Gouenji declared and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I…"- The brunette boy looked down at his dirtied goalkeeper gloves and clenched his hands-"Don't know, but… I can tell something's wrong"

The boys grimaced.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Raimon's team left the underground building hurriedly since Shinji-sensei started crying like a little girl and screamed with an evil voice.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I MAKE YOUR HEADS ROLL LIKE BALLS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PAIN"_

Now they were in the cafeteria, eating some snacks Principal Shirotae had ordered for them. The students from Kiramike's Junior High, were in class but of course they sometimes encountered some undergraduates that _coincidentally_ had to eat something….

Fubuki hid every time he saw a girl entering the self-service restaurant since his comrades had decided that it was better for him not to call the attention with his 'God-Like-Looks' as some girls described a.k.a The Fantastic Four.

"Ow! Man…I want to leave…"- Toko complained crossing her arms behind her neck.

Rika pouted and took a small bite from her sandwich-"I can't believe we are stuck on this…wild Junior High"

Raimon's boys looked at each other. Endou by the other hand was gazing his hands.

The cafeteria's double door banged open brusquely. Raimon's eyes looked up nervously.

Nene was standing in the entrance way, with a messy uniform, a pale face and out of breath.

"Nene…"- Endou stood up enthusiastically as he waved his hand, the girl lifted up her gaze to look at him-"Your shoot was amazing"

Shinomiya jeered and turned her head to the side ignoring the boy's remark, the rest of Raimon's team looked at her apathetically, Nene stepped inside of the cafeteria, with a hasty march, her converse squeaked against the ground as her sharp eyes searched through the big restaurant.

Endou followed her cold gaze. Both teenagers spotted a spiky red hair beneath a rectangular table. Nene stomped towards it, kicking everything on her way: chairs, tables, more chairs…oh! And a four eyed student that tried to stop her and ended reeling onto one of the entries.

Raimon grimaced-_What a violent girl! _

Shinomiya stopped in front of the table were the trembling spiky head was, her pigtails swayed with her movements gracefully as her amethyst orbs darkened.

"TAKUMAAAA!"

**BANG!**

Nene's foot kicked the table's leg. Fortunately, it didn't break. NO! Nene couldn't afford any more expenses for repayment…Enough with the second floor's destruction, the soccer field and the tables…and chairs she had kicked earlier.

The red head rose from under the table and appeared by Raimon's side like a flash. Trembling, shrieking and yelping…

"EEEK! Please don't let her kill me"

Endou noticed that by his side, was standing a spiky red headed boy with black headband, green eyes, some piercings in his ears and white skin tone. He was tall and had a video camera hanging on his chest. His uniform, which consisted of black pants and shoes, t-shirt, cream cable knit vest and blue tie was all messy, he looked like the rebellious-troublemaker boy.

"Takuma!"- Nene acknowledged with a dangerous voice as she strutted towards Raimon's table.

The spiky haired boy stroked his soft red hair like some model-"Oh! My beautiful princess…."- The boy began with a husky voice-"Please, don't be mad, your face will freeze if you keep frowning…"

"Drop dead"- Nene hissed with a scowl.

**BANG!**

Raimon gawked and drew backwards as the raven haired girl jumped over the table making it rattle and grabbed the boy's collar dragging him closer to her face.

"Give it to me"

"Woah! Woah! Easy girl"- The red headed boy trembled with his eyes bulging-"I didn't do anything, I swear"

"You took Yumi's skirt…where is it?"

Raimon's boys felt their cheeks blushing as the girls scowled. Nene's frown grew deeper.

"Tell me…"- The raven haired uttered in a depleted and threatening voice.

"I DON'T KNOW!"- Takuma answered rapidly but his eyebrows wiggled suggestively when Nene pulled him closer.

"Hey! I didn't know you wanted to have your first ki— "

The raven girl snorted-"In your dreams tenchou…"

Some minutes of stillness. Amethyst searched in olive orbs. The boy was trembling, he could imagine himself flying outside the window and smashing against a wall. Shinomiya is a _MONSTER_! When she gets angry

_A MINI ME OF SHINJI! GODZILLA IN HUMAN VERSION! THE DEVIL QUEEN OF THE FAIRY TALES BUT 9248093274092837 TIMES WORST! AN ALIEN WITH HIGH TECHNOLOGY DESTROYING THE WORLD!_

"Nene-hime please trust me…I don't have Yumi-hime's skirt"

"_Don't _call me that…and very well! I'll trust you this time"- Nene looked to the side as she freed the red headed boy followed by a loud harrumph, the teenager dropped over the table like a corpse. Raimon's girls yelped.

"Didn't mean to disturb you Raimon"- The raven haired girl jumped off the table swiftly and grabbed Takuma from his cream cable knit vest (from the back) to subsequently throw him on the ceramic floor of the cafeteria.

"_OWWWW!"- _The youngster groaned when his body encountered the beautiful and sparkling flooring.

The teenagers looked down at the corpse on the floor and nodded rigidly-"No…no problem"- They muttered with sweat drops running down their temples and twitched when they saw a hand trying to stroke Shinomiya's leg.

"Are you trying to pick a fight…"- Nene looked down at the red headed boy whom shrieked and pretended to be dead-"Takuma tenchou?"

Takuma, the spiky-red headed boy third year and troublemaker was Nene's number one fan (Also Misaki and Yumi's) and the team's manager. He gives the impression of being a High Schooler, '_pretty mature physically but a complete dummy, mentally'_…that's how Yumi describes him.

He joined the Soccer team thanks to Ice-princess here. He used to be a _Gang Leader _and fought a lot with the High School students, but Shinomiya saved him once and since then he wants to do everything on his hands to help her even if every day she kicks him hard in order to stop him from following her, also in view of the fact that she told him…

"_Fighting for nothing, what are you trying to proof? You'll just waste your life, reckless Riding Hood" _

Made him look at her as if she's some Goddess or something_**—**__So wise!_

But there are other reasons for Nene to beat him…he's a_**perverted**_ Middle Schooler. Once he began his 'Personality Transformation' he served the girls and recorded every competition. Thus…when they watched them…the only thing they saw…were…

"_Their legs, only, their __**creamy**__, beautiful __**legs**__. Some faces once in a while"- Takuma informed his classmates giving them copies of the record and selling parts of the girl's uniforms on e-bay. _

Nene noticed Endou was staring at his hands-"You seem troubled"- She commented gaining the attention of the team-"Is it because you couldn't stop the shoot?"

The brunette boy snapped and looked at her with a weird expression on his usually happy face-"Hmmm…."- Endou was left speechless. His team comrades stared with worry.

"Endou-kun"- Aki muttered, eyes filled with anxiety.

"Is not the first time someone says 'I saw darkness in her heart' after not being able to stop my shoots, so don't feel bad if you think that way"- The raven haired schoolgirl, bent forward and grabbed Takuma's shirt neck to drag him out of the cafeteria like a toy. Endou's eyes widened and his mouth hanged open.

"Neneeeeee"- Takuma wailed while the girl walked.

"We are going to look for Yumi's skirt and I'll kill you if we don't find it"

Takuma yelped-"EEEK! WHY? IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"I need to blame someone"- Shinomiya stated in monotone.

Raimon's group stared at her, then glanced at Endou and then back at Nene. They too have seen it or at least the soccer players have seen it.

_The darkness in her heart…was it darkness? They couldn't tell, they just knew…everything went pitch black for a moment…_

Nene stopped for a moment to look over her shoulder at the team, they waited patiently for anything to come out from her poisonous tongue…but she didn't say a word, turned her head to the front once more and walked away with Takuma hanging by her side shoving open the double door of the cafeteria with her foot.

The red headed boy had a cheerless expression all over his features. He was the only one who knew what had happened in her previous school, she told him once, _unconsciously_…

And he knows…how much it hurts to be betrayed.

Kiramike's team only knew she had punched her trainer…but didn't know the reasons behind her reaction; they didn't really care since for them…she had her motive and even if they know little of her, they are confident Nene is not the type of girl to start conflicts; she's not the type to bestow the first strike.

"Oi, Endou"- Kidou woke up the said boy with his voice; the brunette glanced at his goggled comrade.

"You…saw it too, right?"- Mamoru queried. The team nodded.

"What do you want to do, Endou?"- Gouenji smirked. The teenager flashed his spiky-haired friend a toothy grin.

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Hope you liked it! tell me what you think :O _Pretty pretty please?_  
**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	5. Things YOU should KNOW about GIRLS

**Seriously I wish I could be that fast to write two chapters in 1 day!...But, unfortunately...I'M NOT! (God! that sucks! lol)**

**Anyways, here's a list about Kiramike's soccer team players! since we met the whole team in the third chapter! **

**I wanted to publish this list in the previous chapter, but it was getting too long for my liking so I decided to publish it on a different one! :) **

**This list isn't that important, I mean...maybe you don't even want to read it! but...it's okay if you don't...lol!**

**Hope you like it anyways! :D**

**OHH btw!, some girls, specially the ones that are in second year are suppose to be the same age as Endou and the others, I'm assuming that they are between 12 and 13...but if you know! please tell me! I'm really going to explode if I don't find out! LOL!  
**

* * *

**Things YOU should KNOW about Kiramike's Soccer Team Members:**

**YAMAMOTO RIN—**Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 3-B

**Age:** 15

**Clubs:** Soccer/ Music/ Kick Boxing

**Position (#1):** Captain (IN ALL OF THEM…UWAH!)

**Hair/Eyes:** Blue (always in a high-ponytail)/Blue

**Skin Tone: **Light Golden tan

**Motto/Phrases:** "GIRLS! GO AHEAD! THIS GAME IS OURS!" /"SHOOOOT GOAL!"/ "OOPS! Sorry this ball won't come in"

**Likes:** Spicy foods, to laugh and smile and make others smile too, she's like the mother type

**Dislikes:** Fights

**Family:** Mom, Dad and 4 younger brothers

* * *

**SUSUKI YUMI—**Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 3-A

**Age:** 15

**Clubs:** Soccer/ Cheerleaders

**Position (#2):** Vice-captain & Mid-fielder (Actually she acts as Forward)

**Hair/Eyes:** Blonde (Tied in a messy side-bun)/Blue

**Skin Tone: **Tender Beige

**Motto/Phrases:** "LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GOOO KIRAMIKE!" / "I'm a sexy blonde!" / "WE ARE THE WINNERS! TAKE THAT CRY-BABY!"

**Likes:** To whistle, make Misaki angry, group hugs, singing and fruits

**Dislikes:** Shinji's holler in the mornings

**Family:** Mom, Dad

* * *

**HANASONO HINA—**Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 1-C

**Age:** 11

**Clubs:** Soccer

**Position (#3):** Defense

**Hair/Eyes:** Pink (Reaching shoulders with a blue ribbon)/ Dark Pink

**Skin Tone:** Vanilla cream

**Motto/Phrases:** "COOLNESS!"

**Likes:** Fighting scenes, playing pranks, her friends, fantastic things

**Dislikes:** Math

**Family:** Mom, Dad and her twin

* * *

**HANASONO HANA— **Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 1-C

**Age:** 11

**Clubs:** Soccer

**Position (#4):** Defense

**Hair/Eyes**: Pink (Reaching shoulders with a white ribbon)/ Dark Pink

**Skin Tone:** Vanilla cream

**Motto/Phrases:** "COOLNESS!"

**Likes:** Fighting scenes, playing pranks, her friends, not talking but SHOUTING

**Dislikes:** Math and anyone badmouthing the team

**Family:** Mom, Dad and her twin

* * *

**IKEDA CHI— **Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 1-C

**Age:** 11

**Clubs:** Soccer/ Gymnastic (cuz' she's a _flying monkey_)

**Position (#5):** Defense

**Hair/Eyes:** Caramel (reaching waist with two buns that look like monkey ears) / Big pale carmine

**Skin Tone: **Linen

**Motto/Phrases:** "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY HEIGHT!" / "PETITE BUT DANGEROUS"/ "When I grow, I'll make all of you beg for forgiveness on your knees MUAHAHAHA"

**Likes:** Jumping around, her friends, playing pranks with the twins, noise and Nene

**Dislikes:** Gloomy moods, being called 'Monkey' or any related words

**Family:** Mom, Dad and a younger brother (who's taller than her and is an Elementary School student)

* * *

**WATANABE ASUMI— **Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 2-B

**Age:** 13

**Clubs:** Soccer/Fubuki's Fan Club

**Position (#6):** Mid-Fielder

**Hair/Eyes:** Green (Short-spiky like a boy) / Golden

**Skin Tone: **Almond

**Motto/Phrases:** "YOU CAN DO IT ASUMI! FUBUKI IS SAVING A KISS FOR YOU AS REWARD KYAAA" / "DON'T WORRY MY PRINCE, I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL DEATH DO US APART"

**Likes:** Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki and…did I mention Fubuki?

**Dislikes:** Anything non-related with Fubuki

**Family:** Mom, dad and three college student sisters

* * *

**KOBAYASHI MOMO— **Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 2-C

**Age:** 12 1/2

**Clubs:** Soccer/Anime/Fubuki's Fan Club

**Position (#7):** Mid-Fielder

**Hair/Eyes:** Silver (Combed in a midsized-pigtail)/she wears red square-glasses, her eyes are black

**Skin Tone: **Light warm beige

**Motto/Phrases:** "OUR LOVE SHALL PREVAIL FU-KUN" / "FUBUKI IS WAITING FOR ME, TRUE LOVE WAITS AND OUR LOVE IS AS TRUE AS THE FACT THAT I'M ALIVE" (O.O) "I WANT HIS _SHIRT_"

**Likes:** Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki and anime but she likes Fubuki more

**Dislikes:** Anything non-related with Fubuki or anime

**Family:** Mom, dad and an elder brother

* * *

**ITOU KAEDE— **Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 2-C

**Age:** 13 1/2

**Clubs:** Soccer/Fubuki's Fan Club

**Position (#8):** Mid-Fielder

**Hair/ Eyes:** Orange (Short and in layers)/ Dark brown

**Skin Tone: **Golden tan

**Motto/Phrases:** "I SHALL MAKE THIS PASS, CUZ' IF FU-KUN IS WATCHING THEN OUR LOVE WILL BE CONNECTED BY SOCCER"/"YOU IDIOTS! HE'S MINE DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM!"

**Likes:** Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki (yeah! Yeah! They are all the same)

**Dislikes:** Someone else touching Fu-kun (CUZ' HE'S MINE!)

**Family:** Mom and a younger brother

* * *

**HANAOKA AYA— **Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 2-B

**Age:** 12

**Clubs:** Soccer/ Fubuki's Fan Club (PRESIDENT)

**Position (#9):** Mid-Fielder - She even requested having the same T-Shirt number as Fubuki

**Hair/Eyes:** Purple (Long and layered)/ Aquamarine

**Skin tone: **Warm ivory beige

**Motto/Phrases:** "FUBUKI-KUN I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE" / "FU-KUN PLEASE RECEIVE MY BLOSSOMING LOVE" / "I WANT HIS _UNDERWEAR_"

**Likes:** OBVIOUSLY…FUBUKI and stalking

**Dislikes:** Anything non-related with Fubuki

**Family:** Mom, Dad

* * *

**KIMURA MISAKI—**Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 2-A

**Age:** 13

**Clubs:** Soccer/ Popular Girls (Is that a club?)

**Position (#11):** Forward

**Hair/Eyes:** Mid-length, wavy auburn hair/ Olive

**Skin Tone:** Peach

**Motto/Phrases:** "I'm _way_ better" / "No boy can resist my beauty" / "HOHOHOHOH"

**Likes:** Making Nene's life impossible, feeling popular, make-up, flirting (She's a narcissist)

**Dislikes:** Her hair in the mornings, Nene, Shinji, that nobody notices her, not being treated like a princess (Cuz' SHE'S ONE!)

**Family:** Mom, Dad and an elder sister (Top Model)

* * *

**SHINOMIYA NENE—**Student Number: XXXXXXX Division: 2-A

**Age:** 13

**Clubs:** Soccer

**Position (#10):** Forward/ Ace Striker

**Hair/Eyes:** Raven (long, reaching thighs and combed in two high-pigtails) /Amethyst

**Skin Tone:** Ivory

**Motto/Phrases:** "I'll rule the world" / "Are trying to pick a fight?"/ "You are my slave"/ "Eat this" (Before making a goal) / "I'm not done yet" (Right after making a goal)

**Likes:** Sweets, Mr. Black, martial arts, sleeping, fairy tales (WHAT? That cold hearted Hercules likes FAIRY TALES?) _Soccer_ and recess

**Dislikes:** School, waking up in the mornings, spicy food

**Family:** Currently lives with her mom and her grandpa. Her father divorced from her mother when she was 6 and she has a brother (15 years old) that lives with her father

* * *

**CYA! On the real chapter # 5! LOL!**

**THANKS A LOT FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE REVIEWS!...Thanks Zanobi I just read the review you left me and I was soooo happy! I'm glad you liked the chapter! and I'm very happy you added me to your favorite author's list! ;) AND ALSO THANKS to KuroiTenshi17 and Shivi of course! for the favorites and alerts, messages! etc! lol! If you want to know how the skin-tones look like you can go to .com and click on anything about face foundation or concealer...there they have a list!... haha! :D yeah! I actually took the time to search a list like that! and if you want to know more about Kiramike's soccer team players...just tell me! I'll be glad to make another list! :P  
**

**R&R!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	6. Before YOU leave CLEAN THIS MESS!

**Uwah! Once again Welcome to my First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic ch. 5 HECK YEAH! THE REAL CH. #5! lol!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! **

**THANKS A BUNCH TOOOOOOO:  
**

**Kuroi Tenshi17, Zanobi (And her sis! Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked the chapters!) & Shivi for the Favorites, Alerts and Messages/Reviews! I'M SUPER DUPER HAPPY! THANKS A LOOOOOOT for the GREAT SUPPORT! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!...seriously! :D :D :D :D You deserve free desserts cupons for a whole year! cuz' Sweets= GOOD MOOD! and when you're in a good mood you write down reviews, and when you do that, you make me happy so when I'm happy you get more free dessert cupons (which actually don't exist but never mind)  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :)

* * *

**PLEASE! Tell me if I should divide this chapter in two! since its REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY long and maybe is kind of heavy to read! So tell me :)**

**Before YOU leave...CLEAN THIS MESS!**

_"Is not the first time someone says 'I saw darkness in her heart' after not being able to stop my shoots, so don't feel bad if you think that way"_

_'I saw darkness in her heart'_

_'I saw darkness in her heart'_

_'I saw darkness in her heart'_

"What did I see?"

Mamoru was laying in a single bed, with half of his body covered by white blankets. Shirotae decided Raimon's group had to stay at the boarding house of the school; they had enough rooms in case the whole student body needed to stay for the night, the rooms consisted only of a square-shaped window above a nightstand on the left side of the single bed and a wardrobe beside the door. Nothing special, since in the principal's own words…

"_We don't want our students to take this place for overnight parties"_

(Seriously, who'd want to stay at school overnight? Not even a bookworm!)

Endou couldn't erase Nene's words from his mind.

When Shinomiya left the cafeteria, Raimon's team remained motionless, even though Endou wanted to help, he didn't know how to do it. The rest of the day Shirotae showed them the school and helped them hide from the girls during break times; they trained at a park (since both soccer fields were mutilated) near the Junior High and went back once classes were over.

When the final bell rang, the students forcefully went home; the purple headed lady, with her _passive_ and obviously _kind_ temper, decided to take out some machine guns to scare the students and make them

"_RUN! RUN LIKE WILD ANIMALS! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SCHOOOOOOOOOOOL!"_

"_KYA_~"

Later, they had an encounter with Nene at Shirotae's office, since the trouble-maker girl had **DETENTION. **

Nene remained static while _hearing_ Shirotae's lecture about the school's _luxurious _playing fields, tables, chairs, floors, lockers, doors, windows and a four eyed student hospital fees. Raimon thought their presence during the reprimand was superfluous, but the lilac lady made them watch every minute of it, which made them gain not just cold glares from the raven schoolgirl but _ACIDIC, POISONOUS_ glares—_The nerve_.

Then for one more hour while listening to Shirotae screaming and using her machine gun (A 50 caliber. M2) against Nene, Raimon's team followed them to the second floor and watched as Shinomiya cleaned, mopped and organized the hallway of section 2-A, in complete silence and with a deadpan expression in her porcelain face. They tried to help but the girl denied and did it alone.

"_I don't need your help"- Said Nene, when Endou tried to pick up a chair from the floor. The boy stepped back with an uncomfortable feeling running down his spine, due to the girl's cold gaze. _

Shirotae kept screaming, but this time about her coldness towards Raimon and her anti-social attitude towards her team comrades, telling her…

"_You are not the type of person that is gifted to choose a friend, but the type that has to be chosen in order to get one"_

Of course Nene paid little attention to her principal's blabbering; after a while Shirotae noticed Nene's droopy eyes and turned red like tomato when she noticed the raven haired girl was falling asleep every time she opened her mouth.

"_WAKE UP!"- Tatatatatata the machine gun opened holes around Nene; the girl stared at the maniac purple haired lady with a poker face and yawned. _

_Raimon flinched and stepped back. _

_Nene blinked-"Can I use the gun? I want to learn how to shoot!"_

Once done with the cleaning of the second floor (Plus repairing the holes made by Shirotae with her _little _friend), Nene took her gloomy bear backpack, muttered a little thing similar to an apology, something like…

"_I'll bring a check tomorrow to pay for the damages, ja ne!"_

And walked away, not even glancing at them. But they all knew her detention was not over, Shinji appeared out of the blue at the end of the hallway with a lunatic face, took Shinomiya from the collar of her black-vest neck and dragged her to the underground playing field.

Raimon wanted to see how they trained but coach Hitomiko emerged at the entry of the underground building, with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown. She scolded the team telling them, they shouldn't mess in other's business and instead get ready to have a match with Aliea Academy, since tomorrow they were leaving in the afternoon.

They all gazed down when she told them that, nevertheless…she was right. Once they arrived to the boarding house, each member picked a room; they ate dinner without a sound, Kabeyama didn't even ask for a fourth round, which astonished the girls and then they went to sleep.

However no matter how hard they tried…they couldn't fall asleep and NO! It wasn't Kabeyama's stomach roar what woke them up all the time.

"_What did I see?"_

They asked to themselves. The lights turned off

* * *

~Tuesday~

5:59 am

**Tik-Tak-Tik-Tak **~ eyes moving side to side, suddenly they stopped moving

A cat-shaped clock displayed the time, 6:00 am

"Meow-meow-meow-meow-meow-meow—" **WHAM!**

A pale fist slammed the alarm violently, the eyes of the cat whirled in a complete circle as the clock fell to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Silence at last…

**WRONG!**

The door of the room opened a creak-"Nene-pyon, time to wake up"- A male voice muttered. The raven lass twirled around over her bed facing the other side and groaned while covering her head with the blankets and pressing her cheek against the pillow.

"Your mother is leaving to England for a week, she wants to see you before she goes"

Nene, with a throaty voice answered the male's request-"Give me a minute…"

The old man behind the door nodded slowly and closed it... _VIOLENTLY!_

_**BAM!**_

_That should wake her up…_

The raven haired girl leaped from the bed-"WHA?"-and fell on the floor with her blankets _thud!_ She cursed between gritted teeth, caressing her head delicately.

"Ugh"-With a yawn, Nene sat down on floor, stretched out her arms, glanced at the bright, warm and _sunny, sunny, sunny SUPER SUNNY_ morning through her window. _Beautiful_— or maybe not

"I hate mornings"- She muttered and finally jumped over her bare feet to move towards her calendar.

Nene stared at the colorful schedule on her wall. She frowned; the week was passing by _extremely, _slow for her taste. Not that she needed a day or two to rest. She needed a _WHOLE YEAR!_

But still…Weekends are forever welcomed!

~_Tuesday_ _Daily Chores_~

Memo's in bright color papers, glued to the date. Words in red marker and highlighted.

**ENGLAND Business trip (Note: One week and you'll be with mom again. BE PATIENT)**

**DON'T pass over SOCCER practice EVER [Note: **_**Or you are DEAD with (no) love, Shinji sensei!**_**]**

**PREPARE for Misaki's POPULARITY competition (Note: Her personality is as bad as expired milk)**

**FEED Mr. Black **

**BUY more CAKE! (Note: Sweets = Good mood)**

**PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE- 1 week for FF!**

**WORLD'S DOMINATION PLAN EXECUTION is CLOSE!**

"_Meow_…"

Shinomiya sighed, she felt a petite creature standing between her feet. Her amethyst orbs looked down.

"Morning, Mr. Black"- The girl saluted her pet with a tender yet slothful tenor; the _white_ kitten mewed at her, opening his big onyx orbs. She caressed his small head and in a swift however gentle movement placed him over the bed.

"I'll take a shower Mr. Black, you can sleep some more"- Said the girl as she opened the bathroom door. The kitten rolled inside her blankets and closed his eyes.

Mr. Black was Nene's most beloved being in the entire world, aside from her family. The kitten was found by her during a cold afternoon. After school, she heard him meowing under a car with only three weeks of being born. **(A/N:** That's how I found my cat! Lol**)**

At first, the girl simply gave him some milk and played with him a little, but when she was about to go, she sensed how he followed her like a little kid follows a mother. So, she took him in. Of course no one complained since the girl was responsible and she needed company. Nene named him 'Mr. Black' just because 'Mr. White' doesn't suit him.

_Later…_

A nose sniffed. The smell coming from the kitchen was sweet, like honey. Sweet? Someone likes sweets a_ lot_.

**Tap-tap-tap-** They could hear her small steps getting closer; hasty, destructive, yet gentle and elegant steps. The march increased, the whole house wobbled.

"Oh Dad! My little Godzilla seems to be moody, what did you do?"- A feminine voice articulated as her pale hand placed some pancakes over a plate.

The old man at the table chuckled and read his paper casually, in front of him a tea cup and an empty bowl-"I—"

But before he could answer a feminine drowsy voice encircled the room…

"Morning"- Nene sat down at the table lazily and glanced at the feminine figure standing in the kitchen. The old man behind the paper remained silent since he could see the threatening aura forming behind the girl in front of him.

"Good morning Nene-chan"- A long raven haired lady, with ivory skin tone and pale garnet glistening eyes turned around from the stove to face her sleepy daughter.

The little girl blinked as her mother smiled. They really looked alike; Nene was the perfect image of her beautiful mother, except for the kind smile, the color of the eyes, the gentle visage and the happy-go-lucky personality. Nothing more

The woman placed a plate with a _pile_ of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of Nene, the girl's eyes narrowed.

"Breakfast"- Her mother articulated with a kind voice

"Thanks…"- Her pigtails bobbed as the teenager nodded, her soft hand took the fork and she started to dig in.

_Yummy!_

Her grandpa grimaced when he left the paper over the table to look at her; the girl had stuffed a big amount of food inside her mouth-"You'll choke to death"- He articulated, taking the cup of tea between his fingers to take a sip.

Shinomiya shrugged her shoulders coolly. Although she devoured her breakfast with great speed, her cold eyes stared at the old man. Not even batting her lashes, she stared and stared and stared.

_You'll pay for that old man!_

A small frown made its way to her countenance as she swallowed down her food. Her legs moving back and forth under the table unexpectedly stopped.

"So, you won't be here to see my performance at the Tournament?"- Nene glanced at her mother; the woman gave her a feeble grin.

"Dear, I'm sorry I—"

"Mom, I know you are working hard, don't mind me, I've been alone with grandpa before, this time is no different"- Nene interrupted. Her grandpa closed his eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her"

Nene chuckled noiselessly.

The pale garnet eyed woman nodded-"Thank you papa"- She turned to Nene-"Be a good girl and don't forget to eat everything, I'll call every day, make a lot of goals, mutilate the fields as much as you want but please, please, please listen to everything grandpa says, okay?"

Nene gave a _curt_ nod. _EVERYTHING GRANDPA SAYS?_

Akemi stared at Nene. Oh! She knew that look in her eyes that said _I'm-so-NOT-Gonna-DO-that_!-"Nene-chan"- The woman insisted

"Fine…"- The raven haired girl nodded again, this time a bit more relaxed.

"Thank you"

"Bring souvenirs, anything but sweets…this _sweet-maniac_ here ate everything last time"- The old man glanced at the raven haired girl. She snorted.

"I did not!"- The teenager replied with an arrogant expression, _violently_ slamming the palm of her hand against the table, making it clatter and then resumed her previous activity.

_Breakfast is the first meal of the day! First meal! First meal! Eat breakfast quietly or you'll collapse in the middle of training_

Nene felt her mother's loving touch over her head as she kept digging in her food, then a small kiss and a whisper.

"You are going to be late…"

Nene glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Although she encountered her grandpa's face

"Move it old man, you're too big"- The girl motioned with her free hand and then glugged down her milk.

The white haired male twitched. _This girl..._

"Watch your tongue _bunny girl_…"-Osamu growled in a stumpy voice. The two individuals glared at each other. Akemi could feel the pressure and the electrical currents connecting their gazes. She cringed.

Was it a good idea to leave them alone? Sure, Nene had spent 6 years with him, until she divorced but…they acted like little kids and of course, Nene was still a 13 year old girl, but her father. That's another story; he was Japan's most famous Martial Art mentor and he was _HUGE_! If you thought Shinji-sensei was King Kong, well Shinomiya Osamu was **TEN TIMES BIGGER!**

_**King Kong's Papa!**_

_Who would dare to talk back to him?_

"Say that again?"-Nene queried lowering her eyelids, tranquilly placing the empty glass on the table.

_Nene would_

The old man flinched a little, just a little, enough to make Nene's eyes glint with victory, but he sighed and pronounced each word slowly-"Watch. Your. Tongue. Bunny. Girl"

_Bunny Girl_

_Bunny Girl_

_Bunny Girl_

The teenager growled almost faintly, her chin twitched and in the blink of an eye disappeared from their view.

"Huh?"- The grown-ups stared at the empty seat befuddled.

"YOU ARE DEAD OLD MAN!"

"EEEK!"- The adults yelped when their eyes caught a blur silhouette above their heads. A right foot covered in a black sock rammed against the man's face, he fell backwards from the chair over his back. A red mark across his face

"UGH!"- But he rapidly rolled like a log under the table while throwing some shurikens— hidden under his sleeve—. Towards the silhouette

**Swoosh-swoosh-swoosh**

Akemi cringed, Nene had dodged the shurikens with alien speed, though she was now standing beside the table and kicked it hard, the poor thing collapsed against the wall making the dishes to smash into pieces. More plates were thrown from side to side.

Akemi almost fainted-"NOOOOO!—DON'T—(**CRASH!**)—KILL! (**CRASH!**)—EACH—AHHHHH**!(CRASH!)"**

The raven woman felt her eyes coming out of their sockets when a dish soared towards her and collapsed with the wall behind her-"AHHHHH MY EXPENSIVE CHINA!"

**Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!**

**Crash! Crash! Crash!**

"HEH! WHAT A TOUGH _BUNNY—GIRL!"_

Grandfather and granddaughter, stared at each other, Osamu was kneeling on the floor as Nene stood coolly in front of him. Both smirked, Nene took out from her back (under her uniform) a bamboo sword and Osamu took out from his yukata a real katana.

_What's this? SAMURAI X? SAMURAI CHAMPLOO? THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO PLAY FOOTBALL! FOOTBALL! NOT USE WEAPONS!_

Amehtyst orbs vs. unknown color, since the old man here has bangs covering his eyes. Yeah! He's tall as the tallest building in the world, muscular (VERY muscular), with looooong white hair, looooong beard (Like some wizard) and dressed with a Yukata all the time.

_OLD FASHIONED!_

"AHHHHHH!"- The snowy headed male and the raven headed child articulated war cries. The small girl cornered the old man, pushing him backwards by putting all her power in the weapon, but Osamu swiftly drew his sword to the side and sliced the wood.

_Thump!_

Nene gaped down at the portion of blade on the floor. _No way!_

"Baka _fossil_! That was the last sword!"- The raven haired girl pouted. Osamu's eyebrow twitched, a vein throbbed on his forehead

_FOSSIL? HE WAS A CHAMPION! A SOLDIER! THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL MENTOR! HE WAS __**GOD!**__ (Well…not really but you get it, don't you?) _

His massive hand approached the little girl

"AHHH! NO! DON'T KILL HER!—DAD! PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!"- Akemi pointed with intent at her well-built white haired father as he grabbed Nene's head. The girl shot him a scowl.

"Go bald"- She hissed.

Akemi threw a brush towards the gargantuan male, it poked his head-"PUT—HER – DOWN!—NOW!"

* * *

**Tuesday, xx, xx, xxxx**

**Kiramike Junior High, Newspaper**

**Volume XX, N° XX**

FRONT PAGE

**GREAT NEWS FOR FAN-GIRLS!**

**RAIMON'S **_**HOT**_** BOYS AND **_**NOT-SO-PRETTY**_** GIRLS HAVE ARRIVED!**

(Playing field background, _BIG_ snapshots of Fubuki's different angles; face, profile, legs, back, derrière—the last one a bit fuzzy for most of the female population chagrin)

That's right! Our super-heroes, the _super hot_ and _super cool_ BOYS from the _super_ Junior High, Raimon are here, in KIRAMIKE! Get ready to have a _BOMBASTIC _time with them!

**Note from Editor:** Fubuki-kun I love you with all my heart, please, please be my boyfriend!

**Page XX- **_TEACHER DRAMA?_

**NATIONAL WRESTLER CHAMPION IN CRISIS!**

Hayashi Shinji, our ogre-like football coach and PE teacher, won the 25th Annual Tournament of Japan's Wrestling last week (Snapshot of Shinji breaking his competitor's nose)

_The students afraid he might kill them fake sickness to not attend PE_

**Page XX- **_SPECIAL EVENTS!_

**BEHOLD! GIRLS FOOTBALL FRONTIER TOURNAMENT IS NEAAAAAAAAR!**

The moment of watching Shinomiya Nene's legs creating **BIG KABOOMS** (by _kicking, maiming, raping_ and _destroying with a soccer ball) _on the splendid emerald fields of every Junior High has finally come!

**NEWS! NEWS! NEWS! EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!**

_We make your Junior High live, more enjoyable!_

_JOIN US! YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND US!_

_THE NEWSPAPER CLUB IS RECRUITING STAFF_

**P.D:** If you are a Fubuki Fan girl we will be pleased to have you!

Rika smashed her breakfast against the wall-"NOT—SO—PRETTY—GIRLS? NOT SO PRETTY? I AM PRETTY! PRETTIER THAN ANY OTHER GIRL! DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"- The cerulean female's attitude, made her comrades shrink and wince at the volume. She jumped over her feet and ripped the newspaper with shark teeth showing when she smiled evilly.

The azure girl fluttered her eyelids and looked to the side-"Right, darling?"

Ichinose sweat dropped-"Hehe…"

* * *

**Kiramike Junior High**

**Entry-Iron Gates**

**6:45 am**

It was an _incredibly warm_ day. Nene decided to leave her cable-knit vest at home and just wear her pleated short skirt, her knee-high black socks with converse and the white blouse, which she used with the first buttons unbuttoned and outside the skirt and of course she couldn't forget to comb her hair in two high pigtails and side swept bangs.

_Diiing, Dooong, Daaang_. The first bell rang. Time to start morning trainings

The raven haired girl, quickened her pace and walked through the crowded entry, ignoring the unusual glances boys were giving her, they always looked at her with frightening eyes, but this time, they looked at her intently, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

Nene glared at a group of first years, her cold amethyst orbs slicing their souls, but the boys giggled like some groupies.

"Gross…"- The schoolgirl muttered, lowering her eyelids as the solar rays filtered through her lashes.

"GOOD MOO~RNING NENE-CHI!"- The raven haired turned around over her soles to glance at the cherry heads bumping against the students, making their way through the mass. They flashed her toothy grins and stopped in front of her vividly.

"Morning twins"- Shinomiya saluted with a lazy tone, she turned around again and walked off. The twins followed and caught up with her.

"Ne, Nene-chi, did you see them?"- Hina queried, looking up at the raven haired girl. Nene shook her head slowly, her eyes fixed on the edifice in front of her.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"The posters of the Tournament! WE ARE FAMOUS!"- The pink haired girl answered enthusiastically.

Hana smiled and added-"YEAH! Takuma Tenchou did them! PURE COOLNESS!"

Nene stopped death in tracks, her eyes widened- "What?"

* * *

Banners and Posters glued in each wall of every structure that composed the school, even the boarding house was filled to the very end with posters. Even the food, the coke machines, the infirmary, the toilets. Every single inch, from head to toe had _POSTERS! _

_ANNOYING, STINGY AND SCANDALOUS POSTERS!_

**FOOTBALL FRONTIER TOURNAMENT!**

**YOU CAN DO IT GIRLS **

(Giant snapshot of Kiramike's soccer team with bad-ass looks, _REAL BAD-ASS LOOKS_! And forming a V from the front-backwards, in the middle Captain Rin, then on her right side Yumi followed by Hina, Misaki, Momo and Kaede, on the left side Chi followed by Hana, Nene, Asumi and Aya)

_LET THE BOYS ADMIRE THOSE PRETTY LEGS AND MAKE GIRLS JEALOUS!_

Yumi smiled at the poster and pointed at her face-"Hey! Look Taichou, isn't it great? I look like a SEXY BLONDE BOMB!"

"Yeah! We look great!"- Rin replied

"NO! I was referring to ME!"

**ICE-PRINCESS SHINOMIYA NENE! OUR ACE STRIKER IS FINALLY MAKING HER DEBUT!**

(Snapshot of Nene in action, maneuvering a soccer ball, close-up to her legs)

Boys drooled in front of the poster-"_WOOOW_!"

"Nice legs!"

**LET'S WIN THE GIRLS FOOTBALL FRONTIER TOURNAMENT!**

_BOYS! DON'T FORGET YOUR CAMERAS!_

(Snapshots of different boys with perverted grins as a background and in the front, the _pretty_ girls of Kiramike's team, actually just their _legs_)

**KIMURA MISAKI VS. SHINOMIYA NENE**

(Snapshot of Misaki's perfect profile with an angelic background on one side and on the other a snapshot of Nene's legs with a destroyed city as background 'PRINCESS VS. EVIL QUEEN' written in red marker underneath the photos)

_KIRAMIKE'S SOCCER TEAM FORWARDS FINALLY UNDER SPOTLIGHT!_

_WHICH GIRL WILL SCORE MORE GOALS?_

"Since Misaki is cuter then…she'll score more points!"

"No way! Nene is way cuter, her ice-princess attitude is so _enchanting_"

"SHE'S ANTISOCIAL!"

"No, she's not! Have you ever thought, the more she tries to avoid people, the more they want to get closer? That's her type of _charisma_"

"Any ways I think Misa-chan is better, she's cool and pretty and tall and superb kind and—"

"SO WHAT? Nene is above Misaki's level, have you seen her shoots?"

"Uhm, you are right. But I'll still root for Misa-chan"

_Growl!_

Brown hair swaying with the wind. Peach legs swinging forward in a classy manner. Rossy lips smiling. Red tinted cheeks. Glistening olive orbs.

"Of course, Nene-senpai will score mo—"

**Death stop!**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"- Misaki stood behind a first year brunette with a mischievous grin crossing her lips. The freshman looked over her shoulder at the tall and stunning Kimura; the girl had flames filling her olive orbs.

Flinch_. EEK! _

"Ah-ah, no-nothing…that Nene-senpai will score fewer points, since you are the best Misaki-senpai"- The freshman gulped audibly and trembled.

Misaki nodded in agreement-"That's what I thought"- The brunette shot the first year her 'Killer smile' and waved while walking away.

* * *

**Second Floor-section 2-A**

"This is despicable, I never gave him permission to use my _legs_ in some cheap advertising"- Nene glared at the giant posters with her legs printed that followed her through every corner of the school, some students put up some more inside the classrooms and distributed brochures.

A youngster handed a flyer to Nene when she approached her locker, the girl glared at the paper then at the boy and even if she wanted to say _**'GO DIE' **_her lips formed a thin line and she took the flyer.

"Gambatte, Nene-san"

The said girl opened her locker and shoved her backpack inside-"Whatever!"

Screams of victory filled the school

"SUPPORT KIRAMIKE'S SOCCER TEAM!"

"WOHOOOO! GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!"

"LET'S KICK SOME BUTTS KIRAMIKE!"

Nene looked down at the flyer and grimaced. That Takuma had dared to steal photos from her and her _legs_, she didn't care about her face, but her LEGS! Her LEGS, if only if Takuma hadn't dedicated all the photos to her _lower body, _she wouldn't feel the urge to beat him up. The cubbyhole closed ferociously. _THUD!_

_You are so dead, Takuma Tenchou_

As Nene walked through the hallway, the students stopped, turned pale and hushed. They moved everything that could get in her way. Even though she was walking with a rather serene expression, her steps made the edifice vibrate.

They gulped-"Prepare to die Takuma-senpai"

* * *

**Outdoors Soccer Field**

**Morning Practice**

**7:00 am**

The soccer ball was kicked from the midfield-line-**Swooosh-WHAM!** And hit the goal _flawlessly_.

"GOOD JOB NENE!"- Shinji gave thumbs up at the raven haired girl as she placed another ball on the same spot she had kicked from earlier. She made little jumps and closed her eyes to concentrate

But a random conversation between two males caught her attention

"(…)Haha! So that's how I joined"

"That's awesome!"

_Those pitch voices!_

The raven haired girl frowned; she looked to the side for a moment and spotted a red spiky haired boy walking side by side with no other than Raimon's team captain, Mamoru Endou. A wide grin plastered in their faces, as if they were best friends.

Nene growled and kicked the ball without looking-**Swoosh. **It rocketed across the field like a Frisbee.

**CLANK!-** But this time it hit the goalpost.

The maniac troll felt veins throbbing in his temples. He took out his megaphone, turn the volume at its utmost and…

"SHINOMIYAAAAAAA!"- The girl felt a strong wind crashing against her body, she staggered, the windows trembled and a random undergraduate felt down from his chair. The students winced at the volume, teachers cursed when their tables rattled. Shirotae took her tea before it fell to the ground from her table and kept reading a report casually.

_Shinji-sensei! What a way to disturb a peaceful morning_

"AIM TO THE GOAL! THE GOOOOAL! _LOOK_ AT THE GOAAAAL!"- Shinji hollered pointing at the said object. The girl turned her head to the front rigidly.

"SHUT UP!"- She yelled and kicked another ball with her left foot, dust trailing behind the swerving sphere.

**Swoosh-Swoosh-Swoosh!**

Shinji cringed.

**WHAM!-** The ball hit the net once more, bounced once and stopped, covered with dirt and almost ruined.

"There!"- Nene pointed at the sphere-"I aimed to the goal!"

The troll frowned in a threatening way. Black aura growing behind him….

"SHINJI-SEN!"- Kiramike's team appeared next to Raimon's group. They were all standing behind the goal on the opposite direction of Nene's shoots.

"AH! RAIMON'S TEAM IS HERE!"- Shinji waved, the said team waved back-"READY TO DIE KIDS?"

The teenagers turned pale, they felt the blood draining out from their bodies.

Nene felt her face flushing red in anger, BUT! She calmly breathed in and out for 10 seconds and gained pose.

Formerly when she turned around, her face was the perfect example of a facade of arrogance and insouciance, her hand lifted up-"Yo!"

The girls waved happily

Misaki was the first one to stop; she looked to the side annoyed and with a loud harrumph. Nene lifted a brow.

"NENE-CHI, OHAYO!"- Chi, Rin and Yumi chorused, with incredible harmony. The raven girl batted her eyelids.

_They are a bit too enthusiastic this morning…_

"MORNING NENE!"- The fantastic four chorused, Nene noticed a particular glint in their eyes, they looked to the side. She averted her gaze towards the direction of their perverted looks, no more girls. Time to look at the boys

Aa, there he was! Fubuki was standing next to Gouenji and the spiky haired boy was two steps from the girls. The silver headed boy had his eyes fixed on the ground; he played with his foot against the concrete. The girls were looking at him like hyenas.

_Scary…_

"He looks terrible"- Shinji pointed out, referring to the silver headed boy-"I bet he has diarrhea"

Shinomiya gawked at the rest of the team. The large group of Raimon wearing the football uniform and in high-spirits stared at the aloof girl, but Nene noticed something ill-omened behind them, an ominous aura, she looked above their heads and noted a cerulean headed female, stomping towards them.

But an annoying voice woke Shinomiya from her diversion

"MY PRINCESS! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN YOUR PE UNIFORM!"-Takuma waltzed towards Nene with a prince-like expression on his face, flowers, butterflies a beautiful rainbow appeared behind him…

_Oh! I knew someone was missing!_

"It's just black shorts and a white jersey"- Toko felt a sweat drop running down her temples.

_He sure knows how to ruin a prince's image!- _Yumi and Misaki grimaced.

Nene's face twisted in disgust but Takuma ignored this and changed his movements to ballet. He stopped to support his body on one leg as the other extended behind his body, with straight knee and pointed foot.

Shinomiya lowered her eyelids, dispassionately. The girls clapped excitedly while squealing

"So romantic…"- Aki sighed

"BOO! THAT'S SO **NOT** COOL!"- The twins trailed sullying the mood without delay. Takuma's eyebrow twitched

"SHUT UP!"- He growled

The red headed boy then performed a long jump frontwards towards Nene doing a full leg split in the process. Shinji twitched, his megaphone falling to the ground as his mouth hanged open.

His face contorted-"WHAT THE HELL?"- _HE WAS A DELINQUENT? THAT GUY?_

(More rainbows and colors and little hearts with fluffy clouds appeared)

Takuma landed over his toes and bowed, he glanced at the _keen_ audience behind him, just three girls in skirt clapped at a really slow pace; the rest kept at a standstill, looking at different places to avoid eye contact with the ballet dancer, a gentle wind passed by.

The manager turned to look at a pokerfaced Shinomiya, her background became a garden of roses when Takuma took her small hand in his (Insert lovey-dovey music)-"NENE-HIME DID YOU SEE MY—"

_CRACK!_

Spectator's cringed. Music was gone. Background turned grey and dull. The sound of a bone fracture traveled to their ears right before the red headed boy could finish his sentence. It happened so fast, their minds barely able to digest the whole thing. Eyes broadened in awe...

Nene's creamy left leg was up; her foot had rammed right into Takuma's jaw. His neck brutally extended.

"_You_—Perverted manager"- Shinomiya hummed furrowing her brows. The audience gasped.

_She's not human, right?_

"GUAH!"-Takuma groaned in soreness, his olive orbs looking at the bright blue sky-_So pretty, I can see little angels. OH GOD DAMMIT THE SUN JUST GOT INTO MY EYES!_

**THUMP!**

Takuma's back hit the ground with dust swelling. Above his head chibi Nene's running in circles as his eyes whirled like spirals. Nene's leg went down again; she approached the red headed boy laying on the ground.

"What's with those posters?"- She queried, her body shadowing the sun.

Takuma snapped and supported his upper body with his elbows-"AH—AH DID YOU LIKE THEM? I THINK YOU ALL LOOK GREAT! NICE LEGS—"- The boy flashed a perverted toothy grin.

Nene's cleated foot landed over Takuma's abdomen**- WHAM! **

"_OUCH_!"- The manager winced-"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Nene gritted her teeth-"Do I look like I liked them?"- She looked down at him

"Uh—"- The red headed boy laughed sheepishly-"No?"

_At any rate, she never likes anything…_

The girl nodded rigidly in agreement and removed her foot. Takuma jumped over his feet and smiled-"BUT WHY? YOU LOOK GREAT! YOUR _LEGS_ LOOK GREAT!"

Nene flinched; a shadow covered her eyes-"SHUT UP!"

**WHAM!**

"WOAH! COOOL!"- The twins cheered. The girls from Kiramike winced.

_Idiot!_

Raimon cringed and froze. Their eyes went blank and bulged. Jaws hanging.

"Oi! Takumaaaa"- Endou called-"Are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?"- The red headed boy answered. He was hanging from the tree branch next to the soccer field. Nene turned her head to the side with a harrumph.

"Baka…"- She mumbled.

* * *

"OKAY BRATS!"- Even though both teams were right in front of him, Shinji didn't know what it was _not_ to use his megaphone-"TIME TO TRAIN!"

The teenagers felt their ears exploding, but they nodded and scrammed through the soccer field. Both captains helped each other during the warm-up, unfortunately for Endou, he didn't know the cerulean headed female was a sadist

"I'M GONNA BREAK IN TWO!"- Endou yelled, his eyes bulging as Rin pushed his back down making his legs split some more.

The cerulean female laughed-"_Ow_-don't be a cry baby"

Misaki was running around the field and noticed Rika's gloomy aura-"Oh! You saw the article?"

Rika looked up to the side-"NO! I DIDN'T!"

"So you did"

The cerulean female growled, her blue orbs burning in flames, her fists went up-"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PERSON!"

Misaki had to chuckle-"Oh! That's not possible…"

"WHY NOT?"- Rika pouted

"You don't even know who did it…"- The brunette articulated, her face contorting in distress due to the volume Rika was using every time she opened her mouth.

Kimura sighed-"But I know…who did it"

Ichinose was staring attentively at the raven haired girl as she stretched out her arms along with the twins and the petite monkey. The three little girls followed her steps closely but her eyes were fixed on something else, once in a while the players seemed to wake her up from a loss of consciousness when they called her name.

"Nene-chi, are you okay?"- Chi asked with a pout, Nene looked down at her

"I'm fine…"- She answered. If it wasn't because Nene was a perfect poker face, no one would believe her tone.

The brunette boy furrowed his brows, Kidou stopped next to him-"That girl can see through people but no one can see through her…"

"Yeah"- Ichinose nodded

Gouenji, whom was just a few feet apart from the two boys, heard their conversation, he looked from above his shoulder at the raven haired girl, his onyx orbs fixed on her sharp profile

_What happened?_

_THUMP!_

"OUCH!"- An earsplitting growl caught the attention of both teams; they turned their heads to look at the hole in the middle of the soccer field.

Momo, Aya and Kaede peeked from the side to look at the green spiky haired girl inside the crack

"Asumi-chan, are you okay?"-The silver headed otaku queried. Asumi groaned in response.

"WHO DID THIS?"- Kaede's brown orbs darkened.

A cry came from the hole-"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT! HELP ME! YOU USELESS FAN GIRLS!"

"HEY!"- Kaede wailed-"WATCH YOUR TONGUE GENDER BENDER!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M A GIRL! BIG BREASTED COW"

A vein pounded. The orange headed female gritted her teeth and took a step forward.

"SAY THAT TO MY—_AH_! _LET ME GO_!"-Momo and Aya restrained Kaede from jumping into the hole to fight Asumi, those two were natural wrestler champions not even Shinji (As you may know, he is the National Champion) could stop them.

The three girls stopped death in tracks when a tanned boy with spiky pink hair materialized at the other side of the opening. Tachimukai smiled with a small blush in his cheeks

"Don't worry, everything is okay now..."- The shy boy articulated, the three girls nodded slowly

"Er, sure..."

"Are you okay?"- Tsunami queried, lending a hand to the green haired girl.

"IF FUBUKI-KUN HELPS ME! THEN I'M OKAY"

The three girls slapped their foreheads. Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Shishishishi"- A little boy was laughing behind Nene.

The raven haired girl looked down over her shoulder and noticed a spiky cerulean head bobbing-"_You_ did it"

Kogure's heart skipped a beat; he gulped audibly and lifted up his gaze to look at the girl.

"N-No"- The boy shook his head rapidly. Hina, Hana and Chi looked at him with doubt in their orbs. The twins looked at each other, then at Kogure then at Chi.

_Small…BIG EYES…small…small…BOTH WERE…SMALL!_

The twins cheered-"Oh! Look Chi, someone undersized like _YOU_"

The caramel headed girl twitched. Kogure pouted and glared

"I'M NOT SMALL! THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU ARE TOO BIG"- Both petite teenagers yelled in anger. The twins flinched

"Yeah! Right, the only giraffe here is Misaki"- A vein throbbed on Misaki's forehead-"Face it! You're S-M-A-L-L"

Hana added wood to the bonfire-"Yeah! Even your elementary student brother is bigger than—"

Hina covered her sister's mouth-"Baka!"

Nene rolled her eyes

Chi growled-"ARGHHHHH! I'M NOT SMALL!"- The cherry headed girls yelped and dashed away when Chi all of a sudden grew in size and began chasing them with massive fists.

"KOGURE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN"- Haruna's voice made the said boy to look over his shoulder.

_EEEK!_

"NO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"- The cerulean headed girl frowned and stomped towards the spiky haired boy, his face twisted into a frightened expression as she got closer.

Haruna growled, grinding her molars, her arm drew out to take Kogure's shirt neck before he could run away-"YOU—"

The boy gulped, sweat drops covering his body.

Nene walked off indifferently, leaving the havoc to them.

"Endou-san…"- Rin turned to the brunette boy as he stood over his feet. The teenager looked at the blue haired girl with a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Nene-chan…"- Yamamoto sighed and smiled at the brunette-"She's a good girl, she doesn't have bad intentions, so—"

"I know"- Endou interrupted and grinned-"Yesterday she told me something that really shocked me, but I'm sure that a person that can kick a ball like that…is not bad at all"

Rin stared in awe-"You think so?"

Endou nodded and flashed her a toothy grin-"Sure!"

"Thank you!"- Rin smiled with little tears forming in her eyes-"Thanks a lot"

"HUH?"- Endou flailed his arms in front of her face-"Don't cry!"

"Sorry, sorry, is just that Nene-chan has gone through a lot, is nice to know you are the second person that thinks that way…"

"Who's the first?"- The brunette queried. Rin wiped out her little tears and pointed at her herself with her thumb.

"Me! I'm Kiramike's invincible goalkeeper after all"

Shinji coughed audibly, interrupting the warming-up session-"HEY KIDS!"

The teenagers approached the giant at the bench rapidly; meanwhile Takuma (Whom had managed to get his feet on the ground) took photos with his camera and write down some notes on his pad.

"Okay! With these pics I complete Misaki's album for the whole year"

Raimon's managers sweat dropped. _He really deserves to be kicked again!_

Shinji waited for everyone to get closer and grinned…_EVILLY._

"WHY DON'T WE—"

Eyebrows rose forming perfect arcs. The sudden stop made the group's faces twist into puzzled expressions; Nene lowered her lashes and looked up at the sky

"_Grey_…"- She muttered, the rest turned their heads to look at her and followed her gaze.

Takuma's eyes widened-"WHAT THE—?"

It was a sunny morning few minutes ago, so sun-drenched that even Tsunami got a tan, but at the moment grey clouds were forming above them, not only that once they lowered their gaze, the Junior High was covered by a thick mist, the soccer field disappeared from their view.

Students and teachers hurried out from their respective rooms to crowd the windows on the hallways and catch a glimpse but they were astonished to see nothing but fog outside, some had the nerve to go out but of course it was time for Shirotae to jump in.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE! IT'S AN ORDER!"- The purple headed lady hollered using the PA system of the school. The brave (or _brainless_) students that had crossed the doors winced and rushed inside again (No one wanted her to use her 50 Caliber. M2 machine gun)

Raimon's players looked at each other with uneasiness. They knew well that type of entry, though as soon as Shinji ordered them to get inside, they rushed.

**Swooosh!**

They heeded something coming down from the sky. Both groups turned around for a moment before they could reach the doorway, but there was nothing…

"HEY! GET INSIDE"- Shinji hollered with his megaphone, the whole academy shook, the teenagers hurried to follow. Once inside Rin and Endou gawked at their respective teams to make sure everyone was inside.

Takuma hugged Yumi and squeezed the blonde-"DON'T WORRY YUMI! EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT"- He hollered dramatically gazing at the infinite with worried eyes.

Yumi raised an eyebrow-"I'm not worr—I _can't_ _breathe_!"- The girl began to push Takuma's face rearwards as the boy tugged her closer. Her face turning a shade of blue

_WHACK! _

Misaki slapped the red headed boy with a paper fan on top of his head and growled

"Stop taking advantage of the situation perverted manager"

Takuma perked up and pushed Yumi aside, (the girl crashed against the boys)-"Don't be jealous my queen, my heart is all yours"- He kneeled

Misaki smiled

_WHAM! - _A fist run over his head

"OUCH!"- Takuma scratched his red head softly and looked over his shoulder at a pair of blue orbs glowing with hatred

(Wow! You could actually chop his head off and he wouldn't die! He's got good resistance, being under Nene's beat ups for so long serves him well)

"Yu-Yumi-hime please…don't kill me! It was an accident you see—"

The girl popped her knuckles as her lips smiled wickedly. _EEEK!_

"Where's Fubuki?"- Endou queried, looking to the sides trying to catch a glimpse of silver hair, but none of his comrades replied.

"Nene-chi and Chi-tan are also missing"- The twins lowered their gazes.

Both groups grimaced. Rin pursed her lips

"NOOOO! OUR PRINCE IS NOT HERE!"- The fantastic four shed tears together, the twins patted their backs softly as they sobbed.

"I WAS GOING TO KISS HIM!"- Asumi covered her face with her hands.

Momo increased her sobbing-"I WAS GOING TO BE ALL LOVEY-DOVEY LIKE IN A MANGA!"

"_Are you scared?"- Fubuki's bluish grey eyes sink into Momo's onyx orbs. The girl blushes and lowers her head but then Fubuki tenderly lifts up her chin with his fingers and tugs her closer._

"_Fu-kun…"- Momo's face is all red now as the silver headed boy takes off her red specs._

"_Don't be…"-The boy smirks-"I'll protect you"_

_KYAAAAAA!_

"YOU IDIOTS! HE'S MINE DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM"

Fantasy interrupted. Back to _reality _

Kaede bursted into the weeping.

Aya hit the floor with her fists dramatically-"I WAS GOING TO STEAL HIS _UNDERWEAR_!"

Sweat drop. Gentle breeze. A vein pounded on top of a purple eyebrow

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP! C'MON _SWEAT_ YOU LAZY GIRLS! HURRY! HURRY!"- The giant coach shouted when his eyes caught the raven haired girl taking Chi's hand and running, the players rushed to the coach's side.

Endou's brown orbs widened when he looked beyond the girls spot

His brown orbs gazed at the field; Fubuki was standing there, with a blank expression, his head hanging. The three managers looked at the silver boy with terrified expressions. The rest widened their eyes surprised

"How come we didn't notice?"- Kidou queried and gritted his teeth. Endou glanced at his goggled friend as fretfulness increased between the players.

"DON'T WORRY MY PRINCE, I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL DEATH DO US APART"- Asumi began to waltz towards the entry but was stopped by her comrades.

"NO WAY!"

"DON'T TRY TO BE THE HERO GENDER BENDER!"

"WHAT? SAY THAT AGAIN!"

The brunette captain stepped forward-"I'll go—"

"WAIT! SHINOMIYA! COME BACK HERE!"

"NENE-CHI!"

Chi and Shinji's eager yells caught the attention of both teams; they looked at the raven haired girl as she dashed towards the silver headed boy with great speed. Rin ran towards Chi, whom was left few steps away from the entry

"Are you okay?"- The cerulean headed captain asked her petite comrade, the small girl nodded

"SHINOMIYAAAAAAAA!"- Shinji yelled once more through his megaphone but this time…

He really had a reason to be preoccupied

Red rays illuminated the sky, the clouds parted as if something had crossed them and for mere seconds the field became completely visible…

Nene's eyes widened. The audience gawked and gasped.

**Swooosh-Swoosh-Swoooosh**

Something like a black and red sphere coming down from the sky speedily was about to collapse in the place Fubuki was standing. Nene hurried

"MOVE!"- The raven haired girl yelled. Fubuki snapped and lifted up his gaze, he felt lost, looking both sides and not finding his comrades made a mask of panic cover his face.

**Swooosh-Swoosh-Swoooosh**

"FUBUKI"-Raimon and Kiramike shouted in unison, the players flailed their arms when the boy looked at them. Nene hurried-_Almost there_

Both groups stopped. Eyes widened in horror.

**Swooosh-Swoosh-Swoooosh-BANG! **

The academy shook in the moment of the impact. A thick-dust build up encircled the area

Endou's jaw hanged open-"FUBUKI! NENE!"

He was about to rush towards the field but a voice interrupted

"We meet again… Mamoru Endou"

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Hope you liked it! tell me what you think :O _Pretty pretty please?_  
**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	7. Oh! Maybe WE just NEED a REHAB!

**Uwah! First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic ch. 6 HOOORAY!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! **

**THANK YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND PRETTY PRETTY YOU AND YOU AND YOU:**

**Zanobi (And her sis!), Shivi, Draco de Laviathan & Kuroi Tenshi17 for the GREAT SUPPORT! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**** *sniff* sniff* I'm so happy! Okay enough with my cry-baby mode!  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :) also I do NOT own any other famous thing mentioned in the story!

* * *

**_INTERVIEWS_**

**Kamiya Takuma**

Yo! I'm Kiramike's All-Girls Soccer Team Manager and the Student Council President's brother. I'm _NOT_ a pervert; I just like to compliment pretty _legs_—I MEAN girls and NO! I've never done something so horrible like selling their skirts (or any other uniform garments) at e-bay

_LIAR!-_ A random third year shouts.

_SHUT UP!_

Back with the story, MY _SUPER-HOT-BAD-ASS-BOY_ STORY, I'll tell you how I met my _SUPER -BAD-ASS-FRIEND-A.K.A ICE-PRINCESS-SHINOMIYA-MIDDLE NAME-GODZILLA-NENE_

I remember when Nene arrived. I was always surrounded by a bunch of hooligans, looking like a _hot_-bad-ass boy with my headband (I'm a Ninja) my piercings and my messy uniform and my 'I don't care' attitude. But everything ended when I saw her amethyst orbs, she was suppose to feel frightened or drool the moment we met gazes, however she lifted a brow, snorted and walked away. Maaan, WTH? How dare she? Nobody looks down at my handsomeness

"_Pitiful"_

That's what I thought she said through her orbs. Such a cold gaze, one that makes the fine hairs of your nape stand up...When I saw them, I saw _solitude_. The 'Ice-princess' as students and teachers alike identified her, became pretty famous in just one week from her arrival.

Although, she was always alone, driving people away with an aloof attitude and making others anxious; too straightforward and unreserved, no one could stand against her, because everyone knew her words were accurate.

We became best friends when she saved me from a bunch of High School Gangsters—_WOAH! Nice legs kicking, bones cracking, bodies flying_—NICE VIEW! I was always fighting just for the fun of it but she told me I was wasting my talent…

"_Fighting for nothing, what are you trying to proof? You'll just waste your life, reckless Riding Hood"_

Nene: I don't recall saying you had talent…

Takuma: Oww c'mon don't be so mean…

**Susuki Yumi:**

Hallo! SEXY-BLONDE-SUSUKI-YUMI is finally making her debut! I will tell you about Kiramike's point of view concerning Nene…

_Takuma: Hey! I haven't finished my story_

_Yumi: Bleh!_

Whatever, back with the fairy-tale

Takuma was the only one she bothered to talk to and even today I still think he's the only one able to approach Nene freely, at first it was quite rare to see such a close person to her and of course they looked like best friends.

"_My little princess, let's walk home together"-Takuma suddenly appeared at the entry of Nene's classroom with his bag on his shoulder. Some classmates of the raven haired girl and bystanders in the hallways gasped and turned pale._

"_OMG! What the—?"_

"_How come? Yankee Takuma and Ice Princess together?"_

"_Are they dating?"_

"_Nah not possible, he's a pervert"_

"_Hmph, criminal calls criminal"_

_Ignoring the blabbering Shinomiya swiftly took her bag over the table and walked towards the red headed boy. _

_She stopped in front of him and growled-"Stop stalking me pervert"- Takuma pouted by being called 'pervert' but gulped due to her cold gaze piercing his soul. _

_The boy scratched his red head sheepishly-"I'm NOT a pervert I just like to care for pretty legs—I mean gir—"_

_A loud gasp_

_**POW! - **__Nene's small fist collides with Takuma's chest-"Owww—" _

"_Piss off"- The raven haired girl hissed with a scowl and walked off. Takuma fell to the ground over his knees and winced, extending his arms towards his pigtailed friend_

"_No…don't leave me—"-The sudden stop made the raven haired girl to turn around to face the boy, but he was on the floor looking up at her or…something. Nene lowered her lashes she didn't like the way he was looking-"Awww_~_ Nene you wear shorts under the skirt? So NOT cute"_

_Boys turned red. Girls frowned_

_Nene's serene expression suddenly shadowed, her right leg stepped forward_

_Spectators cringed. A professor screamed_

"_AHHHHHH— NENE PLEASE DON'T KILL TAKUMA-SAN!"_

_**WHAM! **_

_Takuma was seen flying outside a window by the school body _

"_NENE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE"_

Oh! What a beautiful friendship!

I have to thank that perverted manager for giving us the opportunity to meet her and to think it all began because he blurted out something when one of our classmates from class 3-A had dared to insult his friend.

"_SHE IS A GOOD GIRL IDIOT! SHE WAS KICKED OUT BECAUSE HER FOOTBALL TRAINER DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE AND SHE WAS JUST DEFENDING WHAT SHE THOUGHT IT WAS RIGHT" _

What Takuma said spread like wildfire, during the next weeks people started to look at Nene with different eyes and even if she always had a deadpan expression, her cold orbs showed a bit of _tranquility_, some students approached her with no fear and those students were the three small girls of the soccer team; Hina, Hana and Monkey Boss. They wanted to have a person like Nene in the lineup (Because they wanted someone to beat up Shinji)

When we discovered their idea, we refused, Misaki was our forward and we thought having Nene would be a problem since she had a terrible background, but Shinji supported the trio, somehow he knew she was capable of taking us to the FF Tournament and beyond.

_Our dream since we entered Junior High _(Well _their_ dream, mine is to be a singer, but I need a nice body to get in showbiz so yeah! I know I'm already sexy the way I am but I need to have much more fans than HIPO MISAKI!...Don't get me wrong I really want to put a black eye on her pretty pretty face and break some teeth and…Oh! Damn! I did it again! BUT I love, love, love soccer is like my drug…Not that I'm in drugs but…Okay I'll stop talking)

Back to the story

Everyone thought Nene would refuse our request and she DID (How dare she?), but…Takuma convinced her to join, he told her she could finally go to the Tournament she had missed last year and show the world her skills, at the end Nene agreed (Because she got tired of Takuma following her everywhere and leaving messages in her cell phone, locker, desk, books, shoes, bag and even in her house)

_Creepy…_

Though, Rin doubted her skills. She told her she would let her join if she could beat her in the playing field, surprisingly without thinking it twice, Nene approved.

"_Fine"_

"_Wait, don't you want something in case you win?"_

"_No, joining the team is enough…"_

**Yamamoto Rin**

Hello, nice to meet you…I'm the Happy-Go-Lucky and Invincible Goalkeeper of Kiramike's Soccer Team!

Yeah! I doubted Nene, but it was a simple test, when you want to be the _BEST TEAM IN THE WORLD _you need to have _THE BEST PLAYERS_, I mean Nene has this 'I'm-so-cool-I could-beat-you-without-even-looking' aura around her but…Looks can be deceiving!

_But not hers…_

I get anxious every time I remember her shoot, like thunder, I felt an electrical current traveling through my body leaving me numb for mere seconds-'WHAT AN AMAZING POWER'- I thought.

My hands trembled till' the end of the day and even at night I could still feel the ball in my hands and then hitting the net, but what shocked me were her words…

"_Goalkeepers are able to see the feelings of the opponent with more facility than the rest of the players, what you saw is who I am"_

"_I saw a fantastic Striker you really are an amazing player Nene-chan"- The said girl widened her eyes for mere seconds. _

Was she expecting something bad? Negativity has found a Queen!

Shinomiya Nene, she's a good girl, cold, straightforward, pure and innocent, with a kind heart, a person _really_ difficult to read, someone that sees through people and speaks with frankness, she really doesn't care what others think because she has enough confidence to talk back to anyone, always defending her principles but the most important thing is that she loves soccer and she's our _DEAREST FRIEND_

So please…

_Please be safe…

* * *

_

**Oh! Maybe WE just NEED a REHAB!**

**Swooosh-Swoosh-Swoooosh**

Something like a black and red sphere coming down from the sky speedily, was about to collapse in the place Fubuki was standing. Nene rushed

"MOVE!"- The raven haired girl yelled. Fubuki snapped and lifted up his gaze, he felt lost, looking both sides and not finding his comrades made a mask of panic cover his face.

**Swooosh-Swoosh-Swoooosh**

"FUBUKI"-Raimon and Kiramike shouted in unison, the players flailed their arms when the boy looked at them. Nene hurried-_Almost there_

Both groups stopped. Eyes widened in horror.

**Swooosh-Swoosh-Swoooosh-BANG! **

The academy shook in the moment of the impact. A thick-dust build up encircled the area

Endou's jaw hanged open-"FUBUKI! NENE!"

He was about to rush towards the field but a voice interrupted

"We meet again… Endou Mamoru"

A _calm_ stillness. Dust covered bodies

"Ugh…"- Someone groaned and coughed. Thick purple dust encircled the area. A pale hand reached for a shoulder, making it flinch

"Are you hurt?"

* * *

The sound of an unhurried march traveled to their ears as the cloud of dust dissipated with the mild breeze. Shinji gulped a perspiration drop falling down his temples, his hand clutched the megaphone

_Impossible…Why now?_

Kiramike's girls stood behind the troll and peeked from his sides

Raimon's team frowned heatedly. A black and red soccer ball bounced in front of them

"Tsk"- Endou's fists clenched as he stepped outside the building towards the object

_Thud_. A cleated foot stepped over the ball stopping it from bouncing. Two silhouettes stood behind the lavender screen

The brunette captain squinted to see clearly and choked-"Gazel! Burn!"

Raimon's team gritted their molars. Kiramike looked puzzled at the shadows. A gentle wind helped them visualize a red and blue jersey with a purple gem on the middle and black shorts.

Their eyes widened-"Who are they?"- Rin questioned when silver and red locks came into view

"We are Chaos!"- Two males stated with more silhouettes standing behind the smokescreen. _Fu!-_ The purple cloud dissipated with the wind rapidly, giving both teams full view of eleven boys and girls their age.

"And we came for a rematch!"

_Gasp_

A spiky red headed boy with golden orbs smirked; Yumi looked closely at him since on top of his head his red hair made the form of a bonfire-"Nice"- her blue orbs descended towards his arm; a black band around it.

"He's the captain..."- The blonde commented-"Don't tell me we are going to have a match with them?"

Takuma appeared by the blonde's side with a serious expression-"No, they came for a rematch, which means their adversary is Raimon"- The boy crossed his arms over his chest and sighed

Yumi averted her gaze towards Raimon. _Hmph, Nene-chan was right, they didn't have any interest in us…_

"Hand off Takuma!"- The blonde ordered when our dear red headed manager tried to _touch_ the girl

"EEEK! I that wasn't my intention, you had something on your back so I was going to—"

Blue orbs glittered warningly. Takuma gulped

"AH—"-The twins snapped and pointed at Chaos's team-"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NENE-CHI AND FU-CHI?"

The teenagers looked at the bobbing pink heads and then at the Aliens.

"Huh?"- The red headed captain grimaced-"I don't know what you're talking about"

An uncomfortable silence encircled them for mere seconds until

"Raimon…"- A silver headed boy with cold bluish orbs and a nonchalant expression met gazes with Endou-"We'll—"

"HOW DARE YOU—"-Two cherry heads roared interrupting the speech. The silver headed boy closed his eyes at the same time as his rebellious companion gnashed his teeth.

_OH NO!-_ Shinji twitched-They _HATE _really, really, really_ HATE being ignored like that_

Raimon jerked at the view. A mischievous sprite appeared behind the small girls, red eyes glowing, shark teeth showing. The twins trotted towards Chaos making the school grounds to tremble

"WE'LL KILL YOU!"- Hana growled, cracking her knuckles. Burn had to chuckle at the comment-_Pff! Those girls? Those tiny pink freaks? _

No one has _EVER—EVER_! Laid a hand on them…

Hina guzzled and whispered at her sister-"Are you sure? I don't want to be a crimi—OUFFF!"

Hana snarled like some rabid dog making the demon behind her grow massively; she had elbowed her sister over to make her-"SHUT UP!"

The pink haired twin sniffed-"Okay, but I'll confess it was your entire fault to the police"

"WHAT THE—_Whatever_!"

Now ignoring their own sisters quarrel, the twins kept stomping towards Chaos with veins throbbing on their foreheads.

"Someone stop them…"- Shinji ordered since he was too tired (afraid) to make a move.

Misaki narrowed her olive orbs and stepped in front of her group, smiling; she flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder as though posing for a camera, everything turn into slow motion as she took another step forward. The song 'Fashion' by Lady Gaga flooded in

The teenagers gazed at their surroundings to found source of the music

Misaki shook her head slowly under the spotlight of her imaginary runway and winked at Chaos's players. The boys stepped back

_I am, I'm too fabulous_

_I'm so fierce that it's so nuts_

_I live to be model thin_

_Dress me, I'm your manne_—

"QUICKLY!"-Shinji yelled rather annoyed. Music was gone. Misaki's slow motion movie stopped and turned to normal as she frowned at her coach but did as told. Her olive orbs spotted the twins yelling at Burn and _surprisingly_ he was yelling back

"(…) YOU PINK FREAKS! STOP YELLING AT ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT—_don't touch me_!"

"_YOU_ STOP YELLING TORCHIC-BOY!" (Torchic is a fire-chicken like Pokemon, you can google it)

A red eyebrow twitched-"WHY YOU—I'M A CHARMELEON!"

Sweat drop.

"This is unbelievable"- Gazel hissed-"Are you really arguing with some Elementary students about Pokemon issues?"

"WHAT?"- Burn snapped and looked at his comrade-"They called me Torchic!"

Gazel sighed-"Stop it! You're ruining my image"- The red headed boy growled and returned to his bad-ass front.

The twins were about to scream again but Misaki using her alien-like arm elasticity grabbed the collars of their shirts and brought the twins back to her side-"Come back here!"

Small fingers pointed at Burn-"THIS ISN'T OVER TORCHIC WE'LL CAPTURE _YOU_!"

The boy chuckled-"BRING IT!"

Misaki grabbed their cherry heads with her hands and pushed them down to the ground-"AHHH! LET US GO HIPO-GIRAFFE WITH COMPLEX!"

_Ooops!_

A vein throbbed, then another and another and another and—

A face shadowed. The brunette scowled-"OH!"- Olive orbs darkened-"SAY YOUR FAREWELLS!"

_EEEK!- _The twins shrieked

Endou was about to butt in and stop the turmoil. They were being invaded for Kami's sake! This was supposed to be the part where they are frightened, letting Raimon look like some super heroes, you know, saying phrases like

"My friends are the best in the entire world"-Or some _charming-sweet-lovable-friendship-phrase-_ like that. But Nooooo! These girls were fighting for everything.

Endou fell over his rump when Misaki waved him aside-"GAH!"- His team sweat drop. He never learns right? NOT TO MESS WITH GIRLS **TANTRUMS**! Specially _KIRAMIKE'S GIRLS_ **TANTRUMS**!

The blonde cheerleader and Vice-captain Susuki Yumi pointed at Misaki-"QUICK! HIPO MISAKI IN BRUTE MODE HAS AWAKENED!"

"YOSH! _GYARU FORCE_ LET'S STOP HER!"- Five figures surrounded the brunette (Gyaru means 'Girl' I wanted it to sound like the 'Ginyu Force' of DBZ)

Yumi grabbed Misaki's waist from the back. Momo got her right arm and Asumi her left one. Kaede grasped her left leg and Aya her right one.

Raimon grimaced just like Chaos.

"DON'T KILL THEM MISA-CHAN!"- The Fantastic four commanded restraining the girl.

"LET ME GO!"- Misaki roared as her beautiful, shinny, shimmering, lustrous and oh-so-perfect hair rose up in air like some Saiyan a dark aura surrounding her.

"What does the scouter say about her power level?"- Aya queried

"OH NO!"- Momo winced, her red specs glowing with numbers, scrolling down information-"IT'S OVER 9,000!"

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE WHERE DID YOU BUY THAT CHEAP SCOUTER?"

Momo pouted-"I WENT TO AKIHABARA JUST TO BUY IT AND IT WASN'T CHEAP!"

Asumi grunted-"Crap!"

Yumi snarled-"TWINS! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The twins pouted-"They started it!"-They pointed at Chaos; the said team looked to the side avoiding eye contact-"We just wanted to know what happened to Nene-chi and Fu-chi"

Rin, with her _passive_ personality appeared in front of the group and smiled at the girls-"Please, stop fighting. Don't worry about Nene-chan, she's—"

"Godzilla in human version"- Takuma finished the phrase with a toothy grin plastered on his face

"_DON'T_ CALL HER THAT!"

_WHAM!-_ A caramel head crashed against the red headed boy's stomach making him fall on his butt

His olive orbs darkened-"YOU MONKEY!"

Chi twitched-"DIE—"

"AHHHHHHHH!"- Rin screamed as the small girl tackled down Takuma. Raimon sweat dropped and stepped away from them. _AH! THIS IS INSANE!_

"STOP IT! YOU BRATS! WHAT KIND OF TEAM ARE YOU?"- Shinji hollered, his rumble shook the school-"ALIEA ACADEMY IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND ACT THIS WAY?"

"SHUT UP MANIAC TROLL!"- The girls shouted back. Rin stiffened. Shinji twitched, his face contorted as his megaphone transformed into a butcher knife

"DIE YOU—"

While Kiramike's team got into a fight with a cloud of dust surrounding them. Raimon stepped in front of Chaos unworriedly. They were used to that kind of behavior—at least a tiny, tiny, tiny bit

Endou clenched his fists-"What do you want Gazel, Burn?"- He queried looking at each boy

(Insert Aliea Academy soundtrack)

Burn blinked and cleared his throat; he turned to Raimon, trying (really hard) to ignore the battle inside the smokescreen. The teenagers scowled at them as they waited for their answer-"We told you we came for a rematch so…ACCEPT OUR CHALLE—"

"KYAAAAA!"

Burn sighed. How many more interruptions? He then averted his golden gaze towards the source of the squealing… He thought it had been one of his female comrades so he was getting ready to hushed her (Like the great _FIRE LORD_ he is) but

His eyes widened. _What the_—_?_

"OMG! NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"HE REALLY IS—"

"LIKE A MORE BAD-ASS AND HAIRY FU-KUUUUN!"

He found three colorful girls surrounding his team comrade and rival…Gazel. The silver headed boy remained motionless on his spot, with his arms crossed over his chest as the girls (with bruises all over their bodies and messy hairs) walked in circles around him

Raimon sweat dropped. _That was fast!_ Toko's fists clenched-"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE FANGIRLS!"

The trio stopped in front of the silver headed boy after flashing _death glares_ at Toko

The pink haired girl felt a vein throbbing on her forehead-"WHY YOU—"

"OH! He's so handsome…"-Momo squealed-"Long eyelashes, flawless skin, deep eyes, cool attitude and I-I—Maybe we are not suited for each other"

Asumi lifted a green brow-"What's with the Shojo manga monologue? But yeah! He's eye-catching"

Kaede's brown orbs glittered-"I'M IN LOVE WITH TWO! _Oh no_— what should I do?"

Gazel closed his eyes. _Think about icy things. _Everything is freezing around you. Oh! So much evilness (happiness) when everything is chilly, arctic, frosty.

"So…"- Momo being a great Otaku therefore curious (especially since she believes that one day she'll get super powers like in Sailor Moon or something), had to ask-"Are you really aliens? I mean you look pretty…humane to me, you know?"

Her two comrades looked at the boys with the same curiosity as hers in their eyes.

Burn's eyebrow twitched. _Who the hell do they think they are?_

The silver boy cautiously, took a step back without the three girls noticing. He sensed not just an ominous aura in front of him but also behind him; apparently the girls from his team had problems controlling their emotions when it came to contending with other girls.

_Ice! Ice! Ice!  
_

Particularly if the _other_ girls were trying to touch him or Burn. How _very_ protective. Tsk. Tsk

But just when he was about to speak with his OMG-so-cool-icy-voice to make them _BACK OFF_! glowing aquamarine orbs appeared behind the trio.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!-_ Aya hit her comrades over their heads with her fists. Everyone cringed at the violence.

The girls turned around to face their boss-"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES FUBUKI'S NUMBER 1 FANS?"

Kaede winced, Asumi looked down and Momo sighed lifting up her red specs-"Sorry…"

The purple headed girl flashed them a mischievous grin and nodded-"Now…BOW!"- She screamed, smacking their heads again and leaving a deaf Burn.

The girls moaned in pain but hurried to follow. Aya then pointed at where Raimon's team was, the three girls dragged their feet there and sniffed. The purple headed girl followed behind after turning around with a loud harrumph

"But…he was _good-looking_…I mean Fu-kun's clone or whatever"- Kaede whispered at her silver headed friend

Momo smiled vividly-"I know, he's like the bad guy that seduces the girl and then—"

_Momo's eyes widen-"Fu-kun"_

"_Momo, what are you—"-Fubuki stops death in tracks when Gazel appears behind Momo and hugs her waist. The silver headed girl looks up at him._

"_Huh?"_

"_You are in the way Fubuki"- Gazel scowls at the boy and steps in front of Momo-"She's mine!"_

_Fubuki gasps-"No way, she would ever date a guy like you. MOMO!"- He calls for the girl but when she tries to move towards him Gazel stops her_

_Momo gasps-"Fu-kun!"_

"_Let her go!"_

_SMACK!- _A fist landed over Momo's head making her snap out of her daydream

"ITAI!"

"STOP HAVING WEIRD FANTASIES!"- Aya hollered with a frown.

Gazel looked at the four girls with a poker face, though inside his brain he could feel the urge to _AVOID THEM BY ALL MEANS! _He had seen it, their animal instinct like some _hungry cheetahs_. Oh! And their EYES! Their EYES! He felt how they inspected him closely…extremely _closely_

A shiver ran down his spine, he was traumatized, _very_. But being great at hiding emotions no one noticed.

The silver youngster brushed his fluffy, marvelous, spongy silver hair with his fingers_-_Thank Kami! That purple headed girl made it on time before he lost self-control_. No one ever—TAKE NOTE: EVER—could see him losing poise_

It's not good for his Ice-Devil-Prince image

"FINALLY!"- Burn growled and then huffed, tired of so much disorder-"LET'S SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

_Everything is dull_

"Oi! Open your eyes…"

_He could hear it…_

_A voice calling for him_

"Fubuki, please open your eyes"

_I can't be alone right now_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

"Fubuki…"

"Fubuki-kun…"

_It pushes me far far away_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_

"Your team needs you"

_GASP!_

"Ah! You're awake"- A pair of blue eyes glittered with joy when the silver headed boy batted his eyelids.

"Coach"- The boy blinked trying to see clearly at the black haired woman in front of him-"What-What happened?"- He asked gazing at his surroundings.

He was…inside a room? He looked down; he was sitting over a single bed with his legs covered in white sheets. His eyes broadened when he looked through the window-It was _night_ already.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"-Hitomiko queried with a serious expression. Fubuki shook his head leisurely in response.

"That's good…"

"Wait!"- Fubuki snapped when he noted the black haired woman was going to leave the room-"What happened?"

Hitomiko sighed and turned to him-"_She _saved you from one of Aliea's soccer balls, please be careful next time, you were spacing out and almost got hurt"

The silver headed boy gawked. A question buzzed inside his brain. _Who is she?_

"If you feel better maybe you should go downstairs, everyone is worried about you"- Hitomiko spoke softly, leaving the room quietly after saying that.

* * *

Amethyst orbs whirled in a complete circle

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU—YOU—"

A massive finger pointed menacingly to the front. Kiramike's girls retraced their steps nervously

"I'm fine old man, I just hit my head"

"DON'T GIVE THAT UNRELIABLE ANSWER YOUNG LADY 'JUST HIT MY HEAD'? 'JUST'?"

Raimon cringed

Nene lowered her lashes. Oh, her grandfather could be…so _dramatic_ sometimes. NO! Wait, he's ALWAYS theatrical.

God knows why—Aliea Academy suddenly disappeared from the School right after Burn yelled some more incoherent things about being Charmeleon and beating Raimon and Kiramike at a soccer match so actually nothing electrifying happened_. Boo—ring_!

Maybe—they were late for dinner, _maybe_.

Right after that, Raimon and Kiramike rushed towards the raven haired girl as she walked towards them, she was carrying Fubuki on her back; the boy was unconscious however (_fortunately)_ both seemed fine. The Fantastic Four almost fainted when they saw their raven haired comrade giving their—REMEMBER: _THEIR_—PRINCE a piggyback… A _PIGGYBACK!—the nerve!_

The temperature was rising and rising and rising…Could someone explain WHY Fubuki's face was resting on her shoulder? _HER_ SHOULDER! NOT _THEIRS_! NO!—_HERS_!

She was supposed to carry him PRINCESS-LIKE—NO! _SCRATCH THAT!_—She was suppose _NOT_ to even _touch_ him

"AH! NENE-CHAN HOW CAN YOU TOUCH HIM SO FREELY?"- The quartet said in unison.

The girl turned to look at them with half-lidded eyes-"I had to help him"- She sounded tired-"Should I put him down?"

Right away (before Nene could let go of Fubuki causing an accident) Endou and Gouenji helped her by taking the boy off her back and dragging him (with his arms behind their necks) towards the boarding house. Everyone at Raimon thanked her for helping their comrade…a bit too much for her taste. Specially the captain

"NENE YOU ARE GREAT! AGAIN THANKS FOR HELPING FUBUKI IF YOU HA—"

"You _are_ annoying"

The boy's lips formed a thin line. Nene turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact with Endou. She seemed…embarrassed? Nah! Not possible

"Fufufu…she's just shy Endou, she's not used to be praised like that"- Takuma intervened. The brunette boy flashed a toothy grin as Nene cursed under her breath and elbowed the red headed boy (making him roll on the ground)

"Ah! Gomen, gomen…"-Mamoru scratched the back of his head sheepishly

The buildings of the school shook again. Gossipmongers wanted to know 'WHAT IN HELL HAD HAPPENED?' But of course in the current situation none of the players had the intentions to blurt out any information, especially with the scenes Kiramike had made earlier in front of Chaos.

Shirotae made sure no one disturbed the soccer players before they could reach the entrance of the boarding house so she closed all the exits automatically since teachers and students were crowding the windows and doors like wild-animals trying to eat.

"OI! OI! RAIMON! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"HEY! HEY! IF FUBUKI HAS ONE SINGLE BRUISE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHAT DID ALIEA WANTED?"

"ARE THEY GOING TO EAT OUR BRAINS OR SOMETHING?"

"OI! WHAT'S ALIEA'S CAPTAIN NUMBER?"

"Why do you want his number?"

"Because he's my ideal type…."

The whole thing seemed-_SEEMED_- all right while the teams dragged Fubuki towards the boarding house ignoring the screams and yells coming from the students, except…

_THUMP!_

Nene fainting at the entry

"AHHHH! QUICK SHE'S DYING!"

Misaki smiled at the twins and blinked innocently-"Really?"

"DON'T OVER REACT TWINS!"- Rin bellowed taking the raven haired girl in her arms with the help of Kidou

Later, while they waited for any of them to wake up. Shinji, the great, psychotic, maniac troll Shinji-YES! THAT SHINJI—had the great (IDIOTIC) idea to call, not just a wise man but—A FIERCE, ECCENTRIC, MUSCULAR AND OVERLY DRAMATICAL—_Grandfather_. Shinomiya Osamu. Oh! They really had a death wish!

The current situation of having him at the school grounds yelling and pointing and crashing things against the wall showing off his muscles, could have been avoided if no one had called him to say

Riiing. Riiing.

"_Hello?"_

"_Osamu-sama?"_

"_Shinji? Is that you little punk? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER? YOU BETTER DON'T CHOP HER LEGS OFF"_

"_No-No nothing like that—sometimes I really want to do it but—this time is different you see, is just that…" _Pause.

"_WHAT?"_

"_WELL SHE TRIED TO SAVE ONE OF RAIMON'S PLAYERS! I TOLD HER MANY MANY MANY TIMES TO COME BACK BUT SHE NEVER DID SINCE SHE LIKES TO DISOBEY MY ORDERS AND THEN SHE—SHE JUMPED OVER HIM TO SAVE HIM FROM A SOCCER BALL AND HIT HER HEAD AND—"_

"_RAIMON? YOU MEAN THE KIDS WITH SUPER HERO COMPLEX ARE AT KIRAMIKE?"_

_"Yes"_

Silence

"_I see_... _WAIT! Are you telling me my granddaughter –Shinomiya Nene—is injured because of a soccer ball? Believe me, I changed her diapers and even if a whole building collapsed over head she would be fine, she's got strong bones and skull like me"_

"_IT WASN'T JUST A SOCCER BALL! IT WAS AN ALIEA'S SOCC_—(Beep. Beep)—_Hello? Hello? Osamu-sama are you there?"_

"I called you grandfather because he's the only one that could come to pick you up"- Shinji commented.

Nene narrowed her eyes-"I already told you I'm fine. Jeez, don't be so annoying"

"Are you sure you are okay?"- Kidou queried crossing his arms over his chest-"You looked really pale when you fainted"

The raven headed girl stuffed a _big_ spoon filled with ice-cream inside her mouth and swallowed-"I'm fine"- She answered without looking at the goggled boy, she turned to Rin-"Can I go now?"

Rin smiled at her-"No"

Nene pouted

Osamu growled-"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU ARE FINE? LOOK AT YOU ALL THIN AND SMALL WITH BIG EYES LIKE A FROG AND HAIR THAT LOOKS LIKE BUNNY EARS!"

Rika gasped. _So rude_

Nene glared-"It's not my fault being small, my eyes are fine and _my hair _is fine _too _unlike _yours _my hairstyle goes according to my age"

Misaki chuckled. _In what planet?_

Osamu stopped death in tracks. If it wasn't because his precious, precious, precious, beautiful, little and fragile, innocent (SO VERY NOT!) granddaughter was eating some ice-cream in the middle of the dining room at the boarding house with a bunch of teenagers surrounding her and a bandage tied around her head…He would have killed her. Believe me when I say he _would_!

"We are leaving!"- Osamu demanded between gritted teeth. _I'll kill her at home_. SEE?

"Fine…"- Nene left her ice-cream over the table and stood up brusquely

"WAIT! WAIT!"- Endou dashed to the door before Osamu could reach it and shook his hands in front of him (Actually in front of his waist)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"- Osamu grunted

Kidou, noticing his brunette friend was having some problems talking (since Osamu was too much of a giant and looked like he could kill him with just one finger) decided to talk for Endou-"There's something _you_ need to know"

The goggled boy met gazes with the raven haired girl standing next to Osamu

"Uhm, Nene-chan…"- Rin beckoned as the said girl turned around over her soles to face her cerulean headed captain-"Aliea Academy wants a rematch against Raimon…"

"So?"- Nene articulated uncaringly, her eyelids lowered

Raimon eyed the raven haired girl; she seemed calmed nevertheless her eyes

Looked _suspicious_

"The rematch will be during the Opening Ceremony of the GFF Tournament in one week, they said that if we don't cancel the Tournament they will destroy every Junior High of Yokohama"

"So?"- Nene shrugged one shoulder

Rin gulped-"Ah—"

Osamu sighed. He knew Nene was going to avoid any responsibility, she had missed the tournament last year and she made it her _life_-_purpose_ to go this year. Did they know how much she wanted to play soccer again? _No…they didn't_

But still, maybe the fact of having all the Junior High's destroyed could help her change her mind. Osamu knows his granddaughter is like an Ice-princess but…she has a kind heart and knows when something is wrong or right.

**_Knock Knock_**

Endou stepped aside as the door behind him opened a crack. Hitomiko came into view and crossed her arms under her chest, looking down at Nene with her icy blue orbs-"Please, before you go listen to us"

"Whatever…"

Hitomiko sighed-"We know your mother has contacts in FF's Industry. We need your help; the GFF Tournament isn't that important right now. We need to put a stop to Chaos's schemes and with your help we can make it possible"

A silence enveloped the room. Uncomfortable, overpowering silence. The pressure rose up; she could feel all the gazes on her, solemnly on her

They waited…

The raven haired girl's yaw twitched. Her gaze lowered-"No way"

Shocked faces_. GASP!_

Osamu paled-"Nene!"

"Let's go old man, I feel sick"- Nene's small hand grabbed Osamu's finger. Hitomiko sighed heavily. The giant grandfather nodded in comprehension and exited the boarding house with Nene.

Takuma's eyes widened-"Endou wait!"

Endou dashed to the entry with his team following behind-"WAIT NENE WHY—"

The girl stopped under the door frame

"Stop bugging me"- She hushed the brunette without turning around to face him. His comrades were about to complain for her rudeness but—

Endou extended his arm as if reaching for her. So close yet so far. Light and shadow. Heaven and Earth. Black and White. Hot and Cold

"You don't know anything"- She hissed. With a confused scowl Raimon watched as Nene walked off with her grandfather

Takuma had heard Nene's voice from the hallway; he stood there, like a ghost, with his gaze lost in the ceiling. _Should I tell them?_

"Endou…"- The brunette looked to the side

"Takuma"- He noted the red headed boy's worried gaze-"Something wrong?"

_Please don't throw me out the window if I tell them_

* * *

"I know how much you want to go to the Tournament but—"

Nene gazed down at her walking feet-"I know I didn't answer properly, I was supposed to help them but—"

"You just want to _play soccer_"

"Not just that old man"- Her grandfather lowered his gaze to look at her-"I want to know if I've changed…"

_Or if I keep caught in the past _

_Because I'm afraid_

_I want to change_

_I want to play like I did before

* * *

_

The door opened.

"Takuma-san"

Rin looked startled at the red headed boy as he stepped inside the dining room with Raimon's team behind. The girls gazed the soccer players with curiosity as they sat down at the table beside them.

"What happened?"- Hitomiko asked with a serious expression. Endou shook his head slowly

"No use, she won't listen"- Kidou answered

The black haired woman sighed.

"That's so Nene-chan"- Asumi narrowed her eyes as her friends shrugged

The murky aura made Raimon even more depressed; Kiramike could see the black cloud above them, with gloomy drizzling and everything. They sighed. Shinji rose from his seat and slammed the palm of his hands against the table

"IS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! C'MON EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALL RIGHT!"

Endou perked up-"Shinji-sensei is right! We just need to find other solution"- He met gazes with his comrades. Suddenly the black cloud was gone

"OOOOH!"- Kiramike trailed amazed as the sun appeared on top of the soccer players

Raimon's faces lit up as they heard their captain's words. They nodded-"OU!"

Kiramike grimaced. _And they think we are weird? Look at them: BIPOLARS!_

The door opened again. No one turned around to see who it was.

A boy entered the room and then his voice was heard

"Konban wa…"

Hanging heads shot up-"FUBUKI!"-Everyone shouted. The cheerfulness in their orbs made the silver headed boy smile, he was glad to hear such a warming greeting

"ARE YOU OKAY FU-CHI?"- Chi grabbed Fubuki's hand; the boy looked down at the small girl and smiled

"Yes, thank you…"

The Fantastic Four had tears in the corner of their eyes-"FU-KUN!"

Fubuki turned to them and flashed them a small smile. Music flooded in. Petals of roses fell from the sky. Beating hearts floating in the air. _Ba-dump, Ba-dump_-"Konban wa Aya-san, Momo-san, Asumi-san, Kaede—_Oww_!"

_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

"STOP IT! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" – Misaki screamed with horror filling her orbs.

The quartet had flew over the table (like wild animals with psychotic expressions) and tackled down the poor silver headed boy to the floor. He was a fluffy, cute, tiny bunny surrounded by wild, fierce and hungry wolfs.

"FU-KUUUUN!"

"KYA! GIRLS I HAVE HIS SHIRT!"- Momo shouted enthusiastically her arms went up above the four heads. Indeed, she had his jersey; her hand moved it from side to side like a flag

"NOW GET HIS UNDERWEAR!"- Aya commanded

Panic-stricken. Faces turned pale. Fubuki's angelic features twisted into _PUREEEEE_ _horror, _his thin arms covering his unclothed torso

"NO PLEASE WAIT!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Shinji grabbed the four colorful heads with his hands-"STOP IT!"

"OUCH! YOU TROLL LET GO!"- The quartet moaned as they _floated off_ the ground.

_This will be a long…long night

* * *

_

**Date:** Tue, XX, XX, XXX 18:58:10  
**From:** Nene  
**Subject:** I'M IN HELL! SAVE ME!  
**To:** Mom

Yo! Mom, how's England? Are you even there yet? If so please buy something to make grandpa STOP shouting and a book to LEARN HOW TO COOK and send it here FAST! I almost puked at dinner; he made his specialty "SPICY-OSAMU-OKONOMIYAKI-FROM THE ART OF BURIED TROOPS" and _YOU_ know _EVERYONE_ knows I _LOATHE _spicy food, especially _HIS!_

But right now I'm concerned about something else…Mom, what would you do if something bad happens and to solve it you need to say goodbye to one of your dreams? I mean nothing bad happened or anything but…I'm just wondering, perhaps this is your second chance and if you don't take it maybe it won't happen a third time but if you take it many people could get hurt…

Mom…should I quit soccer?

You know how much it reminds me of Dad and big bro which makes me glad but I only encounter bad things when I try to play…I _love_ soccer. Perhaps _unlike_ you and the rest of the family I wasn't destined to play it. Maybe I should take over the dojo, I'm sure old man would be happy…

Got 2 go; grandpa is yelling again about his swords…OH! I forgot to clean them, Mr. Black is still unable to have only _one_ bathroom….

I should go before he kills him…

_Oyasumi Nasai_

**SEND MESSAGE**-_Click

* * *

_

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Hope you liked it! tell me what you think :O _Pretty pretty please?_**

**Okay! during the next chapters I'll be giving you a lot of soccer-action (hissatsu's and all those unrealistic yet awesome movements that make your jaw hang open while your eyes bulge and you scream like 'WTH? HE'S FLYING!' or 'Pff! I can do 10 times better than that') since I already planned each technique carefully...I hope I do well! _  
_**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	8. TAKE a little BREAK!

**Uwah! First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic ch. 7 YA~HOOOO!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! OMGGGGGGG! A FEEL SOOOO HAPPY WITH SO MANY REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! *-* I'M IN WONDERLAND! but there's no Mad Hatter or ALice! just me, you and this story! SO THANK YOUUUUUUUU SOOOOO MUCH:  
**

**Wakatsuki Syuri. Wen Hui (Love the name!) Aya Eldestein (I'll try my best! :D thanks a bunch for the review!) Zanobi (And her sis!), Shivi, Draco de Laviathan & Kuroi Tenshi17 for the GREAT SUPPORT!**** reviews, messages, alerts, favorites! I'm honored! kiss kiss!  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :) also I do NOT own any other famous thing mentioned in the story!

* * *

**.**

**.**

"NOOO! WE WANT TO SLEEP WITH FU-KUN!"

"Sorry girls, we all need to go to our respective homes. Principal said so"- The cerulean headed captain waited under the door frame for all the girls to leave the boarding house. Once they went out she closed the door behind her

"AWWW MAN!"- The Fantastic Four trailed with annoyed faces

"Then, what about our 'SNEAK-and-TAKE-WHATEVER YOU CAN FROM FUBUKI'S ROOM' Plan?"- Momo queried looking at all the girls, her _corrupted _colleagues shrugged and sobbed. Every time they wanted to take something from their prince someone intervened—_THEIR LOVE WAS TRUE LOVE_—why won't people leave them alone?

Because they are perverted girls with serious love issues…that's why. But of course no one dares to tell them that

"Maybe some other time"- Rin smiled at the quartet and brought her fists up to cheer them up-"You better think of a bigger plan so next time you can take whatever you can from Fubuki-san in a split second"

"OHHH"

"Rin-chan, don't start leading them astray"- Yumi complained, the cerulean headed captain flashed a toothy grin as the foursome nodded in unison

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN!"- The colorful girls chorused

The twins looked at each other and then at the quartet. An evil smirk curved their lips-"What's so _great_ about Fu-chi?"- They spoke in unison

Misaki's ear twitched_- These idiots want to be killed!_

Chi smiled and joined the twins-"Yeah, what's so _great about Fu-chi_?"

4 bodies trembled in anger. Flames burning their backs

_OH-OH! - _Rin, Yumi and Misaki stepped back

The petite caramel headed girl continued-"He looks _**weak"**_

Veins throbbed

"And **shy"**

Fists rose

"Like a **gir**—"

"NOOOO!"- The twins covered the monkey's mouth before she could finish the phrase. Their dark pink orbs overflowing with terror as soon as they glanced at the four fan girls

Introduce thunder background. Flames growing massively and horns rising in four colorful heads

Kaede guffawed like a maniac-"What's so great about Fu-kun, you say?"

_Crack-Crack-_ The girl popped her knuckles. The freshmen gulped

Momo showed shark-shaped teeth when she smiled-"How dare you?"

"_You_ insolent _dwarfs_"-Asumi hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

Aya's _ghost face _scared the whole team, even the three girls by her side screamed-"_AHHHH!"_

Yumi felt shivers running down her spine, she turned wishy-washy and fainted on Rin's arms-"Yumi-chan!"

The team screamed again-"AHHHH AYA-CHAN KILLED YUMI-CHAN WITH HER EYES!_"_

The blonde's hand moved with a tic

"YUMI-CHAN'S A _ZOMBIE_!"- The twins covered their faces with their hands

"KYAAAAA"

Rin winced at the pitch voices screaming and yelping but smiled calmly-"No, she's not. Now, can we go home already?"

Blue eyes shined with delight, **but** the team ignored their captain and continued with their battle. _The nerve! How disrespectful!_

"_YOU_—"- Aya pointed at the three small girls-"I'll _kill_ you"- Chi cringed and backtracked fretfully to cover behind the cherry heads

The twins looked at each other and pushed Chi to the front, making her bump into the purple headed girl-"KILL HER FIRST!"

"EEEEK!"

_WHAM! - _Misaki smacked Aya's purple head with a paper fan and frowned

"CALM DOWN ALREADY!"- The brunette hollered.

The girl growled and grabbed the brunette's wonderful curls with her massive hands-"_HIPPO_!"

Misaki yelped-"TAICHOU!"

Rin waved at the brunette with a beam curving her lips-"Ah-ah! Misa-chan and Aya-chan are sure lively"- She looked down at the freshmen-"They are getting along well, ne?"

Sweat drop.

**BAM!- **The main door opened

Just when Aya was going to cut Misaki's head—I mean hair, yes, _hair_— Shinji went out of the boarding house-"LET'S GO LAZY GIRLS!"

"Tch. Brainless troll"- The twins hissed when King Kong ruined the _bloody mood_ (Sorry, but according to my contract, there's no time for gore) Shinji looked down at the girls one by one

Rin slapped Yumi's face to wake her up_-"Oww"_

The three fan girls whistled and hid a pair of giant scissors behind their backs

Hina and Hana smiled innocently-"We didn't do anything"- _MUAHAHAHA!_

The petite Chi took cover behind the twins

Aya rapidly took her butcher mask off and hugged Misaki with pure _slaughter_ intent—Eh, correction with pure…_friendly_ intent

Both girls looked at each other and mumbled

"Aya the fanatical weirdo, this hug is as fake as your hair color"

"Not as fake as your personality hippo…"

_Grrrr!_

The girls smiled and then gulped. Faces turned pale when the troll raised an eyebrow. If he finds out they were trying to kill each other. _Heck, they better start running like it's the end of the world_.

An awkward silence formed around them. _Tik-tak-tik-tak_ the sound of a time bomb traveled to their ears. Shinji might be a brute but, after watching this scene, how could he take no notice of the fact they were trying to kill each other? Even the dumbest person in the world will **notice **

The trainer laughed looking up at the night sky-"HAHAHA YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING ALONG WELL, RIGHT? RIGHT?"

Puzzled faces. Question marks background-"uh—uh?—UH?"

**HUH! **_WHAT THE FRUCK? _

The girls slapped their foreheads as Shinji kept laughing and laughing like some drunk with his hands on his hips and bending backwards to show his muscular trunk to the sparkling, twinkling and beautiful night sky

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Rin walked to the troll's side and slapped his shoulder in a friendly way- _WHACK!_

_Ouch! _

"THAT'S RIGHT SHINJI-SENSEI"- The cerulean female laughed along with the troll to alleviate the clumsiness of the situation-"HAHAHA WE ARE GETTING ALONG PRETTY WELL"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The truth was Shinji was anxious. He had to lie to the team about having to go home; he called Principal Shirotae to ask what they could do since it was already late at night and she said

"_Let them spend the night at the boarding house"- The woman yawned-"What could go wrong between girls and boys?"_

"_But—they tried to take one of the boy's underwear!"_

"_Bah! They are just teenagers trying to know more about life and how babies are done, nothing will happen. Goodbye Shinji you're interrupting my Beauty-sleep"_

"_WAIT PRINCIP—(Beep. Beep)" _

But of course Shinji is not blind nor an idiot (Maybe he's an idiot). He knows very well the Fantastic Four already know how babies are done, they are not Elementary Students anymore and just remembering the things they yelled at Fubuki when the silver boy ran to his room like a half naked _Flash_, said everything

"_FU-KUN PLEASE LET ME HAVE YOUR SON!"_

"_FU-KUN BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!"_

"_I KNOW I'LL BE A GOOD MOTHER SO PLEASE FUBUKI-KUN, MARRY ME!"_

"_FU-KUN FOUR WIFES ARE BETTER THAN ONE!"_

So, in order to protect Fubuki's i_ntegrity_—at least for one more night—He decided to send the girls home.

Shinji was scared—_TO DEATH!_—If they find out the real deal…_Heck, he better starts running like it's the end of the world. _

And Takuma, you ask? Well he left right after Nene, since his sister called him to say

_**Bzzz. Bzzz**_

"_Hello?"_

"_BRING YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU GANGSTER? MOM IS WORRIED!—Darling, I don't think Taku-chan will answer you if you use that tone—BUT MOM, I'M WORRIED!...NOW IDIOT! COME BACK HOME IN TWO SECONDS!"_

—_BEEP—BEEP!_

"AHAHAHAHA—"

The troll stopped laughing and noticed the girls were looking at him like saying 'You're an idiot'

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"- On the other hand, Rin kept laughing with tears in her eyes-"HAHAHAHA"

"Uhm, Taichou?"- Misaki sighed. The cerulean girl twitched and gained pose

"Aw, is it over?"

The girls nodded in response at their team leader

Shinji grinned-"Well then...time to go home"

Thanks to the entire _hullabaloo_ situation from earlier; the girls left school without nagging

Misaki was picked up by her driver. The Fantastic Four took a taxi they were going to stay at Aya's house to hang Shiro's shirt on the wall of their _fancave _and make another plan to take his underwear (This time an ANTI-SHINJI plan, using grenades and machine guns in case King Kong wanted to intrude and save Ann Darrow in boy version) and finally Shinji walked or carried Yumi, Rin, the twins and Chi to their respective homes

_Since nothing is better than having a Gorilla as bodyguard _

Raimon rested at ease once the noisy girls were gone; they had seen the whole thing through the windows. Poor Fubuki denied going out of his room until next morning. Kogure swears he heard him crying all night long

"_I'm not lying. I heard him crying"_

_**WHACK!- **__Haruna smacks the small blue head with a vein throbbing on her forehead_

"_Stop it Kogure-kun no one believes in your lies!"_

"_But—IT'S THE TRUTH!—He actually cries like a gi—"_

_**WHACK! - **__A BEAUTIFUL fists lands on the small head again

* * *

_

~Wednesday~

Daily Chores/ Aide Memoire

**NO soccer PRACTICE! FINALLY [Note: DON'T enjoy yourself too much with (no) love: Shinji-sensei]**

**Take Mr. Black to the veterinarian**

**TEST: SUPER-DUPER WRITTEN EXAM ON MONDAY! [Note: STUDY! Need to pass or I'll be out of the soccer team] **

**AVOID Principal Shirotae, Raimon, Shinji**** or anyone related to soccer **

**BUY edible FOOD [Note: Today's Grandpa's extraordinary (poisonous) SPICY-RAMEN-NIGHT]**

**CALL MOM/ CHECK MAIL AT NIGHT!  


* * *

**

**TAKE a little BREAK!**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday, xx,xxxx**

**Kiramike Junior High**

**7:40 AM**

**Morning Practice- Raimon**

"FIRE TOOOORNADO"- Gouenji declared as he spun off the ground with flames encircling his body and then kicked the sphere with his left foot in mid-air

**Swooooosh! - **Flames enclosed the round object

Tachimukai gulped seeing how fast the ball was swerving towards him

Tsunami, standing close to the goal, shouted at the shy boy-"TACHIMUKAI DON'T BE SCARED!"

The said goalkeeper nodded-"HA-HAI"

**Swooooosh!**

**WHAM!- **But before he could react, the soccer ball surrounded by flames hit the net as the spiky ace striker landed in a squatting position

"NICE GOUENJI!"- Endou yelled with a grin from the opposing goal. The boy rose to his feet and nodded with a smirk on his lips as he turned around to face the brunette

"Gomen"- The shy goalkeeper said when the tall and happy-go-lucky Tsunami approached him

"AH! Don't worry..."

Girls walking through the hallways and fields of the school drooled at the view of seeing the soccer team training

"KYAAAAA"

"Raimon's girls are so lucky…"- A third year commented

"Been surrounded by cool boys all the time…I'm so jealous" – Her companion squealed with hearts in her eyes

Kiramike's boys grimaced— Girls were without doubt different specie—what's so cool about those boys?

Good-looking? They were good-looking too

Their hair? They had spiky hair too.

Their girly features? Well not all the boys had girly features but still…

Was it soccer then? They could play too

_What's so interesting about them?_

**Answer:** They are Raimon's boys, as simple as that

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"- Haruna waved at the soccer team. Endou picked up the balls they had used and placed them in a basket with the help of Fubuki. Apparently, little by little, the silver headed boy was losing his apprehension to soccer, he didn't practiced but at least he stopped getting petrified every time a ball swerved towards him

"It seems that the girls won't practice today"- Ichinose commented while the group headed to the boarding house. They all nodded without interest and a self-conscious stillness encircled the group

Toko crossed her arms behind her neck-"We are better on our own; we never experienced their_ fantastic_ trainings at all"

Rika opened one eye-"Yeah! We were falling behind with them around"

The managers nodded in agreement but the boys kept walking as if nothing had happened

None of them dared to say it—how could they? Saying something like that, was like being a 50 year old man acknowledging watching Barney all nights and living in his parents' house—IT WAS INSANE!—and it was WEIRD!

_What was weird?_

The fact that they missed those BOMBASTIC, NOISY, VIOLENT AND AWFULLY DRAMATICAL GIRLS?

_Yep, that's weird_

Nevertheless they thought that way

* * *

**Kiramike Junior High**

**7:55 am **

**Five minutes before the bell rings **

**Newspaper Club **

"Is it ready?"

"Hai"

"Let me see…"

**Online Blog**

**GFF TOURNAMENT CANCELLED?**

Apparently a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend that knows one of the girls of the Soccer Club heard that the GFF Tournament needs to be cancelled before the ALIENS EAT OUR BRAINS WITH BBQ SAUCE

_IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!_

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE TOURNAMENT? WHAT ABOUT THE **KABOOMS** WE ALL EXPECTED FROM SHINOMIYA? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE SOCCER CLUB? WHAT ABOUT RAIMON? WILL THEY STAY HERE FOR A WEEK OR SIMPLY LEAVE? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY

**WHAT'S FUBUKI'S IDEAL GIRL?**

Click here to find out-**ENTER BLOG**

"KYA~"

* * *

_Diiing. Doong. Daaang_

**8:00 AM**

**First Period**

First period is not just extremely boring, tiring and frustrating…It's a _nightmare_.

No one likes to wake up early to go and sit down in a desk to listen to an adult's blabbering about science or MATH or literature. But, Class 2-B, filled with posters about the GFF Tournament, was quite lively this morning; Boys chatting and chortling, falling from their desks, punching each other's arms in a friendly way, throwing paper airplanes with silly comments

Girls looking at their reflection in the mirror, gawking at the new trends of the magazine they bought on their way to school, giggling over boys and the new _BOMBASTIC_ rumors about the clubs. Few others talking about what had happened yesterday during morning practice and how they wanted to see the Aliens again

_**BANG**_!-The sliding door opened rapidly interrupting the chaos

"HEY! Sensei's coming…"- A dark haired boy flailed his arms and ran to take a seat at the front. The students gasped and glanced at their schedule

"OH DAMN! WE HAVE MATH"- They all hollered in unison. _Math teacher is…_

The sliding door banged open before the students could reach their respective seats

"EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS IN FIVE SECONDS—"A tall man with dark hair and specs walked inside the room-"I brought a present for you, a SUPER-DUPER EASY QUIZ"

The students winced_-Oh maaaan_

_Math teacher is evil-NO SCRATCH THAT! - HE'S DARTH VADER BUT LESS COOL!_

Once more the door opened

"Sorry, I'm late"-The perfect and stunning Kimura arrived just in time

"Good morning sensei"- Misaki smiled gently at the _fiend _

The man simply nodded, took out his attendance sheet and started to call out names. Misaki rapidly walked towards her seat at the back of the classroom.

It was a sunny morning again, the perfect day: No morning practice, no Shinji, no soccer balls hitting her head or damaging her perfect manicure, no encounters with the members of the soccer club until recess, apart from the raven haired girl that sat behind her next to the window…

The brunette blinked when she glanced at the desk of her companion-_EH?_

"Shinomiya"-Sensei called. The class hushed. No one answered

"SHI-NO-MI-YA"- He insisted turning bright red.

A girl on the front raised her hand-"She's absent, sensei…"

The dark haired man raised a brow at the girl-"Absent?"

"Hai"

The math teacher smiled. _WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY—NO SHINOMIYA_. That_ vile_ girl likes to take naps during his class, she sometimes eat, the answers for all her homeworks are

_The area of a trapezoid is given by the formula A = 1/2 (a + b) h. If h = 1/2b and a = 1/3b. _

_What will be the value of b when a = 26 ?_

_Answer: Don't know, don't care_

_What will be the value of h if a = 6? What will be the area of the trapezoid? _

_Answer: This kind of information has no value when you grow up, unless you want to be a __**boring**__ math teacher_

Despicable—how _dare she undervalue the power of math?_—But today, today, TODAY! Everything was going to be the way he wanted it to be, no wicked girl neither sleeping nor eating. _EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT_—Life has given him the opportunity to instruct the way he always wanted to do. The board suddenly transformed into a sunset with the waves of the ocean hitting the rocks, tears ran down his cheeks as he flailed his arms

_THANK YOU LORD! FOR GIVING ME THIS CHANCE!_

"Sensei?"- The students looked at their educator with uneasiness. The man was weeping, literally and his sunset was blinding them.

"Huh?"- The man woke up from his daze. Sunset was gone. He coughed and resumed attendance

Sweat drop

"So…Shinomiya is absent"- He couldn't deny the fact that putting an X in front of her name was quite enjoyable, since no matter how hard he tried to make even more difficult questions she always managed to pass his tests. So now, being able to put the first **X** to her name was… like a seventh_ heaven_

_Oh! Please…let me enjoy this day to very end- _Sunset was back. The waves hit the rocks as the man cried and laughed to his content

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA NO SHINOMIYAAAAAA"

"Sensei?"- The students grimaced

Misaki turned around over her chair and eyed the empty desk of the raven haired girl; she blinked several times to make sure it wasn't a figment of the imagination that the desk at the back of the classroom next to the window, which, for most of her mortification was located behind her, was actually vacant.

_VACANT -VACANT -VACANT -VACANT_ -_VACANT- VACANT -VACANT -VACANT-VACANT_

A wicked smile curved her lips-"_Perfect _day…indeed"

The math educator placed the attendance sheet over his desk and took a chalk to start writing on the green and empty board- "OKAY! LET'S HAVE A QUIZ ABOUT YESTERDAY'S TOPIC"

"_Nooo!_"- Faces twisted in aversion. Fine, _almost_ a perfect day

* * *

**Recess- Cafeteria**

**10:30 AM**

_ .Daaang_

In breaks the Soccer team eats together, it was imperative—A LAW!—anyone that dared to miss their meetings during recess was bound to die from a _bombardment_ of soccer balls. So once First period was over the students rushed towards the cafeteria with lighting speed

**MENU**

**Today's Breakfast Special: **_Strawberry cake and Chocolate Milk_

_Pumpkin Cookie and Juice_

_Bagel_

_Animal Cookies & Fruit Snacks_

_Cinnamon Biscuit_

**Today's Lunch Special: **_Teriyaki Veggie Burger_

_Garden Salad_

_Chicken Noodle Soup _

_Spaghetti with Garlic Bread_

_Chicken Nuggets_

Yumi raised an eyebrow, astonished at the number of students making extremely long lines to get at least one of the two products of the special breakfast menu, since the rest wasn't edible at all. Names can be deceiving

"I can't believe everyone wants to eat…_that_"

"What's wrong with that? You even have some"- Rin queried taking a seat at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria. The cerulean headed girl took out some snacks from her bag and waited for the blonde to take a seat in front of her.

Yumi smiled-"Oh? This…"- She pointed at the piece of cake and the small box of chocolate milk-"I bought it for Nene-chan"

Rin looked at her friend puzzled

"What?"- The blue eyed vice-captain frowned-"Last time she sent three students to the hospital when she tried to make her way towards the cashier, remember?"

Rin smiled crookedly. Oh! She remembered that day _clearly_. Nene was grumpy because Shinji had dared to kick 5 soccer balls at her and one of them hit her right in the face—_HER FACE_—she didn't cry—but she kicked a goalpost making it bent

_**WHAM!**_

"_STUPID GOALPOST!"_

Sent Takuma soaring like a Frisbee with her 'Fist of Justice' when he tried to stop her from kicking 10 soccer balls at the goal like a maniac

"_OUT OF THE WAY TAKUMA!"_

_**POW!**_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVEEEEE MEEEEEEEE!"_

"_OI! TENCHOUUUUU HOW DOES THE SCHOOL LOOKS FROM THE SKY?"_

_"GYAAAAAAAHHH!"  
_

"_Heh, he says it looks nice…"_

Plus, she threw her shoe at Shinji's face (leaving a red mark and making him cry) to let him experience her…

"_SHOE OF FURY MANIAC TROLL"_

_**WHACK!**_

However, to make sure she wouldn't kill anyone the rest of the day, the team took her to the cafeteria to eat chocolate cake but the row was too long and Nene hates waiting, though she patiently did (since the team was going to buy everything for her) Until a brave soul sneaked into the row right in front of her—_Smartass!_

Shinomiya frowned, stomped towards the boy, took him by the collar of his shirt-_"NO SNEAKING!"- _And threw him out of the line up with just _ONE HAND_

What a _monster_—I mean what power!

Nevertheless the boy's crew tried to pick a fight with her and she used her legs—_her most dangerous weapons_—and kicked them right in their (censored)

Rin felt shivers running down her spine—_Thank Kami! She's not a boy_—the girl blinked and went back to reality

"Is that for Nene-chi?"- The first year, Ikeda Chi sat down at the table next to Yumi, the blonde nodded slowly looking as the petite monkey placed three portions of cake on the table

The caramel headed girl smiled vividly-"GREAT! I bought some too, since last time she sent 10 people to the hospital"

_Wait…weren't they three? - _Rin commented mentally

"WOAH! Is that for Nene-chi?"- The twins arrived and took a seat next to their captain. They all nodded slowly while the cherry headed girls placed 4 morning special's on the table

Hina smiled-"We bought some too, since last time she sent 15 people to the hospital"

"COOLNESS"- Hana grinned and high fived her sister

_WHAT DID I MISS? WEREN'T THEY JUST 3? - _Rin asked mentally for a second time

The Fantastic Four appeared in front of the table completely pale and banged their fists against the base-"PLEASE TELL US ALL THOSE CAKES ARE FOR NENE-CHAN"

The team nodded slowly

Asumi sighed in relief-"Thank god. We didn't have much money so we just bought one for her, since last time she sent 20 people to the hospital"

"Not 20 moron, 25!"- Kaede wailed

_Why is the number increasing? - _Rin batted her eyelids, her blue eyes gazed at her comrades in complete loss

"Ah-ah"- Aya shook her hand in disagreement-"She sent 30 people to the hospital, remember class 3-C didn't come to school for a week…"

Momo raised an eyebrow as her specs glistened with the sunlight-"Nene sent 45 people to the hospital last time"- Information scrolled down in her scouter as she spoke-"Some students from class 3-B intervened and so, she beat them up, no less from our Godzilla Ace Striker"

"OOOOH!"- The rest of the team, amazed, nodded in agreement with Momo's wrapping up (She was a Newspaper reporter after all; no one could doubt her **scandalmonger** skills or her **Vegeta scouter**).

Rin sighed_-Never mind_

Misaki arrived a bit late to the Soccer Team's reunion, she glanced at the mountain of strawberry cakes and chocolate milks in the center of the table, her eyes bulged and her stomach growled but not because she was hungry…she was about to puke. Too much sugar-_Who would dare to eat all that?_—her olive orbs glanced at the 9 girly faces at the table

Suddenly it _clicked—she knew very well who could eat all that—_the violent girl that sent 60 people to the hospital because she wanted to eat some cake but a moron sneaked into the line and his classmates intervened when she sent him flying like a baseball out of the** school**—_Isn't that a bit exaggerated?_—that raven haired girl with Godzilla complex and addiction to sweets, her bitter rival, the forward of the soccer team, the pigtailed girl named—_Shinomiya Nene. _

Misaki's mouth hanged open as the team gawked at her. The brunette took a deep breath and blinked

"Where's Nene-chan?"- Yumi queried

"Nene is absent"- Misaki said with a beam.

Silence

Everyone knows Misaki could make a party just to celebrate today's _SPECIAL EVENT!_

_But why was she the only one with a happy face?_

The 9 girls remained motionless with mouths hanging open. Sure, the cafeteria was a bit crowded in that moment, maybe some students were making a lot of noise but they heard Misaki's voice clearly (believe it or not, she's a great challenger for the Twins and Chi when they scream), still, the team asked-"What?"

Misaki gulped. Rin was the only one with a cheerful expression (as always) but the rest had shadowed faces, the brunette sighed annoyed and hollered-"NENE DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL"

The whole place went silent. Shocked faces turned around to glance at the Soccer team's table followed by a loud gasp. Even birds hushed. The wind blew softly. Someone gulped. Rin batted her eyelids. The Fantastic Four cringed. Yumi remained motionless. Chi sniffed. The twins widened their eyes

Kimura huffed and gained composure as posing for a camera

_CRASH!_

Everyone screamed appalled when Yumi jumped over the table with big eyes about to roll out of their sockets and took Misaki by the neckline of her blouse-"SAY WHAT?"

* * *

**Boarding House-Dining room**

"So...that's the plan, is anyone against it?"

Raimon's soccer team players shook their heads slowly.

"All right"-Hitomiko nodded and left the room quietly. Aki and Haruna made the cleaning while Natsumi gave them instructions and sometimes helped picking up the dishes

Kidou sighed and turned to his comrades-"In other words, coach wants us to speak with Nene one more time and if she refuses—"

"We'll have to talk with the Principal to make the team quit the tournament so it'll create pressure on her"-Gouenji finalized. The team nodded in understanding

"Let's do it…"- Ichinose frowned unconscientiously as the team nodded at him

Endou sighed, somehow he couldn't agree with the plan, even though Nene had told them she won't talk with her mother to cancel the tournament and everyone thinks that's the wrong answer (It is), he knew deep inside, that _maybe_ he could've answered the same way.

There's no doubt he felt frustrated every time Aliea Gakuen destroyed a Junior High but the FF Tournament was greater than that.

It was the _LOVEY-DOVEY SHOWDOWN OF SOCCER!_

No one wanted to refrain from attending to such an important event. Look at them for example, always considered the weak team but because they love soccer they ended up being the champions—_As if they could lose. They are the main characters! — _Though perhaps, this all-girls soccer team was having the same dream of showing to the world…

_They are NO weak team_

And looking at all those posters (with great snapshots of splendid legs), made him realize that not just the players but the whole school had the same vision.

"Endou-kun?"- Aki whispered with worry, the brunette boy rose from his seat and left the room in silence. The team gawked at the captain with curiosity while he left

Gouenji, Ichinose, Kidou and Fubuki exchanged glances.

They definitely, _definitely_ had to convince Nene of talking with her mom at least to change the date so the team could keep its spot at the tournament and participate.

* * *

**Shinomiya ****Dōjō Residence **

**11:00 AM**

"I'm going to take Mr. Black to the veterinarian"- Nene called as she glide opened the door of the main house to leave

Osamu grunted when he saw Nene had tugged on her converse and taken Mr. Black in her arms. She was wearing her casual clothes (Black pleated mini skirt, light pink sweat jacket with cat ears on the hood with a white tank top tied behind the neck underneath, black Chuck Taylor's with pop rainbow hearts and ankle white socks)

"You shouldn't skip school. Do you want to stay a Junior High sophomore the rest of your life?"- Osamu queried growing in size and with eyes like flashlights as he approached his granddaughter at the entry

"Maybe"- The girl shrugged

The old man growled and poked the girl's head with his finger-"At least try to pass the test on Monday"

"Sure"- Nene answered in monotone, Osamu noticed she was engrossed in something else due to her dull answer, the girl waved without looking at her grandpa, leaving the door opened-"Jaa ne"

The elderly sighed-"if truth be told, you gave birth to a difficult girl, Akane"- Osamu watched as Nene walked off through the garden with the small kitten, a white and black duffel bag swinging behind her

"Be careful"- Osamu beckoned when Nene opened one of the gargantuan wood gates that lead to the street-"Be here on time! We have Taekwondo practice"

The girl left without answering

* * *

**Kiramike Junior High**

**Iron Gates**

"Endou-kun!"- Aki waved at the brunette boy as he walked towards the iron gates. He turned around and glanced at the girl

"Aki…"

The girl stopped in front of him with a small smile-"Where are you going? Everyone is waiting for you at the field"

Endou hesitated-"I'll be there in a minute"- He said with a smile curving his lips. Aki nodded in comprehension but still frowned lightly

"Endou-kun, are you okay?"

Mamoru's gaze dropped for mere seconds but he managed to smile at the girl one more time-"I'm okay, don't worry, I'll let Kidou in charge of the training…"

Aki nodded slowly-"O—"

"Sorry Endou, but we can't let you go alone"- A male voice declared

The teenagers looked at each other and then mid-turned to look at the source of the voice

"GUYS!"- The brunette's eyes widened when he saw the whole team standing at the front. Aki smiled tenderly

"We know what you are trying to do…"- Natsumi started softly. Mamoru looked at the girl a bit puzzled

"Eh?"

Kidou sighed, crossing his arms over his chest-"You want to talk to her, we know you don't want anyone to quit soccer"

"Endou, don't do things on your own. We are a team"-Gouenji noted

A smile curved Raimon's lips as they eyed their captain and nodded in concordance

"We asked for that girl's address to Takuma…"- Tsunami flashed a toothy grin and gave thumbs up to the brunette

Endou blinked, speechless

"Don't tell me, you were going to look for her without an address?"- Natsumi asked with a smirk

Endou flashed a toothy grin at his team. They sweat dropped. _He really was going to do that

* * *

_

**Naka Ward, Yokohama **

**Railway Station- ****Sakuragichō Station**

**11:15 AM**

Even though it was already 11:15 in the morning, the subway was fairly packed.

_Do not trespass the yellow line until the train has stopped- _A feminine voice announced. People pushed and bumped into each other. She hated taking the train, especially if all the people around her were giants and squeezed her, but she needed to get fast to the veterinarian.

When the train came in view Nene zipped up her jacket and placed Mr. Black in her chest. The doors opened automatically and everyone making the line with her, started to walk in

_Passengers please aboard the train. Train XXXX to Yokohama Station leaving in 1 minute. Passengers please aboard the train_

Nene walked vigorously through the crowd, using her fast and powerful legs to kick anyone that dared to compress her. The train got packed in mere seconds but she was able to find a seat next to the doors (Actually she made a man fall over his face and took the seat before him)

The raven haired girl sighed-"Jeez. I hate crowds, are you okay Mr. Black?"- The small kitten took out his small head from the jacket and meowed. She felt a strong stare on her, without thinking it twice the raven haired girl gave a sideway peek to her right

_CLACK-CLACK-_

The train began to move as soon as she met gazes with the character by her side

_Cold_

A boy with fine features overall symmetrical, about her age with straight, shiny and silky red hair, as red as the sugar coating of a candy apple; he had pale skin looking almost unhealthy and striking almond-shaped eyes of a sea green shade. Nene promptly turned her face away

_I found Takuma's lost brother..._

_Creepy!_

The red headed lad openly kept staring at Nene, his gaze traveled through her thin and fragile-looking frame; her exceedingly long raven hair in pigtails—_must be terrible to comb that in the mornings_—and her sharp profile. He lowered his gaze to her chest to note a small kitten staring at him with his black orbs.

_Meow_

The boy smiled faintly

Meanwhile amethyst orbs traveled through the faces of the occupants of the train and spotted five High School students laughing vociferously, Nene glanced at them from the corner of her eyes

They were wearing the uniforms like some delinquents (Low-waist grey pants with chains falling from the pockets, white saggy shirts, red loose ties and khaki blazers) — one of them stopped laughing to glance at the passengers—who looked down instantly as if they were scared— he had bleached hair and dark eyes, he looked to his sides and far away sitting next to the door he joined gazes with a pair of pale purple orbs.

His eyes darkened as he gave Nene a goofy smile, he lifted up his brows and elbowed one of his friends, jerking his head towards the raven haired girl when the other guy turned to look at him

Both guys smirked and waved at her. The bleached haired boy stood up as his companion—a brunette with green eyes—patted the empty place gesturing Nene to sit down by his side

"Idiots"-Shinomiya hissed and rapidly looked to the front with an upset facade. She leaped when her cell buzzed inside her skirt. She took it out and flipped her phone open.

**Incoming call…Takuma **

—_BEEP _

"Yo!"- Nene saluted with a boring tone

From the other line the boy squealed and cried like a girl-"KYA~NENEZILLA! MY PRINCESS BUWAAHH WHY DID YOU—_BEEP_"

Nene flipped her phone shut. _Wrong number _

_BUZZ-BUZZ_- The girl scowled at her phone. The screen glistened with bright colors

**Incoming call…Takuma **

**Incoming call…Takuma **

**Incoming call…Takuma **

With a grunt she pressed the button to talk

—_BEEP _

"If you start crying again I'll hang up"- The girl said angrily. Shocked faces on the train turned to look at the child, she glared.

"NOOOOO! I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN"- Takuma winced-"Are you okay?"- He asked with a heartrending tone

Nene rolled her eyes at the change of tenor-"I'm fine"

"Then why—"

"I just didn't feel like going to school today, see you tomorrow"- Nene was about to shut her phone when Takuma's bawl was heard

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T HANG UP! WAIT! WAIT"- The passengers looked at the girl's phone traumatized. Their eyes bulged

Shinomiya pressed the phone against her ear-"What?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"None of your business"

"Ha! You're going to the Pastry shop we saw the other day, right? No wait! I know, you're going to play videogames at Wonderland Hunter—Nooo! Better yet, you're taking Mr. Black to the veterinarian!"

Shinomiya's face twisted in disgust—_how did he know?_ — "You are a _stalker_. I'm going to hang up"

"NOOOOOOOO! WAIT! WAIT!"- The girl winced at the volume while removing the phone from her ear for few seconds.

Even though she was _irritated_ with Takuma's _idiotic_ behavior she talked again

"What is it?"

"You should come over"

"No"- Nene answered brusquely

Takuma growled-"Why not? The girls are like lions, they are tearing down the cafeteria cuz' you didn't come to school—TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS"

Someone chuckled

The red headed boy looked the other side when Nene peeked at him-"No way, they are acting on their own"-She answered nonchalantly and heard a group of pitch voices in the back. It sounded like a **combat zone **

"_TWINS! Give me that bat. Wait! Wait No NOT THE WINDOW_—**CRASH!**—AHHH! NO YUMI DON'T KILL MISAKI! (**WHAM!**)— _Girls please don't kill each other (_**CRASH**_)_—YOU STUPID CHEERLEADER—(**THUMP**)—_what the hell Hipo?_—(**SWOOSH. BAM**)** CRASH! **AHHHHHH! SAVE ME —OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT? CHI JUST FLEW THROUGH THE WINDOW!—_Takuma help me_!"

The boy winced-"_I'm on the phone_!"

Amethyst orbs darkened-"Oi, I'm going to hang up"- Nene commented dryly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- Takuma screamed again. Nene closed her eyes. This time the passengers winced at the volume

"Say it already, _what do you want?"_

Takuma giggled-"THE TEAM BOUGHT STRAWBERRY CAKES AND THEY WANT **ME **TO GIVE THEM TO **YOU**"

She's not deaf and of course she's not an idiot (no matter how bad her grades are) when someone mentions _sweets_ she's the first in line

Her eyebrow formed a perfect arc -"Fine, you can go to my house after school"

"YA~HOO! HEY GIRLS NENE SAID WE CAN GO TO HER HOUSE!—(_Voice at the back)—SHUT UP! _(Sound of a broken window)_—Stop it! Yumi get down now!"_

"Wait a minute! There's no way I'll let that Zoo inside my house"- Nene demanded furrowing her brows. Takuma ignored her statement since with that riot behind him, he didn't listen

"GOTTA GO YUMI IS ABOUT TO PUSH MISAKI OUT OF THE WINDOW! SEE YOU LATER"

—_BEEP _

Nene shut her phone and placed it inside her skirt's pocket. Her eyes darkened in a threatening way

HOW COULD SHE BEFRIEND SUCH AN IDIOT! And it's not just a friend, like 'Oh yeah we just know each other' NO!—TAKUMA IS—HER BEST FRIEND! TAKE NOTE: B.E.S.T F.R.I.E.N.D but of course

_No one knows that…_

_Yeah! right!  
_

The train's speed began to decrease as a rectangular monitor showed the message:

**Yokohama Station -11:55 PM- Yokohama Station-11:55 PM -Yokohama Station- 11:55 PM**

Nene stood up from her seat and waited patiently for the doors to open: not even thoughtful that the group of High School boys had been staring at her the whole time and they were now standing behind her, looking at each other once in a while and then at her—she scarcely reached their upper body.

Not that they cared about height

Shinomiya sighed for a moment before giving the red headed boy one last fleeting look.

Again, they met gazes. _What's with him?_

Once the train stopped _WHIP-_ The doors opened.

_Diing____- A feminine voice talked-__Thanks for traveling with us__. _

_Yokohama Station Platform —Passengers please dislodge the train calmly— Yokohama Station Platform —Passengers please dislodge the train calmly _

The pigtailed girl walked away speedily with a crowd of business men and women behind. People rushed through the platform in and out. Using their long strides the high school teenagers followed the raven haired girl, who was heading towards the south tickets gates

_He _got off the train before the doors closed

* * *

**Subway**

**Yokohama Station**

**11:55 AM**

"Argh…"- Endou groaned pulling up his brown hair in irritation.

The whole team had left Kiramike's Junior High to go to Nene's house and talk with her about Chaos and the Tournament. The problem was…

None of them knew how to get there—_Smart! Very smart_

The only thing they knew was that Nene is the only girl from the entire school that lives in a dojo at a different district

The brunette team leader pouted and looked to his side-"Kidou, do you know how to get there?"

The goggled boy smirked as his eyes scrutinized a map of the routes hanging in front of them-"We can take XXX Train to Sakuragicho station..."

"GREAT!"- Endou's eyes glistened when he eyed his master-mind comrade-"YOU ARE BRILLIANT KIDOU!"

"Heh"- The boy chuckled. Gouenji sighed—_it's called READING a map Endou_

The teenagers turned around to glance at their comrades. They were chatting and having fun—leaving the hard work to them? Tsk. Tsk what a bunch of lazy asses

"Guys!"- Endou called. The teenagers lifted up their heads to look at the brunette-"Let's go"

"OU!"- They nodded and followed their captain towards the ticket gate. Spectators gawked at the view—those kids were like scouts, especially with such a vivid captain; moving his arms widely, chest out and head held high, with a blinding toothy grin and walking at the front

They could be called—_The Dolphins!_

That's a great name!

"WAIT!"- Natsumi frowned.

**STOP!**-_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

The teenagers bumped into each other and turned to look at the auburn haired girl

"What is it?"- Endou queried

"Do you have money?"

"Eh?"- The brunette cocked his head to the side. The team members looked at each other. Natsumi sighed

"Well, do you?"- She queried with her Oh—so obvious I-HAVE-BAD-TEMPER aura

Endou laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. Then he stopped laughing. Then he laughed again. Raimon's team sweat dropped

Natsumi felt her face turning bright red-"WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE IF WE DON'T HAVE MONEY!"

"Don't shout! Don't shout"- Mamoru flailed his arms widely with a sheepish smile crossing his lips

The auburn haired girl growled and was about to yell another time but she turned her head to the side with a loud harrumph and waved Endou aside

"I'll pay"- Toko interrupted. The team looked at the pink haired girl with glistening eyes the 'Angel of Money' had blessed them (Of course she had to pay, she was freaking rich!)

Toko smiled when she felt all eyes on her-"You can pay me later"- But…she (and HER BIG MOUTH) had to continue talking, ruining the mood completely

_How naïve of them!_

The team sweat dropped-"O-Of course…"

_Nothing is for free!_

Then, after Toko _kindly _bought the tickets for them, the team waited in line to cross the ticket gate and get to the platform to take the train, while they gradually moved forward in the row

The speakers at the station announced:

_Yokohama Station Platform —Passengers please aboard the train calmly— Yokohama Station Platform —Passengers please aboard the train calmly _

_Train XXXX To __Sakuragichō Station leaving in 2 minutes-__ Train XXXX To __Sakuragichō Station leaving in 2 minutes_

"That's our train…"- Kidou rushed. Endou nodded and peeked from the side at the long row ahead of them

"We'll have to wait for another one"- Natsumi suggested with a bothered face

Suddenly the mass began to step backwards pushing Raimon's team and almost making them fall

"KYA~"

"WHAT THE HECK?"- Rika frowned as the three girls in skirt pushed her back roughly

Fubuki's brows rose in surprise as he glanced at the adults bumping into each other and violently driving his friends rearwards-"What's going on?"

Kabeyama flinched when a man bumped into him making him fall to the ceramic floor, but not without taking Tsunami and Tachimukai down also-"AHHHH!"

The two boys winced, their faces turning a shade of blue-"Kabeyama—you're _heavy_"

A female voice shrieked at the front -"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A GIRL FIGHTING A GANG AT THE PLATFORM"

"WHAT?"- The adult's grimaced and surrounded a young woman as she told them what was happening

Kidou and Gouenji looked at each other and headed towards the ticket gates, the team followed

"What happened?"- They heard someone asking

The woman choked and looked down at the ticket gates-"It seems some boys were trying to take a girl by force so she started to fight back—"

_**WHOOOSH!**_

Like a strong breeze brushing against them, Raimon's team widened their eyes when they saw a raven haired girl wearing a black short skirt jumping over the ticket gates and landing in a squatting position on the ground-"_Huff"_

_WOAH! Using short skirts and jumping like that…Teenagers these days _

"THAT'S THE GIRL!"- The woman that had talked earlier pointed at the pigtailed girl. The circle that had formed around the young lady parted, giving a full view of the teen

The soccer team gasped with bulky eyes

However without even looking at her surroundings, the raven schoolgirl jumped over her feet while fixing her skirt-"Jerks"- She mumbled furrowing her brows

* * *

**At the platform:** A mass encircled five sobbing high schoolers with huge bumps on their heads and cheeks.

"She—She's a monster!"

"She simply shot her leg out and—it was so _fast_!"

"But you have to admit it, she had pretty_ legs!_"

**[What happened?]**

"Hey honey, want to play with us?"- The High schoolers surrounded the raven haired girl before she could reach the ticket gates

"No"- Nene faced them with a flat look. The bleached haired boy leaned forward and smirked at her, his dark irises eyed the girl keenly

"Boss, she's damn cute"- A blonde commented with a blush, a dark haired boy by his side nodded in accord

"You are right, though she looks _scary!_"

"Yo! What school are you from cutie?"- A brunette asked

The girl kept quiet. The bleached haired boy tried to stroke her raven locks but she gave him a hard look which made him stop.

"Don't even try it"- She hissed with half lidded eyes

The guys laughed-"HAHAHA YOU GOT REJECTED BOSS"

"You're definitely my type. Wanna go out?"

Shimoniya was a fast replier. She didn't mince her words-"I'm not into creepy old guys"

The boys hushed

"Out of my way"- She was about to weave through the group, thus the bleached haired boy lifted his fist, his face turning red in resentment. Nene blinked when she was stopped by the leader of the gang with his free hand

"HEH! ARE YOU SCARED **USAGI-CHAN**?"

_OH NO! HE __**DIDN'T!**_

_OH! YES HE __**DID!**_

The little girl hid her expression. _Annoying!_

A dark cloud appeared over the station

The audience gasped, eyes bulging almost going out from their sockets like frogs, they swear they heard a really loud...

_ROAAAAAR!_

Nene's eyes narrowed, she dragged her foot forward before the bleached haired boy's fist could touch her and released a series of high-speed kicks on his upper body.

"Eat this!"- The girl declared

The impact of her foot against him sounded like a machine gun, the gang simply gawked in amusement at the body floating _off _the ground—_WHAT IS SHE? _

_**SUPER COMBO HIT!**_

_**FINISH HIM!**_

Nene kicked the bleached haired boy on the face one last time and sent him flying backwards, a trail of blood following; he fell over the brunette guy

**FATALITY!**

"GUAAAAAAAAAAH"

"BOSS!"- The high schoolers bellowed stupefied

"Dare you to say that again…"- Nene growled

"GET HER!"- The brunette guy shouted while pointing at the raven schoolgirl and then fainting beneath their leader. The bunch of hooligans looked at the child and hurried towards her

"YOU PUNK!"

Shinomiya delivered a flying kick that sent two of the guys reeling onto the ticket gates, making the citizens to go into reverse. Shock traveled to their faces

"GANG FIGHT! RUUUUN"

"I'm not done yet!"- The girl acknowledged with a frown when she landed on a standing position glaring at her next contestant

To conclude and deal with the last high schooler—a blonde guy with dark eyes—she simply waited for him to approach her and executed a low kick to his knee, when he lost balance and was about to fall over his face her sturdy foot—_like the thrust of a rhinoceros_—collided against his chin and made him drive backwards to fall over his back

**WHACK!-** Nene placed her foot over his torso to press him down some more into the concrete. She lowered her eyelids and looked down at the gang-"Next time, make yourselves scarce before you get hurt"

**FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

**SHINOMIYA NENE WINS**

**[Oh! So that's what happened****]  
**

"Hey guys!"- The bleached haired boy removed the hand from his face-"Does it look bad?"

_Ugh!—_His friends shook their heads-"No at all boss"- They answered. They smiled nervously when their boss gave them thumbs up. That little girl had the bravery (**brute force**) to break the nose and knock down some teeth from the most handsome face of the handsome members of their handsome gang from their handsome High School—_what's with the 'handsome'?_

_That little monster!

* * *

_

**Back to the Ticket Gates:** Nene was about to walk towards the exit of the station but a shriek stopped her

"AHHHH WE FOUND YOU"- The girl turned around in a swift motion to see who had shouted at her, her eyes whirled in a complete circle when she faced the source

_WHY? WHY? OF ALL PEOPLE…WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM?_

"Raimon, _what an unpleasant surprise_"- The girl uttered in a low voice amid a cold expression

Endou was pointing at the raven haired girl with his finger and a toothy grin plastered on his face; Raimon's soccer team formed a semi-circle in front of her. Gouenji noticed something white peeping from her pink jacket

The girl stared at them with a face void of any reaction—but deep inside she was cursing for not ignoring that yell and simply walked off

Endou took a deep breath to relax his muscles and then he bowed at her, the raven haired girl fixed her gaze on him-"Please, listen to us for a minute"

Nene's eyes widened for mere seconds but she answered-"No way, I've got _better_ things to do"

Raimon glared. Endou straightened his back and locked gazes with Nene

"We won't let you go until _you_ listen"- The brunette commented with a frown, the girl noted that the team had now formed a complete circle around her.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"- She asked looking above their heads at the crammed station

"Huh?"- They cocked their heads to the side

Toko snapped-"Just listen to what we have to say"- Nene fixed her gaze on her-"We just need your mother to cancel the tournament or change the date, the aliens will destroy every Junior High, you know what that means, right?"

At the pinky's side, Ichinose and Domon nodded in accord-"We need you to cooperate"- The brunette uttered

Nene glanced at each soccer player. They looked at her with such pleading, chibi eyes, they could melt anything…

"Scram!"- The raven female beckoned waving the soccer team players aside

"Wait!"- Endou made a dramatic stop in front of her. Nene lifted a brow and shoved Endou away making him fall over his rump on the ceramic floor

"GUAH!"- His brown orbs looked up at the girl

"I listened but I don't_ care_"- The girl gritted her teeth and stomped off towards the exit of the station with a scowl in her delicate features and kicking anyone in her way

"OUT OF THE WAY OLD MAN!"

_SMACK! _

"GUAH!"

"ENDOU-KUN"- The managers yelled with worry. The brunette captain frowned and rapidly rose over his feet without help

"How rude!"- The boys shook their heads

_Their chibi eyes could melt anything. Except her pride_

"Endou, there's no way she'll listen, we need to speak with the principal"- Toko gestured

Endou shook his head-"No…"

His team looked at him confused-"Huh?"

Gouenji and Kidou looked at each other. Natsumi frowned-"Endou-kun, we need to talk with the principal! She won't listen, look what she did to you"

Endou shook his head once more-"No…"- He smiled at his team-"I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL SHE REALLY _**LISTENS**_"

The soccer team hurried to follow when Endou chased after the girl-"LET'S GO!"

* * *

The traffic light turned red and the raven haired girl hurriedly stopped on her tracks before a car could hit her. Mr. Black meowed; Nene cuddled his head affectionately and placed him inside her duffel bag—it was comfy and big enough for him

"This will take some time Mr. Black; I know they are looking for me"

She looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes searched for familiar faces. It appears that she had lost them, since she made a lot of turns and took different directions instead of simply running in a straight line—she's not dumb, she might be fast too fast, in fact, but they could catch her_, they have alien speed too_

Not only that, she couldn't afford getting in trouble. It would be a pain in the ass if her grandpa finds out she got into fights especially at just few days from the Tournament.

"_YOU DID WHAT?"- Osamu growls and takes Nene's head with his hand, lifting her up from the ground_

"_I beat up a gang and Raimon's team, got a problem with that?"- The girl hisses and brings up her foot to kick his jaw-"PUT ME DOWN OLD MAN!"_

"_YOU—"_

Yeah! She couldn't afford getting her bones broken one by one. Knowing her grandpa, that man would lecture her and then, to make sure she doesn't use her legs anymore, make her get hospitalized for a while

With a sigh Nene turned her gaze to the front and eagerly waited for the traffic lights to change

_C'mon stupid traffic light, change already!_

"_Meow"- _Nene felt her kitten's small head rubbing against her chest, she glanced at the watch in her wrist

"Crap! If I don't hurry I won't be able to eat at the pastry shop or play video games at Wonderland Hunter!"- The raven haired girl kicked the post of the traffic light—_As if Godzilla's kick could make the light change!_

_Damn!_

The girl noticed her kitten's small head peeping through the zipper of her bag-"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to visit the veterina—"

"OI! NENE"

Shinomiya's eyes widened when she heard a male voice calling for her. Leisurely she swung over her soles—_that voice!_

The street was crammed full. Mostly by business men, since she was on Minato Mirai 21, Yokohama's most hectic zone

Mauve irises searched through the multitude

"Ugh! NOT _YOU_!"- Shinomiya alleged between gritted teeth when her lazy gaze spotted not just brown hair but—

"NENE LET'S TALK!"

An orange headband that belonged to Raimon's most annoying player, the girl lowered her lashes when she spotted few feet behind—that _BIG HEAD _of his_—_a group of teenagers in yellow and blue tracksuits running like maniacs and waving at her

Endou quickened his pace when the girl met gazes with him-"NENE—"

_TINK_- The light turned green for the pedestrians. The kick_ did_ help!

Nene looked up to the traffic light and in a swift movement, turned around to start running

"AH—"-Endou wheezed, his jaw hanged open as he gawked at the girl jogging away from him-"WAIT NENE!"

The lass ignored his call

The brunette crossed the street just in time with Goeunji, Kidou and Fubuki close behind

_TINK_- the light turned red again when their feet touched the sidewalk at the other side

The rest of the team gasped and huffed when they got to the semaphore, they peacefully waited for the traffic light to change again.

"She's fast"- Tsunami panted heavily and dropped over his butt on the ground.

Between heavy intakes of breath, Domon asked-"Is—she—human?"

The soccer players, unable to answer due to their exhaustion simply shook their heads in response

* * *

"Oi, Burn. Why did you say we'll destroy every Junior High of Yokohama?"

"To make it fun"

"Right_"-_ Gazel sighed-"Have you seen Grand?"

"No, he left early this morning"- Burn answered lazily

"I see. He better stays out of this"

"Heh! Don't worry, he said he was going on a mission to recruit new members..."

"Members? for what?"

"Dunno"- Burn shrugged a shoulder

Gazel growled. _He better stays out this!_

_

* * *

_

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) No much soccer action, though, next chapter I'll for SURE give you soccer action! ITS A PROMISE! and I mean it! :D :D :D**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	9. Let's MAKE a DEAL!

**Uwah! First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic ch. 8 WA~HOOOOO!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! EVERY TIME YOU REVIEW, ALERT OR FAV! I GET ALL FIRED-UP! THANKS A BUNCH TO ALL OF YOU MY SUPER COOL READERS! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT! It means a LOT to me! I'm glad you like the story and Ill try my best to keep it interesting for you! Kisses and Hugs my Bon Bon Chocolats!  
**

**Shivi, Zanobi (And her sis!),**** Floric1434, DragonSoulSC, Cutiepie Sakura123 (Sorry for the late updates! :C but thank you so much for the great support! lol!), Wakatsuki Syuri. Wen Hui, Aya Eldestein, Draco de Laviathan & Kuroi Tenshi17****  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :) also I do NOT own any other famous thing mentioned in the story!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Let's ASK some random questions to Kiramike's All-Girls Soccer Team! **

**Who's taller?**

**Takuma: ** The Queen of long legs, Misaki!

**Misaki: **Isn't that obvious? Me, of course!

**Rin: **Misa-chan

**Yumi: **The brunette hippo over there! Kimura Misaki

**Twins: **Dramaaaa Queeen Misa-chan

**Chi: **Pff! Of course it's Mis—ME! NYAHAHAHAHA!

**Kaede: **That giraffe with Vegeta complex

**Asumi: **Hmm Hippo with Mr. Fantastic complex

**Momo: **Misa-chan

**Aya: **Misaki

**Nene: **Sorry to say…Misaki

**Taller to smaller:** Misaki, Rin, Yumi, Aya, Kaede, Asumi, Momo, Nene, twins, Chi

* * *

**Who's the strongest?**

**Takuma: **Pff! Nenezilla without a doubt!

**Misaki: **Me! Hohohoho

**Rin: **Nene-chan

**Yumi: **Are you kidding me? We all know pigtail's like a frikin' Hercules

**Twins: **Nene-chi

**Chi: **Nene-chi and then me!

**Kaede: **Nene-chan

**Asumi:** Nene—zilla!

**Momo: **Shinomiya Nene, she's like the bad-ass boy from a Shoujo. I wonder if she actually likes cross-dressing? Maybe, _she_ is actually a _he. _I wouldn't mind that, she's got the looks, I mean, if it looks like a beautiful girl must be a guy (like Fu-kun) a cliché in every Shoujo and let me tell you a secret *Camera close-up * she's _flat-chested_! *GASP* REALLY!

**Aya: **Nene-chan!

**Nene: ** First of all. Momo I'm **NOT **a boy! Quit your blabbering, this isn't a Shoujo and YOU *points to the camera* you better edit that part about my chest before _I kick your ass_. Secondly, yes I'm **strong**, but I'm neither HERCULES nor NENEZILLA! I have a name so stop calling me that!

**Answer:** Nene, Rin, Misaki, Chi, Twins, Fantastic Four, Yumi

* * *

**Is there someone you like? **

**Takuma: ***Day dreaming about Nene, Yumi and Misaki*

**Misaki: **Uh, Me? I mean, I'm too pretty, so why should I like someone else?

**Rin: **Uhm…NO! I WON'T TELL *Punches the camera* Ah! I'm so sorry!

**Yumi: **Uhm, Tsuruga Ren-sama *fangirl scream* (character from 'Skip Beat')

**Twins:** Nope!

**Chi:** Ugh! No! That's gross!

**Kaede: **Fubuki-kun

**Asumi: **Fu-kun

**Momo: **Fu-kun

**Aya: **it's obvious Fu-kun stole my heart the very moment I saw his silver hair and his shoots and his perfectly shaped features *Nosebleed* I can't take it anymore, he's so hot!

**Nene: **Why should I waste my time in _something_ like _that_?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Yo! Nene here, It's been a while, I'll tell you some_ things_ about my family...

My parents used to work together for the FF Industry. My mother was responsible of the castings to recruit talented football players for the Tournaments, while my father was a scientist that created a variety of technology equipment to increase their abilities.

Since my brother (A Soccer NERD—Er, genius) played football at a boarding school in Tokyo, it was easy for him to tag along with my parents when they went overseas. He played for small leagues and sometimes the school's Soccer club traveled to places where my parents had work. His name is Haruto, he's 15 years old and we barely know each other's faces.

On the other side, I had to stay at home in Yokohama with my grandpa, a _GIANT _bodybuilder (Bigger than Shinji-Sen) whom taught me Martial Arts, since he owns a _Dōjō _(No, he's not from the Yakuza, I think they kicked him out since he's _old_) and taught me the Elementary School education.

Yes, that's right, I skipped Elementary School and while other kids played in the park I was tackling down some pupils at the _Dōjō_.

My grandpa is a wise old man with a great heart; he raised me and helped me increase the_ inhuman _strength I have now, but he cooks _**HORRIBLE**_ and has _AWFUL_ taste for clothing, he's always using a Yukata, it's so annoying and when he screams the world crumbles and breaks to pieces. Geez, I feel inside a manga every time I see him!

**Osamu:** WHAT THE—? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT THE MAN THAT CHANGED YOUR DIRTY DIAPERS, HUH?

_Nene throws a shoe at Osamu's face. _

**Nene:** Grr. shut up! Baka fossil…

Anyways, let's keep going

My father divorced from my mother when I was 6 and took my brother with him. Mom couldn't stand the pressure of working overseas for that _wicked_ person and not being able to see her daughter, however Papa was so eager with the new technology he was creating that he didn't cared about his family_. Sadly I can't remember Papa's face just his voice. _

When my mother came back to Japan, she decided to keep her work at the FF Industry but this time she was going to work only in the enrollment of players during special events.

I decided to start playing football when I entered Junior High, as a way to keep in touch with Papa and my nerd brother (even if we don't see each other at all) unlike him, I only have the physical strength and the guts, people call me a 'Prodigy' because I can wipe out the field with one single shot, but I'm not a mastermind and compared to others my skills are _plain_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Previously:_  
**

Nene looked up to the traffic light and in a swift movement, turned around to start running

"AH—"-Endou wheezed, his jaw hanged open as he gawked at the girl jogging away from him-"WAIT NENE!"

The lass ignored his call

The brunette crossed the street just in time with Goeunji, Kidou and Fubuki close behind

_TINK_- the light turned red again when their feet touched the sidewalk at the other side

The rest of the team gasped and huffed when they got to the semaphore, they peacefully waited for the traffic light to change again.

"She's fast"- Tsunami panted heavily and dropped over his butt on the ground.

Between heavy intakes of breath, Domon asked-"Is—she—human?"

The soccer players, unable to answer due to their exhaustion simply shook their heads in response

.

.

**Let's MAKE a DEAL!**

**.**

**.**

Shinomiya was known not only for her Godzilla skills or her nippy personality but also for her quick feet. They had crossed at least five streets by now and they were still unable to catch up with her.

"Oiii! NENE!"

The raven haired growled, every time she thought she had lost them, they emerged out of the blue like some_ ghosts_ and screamed like wild animals her name.

Raimon's team could be so maddening! She was trying _hard, _really, really _hard_ to hide the urge to turn around and perform a sequence of bone-cracking kicks with her leg to send them flying far away from her.

**BUT** she couldn't get into trouble with them, especially since they are staying at Kiramike's boarding house, Principal Shirotae would kill her if they suddenly arrive to school with broken ribs, and bones, dark eyes and missing teeth.

Oh! But don't get her wrong. She** actually** wanted to see them like that; the only problem was the amount of problems and lectures she would get.

_Too wearisome to handle _

"NENE WAIT!"- A brunette head with orange headband jumped happily.

The girl growled again and increased her pace. The world shook with her mammoth steps. Shinomiya ran through the crowded streets with swiftness, dodging the tall human beings like some ballerina, but not as graceful since she sometimes got irritated and simply kicked them out of her way.

Endou, some feet behind the raven haired girl while trying to catch her pace, panted heavily. Not only he had to run as if his life depended on it but he also had to shout like a mad man to seize the girl's attention. Was she deaf? Maybe she's listening to music and can't hear him?

Poor Endou, don't you know kid? _SHE'S __**AVOIDING**__ YOU!_

But of course, the brunette won't acknowledge that reason. The goal keeper looked back over his shoulder with a pout; he grinned, when he noted Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki running behind him with severe expressions plastered on their faces. Suddenly the boys widened their eyes and Kidou shouted

"ENDOU WATCH OUT!"

"Uh?"- The brunette blinked and turned his face to the front

**WHACK!**_—Too late_. Before Mamoru could react his feet tripped with some boxes in the middle of the street-"WHA—?"- That made him roll on the ground like a bowling ball.

His comrades stopped dead in tracks with a perspiration drop running down their temples. Kidou sighed, Gouenji looked to the side and Fubuki simply gawked.

"GHAHHHHH!"- The brunette shouted as his body kept spinning and crashing against some passersby's, whom he took down like some bowling pins, making them fly above the sky.

**STRIKE! BOO~YA!**

"WATCH OUT!"- People screamed when they saw the orange, blue and yellow human bowling ball rolling with great speed.

Nene stopped running and turned around when she heard the yell, without knowing, people had been soaring behind her all this time.

"Ohh!"- She trailed with fake amusement.

The raven haired girl lowered her gape from the flying bodies—creating wonderful _parabolas_—to the lane. Her half-lidded eyes watched indifferent at the wheel-like brunette that was about to run over her like a truck

"GHUAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH MY— LITTLE GIRL! DODGE!"- A man shouted with broadened eyes when he noticed the bored expression on the girl's face.

Shinomiya sighed and promptly took one step to the side.

"AHHHHHHH!"-The rolling Endou (now with eyes like spirals) whirled past her with a cloud of dust trailing in the rear, her shiny raven hair danced with the strong breeze as her face kept unflustered.

"Baka…"- The girl muttered and looked the other side when she heard three males panting heavily. Nene snorted when she noted Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki running towards her

"OHHHH!"- The audience gasped amazed at the boy still reeling down the streets, lacking brakes.

"GHAAAAAAaaaaaa!"- The shouting from the goal keeper decreased with the remoteness. His comrades started to track him when they realized he was getting too far from them.

"Quick! We need to catch him"- Kidou looked at the two boys by his side, they nodded in agreement and the three fastened up.

Shinomiya waited patiently for the three guys to glide away, also knowing how eager they were to talk to her, she resolute to shun them by all means and rapidly hid behind a tall man when they went past her. Her cat meowed, fortunately the boys were so drown into catching their leader they didn't pay attention to that.

"Hmph, the box did _work_!"- The girl muttered with a glint of triumph in her eyes and swiftly crossed the street before the rest of Raimon's team could get there.

* * *

**Kiramike Junior High**

Standing in the center of the corridor, a group of girls looked at each other slightly _troubled_. Their bodies covered in dust from head to toes, their hairs all muddled and some bruises on their arms, legs and faces.

They began to toddle at a sluggish pace; cautiously counting the steps they needed to get to the place they had been called.

Finally after, at least, 20 steps, they reached a wooden door with a golden plaque on the wall aside.

**Principal Shirotae**

They gulped as the door opened by itself with a loud _creak_—They felt about to enter a Haunted House—the room was immersed in _darkness_, the solar rays that are suppose to pierce through the massive windows behind the Principal's desk couldn't reach them, since the curtains were closed.

"Haha!"- A blonde laughed nervously-"Shouldn't the curtains be opened?"

Her team comrades grimaced-"_OF COURSE THEY SHOULD!"_

Two pink heads shivered-"When will the zombies come out?"- They chorused, their inquiry making four girls to tremble in_ trepidation _

Hina sighed-"Well, if anything happens the smallest one should sacrifice for the team"

Hana nodded in concord-"Yeah!"- Both girls looked at Chi, the petite monkey squealed loud enough to make all the team leap with startled looks

"EEEK!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Twins, that's enough"- Rin ordered as the team stepped inside the room in silence

Yumi fiddled with her grubby uniform and glanced from the corner of her eyes at her cerulean headed captain. She smiled nervously-"Sorry Taichou"

Rin sighed and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, a serene expression on her face but her voice was dark and deep-"_YOU_—"- The vice-captain gulped when she sensed the boding evil aura encircling the cheery cerulean girl

"This is the first time I'm called to the Principal's Office, did you know?"

The team gulped. Even though Rin had this 'NO WORRIES' grin curving her lips, the way she speaks and the look in her eyes is _petrifying, sinister_ with

An_ 'I'LL KILL YOU IF I GET SUSPENDED! _Meaning!

Certainly, the only thing the girls could do at the very moment was

_PRAY!_

To God, Ala, Buddha, Zeus, Odin and all the gods from all the cultures! Since they will need a lot of blessings to get out of this alive!

Misaki growled-"It was all Yumi's fault!"

"NANI?"- The blonde glared at the brunette but the stare coming from a pair of potent blue orbs sent shivers down their spines, making them stop.

_Taichou is so scary!_ - The girls thought. For the first time, they felt Nene's cold gaze wasn't _anything_ compared to Rin's _devil-like behavior_.

Once all the team members entered the office, the door closed behind them with a loud…

**BANG!**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"- The girls screamed and hugged each other

The _Fantastic Four_ turned around and rushed to the door, Asumi being the most frenetic one kicked the door with her foot and slammed her fists against the wood -"NOOOOOO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"For things like this is why we need Nene"- The twins looked at each other; knowing the raven haired girl, she would kick the door and break it without effort, like Jackie Chan or simply like Godzilla's human baby. The rest of the team noticed the high-backed chair behind the desk began to turn around leisurely as to face them.

The girls backtracked nervously as Fubuki's Fan Club tried to turn the knob to open the door.

"QUICK!"- Momo shouted

"DAMN IT! THIS DOOR WON'T OPEN!"- Asumi grabbed the handle with both hands and tried to turn it, thus it was too rigid

Kaede joined Asumi-"OPEN THE DOOOOOOOR!"- She cried, hoping anyone at the other side would eavesdrop and help them. But let's be frank_, NO ONE—Take note about this too: EVER! IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD OPEN THE DOOR!_—Heck! If someone did, Shirotae would use him or her as decoy to test her machine gun.

Aya pushed the entry with her body-"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!"

"Greetings students…"- A sinister feminine voice saluted.

The girls **bunged, **gluing their bodies to the wall like some scared mices cornered by a cat, they looked at the purple headed woman seated behind the desk. Eyes bulging. Jaws hanging open. Fine hairs of their napes standing up

A devilish leer curved the woman's lips, making her perfectly formed white-teeth to shine in the darkness-"How _lovely_, I thought Nene was the only troublemaker. Guess I was _wrong_"

The team recoiled-"EEK!"-They had seen it; Shirotae's _baby_, her _treasure_, her_ precious_, _shimmery, shinny_ and _extremely_ long

**XM312. 50 caliber machine gun **

_Gleaming _in the darkness as the woman's hands rubbed it up and down with a tissue

Rin trembled-"Prin-Principal…I-I can explain—"

"SILENCE!"- The woman shouted, jumping over her feet while pointing her weapon towards the girls. The team cringed

"OH MY GOD! _RAMBO_ IS STILL ALIVE!"- The twins shrieked

"EEEK!"

"_PLEASE_ DON'T KILL US!"- The girls screamed in unison covering their faces with their hands

Momo clapped her hands together and prayed-"Kami-sama please lend me your power so I can do a **BIG** **GENKIDAMA**!"

Aya, Asumi and Kaede huffed. Panic-struck. The twins hugged. Misaki looked up at the ceiling-_If I get out of this, I promise to buy fewer clothes for an entire month!_

Yumi and Rin glanced at each other wheezing heavily. Sweat sopping their bodies. They couldn't understand how Nene survived to this every day. That girl is like a damn _rock_!

_She is an ALIEN!_

The purple headed woman continued her _lecture_-"YOU **DESTROYED** THE ENTIRE CAFETERIA AND TAKUMA WAS SEEN FLYING THROUGH THE SCHOOL GROUNDS AT LEAST **10 **TIMES!"

"Actually, they were **15**…"- Momo cleared up. The girls glared at her

"I'M REALLY DISSAPOINTED!"- Shirotae frowned and lifted her long leg to bang her foot over the desk, the girls gawked-"NOT EVEN NENE HAS CAUSED SO MUCH TROUBLE BEFORE!"

They rolled their eyes mockingly. _Yeah right!_

Misaki opened her mouth to dispute but—

"**DETENTION!**"

Shirotae's _acidic_ glare stopped her plus… the sound of a _click_—coming from the weapon

"KYAAA~"

* * *

**Nishi-Ku, Yokohama**

**Pet Shop- "Furry Friends R Best Friends"**

Even though she regretted not being able to eat apiece of every dessert at the new Pastry Shop or play videogames at Wonderland Hunter—Where she always beats up Takuma in everything and where she's known as the "_Wonderland's DEMON_"— she needed to leave Mr. Black in the veterinarian, she had skipped school for that and for the things mentioned above, but mostly for her kitten's health.

Nene was standing under the door frame with her duffel bag on her shoulder, her amethyst orbs fixed on the white kitten a young woman with chocolate hair and eyes was holding.

"I'll come to pick him up tomorrow"- Shinomiya lifted up her sharp gaze to glance at the lady.

"All right. I'll take good care of him, don't worry Nene-san"- The veterinarian commented with a smile.

_Meow_

Black orbs saddened

"Don't worry Mr. Black, I promise to come back"- Nene caressed her kitten's head tenderly and turned around to leave.

"Jaa ne"- She waved.

"Be careful"-Said the young lady, she waited for the girl to go across the street and went back inside to the shop

* * *

The raven haired girl walked off towards the Yamashita-koen Park, it is a seaside park about one kilometer long along the seashore, in front of Yokohama's Port. The remarkable things about this park are the amount of flower displays, the wide green areas, the packed benches with people enjoying the sea scenery or just strolling while taking pictures or relaxing.

The park has a great feeling; Shinomiya likes it a lot, but not only because of that. In the recreational area there's a place where people gather to play street-football which means

_NO rules, NO worries, NO pressure_

At the very moment two teams of five members composed by Elementary students were playing, nothing that great but the feeling those kids gave every time they kicked the ball or made a goal was better than an official game with pros (Yeah right!)

"OI! PASS! PASS!"- A boy shouted from the mid-field line while his companion kicked the ball from the goal to pass it to him, the boy whom had shouted settled the ball down and made a shoot towards the opposite goal.

**Swoosh~ Swoosh~**

"WOAHHH!"- The kids gaped at the swerving sphere with astonishment.

**CLANK! -** Alas, the orb collided against the goalpost.

"NOOOOOO!"- The team winced, some spectators laughed but clapped to acknowledge the effort. The referee who was actually a small boy much younger than the others, whistled.

"Awww~"- The Elementary students trailed with sad faces. The game was over; while one team celebrated the other dragged their feet towards the bleachers to speak to their parents, tears threatening to run down their cheeks

"We lost!"

"Don't worry honey"

The raven haired girl sat down at the bleachers, surprisingly, just five people had watched the game—_the parents— _some days this place is so packed that not even a soul can find space.

Nene positioned her duffel bag by her side, her amethyst irises fixed on the playing field while the adults walked off with the kids laughing and yelling behind them, talking about the game and how the last shoot got the title of '_EPIC FAIL'_

Suddenly, the place was deserted; it was only her and the gentle breeze against her thin frame.

She wondered aloud-"Should I quit?"- Her lilac irises staring at the field, her long eyelashes lowered.

_Maybe I should_

_**Tap—Tap—Tap**_

Her ear twitched at the sound of an unhurried march.

The raven haired girl heard some steps getting closer to her but she ignored the intruder of her day dream. It was a public place after all; she didn't have the right to say '_PISS OFF LOSER'_ to the person that had just arrived looking for a place to sit down.

The steps grew closer, she was getting annoyed since she felt that person staring at her the whole time, she was about to look at the individual until a pair of legs covered by grey trousers stopped by her side.

_Great! A pervert!_

"May I sit here?"- She heard a kind male voice asking, Nene didn't looked at the boy's appearance and answered with a cold tenor

"Are you _blind_? There's plenty _space_ for you, piss off!"

The boy chuckled-"You've got nasty manners" – he said.

"Got a problem with that?"- Shinomiya queried with a vicious tenor, eyes glued to the field.

Silence

The girl waited for the boy to go away, thus in the blink of an eye he was sitting beside her. The raven haired girl straightened her back and turned her head to the side to gaze at the boy.

"_You idi_—"- Her eyes widened

"We saw each other few moments ago. You play soccer, right…?"- The boy smiled, bitter green eyes staring directly into amethyst orbs.

_Takuma's lost brother! - _Shinomiya thought, whilst glaring at him. Her brow twitched in annoyance when she noticed his intent look

_This guy…_

Nene didn't know how to put into words, that boy, even though he was good-looking and seemed like a nice and gentle guy, there was something in his eyes.

Something _Frightening?_

Something _Dangerous?_

Something _Cold?_

Something _Dark?_

Or maybe all of the above. Ever since she saw him staring at her in the train, she had a weird feeling, she wasn't scared but something clicked inside her and said

'_Avoid him'_

The raven-haired girl glared at the red-headed boy with half-lidded eyes-"What do you _want_?"- She asked

He noticed how she looked at him _distrustfully_. Was she going to be able to unwrap the truth about him?_ No, she wasn't _orbetter yet_ he wouldn't let her_

The boy blinked-"Why don't we greet properly first?"- He smirked and showed his hand to her while introducing himself-"Kiyama Hiroto"

A distracted silence encircled the pair. The wind blew gently, moving their hair. Their gazes firmly fixed into each other

Nene lowered her gaze to his pale hand after she peeked at the gentle visage the boy had, that _gentle_ and _small_ smile, even his eyes had a _soft_ look. Any _other_ girl would _squeal_ at the view

Shinomiya was about to shook hands with the boy; her small hand getting closer to his

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

Their fingers almost touching the second time he glanced at her hand

_Dangerous?_

_._

_Cold?_

.

_Frightening?_

.

_Dark?_

.

_**WHACK**__! - _The girl's hand slapped his pale one, a _deep_ and _menacing_ scowl in her features when Hiroto looked at Nene rather _shocked _

"Get lost _stalker_!"- Shinomiya hissed

_No, he simply was someone she couldn't trust_

Hiroto's lips parted to say something but the girl hurriedly stood over her feet, took her bag and walked past him with a destructive march. He chuckled and covered his face with the hand she had slapped; a murky frown traveled to his features

"I won't _let_ you _off_, easily"

Nene jumped down the bleachers and stepped inside the soccer field without glancing at the red headed boy she was leaving behind. She closed her eyes for a moment, without lessening her tempo.

"Now I need to go home"- She glanced at the watch on her wrist and growled. Damn! That old man and his passion for Martial Arts, if Nene didn't show up in time, he will make her regret it for the rest of her life.

Osamu was like Shinji when she skipped soccer practice, but instead of making her run around the school with a giant wheel tied to her hips and weights in her toes and arms, grandpa made her clean, mop and swept the Dojo until her reflection could be seen, kick a trunk 1000 times and then make push-ups with her thumbs and a lot more.

Nene felt shivers running down her spine—_IT WAS TORTURE!_

Out of curiosity, Shinomiya looked back over her shoulder at the bleachers. Hiroto was no longer there.

"He's gone…"- She muttered while lowering her gaze _skeptically_.

_Something didn't felt right. _The wind blew ruthlessly, the blue sky unexpectedly turning grey

"That was mean of you…"

Nene turned her face to the front with great speed. Her eyes widened. There he was, standing at just one-arm's length away from her, his hands inside his orange jacket's pockets. His eyes glaring, stabbing her _character _as his red eyebrows coupled.

Shinomiya frowned and grinded her molars-"Get lost!"- She ordered, her feet propelling forward.

Nevertheless, Hiroto ignored her _order_ or whatever that was and stepped in front of her, blocking her way, _invading her personal space_.

"Oi, are you trying to pick a fight?"- The raven-haired girl drawled imperturbably while taking a step back since she felt uncomfortable with the closeness

"Hmm. You're quite aggressive, aren't you?"-The red-headed boy blinked as his gaze darted down to her frail-looking body. He shook his head and then looked up at the girl's shadowed face.

Nene's fists balled. Oh! Not only she wanted to see Raimon with broken ribs, bones, dark eyes and missing teeth, for one reason or another she also wanted to smash her fist against this pretty boy's face.

Shinomiya snarled under her breath but once her gaze met Hiroto's, her façade seemed the one of a quiet, composed and cool person-"Out of my way!"- She warned

The boy's frown deepened-"Hmph. Why don't you listen to me, first?"

"Not interested"

"What if I say, I'm part of _Aliea Gakuen_?"- He asked. She batted her eyelids

"_Lame_..."- Nene replied curtly. Kiyama growled—_this girl!_

"Suit yourself"- Hiroto shrugged as the girl went past him without looking, he continued-"I was going to offer a _deal_"

Nene turned around and gave the boy a questioning look-"Deal…?"

His eyes turned _intimidating_ almost _bloodcurdling _as he answered her question-"For your match against _Chaos_"

Shinomiya altered her weight on her right foot and smirked apathetically-"There will be no match against that _foolish_ team, its Raimon's problem not ours"- she stated with monotone. Hiroto's jaw twitched

"So…"- Nene's mauve orbs darkened in such a threatening way, that Hiroto backed off leisurely -"Leave me alone"- she concluded

Shinomiya swung over her converse and walked off

"Oi! _You_—the girl with pigtails"- A male voice shouted from afar

Nene stopped and turned around over her soles to the direction of the source, she noticed Hiroto was still standing in the spot where she had left him, his eyes packed with astonishment. Both teenagers met gazes and seconds later they averted their eyes from each other

"Well, over here!"- A red headed boy with flames-like hairstyle waved from the bleachers at the two kids. He smirked evilly when the raven-haired girl met gazes with him

"Burn!"- Hiroto acknowledged when he turned around to face the boy, furrowing his eyebrows slightly

Shinomiya gritted her teeth—_another weird-o!_

"Hmph"- Burn snorted, looking down at Genesis Leader-"What do you think you are doing Gran?"

The said boy kept silent

"Don't tell me you were trying to spoil Chaos's plan? Remember we made a deal with the _leader_, if we win…"

"You'll get 'Genesis' title, I know that already"- Kiyama said offhandedly, both guys got broken up by Nene

"Go away, I already rejected your friend here!"- The girl glanced at Hiroto

"Heh!"- The red-headed lad chuckled when the raven-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. Under his right foot was a black and red soccer ball, speedily, the boy kicked the sphere and aimed it at her, a strong wind trailing behind the orb

**Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh**

"Know your place human!"- Burn declared laughing evilly. Shinomiya squinted; she noticed the soccer ball was getting closer with vast power

**Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh**

Hiroto was about to step between her and the ball. Nevertheless, the girl made small jumps on the ground as she waited for the sphere to get closer with her eyes shut

**Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh**

Burn smirked mockingly. _What is she doing?_

Nene opened her eyes rapidly once the ball was at just few centimeters from her body-"EAT THIS!"

The raven-haired girl spun around on the ground, her left leg shot out before she could finish the twirl, her foot collided against the sphere—**WHAM!-** which—since its power was too strong—soared high in the sky

**Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh~Swooosh**

Both red-headed boys gawked startled—_Nice!—_Even though she didn't used a hissatsu technique, they had seen it; the _electrical currents_ running all over her body. Maybe what Gran heard about her was true

The thing about a girl being able to use Thor's hammer, _the Mjollnir_

"That was a nice shot! Not anyone can kick that ball without using a Hissatsu"- Hiroto looked at the raven-haired girl

Burn leaped as if _floating_ and landed inside the field, with hands inside his pockets, he approached the teenagers-"Hmph. You look **weak** but I think I have underestimated you, no wonder why Gran wants to recruit you"

Nene huffed as her leg went down. She was glad they didn't noted she had missed her shoot and actually thought she had aimed it at the sky the entire time

"I'm not interested, you_ losers_!"- Shinomiya gave them a flat look

The boys looked at each other, creasing their foreheads

Nene glimpsed at her watch—_ I'll be late! I can't be LATE!—_she sighed and lifted up her hand, catching their attention-"Yo! I'm leaving"

Both boys looked at the girl stunned. _SHE WHAT?

* * *

_

**_._**

**_._**

"Oww~"- Endou stumbled on his feet, his hands grabbing his head as if it could fall. Kidou, Gouenji and Fubuki were able to catch him after running all the way through five streets. A bit more and the brunette could have ended at Yokohama's Koen Park, maybe sinking in the sea.

Right now, they stood in front of an arcade center called 'Wonderland's Hunter' it had great luminosity, music flooded through the site while high schoolers, gangster-looking guys and even Junior High students went in and out. The gaming center had all type of video games emitting noises of either 'VICTORY' or the most well-known 'GAME OVER'

An orange headed boy went out of the place after yelling something at the geek-looking owner that was standing at one side of the glass-doors

"GET OUT OF HERE KID!"

"WHY? I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I'M 'WONDERLAND'S DEMON' FRIEND"

A group of gamers snorted at the comment-"Yeah right!"

The proprietor of the gaming center looked down at the orange headed boy-"So, tell me what her name is"

The little boy gulped and fiddled with his navy blue gakuran-"I…_can't_ tell"

"Get lost!"- The owner frowned and closed the doors of the place from the inside. Exasperated and completely astounded the little boy screamed again

"I KNOW HER! SHE'S KIRAMIKE'S ACE STRIKER!"- The boy sniffed

Gouenji curved a brow and approached the boy-"Oi, you know Nene?"

Endou gained composure as he moved towards his spiky-haired boy friend with Kidou and Fubuki behind, his mouth hanged open-"…Eh?"

Fubuki kept silent, looking at the orange headed boy that in a brief moment stopped his sniffing and looked at them with starry-eyes-"YES! SHE'S SUPER CUTE, DON'T YOU THINK?"

Kidou smirked-"Do you know where she could be right now?"

The boy pouted-"Hmm… she was supposed to be here, maybe she's playing soccer at Koen…?"

The four boys looked at each other-"Are you sure?"- Fubuki queried

The boy shrugged a shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows-"Of course, I always _follow_ her around when she comes"

The football players grimaced. _You are like what, 10?_ And _you already sound like a stalker!

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

"Who do you think you are, huh?"- Burn glared at Nene

"Don't get any closer!"- The lass warned when the red-headed boy took a step forward and closed the distance between them. He sneered

"Whatever. Now, answer my question!"- Chaos's captain demanded furrowing his brows, the girl's façade shadowed

"_I'm serious_"- She glared back-"And why should I tell you who I am? _Don't waste my time_!"

"Say what? _Do you even know who you are talking to_?"- Burn pointed at himself with his thumb, his scowl growing deeper when the girl shook her head _indifferently_

"_No_ and I_ don't_ care!"

Hiroto looked at the scene unflustered. Luckily, the few people that passed by, thought the squabble was about _love _affairs, so he didn't have to worry about calling too much attention. On the other side, Burn and Nene seemed aggravated every time they heard the whispers and felt the _odd_ looks some by-passers gave them

"Oh! Look a couple's quarrel!"

"That girl is so cute!"

"_Nice legs_!"

Nene frowned and turned her head to the side-"SHUT UP!"

"Eeek!"- The eavesdroppers hushed and walked away. Though some more arrived

"The boy looks scary, but he's hot!"

"Aren't they a bit too young to be having love affairs?"

Shinomiya gritted her teeth and turned her face to Burn-"Look Torchic, why don't you go away? _I'm going home_ and you should leave too, I'm really tired of your 'Space Invaders Game' it's annoying!"

"What's with you? Watch your mouth"- Burn pointed at the raven-haired girl with his index finger-"And I'm **NOT** a Torchic, I'm a **CHARMELEON**! Why do you always jump to that conclusion?"

"Whatever!"- The girl waved her hand and rolled her eyes with lack of excitement, she turned around over her soles to walk away but Burn's hand grabbed her wrist from behind

"Let go!"- Nene lowered her eyelids and glared at Burn over her shoulder

The boy grumbled-"No!"

"Very well!"- Shinomiya nodded in understanding

Hiroto blinked when he noticed Shinomiya's eyes flashing amid willpower. Nene moved her constrained arm forward closing the distance between her and Burn, she then grabbed the boy's wrist and threw him down to the ground over her shoulder with what appeared to be _vast power_

The audience gasped

**WHAM!- **

"GHA!"- Burn choked when his back hit the ground, he blinked, his yellow eyes looking at the grey sky, still unable to digest what had happened

"Do as I say or die!"- Shinomiya leaned forward to glance at the red-headed boy; she then straightened her back to glare at Hiroto

"You guys are _pathetic_!"

The lad grimaced heatedly

Again, for the _billionth_ time today, Nene was about to leave. **But **

_Okay! I'm seriously getting pissed, right now!—_her body stopped automatically when her purple irises spotted in the distance somebody she was _trying really hard_ to **evade**…

"Endou"- Hiroto curved his lips in a smirk. Nene growled

_YES! ENDOU! THE BOTHERSOME ENDOU WITH HIS BOTHERSOME FRIENDS!

* * *

_**Date:** Wed, XX, XX, XXX 00:00:00  
**From:** Mom

**Subject. Re:** I'M IN HELL! SAVE ME!  
**To:** Nene

OH MY GOODNESS NENE! How many times have I told you not to make Grandpa angry? Believe me when I tell you he's from the _Yakuza_! Don't worry about the food; I'll make sure to send you a book by the end of the week, bare with it until Friday, will you? PRETTY PLEASE?

By the way, I just arrived to England! It's so pretty, I wish you were here, it's quite silent without you around and I already miss your Godzilla march and everything. How's Mr. Black doing?

Nene-chan, I might be your mother but playing soccer or not is your choice. I'll support you in any decision you make but before rushing and jumping into weird conclusions, like you should quit or something, remember the funny moments and the times when your inhuman strength wiped the field and everyone was still happy about it.

For me, YOU'RE THE BEST PLAYER EVER!

Lots of love,

Mom!

**SEND MESSAGE**-_Click_

"That should cheer her up. _Gambatte_, Nene-chan"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"By the way…"- The red-headed boy gawked at the raven girl's back as she spoke-"Your _reasons_ to use soccer as a _weapon_"

The boys stared at the girl dumfounded.

Nene looked at Hiroto over her shoulder to bestow a_ scathing_ look to the alien-"Make me _sick_"

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :)Sorry Burn! but serves you well! lol! Sorry if you didn't liked when Nene tackled him down, I think it suits her character and let's be frank, it also suits Burn...Hiroto is just too...how can I say it? _Soft?_  
**

**Again SORRY about the lack of Soccer Action! I'm getting pissed right now! Next chapter will be ready in, I think, two or three days! ;) The second part has a lot of soccer, yep! and Maybe we'll be able to witness Nene's Hissatsu!  
**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	10. Kiramike's WISH list?

**HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! =O  
**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! you see, I thought I was going to be able to finish ch. 9 during the two days I told you I was going to publish it. Though, unfortunately I didn't have enough time, you see, here in my country (Colombia) we make a lot of celebrations 8 days before Christmas and that, my friends, took a lot of time from me :C I'm really sorry, up until now all I could come out with...is this small list about what Kiramike's Girls would want from Santa :D  
**

**Hope you like it!**** :D Real ch. 9 will be ready NEXT WEEK! I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! Kisses and Hugs my Bon Bon Chocolats! THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITES! :D I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY! LET YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! xD Oh! and if you don't celebrate Christmas...then...sorry! =P  
**

**Cutiepie Sakura 123, FarahXMidori, Shivi, Kyrios-sama (& her sis! Sorry, I didn't know you had changed your username)****, Floric1434, Aya Eldestein, Draco de Laviathan & Kuroi Tenshi17****  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**My WISH list!**

**.**

**.  
**

_Dear Santa_

How's the weather? (What a useless question) Here's my wish list. I've been a _good_ girl, if truth be told. Well, of course, I have _punched_, I have _fought,_ I have _cursed _and I have most likely _destroyed_ private property.** BUT** _please_, dear Santa…Make my dreams come true…I promise to stop acting like a _wild_ animal…te-hee

**YAMAMOTO RIN: **_Dear Santa…._

I want a Volley ball

In my next life I want to be an Elephant... (Huh?)

I want a new bicycle, some box gloves and new clothes.

Oh! I also want to meet a Soccer player pro and go to South America for vacations with my family….

**.**

**.**

**KIMURA MISAKI: **_Dear Super Rich Santa_

I want to be pretty & young forever

I want the newest fashion trends from every Fashion designer alive. NO FUR! Please

I want VIP tickets for Lady Gaga's concert and I want to meet her personally

I really need to buy make-up…so can I make a check on your name once I go buy it? I'm sure you wouldn't know which ones I use…

**.**

**.**

**SUSUKI YUMI: **_HALLO SANTA!_

I want my first singer debut to be on March cuz' it's the month of my birthday so I feel really lucky

I want a whole new look…Maybe some new clothes and how about changing my hair color?

I want a boyfriend

I want to have a big, big, big party for my birthday…Oh! And maybe you could give me some tickets to travel around the world...

**.**

**.  
**

**IKEDA CHI: **_Hey! What's up Santa?_

I want TO GROW! & I want WORLD PEACE!

I want to be TALLER & WORLD PEACE!

I really need to GROW-UP & WORLD PEACE!

Seriously dude, it isn't that hard…just use some magic or something and MAKE ME GROW and...uh! you know the rest!

**.**

**.**

**HANASONO TWINS, HINA & HANA: **_Super duper awesome Santa_

We want to be the only pink-headed girls in the entire world…

We want a M2313. 50 caliber Machine gun, a Zoo and being taught Martial Arts by Jackie Chan like in "Karate Kid" YEAH! YEAH!

Lots of teddy bears the big ones, not the small ones! Oh! and mostly PANDAS we don't want yellow bears or something, just POLAR BEARS and PANDAS!

And...Since Chi asked for this…we want her to grow-up…(just to make her SHUT UP!)

**.**

**.**

**WATANABE ASUMI: **_Dear Santa…_

I want Fubuki-kun

I want Fu-kun

I want Fubuki

I think you already understand…I really want _him_…

**.**

**.  
**

**KOBAYASHI MOMO: **_Dear Santa _

I want Fubuki-kun wearing a Santa cosplay

I want Fubuki wearing cute cat ears and a pile of new mangas

I want Fu-kun with a cute bow around his neck and a note that says "Momo you're my ideal girl"

And I want Fu-kun to be MINE!

**.**

**.**

**ITOU KAEDE: **_Santa, Santa, Santa…here I go…_

I want Fubuki-kun

The same…I want Fu-kun

Just bring Fu-kun to me…you don't need to know the rest

Do I have to repeat myself? I WANT SHIROU FUBUKI WITH ME!

**.**

**.**

**HANAOKA AYA: **_SANTA! KYA! I'M YOUR FAN so please…._

I want Fubuki's underwear. But if you bring Fubuki to me…I'll be more than grateful

I want Fubuki's giant poster with a sexy look...you know, shirt half-way open, with wet hair and pointing at me, with the words "_YOU ARE DA BOMB AYA_!" written behind

I want Fu-kun to dedicate all his goals to ME! And receive my blossoming love

I want Fu-kun to be MINE! MINE! MINE! And only MINE! So you better bring him to me Santa! Believe me when I say you don't want to see an angry _FANGIRL_ inside your house!_  
_

**.**

**.**

**SHINOMIYA NENE: **_Yo! Santa dude…_

I want** WORLD DOMINATION!**

Free coupons to eat at any Pastry Shop I want for the rest of my life.

The latest Videogame console, a samurai sword and ninja tools...could you give me _super powers_ too? I want to fly and read minds and everything...

And finally_...Can I go around the world with you?_

_._

_.  
_

Will Santa grant their wishes?

Will they stop acting like wild animals?

Will Fubuki be able to do Kage-bunshin and make Aya, Kaede, Asumi and Momo happy?

Who knows...?

_DON'T ASK ME!_

* * *

**Well, well my Bon Bon Chocolats! again I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE FUN & ENJOY! SMILE, EAT A LOT UNTIL YOUR TUMMY SAYS "I seriously can't take no more!" SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY! AND...MOST IMPORTANTLY...JUST BE HAPPY! =D =D I WISH YOU THE BEST! haha!**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	11. To PlAy Or Not to PlAy?

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic real ch. 10 YA~HOOOOO!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored!THANKS A BUNCH TO ALL OF YOU MY SUPER COOL READERS! I'm glad you like the story and Ill try my best to keep it interesting for you! Kisses and Hugs my Bon Bon Chocolats! also thanks A BUNCH for your patience! phew! its been a while and I'm really sorry for that! but my family makes a lot of things in december its kinda hard to write but now that its over! I can write as much as I want...though I'll be traveling the 6th of Jan for my mother's b-day! anyways...THANKS A LOT:  
**

**Cutiepie Sakura123, FarahXMidori, Shivi, Kyrios-sama (& her sis!)****, Floric1434, Aya Eldestein, ****KuroiTenshi17**** &**** Draco de Laviathan (Please support and read her story "How To Survive Middle School, Inazuma Eleven Style! Its a great story and in the future Nenezilla will be making her debut =O) ****  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does (Unfortunately they came up with the idea first!) So..what I REALLY own: the OC'S and part of the plot! which OBVIOUSLY would have been added to the anime if I owned (Which is certainly NOT true) Inazuma Eleven! lol! :) also I do NOT own any other famous thing mentioned in the story!

* * *

.

.

**To PlAy Or Not to PlAy?**

.

.

**Kiramike Junior High**

**Third Floor-Section 1**

**Class 3-A**

**End of First Period**

_Ding. Dong. Dang _

The sliding door opened soothingly. Three _Gangster_-looking guys walked inside the classroom _coolly—_and when I say _coolly_, I mean with their bad-ass _looks_, chewing gum, hands inside their pockets and everything—The murmurs began between the _normal_-looking students. Everyone knew well who they were looking for, so no one asked what they wanted

"Oh! Not again…"

"I still can't believe he is President Kamiya's brother, Kiramike's soccer team manager and on top of that…"

"Shinomiya-san's friend…"

"_Best_ friend"

"Right…"

"And he's also a Gang Leader! Look at their outfits"

"They look more like models…"

"_Cool_—super _hot_!"

The bunch of criminals walked leisurely, eyes glaring intently at the red-head at the back of the classroom looking down at a cell phone.

Once they reached that person's desk, they stopped and glared _intensely_, more _deeply_ and more and more—enough to make a person _aware_ of their presence and look up _frightened_—although _none _of it happened.

The boy was still looking down at his cell phone.

_What the hell?_

A dark aura encircled them. Veins throbbed on their foreheads. They kept _glaring_, eyes glowing like flashlights—_ WHY ISN'T __**HE**__ LOOKING UP? _

"Oi, Takuma…."- Said a boy with wavy blonde hair and purple eyes

No answer. However, the calling voice insisted

"Takuma…"

Again silence, someone groaned at the back-"Ow~_man_…"

"OI! TAKUMA!"

No response

**WHACK! —** A fist landed on top of the spiky red-head-"BAKA! SAY SOMETHING!"

Yet again no comeback. The student body grimaced at the view of the immense lump growing on the red-head and still no reply— was_ he dead?_

The hooligans gasped with eyes wide open, Takuma had closed his phone and shoved it inside his pocket _fiercely_.

_Ooops. No! He wasn't_

The audience cringed

The gang gulped—_Leader-san! _

Takuma banged his fists against his desk—**BANG!**—and stood up—**CLATTER**!—brutally pushing his chair back. Head hanging, a shadowed expression across his features

The students inside Class 3-A stood up from their desks and backtracked nervously. Those idiots—His so called 'Friends'—had dared to lay a finger on the most dangerous boy in all Kiramike Junior High.

_Terrific! Next time, they should lift up Nene's skirt in the middle of the school!_

_IDIOTS!_

Takuma clenched his fists.

Everyone gulped. This was it. The moment of truth. The return of "Kiramike's Red-Devil". Oh! God, why? WHY? WHY did they have to suffer the Soccer Team's _bloodshed and rudeness_ and then Takuma's _violent-behavior_ when Nene's absent?

_Yeah! The entire school knew about her nonattendance, cuz' _

_1. Nene didn't bought all the Morning Special's _

_2. Takuma had cried all the way through the hallways while watching his posters…and _

_3. Because she wasn't the one wiping out the entire cafeteria _

The class stood at a halt. Waiting for Takuma's outburst, hoping there were no more victims except the gangsters in front of him. A pair of green eyes flashed.

_**GULP**__—OH MY GOD! THE RED-DEVIL…IS ALIVE…._

_**ALIVE!**_

Takuma looked up with his green eyes at the blonde lad that hit him and brought his fist up

"DIE_ YOU_—!"-The red-headed boy growled. The audience gasped

"AHHHHH!"- The bystanders cringed, recoiled, shrieked with broadened eyes. They waited long-sufferingly for the body to fly towards them and hit the board brutally when they dodged, with dust trailing behind, chairs being thrown from side to side, desks getting broken with heads, bodies getting fatally injured and a voice at the background saying

**~YOU WIN~**

Just like a videogame. They wanted _action, action, action_ and more…guess what? _ACTION_

**POW!—**A fist met chest

_But… _

Nothing happened._ NOTHING!_

Takuma grinned toothily when his fist hit his friend's torso in a friendly way-"That didn't hurt Makoto, what's up with you? You're getting weak…"

The students despaired-"WHAT'S WITH HIM?"

Where's the _action_? The _broken _bones? The _blood_? WHERE'S HIS _MANLINESS_?

"Ha! Unlike you I don't act like a damn ballerina around the girls"- The blonde responded with the same grin as his red-headed friend. Takuma crossed his arms over his chest, the three hooligans smirked

"So, what's up Takuma? You've been spacing out the entire day"

"I'm worried…"

The gang members raised their eyebrows. _Worried? Their leader, was worried_? They grimaced, looking at each other. Ever since he became Shinomiya's friend…this guy, Kiramike's _Red-Devil_, Yakuza's next _leader_, World's War III main character has gotten _softer_, not girly but _soft_ anyways, as if he actually had…_feelings_?

_NO WAY!_

"Worried? About what?"

"Nene-chan is acting weird. Yesterday she called me late at night and today she didn't come to school…"

"You sound like her boyfriend…That's so _bothersome_"- Growled a black haired boy with specs

Takuma sent a withering glare to his Third Year companion-"I'm her _friend_, moron"

"_Best_ friend"- The gang corrected. Takuma grinned goofily and laughed like a maniac

"I am, right? BUAHAHAHAHA"

They grimaced- _He looks like an idiot!_

"So…you are having problems dealing with Nene-pyon?"- A silver haired boy with blue eyes, named Arata queried.

Takuma sighed-"Yeah"

"What did she say?"- Hayate, the one with specs and messy hair, frowned.

"Uh…she—"

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Riing. Riing**_

Someone grasped the phone with a groan_-"Look moron, don't you think is a bit late to be calling?"_

No one talked at the other side of the line

"_Hello?"_

"_Hn! So this is how Kiramike's Student Council President actually is? I always knew you were bipolar Kamiya…"_

The red-headed girl felt her face flushing when she recognized the female voice_-"I-I-I-kne-knew it was you Shinomiya"-_She stuttered nervously

"_Right…"-_The black haired female rolled her eyes.

"_Anyways…What do you want Ice-princess? Do you want me to talk with Principal Shirotae about your lack of manners? Cuz' calling this late at night is not very suited for a lady. If you say anything about this, I'll get you suspended, understood?"_

The raven-haired girl growled_-"Piss off! I want to talk with your brother and I don't care about your split personality problem"_

"_Grr…you selfish Ice-princess. I'll delete you from my __**friend's **__list!"_

Nene's eyes darkened_-"Since when I'm your friend?"- _The girl shrugged a shoulder_-"Whatever. Fine by me. I don't need people like you around"_

"_Grrr—"-_Kamiya backed the phone from her ear and screamed_-"TAKUMA, YOUR FRIEND'S CALLING!"_

There was a bellow coming from a remote distance. Then the sound of footsteps and a yell-"TAKUMA YOU MORON! HURRY UP"

"Jeez. SHUT UP!"

**Shuffle, shuffle. **

Takuma took away the phone from his sister. He cleared his throat_-"Hello? _

"_Yo!"_

"_Nene-chan? What's up?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Oh?"- _Takuma raised an eyebrow_-"Then why—"_

"_Remember the incident at Shikoku I told you about?"_

"_Yes, what about it?"_

A pause. A really long pause

"_Nene-chan?"_

"_Ah—"-_Nene sighed_-"Never mind. Sorry for calling this late and tell your sister I'm __**not **__her friend. jaa"_

"_Wai—_BEEP. BEEP_"_

_Talking about useless phone calls…_

**end of Flashback~**_  
_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"_DON'T_ LAUGH!"- Takuma felt a vein throbbing on his forehead. The three boys stopped. Looked at each other and kept laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I-I-I can't believe President Kamiya is still jealous of you being Nene-chan's friend"- Makoto felt small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"_Best_ friend!"- Arata and Hayate chorused.

Takuma grinned again but shrugged the topic away-"Anyways, she's kinda moody…"

"As _always_…"- Hayate said emphatically with a serious look.

"Just let her be. She's always like that…"- Arata placed a hand over Takuma's shoulder-"Remember when she called you and ordered you to make her a bento?"

Takuma raised a brow-"Yes…?"

"And then she threw it out through the window cuz' she didn't like it?"

"_What's this? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?"_

**SWOOSH**—_a small box of bento flew outside the window towards the playing field._

Takuma's eyes saddened-"Yes…"- _I spent the entire night doing it. _

"And remember when she called us so we could go together to eat some sweets at the Pastry Shop, but in reality she just wanted us to pay for everything she ate?"

"_Yo! Thanks for coming…"_

"_No worries Nene-chan…Thanks for—_

_**DING—DING**__- The door of the Pastry shop opened and closed._

—_inviting us?"- The four guys grimaced when they gawked at the empty seat in front of them. _

Takuma erased the cloud of memories on top of his head-"Ugh. Yes—Mom stopped giving me money for an entire month…"

The four guys sighed in defeat.

"And remember when she called Arata and made him do her homework?"

"_Oi! Arata…do my homework!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Are you talking back?"_

"She did?"- Takuma's eyes widened. Ha! Nene was quite the oppressive type, wasn't she?

Hayate shook his head-"Whatever. So, remember when—"

"Okay, okay. What's your point?"

"Well…my point is….Uhm"- The boy laughed sheepishly-"I don't have a point actually"

Takuma shoved the guy away-"BAKA!"

The blonde boy pouted and then smiled-"But even though she did _all_ that, she always found a way to apologize, with actions I mean"- Makoto's purple orbs traveled through his friends faces. They got lost in thoughts for a moment…

"You're right..."- Hayate grinned. Makoto nodded

"With Takuma and the bento, she made him a lunch box the next day"

"_Yo. Takuma, my old man made a double bento for me, want some?"_

"_Ah, but Nene-chan I only see one box…"_

_The raven haired girl threw the bento at Takuma and looked to the side-"Just eat it, baka!"_

"She also gave us chocolates"

"_Oh! Man, the only one that got chocolates for Valentine's was Takuma…"_

"_Here…Take this"- A feminine voice interrupted _

"_NENE-PYON!"- The boys looked at the raven-haired girl with eyes like stars. Rose petals fluttered in the air, as her small hand held three small bags of chocolates in front of their faces_

_The girl frowned. Petals were gone-"__**Don't**__ call me that!"_

"And she helped weakling Arata in his astrology club moving things and all that"

"_I can't believe you are actually helping me moving this!"_

"_**Don't**__ get used to it…"_

"Who's a weakling?"- Arata retorted

Makoto brushed his golden hair with his hand and winked-"That means she's up to something…Every time she calls it's because she's got a plan…"

Takuma looked outside the window and sighed. _Nene-chan, what are you up to?

* * *

_

An unpleasant silence. The sky was grey. People left thinking it was going to rain anytime. A group of teenagers remained quietly looking at each other. Four bodies at one side, two more at the other side and a single individual standing in the middle.

The wind blew softly. Birds hushed. A single leaf fell down from a tree.

Tricky and awkward gazes met.

Black eyebrows furrowed. No one was going to take the first step to break the ice but…

"Hiroto, Burn…"- Endou gritted his molars. Fists clenched as he gazed at the two red-headed aliens in front of him

"Endou…"- The green-eyed boy saluted with a fake smile curving his lips.

The brunette captain then turned to the raven-haired female, standing in the middle-"Nene…"

"What?"- The girl raised an eyebrow

"Ah—Nothing…"- Endou replied

Shinomiya tilted her head to the side-"Oh! I get it…you're just whispering names to uptight the situation…very _anime-like_"

The boys looked at the girl with dumbfounded expressions-"Huh?"

"Whatever"- The girl shrugged.

The atmosphere turned tense again. They could feel the pressure suffocating their bodies. The raven-haired girl sighed droopily noticing the boys will take a while to talk again…

"_What are you doing here?"- _Nene growled.

The boys blinked. They could feel the _italicization and_ noticed the threatening aura surrounding the raven-haired girl as she spoke.

Endou frowned; he gazed at Nene and then turned to Hiroto again. A certain look of doubt flashed his eyes-"Nene, are you from Aliea Gakuen?"- He asked angrily.

Kidou frowned, gazing at Endou's back and noting the boy was trembling in anger—_Endou…._

Fubuki gasped-"Captain…"

"Endou…"- Gouenji bellowed

The teenagers kept silent. Burn chuckled-"So what if she is?"

Raimon's jaws hanged open-"Wha—?"

The brunette captain rapidly turned his head to the poker faced raven-haired girl. So maybe the reason why she was avoiding them was because she was part of Aliea Gakuen? What about the rest of the team? Were they Aliens too? What if everything that happened 'till now was a mere trap?

_SAY SOMETHING!_

Nene blinked when her purple orbs met Endou's shocked brown irises

"Nene you—"

"Not really, I _turned down_ their offer"- She answered dully. Raimon felt at ease for a brief moment

"Heh! That's great…"-Endou laughed sheepishly. The raven-haired girl cocked an eyebrow, her eyes darkened skeptically, he continued

"I know, that someone that _likes_ soccer as much as _you_—"

He paused

"Wouldn't_ join_ Aliea Gakuen"

The girl blinked.

_Likes soccer as much as you_

_Likes soccer as much as you_

_Likes soccer as much as you_

Nene, for once, was left at lost for words. She felt something settling in her stomach, it made her sick, everything revolved inside her. The four Raimon players noticed how her eyes widened, her lips forming a thin line as she looked at them. Her amethyst irises flashed with _melancholy_, they looked so intense, they had this small twinkle in them…as if…

_As if she'd cry _

"Nene…?"

Pictures began to click inside her mind…

_Shikoku's Soccer team __**coach **__giving her the news of her being a regular in the team-"You're a scary freshman, but I think you are suited to be Shikoku's ace striker…Shinomiya Nene"_

"_What do you mean by 'scary'? Want to say that again old geezer?"_

"_WHAT? YOU INSOLENT—" _

_**Click~**_

_First Year—Shikoku Middle School. Nene calling home during lunch break _

"_Mom, Old man! Today I joined Shikoku's Soccer Club"_

"_That's great! When do you start?"_

"_Tomorrow… we have a match against Ishimata Gakuen"_

_**Click~**_

_Her mom calling her late at night from work-"Nene-chan, guess what? I can go to your match tomorrow!"_

"_Sure? I don't want to see grandpa on the bleachers with a big poster saying 'Mom is watching over you from Europe' or some crap like that"_

"_Nene-chan, watch your tongue!"_

"_Hmph!"_

_**Click~**_

_The students from Shikoku praising her after a match-"WOAH~ Nene-chan you're so cool"_

"_Nene-chan what an amazing power you moved like an alien ghost! AMAZING!"_

"_Eh—thanks…?"_

But the happy feelings vanished with the last thing that clicked inside her…

_**Click~**_

"_Oh! You like soccer? WHAT A __**LAME **__GIRL!"- Her coach grimaced._

"_But you said—"_

"_UH? Don't tell me you got your hopes up cuz' I told you that just by liking soccer you'll get far? DON'T joke with me!"_

That last image made her feel as if someone had punched her tummy. Nene frowned and a shadowed expression soon covered her face.

"_Don't make me laugh, who would want to root for a __**crappy**__ All-Girls Soccer team player?"_

The girl gritted her molars

"_FOOTBALL IS __**NOT **__MEANT FOR __**GIRLS**__"_

"_Our coach doesn't have any interest in you…Why don't you give up already?"_

An ill-omened aura encircled her body.

"_(… )YOU ARE A __**GIRL**__! FOR ME YOU'VE GOT __**NO**__ TALENT FOR FOOTBALL! (…) NEITHER THE TEAM"_

"_Ugh! __**MONSTER!**__"_

Her fists clenched as her body trembled-"**Don't** _talk _as if you know _me_…"- She whispered _harshly _at Mamoru.

_GASP!_

Endou's mouth hanged open, he was about to say something but the girl lifted up her gaze to glare at him and _surprisingly_ she leveled up her tone when she continued…

"YOU **DON'T** KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT _ME_!"

Raimon's boys gulped.

"**STOP** SAYING _NONSENSE_! YOU **LIAR**!"

Endou stiffened -"Ah—"

Hiroto blinked when he noticed how Nene's eyes had darkened in a hostile way. Burn on the other side simply gawked at the girl, annoyed by the tone she was using to _talk_.

"Stop shouting! Will ya?"- Burn crossed his arms behind his neck and smiled crookedly with a frown when Nene turned to him

"SHUT UP!"- The girl glared. The boy stepped back and gritted his molars

"WHY _YOU_—"- He groaned, but was cut off by Nene's howl once more

"I _WON'T_ JOIN ALIEA GAKUEN AND—"- She turned to Raimon-"YOUR _PRETTY_ WORDS WON'T MAKE ME CANCEL GFF'S TOURNAMENT!"

Hiroto frowned. Burn sighed—_Ugh! Girls are so annoying!_

Raimon blinked speechless. Nene shut her eyes and turned to the front, her mouth opened again and an earsplitting cry came out from her

"GET THAT INSIDE YOUR HEADS _YOU_ BRAINLESS_ BRAAAAAATS_ —

In a quick movement, out of rage, Shinomiya threw her duffel in front of her; she continued shouting with a throaty voice, as her right leg rocked back

—AND _**LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOONE**_!"

Her leg swung forward, her right foot mutilated the lawn of the field and hit her bag.

**WHAM!—WHOOSH!—**Dust trailed behind

Her face the perfect representation of a _Psycho _

The boys couldn't help but stare at her _exposed _leg. Ignoring completely how the poor duffel bag soared high in the sky _far, far, really far, I mean super duper far away_ from them…

_Oh SHOOT!_

"GHA—MY BAG!"- Nene hollered as she grabbed her head with her hands, her amethyst eyes following her bag's _loooong_ course with uneasiness as though teasing her.

_Nice! - _Burn chuckled upon seeing how far the object was getting

It kept _flying_ and _twisting_ and _whirling_ and

—**WHOOOOOSH!—**it began to go down…and down and down and down and down and down whilst spinning some more…

The boys noticed how the girl's bag went downwards like a _missile _about to hit earth or better yet a…

_Passerby__—DUN! DUN! DUUUUN!_

"_Oh—No"_

**WHACK!**-the object hit a bystander in the head, 70 yards away

"_Oww~"_

**THUD! - **A body fell to the ground

There was calm and an inevitable silence surrounding the teenagers, they turned their heads to the side in embarrassment

Shinomiya Nene had _lost _controlling her temper. Her grandpa always told her, that despite being cold and poker-faced, she always had problems controlling her anger. She was outspoken, she never minced her words, if anything bothered her, she would say it… and as a consequence of that one day, she was bound to _explode_ and destroy everything like a freaking _Bowser Koopa _about to smash Mario.

And she _did_

She was tired…Of being _followed_

Tired of getting _involved_ in weird circumstances

Tired of _thinking_ she wanted to _quit_ soccer

Tired of such a _worthless_ and _reckless_ battle between humans and aliens using soccer

Tired of_ living_ in the past

Tired of people _wanting_ to help her...

Nene had lost confidence in others since last year's incident, she thinks people say things to her just to gain her trust…she won't admit it, but she's afraid. Afraid of being betrayed, afraid of falling again, afraid of trusting others and then get stabbed from behind…Because…

_In one blow…everything's gone…_

"_Stupid bag_…"- The girl muttered with a growl while stomping towards it. Fists clenched. Frown deepening as she dragged her feet forward.

Gouenji furrowed his brows. He couldn't believe such a violent girl actually existed-"This is the first time she shows…So much—"

"Emotions…"- Fubuki completed the phrase for the boy. Kidou raised an eyebrow

Endou's lips twitched, a small sweat drop running down his temples-"Ah—Ah…."-No words came from his mouth

Burn placed his hands on his hips and chuckled -"Tsk. No wonder you chose her Gran, she's a _thug_"

Hiroto gawked at the raven-haired girl. Nene walked at such quick pace, she reached her bag in no time, the man that had been hit stood up stumbling on his feet, he gave the bag to the raven-haired girl but apparently he also scolded her since he began to point at her and then placed a hand on her shoulder. They thought she was going to control her temper with an adult and walk away serenely…

_Like a good girl, right?_

**WHAM! — **The boys gulped, eyes widened.

"_DIE_ YOU PERVERT!"

But she punched him in the stomach with her fist and walked off towards them with calm and collected appearance—.On closer inspection you can see a small twitch in her eyebrow—leaving the poor man hugging his torso and rolling on the ground due to the pain—_oh! Boy how wrong they were!_

Suddenly, once she was 20 feet from them, she leaped and tossed her hand inside her skirt's pocket, taking out her cell phone and then flipping it open, her eyelids lowered

She pressed the button to talk without hesitation

—_BEEP_

"Yo…"- The girl saluted in monotone but rapidly removed the phone from her ear

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"- The loud scream made the boys cover their ears with their hands.

Nene winced, holding the phone away from her-_Old man…that loud voice is so Osamu_- She could see him holding the small telephone with his enormous hands, about to break it and making the whole house shake with his voice

"WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU RUN 100 TIMES AROUND THE DISTRICT IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT AWAY, UNDERSTOOD?"

The old man hollered making Shinomiya's cell phone to wobble in middle air

"NENE? NENE? ANSWER ME YOU _DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL_!"

Nene growled and pressed the phone against her ear-"STOP SHOUTING OLD MAN!"

"**DON'T ORDER ME AROUND YOUNG LADY**!"- Shinomiya staggered on her feet for a moment, her grandpa's scream had left her deaf.

"I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THAT YANKEE FRIEND OF YOURS HAS CALLED ASKING FOR YOU CUZ' YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR CELL PHONE?"

He paused and took a deep breath

"**FIFTY-FIVE! FIFTY-FIVE FRIKIN' TIMES!"**

The boys ahead of Nene sweat dropped.

"What? I talked to him like an hour ago!"-The girl uttered. _Baka Takuma!_

"HMPH! WELL HE KEEPS CALLING! HE IS YOUR FRIEND—_BEST FRIEND_! SO HE'S WORRIED!"- Nene groaned-"NOW COME HOME, WE HAVE TAEKWONDO PRACTICE!"

"No way! I'm about to kick some alien-butts"

There was a pause. A calm, so peaceful and soothing silence Ahhh—so _rela—_

"SOME _WHAT_?"- Osamu shouted again.

Nene jumped in surprise almost dropping her mobile to the ground. The girl gritted her teeth noticing how the boys gawked at her like some crazy, maniac girl talking to herself. The girl pressed the phone to her ear once more

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"NO! YOU STOP SHOUTING YOUNG LADY! ARE YOU GETTING INTO GANG FIGHTS AGAIN?"

Nene grumbled- "You_ crazy_ old man!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! HOW COULD YOU?"- Osamu started sobbing-"I RAISED YOU, I CHANGED YOUR SUPER DIR—_MMMPH_"

Nene covered her phone's speaker with her hand and felt her face flushing in anger. She then shouted at her phone with a scowl

"STOP SAYING THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU CHANGED MY DIAPERS!"

It was** silent **after that. The boys stiffened. Their cheeks flushed faintly. Hesitantly they began to whistle as if they had heard nothing

**WHACK! —** Nene slapped her forehead.

"ARGHH! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME SAY!"- The raven-haired girl huffed after shouting

"LISTEN! LISTEN!"- Osamu corrected

"Whatever…"- Shinomiya rolled her eyes and spoke in a more calmed tone, one that matched her image of Kiramike's Ice-princess-"Look grandpa, I'm okay...I'll be late, I'm at Yokohama's Koen park"

"Are you with someone?"- Osamu queried in the same tone as his granddaughter

"I'm with—"- Nene looked over at Raimon, she lowered her eyelids-"No—I'm alone"

Endou's face twisted in apprehension

"Sure? If you are with a bo—"

Nene growled-"Sure, now stop bugging me and tell Takuma I'll kill him if he keeps calling"

"Fine! Goodbye"

"Ja..."-The raven-haired girl pressed the button to hang up_—BEEP_

"Nene…is everything okay?"- Endou queried with a small smile curving his lips. The girl blinked and faced the brunette

"None of your business…"- She answered boringly and as always using her mask of _no-emotions_ in her face

Gouenji sighed and stepped in front of Endou. The brunette noticed his friend's sudden change of mood and whispered-"Gouenji"

"I don't know what's your problem and I could care less, but if you keep treating people like trash don't expect any respect from them"- Onyx orbs met amethyst.

For a brief moment Shuuya and Shinomiya sank into each other's eyes. Irises deep as the sea, dark as the night or light as a jewel, cold as winter or hot as summer. It didn't matter much, while one of them held _softness_ the other held pure _toughness_. There was something soft in Gouenji, something that didn't make him _scary_ at all despite his cold gaze and there was something tough in Nene, something that makes her look _scary_ despite her doll-like looks.

They were _identical_ and _different_ at the same time.

Shinomiya broke the glaring contest when she blinked.

"A lecture, eh?"- Nene shrugged a shoulder at the spiky-haired boy-"Go ahead..."- She urged the boy to continue, waving her hand unexcitingly

Gouenji's frown deepened—_what's wrong with her?_

Suddenly Endou spoke up-"Nene, I—"

The raven-haired girl glared heatedly at the brunette, his brown orbs fixed on his hands and then averting to meet her purple irises, the girl, unconsciously, took a step back when he looked at her

Nene furrowed her eyebrows and snapped-"Don't say anything"

The brunette gawked at the girl-"Nene…?"- He hushed

Shinomiya glared at Chaos's and Genesis's leaders. Hiroto smirked. Burn raised an eyebrow

"Yo! Aliens, let's settle this once and for all"- She said defiant, pointing at them with her index finger and finally declaring

"I'll show you that _Shinomiya Nene_ is just_ too_ much for you to handle"

Raimon's jaw dropped—_SHE_ _WHAT?

* * *

_.

.

**Riing. Riiing**

"Shinomiya Residence. This is Osamu"

"Ah—Yo! What's up Osamu Ojii-chan!"

The white-haired man winced at the recognition of the cheerful voice.

"YOU IDIOTIC GANGSTER, WHAT DO YOU WANT? NENE IS NOT HERE AND SHE SAYS SHE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP CALLING!"

Takuma grinned- "Oh! You called her, thanks gramps! That sounds like something she'd say but I wanted to ask if perhaps, possibly, I don't know maybe, by any chance you—"

"Spill it out boy!"- Osamu rolled his eyes

"Er, do you know where she is right now?"

"She's at Yokohama's Koen-park"

Green eyes glittered-"Really?"

"Really"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really?"

"If you keep asking I'm gonna stick my fist through the phone and punch you in the face"

Takuma gulped audibly-"Heh! That's-that's im-impossible"

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I'm fine like this. Thanks"

"Have a nice day, then…"

"Yeah! You too"

—_BEEP_

They hanged up. Both males heaved a sigh-"Annoying!"

* * *

.

.

**Kiramike Junior High**

Second period at the Junior High is composed by dull teachers, mind-numbing classes and note-passing between students but thanks to the blackberry technology: text messages. Especially between certain members of an All-Girls Soccer team…

**Class 3-A— Yumi and Takuma's Note-passing chat. **

Taichou, did you find out anything about Nene?

_Yes, but…ARE YOU OKAY YUMI-CHAN? YOU LOOK SO…_

Stop staring at my legs! Principal Shirotae made us play a tag game with her and her…._baby_

_I wasn't looking __I only have eyes for Nene's pretty legs__! Pff! The XM312. 50 caliber machine gun? _

PERVERT! I would have killed u long ago if I were her! how did you know?

_She loves me too much. My first detention, that lunatic almost killed me!_

"Bakaaaa!"- The girl whispered

Yumi crumpled the paper and tossed it inside her desk. Another piece of paper was passed to her by an unknown student in front of her.

_Hello guys! Rin reporting_

RIN-CHAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

_Eh? You're the ones in the wrong classroom…_

_._

_.  
_

**Class 2-A, 2-B, 2-C—Msn with their cell phones. Blackberry Rocks!**

(Misaki)** TheBeauty has logged in**

(Momo)** ToradoraIsDaNewBomb has logged in**

(Aya)** FubukiStalker has logged in**

(Kaede)** FubukisMINE has logged in**

(Asumi)** ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki has logged in**

_They had joined the Conference: _

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb: **Nene-chan is at Yokohama's Koen-park

**TheBeauty:** You asked perfect moi to join this stupid conference just for that?

**FubukiStalker:** WHAT THE HECK?

**FubukisMINE**: What's she doing there?

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki:** Agh! Nenezilla sure knows how to have fun! Hey Kaede what's the answer for question 5?

**FubukisMINE**: No cheating Asumi u baka…I'm still on question 3

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **Is not cheating is helping an unfortunate soul so hurry up and give me the answer…

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb: **First! Asumi, Kaede cheat somewhere else. Second Misa-chan she's is our friend. She likes that place, is like her temple, that's what Takuma says and no, she's just skipping class like a delinquent…that's no fun, she should be studying :9

**TheBeauty:** NERD!

**FubukiStalker:** NERD!

**FubukisMINE**: NERD!

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki:** Is not cheating Momo is helping an unfortunate soul and btw…NERD!

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb: **At least I have a brain UNLIKE YOU UGLY GIRLS!

**TheBeauty: **I'll make sure u suffer for thr rest of ur miserable life, u damn otaku!

**FubukisMINE**: Wanna die?

**FubukiStalker** : Better start praying!

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **I'll break your nose once the teacher leaves!

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb: **You're acting like burtes O_o

**TheBeauty: **Is _brutes'_ u geek! -_-

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE has logged in**

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE has joined the conference **

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE: **HELLOOO LADIES! DID U MISS MY HANDSOMNESS?

**TheBeauty:** Idiot!

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE: **that hurts :C

**FubukisMINE**: So, Nene-chan likes that place because she can break everyone's nose during the street football matches?

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE**: NOOO! Despite what you think, Nene-chan is doing great at controlling her Hercules-Tarzan-Godzilla side

**TheBeauty: **You are like a blind dog Takuma she makes u fly all the time and what's with that nick? So sick! :S

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **jealous Misa-chan?

**TheBeauty: **Of course not gender bender!

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **HEY! I'm not a damn boy!

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE**: What's wrong with my nick? I think is _cool :) _

**TheBeauty: **Is not

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **Is not

**FubukisMINE**: Is not

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb: **Is not

**FubukiStalker: **Is not!

**TheBeauty: **since I need to pay attention on the nxt lesson, let's meet at the entrance once second period is over and go to that park to beat Nene up, understood?

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb:** We are not going to beat her up Misa-chan! But yeah I agree

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **Okay :)

**FubukisMINE**: More like she'll beat us up see you later then

**FubukiStalker: **Fine! Takuma inform Yumi and Rin I'll text the freshmen

**TheBeauty has logged off**

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb has logged off**

**FubukisMINE has logged off**

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki has logged off**

**FubukiStalker has logged off**

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE**: But I like it :):)

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE**: Wait…WHERE'S EVRYYYYBODYYYYY?

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE** **has logged off

* * *

.**

**.**

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Unknown number**

**Sent: xx:xx:xx PM**

Nene is at Yokohama's Koen park

Takuma

**From: Natsumi**

**Sent: xx:xx:xx PM**

Arigatou Takuma-kun, I'll inform the others right away

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: xx:xx:xx PM**

I'm telling u this cuz' Shirotae made me do it but don't bother Nene-chan any more u just want her to cancel the tournament without even knowin how much it means to her, at least listen to her for once! or try to understand is not that easy...

* * *

.

.

Standing at the bleachers. Thankful that nobody was around to peek at their contest

Hiroto announced- "This is a two vs. two match, no time limit"-By his side was Burn with a soccer ball settled under his foot, the green-eyed boy continued

"The first team to make five goals wins"

Nene nodded rigidly-"Fine…but—"

Hiroto gawked at the raven-haired girl curiously

"Why do I have to team up with one of them?"- Shinomiya pointed at Raimon's troupe behind her with her thumb. The boys sighed heavily

Burn chuckled-"Heh!"-The boy lifted up his nose cockily-"Don't you dare think you can beat us alone"

Nene lowered her eyelids and shrugged a shoulder-"My bad. I already did"

Burn's eyes darkened-"_You_—"

"So, let's start. Any questions?"- Hiroto interrupted before those two could start another useless battle. The teams shook their heads. The aliens walked off towards the soccer field while Nene turned around to face Raimon.

Kidou was the first one to talk-"What are you going to do?"

Nene closed her eyes-"Dunno"

"Are you willing to team up with one of us?"- Gouenji queried

"I'm telling you, I don't know…"- Nene uttered angrily. Both teenagers glared daggers at each other.

"We shouldn't be helping you after everything you said to us"- Kidou smirked mockingly, Nene lowered her eyelids, she yawned and placed her duffel bag on the bleachers

"Whatever. I don't need your help but rules are rules"

Yuuto leered at Shinomiya-"Don't get cocky"

"Okay!"- Endou clapped his hands now covered by his goalkeeper gloves. The teens looked at him with curiosity.

Nene raised an eyebrow-"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready. I'm finally going to play soccer with you"- The brunette replied with a beam curving his lips. His brown irises shinning in excitement. Kidou and Gouenji exchanged glances. It's obvious Endou won't ask for her permission, he'll simply jump in; he loves to play a bit too much

_What an airhead!_

Shinomiya scoffed-"I was planning on asking Shirou"

_GASP!_

Shocked expressions on the soccer players faces. Kidou, Gouenji and Endou turned at Fubuki steadily, their eyes filled with shock and concern. The silver headed boy had a bothered look in his eyes, he looked sad, devastated as if someone had took away something special from him.

Nene didn't know about Fubuki's…_condition_, nevertheless why Fubuki? _Oh! No_—a crazy, extreme and completely foolish thought traveled to their minds

_IS SHE A FANGIRL?_

Time stopped.

"I'm not a fan girl…"- Nene growled heatedly. The three boys twitched but nodded slowly in comprehension.

Endou gulped- _She can read minds!_

"I can't read minds!"- Shinomiya glared at the brunette. The boy cringed

"How did you—"

"You're easy to read"

Kidou crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the raven-haired girl-"Nene, Fubuki is unable to play at the moment"

"Really?"- The girl asked skeptically, she stared at the silver headed boy-"He looks fine to me"- She waved

Everyone hushed. Nene kept staring at Fubuki, blinking not even once. Her amethyst irises pierced his soul like a knife. Shirou's worried look turned into fear and he recoiled after a moment.

"You know..."- Shinomiya started, gaining Fubuki's attention and for a brief moment making him feel at ease. He blinked stunned. She placed her hands on her hips and bent forward towards him, her hair bobbed with her movements. Her cold eyes looked calmed almost _warm_ as she spoke in a stumpy tone

"Thinking you're alone when you have friends is _worst_ than solitude itself"

Fubuki's droopy eyes stared at the raven-haired girl in awe. His jaw twitched as he tried to speak but the lass rapidly straightened her back and stomped off towards the field, with a growl she said to Mamoru…

"I'll play with you, don't screw up or I'll beat you to death"

The brunette ignored the warning and grinned toothily at the female-"All right!"

Kidou and Gouenji sweat dropped while shaking their heads-_Ahh Endou!_

Hiroto kept his gaze fixed on the two soccer players entering the field, a bit surprised one of them was actually going to play wearing a

_Mini-skirt_— a red eyebrow twitched.

Burn looked up at the sky with his golden irises, kicking the soccer ball up with the instep of his right foot, not caring about his surroundings; the only reason he had to join Gran, his _greatest great enemy_ was to…

_Kick that girl's ass! _

Yeah! Nothing more, he didn't care about Hiroto's reasons and of course he has to make sure Gazel doesn't finds out, or that would be a problem.

"Let's start!"- Hiroto stated with a bored look. Burn settled down the ball at the center of the field. Both boys glanced at their rivals

"Why are we doing this?"- The green-eyed boy sighed

Burn chuckled at the comment and gave the boy a momentary cocky look-"Heh! Are you scared?"

"Not at all. I'm Genesis's captain after all…"

The golden-eyed boy frowned. _Not for long!_

"Yosh! Gambatte Nene-chan!"- Endou bellowed excitedly from the goal. His brown irises fixed on the girl's back standing at the penalty line, she was waiting for the two-red headed aliens to perform the kick off.

"Urusai…"-Nene mumbled, rolling her eyes and wanting really _hard_ to place her hands on her ears to avoid Endou's _annoying_ voice reach her

Mamoru cocked his head to the side-"Uh?"- He was waiting for the girl to turn around and say something like

"_You too Endou! Let's play soccer together ahahaha"_

While waving and smiling

**NOT HAPPENING ENDOU! **

_Did she listen to what I said? _

"Oiii Nene-chaaaaaaaan!"- Called the brunette. Nene's eyebrow twitched-"Oiiii"- The boy insisted. The girl frowned

"Oii Ne—"

"URUSAI!"- Nene cut him off without looking at him. Endou hushed and laughed sheepishly, caressing the back of his neck

"Gomen, gomen…"

Raimon sweat dropped.

Finally, Kidou gave the sign for the kick off. Burn didn't pass the ball to Gran, he simply took it and dribbled towards the goal as if he were alone.

"I knew it…"- Hiroto frowned and followed the red-headed alien.

Nene waited for the male with weird haircut to approach the penalty line. Endou bent his knees and placed his hands in front of his body. Ready to catch any ball that comes to him

Fubuki noticed how Shinomiya's jaw twitched as the aliens got closer. Her eyes turning back to the sorrowful look they had shown few moments ago. She didn't move an inch and most importantly, she was merely standing there without any signs of wanting to defend the goal.

Nene clenched her fists and closed her eyes-_Kick the ball! Kick the ball! You can do it _

_You can—_

"NENE YOU CAN DO IT!"

Shinomiya's lashes batted rapidly as Mamoru's voice woke her up from her daydream. Gran and Burn were at just few steps from her position.

"TAKE THIS GORILLA GIRL!"- Burn declared as the soccer ball went high in the sky. The boy followed performing an unbelievably high jump above her, but what was impressive was the flaming sun that settled as his background. Nene wasn't able to act on time and merely gawked at his performance.

He really made things according to his _name_

_Burn…Like the sun, like fire. _

The girl gritted her teeth as the red-headed male tried an ambitious overhead kick right in mid-air—**WHAM**—and sent the ball directly towards the goal.

"ATOMIC FLAAAARE!"

—**WHOOOSH! - **The round object was now encircled by lava. Endou nodded his head rigidly and prepared himself to stop the sphere. Raimon grimaced

Burn landed squatting on the ground and glanced at Hiroto, confident the ball would go in-"Heh!"

And it _did_

**WHAM— **Endou's body was thrown backwards by the power of the shoot before he could even perform a hissastsu technique-"GUAH!"

The human teenagers remained at a standstill as his companion's body hit the net-"ENDOU!"

Nene cursed under her breath and approached the goal to help the brunette up; ignoring the looks Gran and Burn gave her.

"Oi! You alive?"- Asked the female as she held out her hand towards the goalkeeper. Endou grinned at her

"I'm okay!"- He said confident, he took her hand and stood up-"Sorry about that…"

"Next time…"-Nene whispered and looked into Endou's eyes, he cocked his head to the side at the sight of Nene's, somehow, _kind_ eyes. She had a strange feeling running through her body, making her heart beat like crazy and it started after she heard Endou's words.

She wanted so badly to play soccer like before, but she was still unable to give it her all during a match. Nevertheless for a brief moment, after hearing Mamoru_—"NENE YOU CAN DO IT!"—_She thought….

_Maybe I can!_

"Uh?"- Endou blinked

"Next time don't screw up baka!"- The girl muttered angrily and pushed him back with her hand. The boy's jaw dropped

"EEEEH?"

"Well, this makes it 1-0"- Hiroto said as Endou got ready to kick the ball from the goal. Nene walked towards the center of the field, ready to receive his pass, she lowered her eyelids. Noticing Burn was standing at the penalty line. He had great jumping capacity, no doubt on that and Shinomiya knew well that if Endou made a high pass it could be easily taken by him.

Endou kicked the ball with his foot—**WHAM!—**It went far above the ground. Nene frowned when she noted Burn was getting ready to jump, she ran towards the red-headed alien. Hiroto followed her movements

Burn jumped—**SWISH!**

"ITS MINE!"- Hollered the golden-eyed boy as he got closer to the ball in-flight

But the girl ran for two steps more—**TAP! TAP**—and soared in the sky like the alien—**WHOOSH!**

Nene's lightness gave her the capacity to leap remarkably high heights, not as much as the flying monkey Ikeda Chi, but still, she's capable of being Burn's rival at least for a brief moment. Surprisingly, thanks to Shinomiya's impulse her jump surpassed Burn's and the sphere itself.

She took hold of the ball with her feet at its sides, squeezing the sphere and then landing in a squatting position on the ground. Her head hanging for a moment

"She's good…"- Commented Kidou, the other boys nodded

"Damn it!"- Burn cursed as he gritted his molars, glaring heatedly at the girl at just two steps from him

"My turn now…"- Shinomiya lifted up her gaze and rapidly stood up. She ran at full speed towards the opposite goal, efficiently maneuvering the soccer orb and passing by Burn's side without any counterattack from him.

"WHAT THE—?"- Burn growled

"Woah!"- Endou gawked amazed. Hiroto's eyes darkened; suddenly his excitement to play had vanished upon seeing the girl's abilities. There was nothing thrilling on seeing a girl dribbling a ball across the field. Of course there wasn't.

_But she was not any girl._

Shimoniya stopped at the penalty line and kicked the ball up. She twirled over her converse soles while closing her eyes; spirals made of flames and yellow electrical currents surrounded her body as she spun, to finally form the shape of an eagle-that spread its blazing and beautiful wings-above her.

"Sugoiiii!"- Endou articulated

"That looks marvelous!"- Fubuki's eyes reflected the flames and thunder surrounding the girl's body. He was mesmerized just like the rest.

The girl opened her amethyst orbs; the soccer ball went down-"Eat this…._Lightning Blaze_!"- Shinomiya declared when her foot collided with the sphere before it could touch the ground—**WHAM!**

**SWOOSH—SWOOSH—**now surrounded by the flaming and thunderous eagle the ball went across the field directly towards the abandoned goal. Like the direct and fast flight of an eagle. The sound of chirping birds or the howl of an earn emerged from the shoot.

Burn grimaced. They could have taken the ball from her long ago…but NOOOOO! They had to wait for her to perform a hissatsu technique and now they were—

"OI! GRAN DO SOMETHING!"- Burn shouted

"YOU LET HER PASS BURN! YOU DO SOMETHING!"- Gran replied

They were _fighting _and at just few moments of _losing a point!_

**WHAM!—**the ball went into the goal without a problem and hit the net _furiously_. In the end it was only a waste of energy.

"I'm not done yet!"- Shinomiya announced while turning around to face her rivals. They gawked and frowned.

Burn turned his head to the side annoyed and then glared at Hiroto-"ITS YOUR FAULT GRAN! THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!"

"As if I cared…"- The green-eyed boy muttered. Nene gritted her molars

_Next time I will just shoot without any hissatsu involved_.

"SUGOIIII! NENE-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING!"- Endou waved at the raven-haired girl to catch her attention and he did. Unfortunately Shinomiya gave him a sneering look from afar and looked to the side while mumbling

"Of course it was!"

She then walked off towards her goal. Hiroto stepped in front of her

"Why didn't you use it?"- He asked, lowering his lashes to glare at the girl

"Use what?"

"Don't play dumb. We both know you can use that hammer…"

Nene's face shadowed-"I won't use that technique for your entertainment…"

Hiroto's eyes widened in surprise-"What do you mean?"

"You know what that means…"- Nene frowned and bent forward to get her face closer to Hiroto's in order to whisper her next words-"I don't want to be used just like you are being used right now…"

Gran's mouth dropped-"Wha—?"

Nene past by him indifferently-"By the way…"- The red-headed boy turned around and gawked at the raven-haired girl's back as she spoke-"Your _reasons_ to use soccer as a _weapon_"

The boys stared at the girl puzzled.

Nene looked at Hiroto over her shoulder to bestow a_ scathing_ look to the alien-"Make me _sick_"

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Reviews are much appreciated! :) :)  
**

**OH GOD! Not much soccer SORRY! again...I think you are about to kick my butt right now! I feel like a damn liar! but I'm really sorry, this chapter was a bit too long for my taste it was twice as long as this and...=s I still need to check some things out cuz' I revealed too much info and things were going fast...but I can tell that during the next chapters, we'll finally uncover Nene's past, we'll see Kiramike's girls hissatsu techniques and maybe a Raimon vs. Kiramike match!  
**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	12. Not Making AnY SenSe

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic real ch. 11 YA~HOOOOO!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE! I mean, a lot of things happened, not only to me but to the entire world! I'm really sad for Japan, they don't deserve that! let's pray for them and for every other country facing any problem at the moment!...aside from that, I must say I'm really grateful to Cutiepie Sakura123 & Rinka Tokmiya for your reviews! YOU MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY! I REALLY MEAN IT! if it weren't for you and for my other readers I would say "Goodbye" to this story! so again, THANKS A BUNCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! MANY HUGS AND COOKIES TO EVERYONE!  
**

**Cutiepie Sakura123, Rinka Tokmiya, HikariYuiFarah, Nigotsumi & her Sis (I guess you changed your username from Kyrios-sama), Aya Eldestein, Shivi****, Floric1434, ****KuroiTenshi17**** &**** Draco de Laviathan...and I also want to thank Misaki31 for adding me to her favorite author's list, thanks a bunch! :)  
**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D  
**

* * *

**.**

**IN-1-1**

**.**

There are things in this world that we don't like…

_Lies, spicy food, fouls, betrayals, school, teachers…even people's behavior _

Things we are scared of

_Obscurity, abandonment, loneliness, final exams…_

And there might be few things that we really like…

_Sweets, fairy tales, animals, soccer…friends…kicking butts_

It all depends on us and how we take advantage of every situation

We can be pessimistic; thinking nothing's going to be all right, even if we haven't tried yet, or we can be optimistic and think everything's going to turn out well…even if the world is against it

Me? I'm in the middle…

That's another option, right?

Because sometimes…sometimes you basically don't know what to think…

_New place, is equivalent to new emotions_

_Some good, some bad_

**Yokohama, Japan**

**1 year ago**

12 years old Shinomiya Nene began her first year of middle school late in spring—That old man had forgotten they started in January!— _WHAT THE HELL?—_Anyway, the school still accepted her. THEY HAD TOO! Osamu almost destroyed the entire building with his fist and great abs when they said _"Sorry, but she's late, she lost her spot long time ago"—_But that's another story…

So, going back to Nene; she was on her way to her worst nightmare, the torture of every kid alive, and the establishment of the devil…

SHIKOKU MIDDLE** SCHOOL!**

The time of learning at home had ended. It was time to start life as a normal teenager; go to school, have friends, spend time on club activities—Her grandpa always told her _"You need to explore the world to understand reality"— _so being the good girl she is she said-_"DROP DEAD OLD GEEZER I'M NOT GOING!"_

_And now she's here…_

The road was marvelously decorated with: _Pink—_her favorite color

The color of the stunning _cherry blossoms_. It makes her remember fairy tales or sweets. A soft color compared to her dark hair or bad behavior, but it makes a charming combination with her amethyst eyes, like a _rainbow_.

Nene slowly really slowly, walked down the lonely path towards her destination. Her eyes examined her surroundings with sleepiness: on one side, only cherry blossoms and on the other side white buildings encircled by sport grounds and green areas. It was a simple construction, typical of Japanese _schools_

_Oh no!_

—She had arrived!

Shinomiya stared at the buildings closely and utterly tired from the entry of the school. Only the thought of waking up early and getting inside a classroom to _learn_, exhausted her. School was _PURE_ torture for her; however she already had a favorite _subject_—_RECESS_.

_Ding. Dong. Dang_— the bell rang.

Shikoku's students rushed in to get to class on time whilst ignoring Nene's ghostly presence, even if she had the words "_I'm a freshman and I'm-so-freaking-lost"_ written on her forehead, no one talked to her. Perhaps, because she had a frightening aura around her, that formed a huge demon on top of her head or because she was talking to herself

"I'm gonna kill that old geezer…"

Shinomiya's foot unconsciously took a step to the_ front. _She was about to learn what it was to be inside the infamous _classrooms.

* * *

_

**Shikoku Junior High**

The raven-haired girl had visited the chairman's office where she was given a school map, her schedule and an agenda, so she was now heading towards her classroom.

Her steps echoed throughout the grayish corridors of the vast buildings. Everyone was supposed to be inside the classrooms by now, the morning bell had ringed a long time ago—her eyelids batted and she noticed a small number of female teenagers still chatting in the hall next to some lockers.

"OH MY GOD! I know right? She's isn't that pretty either…"- One of them said, the other two nodded in response

"Yeah!"

A fourth one crossed her arms over her chest-"How dare she? She's all into him…Disgusting!"

Nene walked rapidly to avoid the girls, her fingers fiddled with her white blouse; she then tightened the ponytailers holding her long raven hair as she trotted. Her grandfather had chosen this school since it was close by to the dojo, it was cheap and it had a good reputation, which is rare in Japan since every time they read a manga they noticed that only wealthy schools had good reputation and high-quality education, but Shikoku Junior High was an exception.

Another reason for Osamu to choose this school was the fact that it was practically an all-girls academy—sure, there were boys but they were a minority—so this would help Nene to learn how to be a GOD DAMN GIRL!

_That baka old man! He is the one at fault; he raised me like a boy!_

Shinomiya's body stopped in front of a sliding door; a plaque with the designation **1-D **by its side. The scandalous noise of the chatting teenagers traveled to her ears. She glanced again at the plaque above her—she was in the right place.

But it d_idn't_ feel like _it_

Nene reached out her hand to open the door, however, she stopped. The multiple conversations, the noise, the intolerable uproar going on inside the classroom made her, somehow, feel a little _panicky._

**_._**

**_._**

_When I arrived here, I thought_

"Ne, have you heard?"

"What?"

"It seems there's a new student…"

"_I don't like this place…"_

"Really?"

"Yep! I heard is a girl"

"_It's weird and full of hypocrites"_

"Oh! That will be fun. Maybe she likes soccer…"

"What do you think, Miki-san?"

"Uhmm…yeah! Maybe"

"Or maybe she's some shy girl that sucks at sports"

"_No one really wants to befriend you_

_They just want to cause a good impression and end up hurting you"_

"Ohoho...Careful! We don't want _that_ to happen!"

"Haha, you are right!"

"Miki-san, what would you do if this newbie is better than you at soccer?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"_Or maybe they hurt you, although it was not their intention"_

"I—Uhm, well you kicked out Umizuki-san, I mean—those rumors were false, right?"

"We _all_ did and of course they were real. Do you think I'm so mean as to _make up_ rumors?"

"Ahhh—No…"

"It's scary!"

"Let's treat her nice"

"Yeah!"

_Making friends_

_Is not as simple as it seems_

**.**

**.**

"Good morning…"

Nene's eyes blinked when she heard the voice of a male close by. She turned around over her soles to see a tall and fine young man looking down at her

"You are Shinomiya-san, the new student? The Principal told me you would be here"

"Yes"- The girl eyed the gentleman with dubiousness. Judging by his black suit and perfectly combed short hair, she thought he was what people call a _'teacher'—Ugh!_

"I'm Yamauchi Takamura, your homeroom teacher"

Shinomiya nodded-"I see…"

The man sighed when he heard the turmoil going on inside the classroom-"Uh—wait here for a moment"

The raven-haired girl stepped aside as the man opened the door before her and went inside the room. Nene stayed outside, with an inquiring look in her eyes

.

.

The sliding door opened gradually. A male adult with dark hair and eyes, entered into the classroom. The students rapidly took a seat and waited for his salute. As he placed his books over the desk, his lips parted letting out his kind voice

"Good morning students…"- The man made a pause to glance at the door and waved a hand-"We have a new acquaintance today, I know it's late but our new friend had some personal issues and couldn't join us until now"

The students exchanged glances and then turned to the entry, in anticipation

"Please, come on in and introduce yourself"- Said the professor making gestures with his left hand. A pair of shoes strutted into the room.

A small girl stopped at the front of the classroom, next to the teacher's desk. Eyes slowly widened at the view of the new companion—_She….was different._

The students waited mutely as the girl wrote her name on the green board behind her, using a small piece of white chalk. Once done, she turned around again to face the class. At first it was silent until she broke the ice with her voice

"Shinomiya Nene"- The girl said calmly and bowed. Nene gulped too softly to be heard, getting edgy with the multiple eyes fixed on her. Her eyelids lowered, covering half of her lilac gaze, making her look stoutly intimidating.

Whispers replaced the stillness. The teacher smiled at the raven-haired girl with pigtails, ignoring the fuss from his students

"Welcome, Shinomiya-san"- His dark eyes traveled all the way through the class, scrutinizing the calm, shocked, mesmerized or indifferent faces of the teens -"Please, get along with Shinomiya-san and make her feel at home"

_Murmur, murmur, murmur_

A dark eyebrow twitched—those insolent kids were whispering things and not paying attention to their fabulous teacher—_how disrespectful. _

"SHUT UP!"-He shouted and then cleared his throat ostentatiously, looking at the raven-haired girl with a smile on his lips

"Please continue, Shinomiya-san"

The girl tilted her head to the side and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Unfortunately, that gave her the wrong appearance, she wanted to look calmed…but she looked like an arrogant antisocial and pretty devilish girl—_Uh, isn't that exactly what she is?—_Never mind!

"Th-that's if…you wanna say something about y-you"- trailed the professor. Nene nodded and glanced at her new companions

"Uhm—Well, let's just get along and nice to meet you a—"

A boy raised his hand, interrupting the raven-haired girl. Her mouth shut as she lifted her brows a bit surprised by the sudden glitter on the eyes of the nice-looking boy.

"Takamura-sensei, can I ask a question?"- The boy smiled enchantingly. Like some playboy about to hit on a girl. Discarding that, the teacher nodded and motioned him to go ahead.

"So…"- The boy turned to Shinomiya. Eyeing her pigtails, then her face and then her sailor style uniform; white sailor blouse and blue, short pleated skirt, a pair of knee-high white socks and the normal brown slippers. She looked like an elementary school student, but she also looked mature and defiant, not shy, not bubbly just _defiant_

_Like a gangster. _

"Shinomiya-san, what are your interests?"- The boy finally asked. Nene raised her brows and blinked.

_WH—?_

"Likes? Dislikes? Any information is valuable"- He cleared out, winking at her. Shinomiya's jaw twitched—_Granpda was right. Middle Schoolers are disgusting…_

Another thought clicked on her mind_—be nice! be nice! be nice!_

"That's none of your business, weird-_o_"- Nene answered flatly. The whole class released a loud—

_GASP!_

The raven-haired girl slapped her forehead mentally—_BE NICE!_

The teacher gulped—_What kind of girl is she?—_Let's clear out that he wanted a shy girl in his classroom, one that is always with bubbles and soft colors as background with blushing cheeks and watery eyes** but**—They sent him…_this!_

"HEY!"- A girl from the second row complained-"He just wants to know you better. Its common sense, we need to share things between us to avoid harms in the future"

Nene batted her lashes, feeling the mood was getting dense and uncomfortable, almost unbearable. _Oh crap! — _She thought, remembering she had seen a similar situation in a manga (the only way she has to discern how middle schoolers think). Usually, the first one to talk is the class Rep. and those guys are worshipped like gods and act like perverts—OH! WAIT—_what kind of manga does she read?_

Nene swallowed her arrogance and talked again-"My bad! It's my first time doing something like this"- She said in a low voice-"I don't like to talk about myself"

The mood changed _DRASTICALLY._

"_Awww"_ the class purred, feeling the need to protect the girl. Shinomiya shrieked—_WHAT THE FRUCK?_

"How about you tell us your favorite color"- A girl suggested, warmly smiling at the lass, following her example, more boys and girls started to ask questions at the same time

"Shoe size?"

"How do you comb your hair? It's freaking long!"

"What Elementary school are you from?"

"Is that your real eye color?"

"What shampoo do you use?"

"Do you read manga?"

"What music do you like?"

"Do you know Black Rock Shooter? You look like her"

"Do you like sweets?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"What clubs are you interested in?"

"How about joining the drama club?"

"No! The baseball team"

"Na-ah! Join the track team"

A raven-brow twitched. Vein popped—_ANNOYING!_

The professor gulped-"I think those are enough questions. Let her answer"

The class hushed and stared at the raven-haired teenager. Nene sighed and cleared her throat to answer; she felt weird, like a rat in a lab. It was her first time coming to school and it was her first time making contact with other kids her age, she was always surrounded by adults or boring High schoolers that went to her grandpa's dojo to train martial arts. So, she wasn't used to things like talking about herself or simply being a _teen_, she was a monster that kicked everyone's butt any place, any time.

Shinomiya's lips parted-"My—_ah_"- She muted when her cold orbs caught a hand rising from the third row.

_What's with the interruptions?_

The teacher looked above the heads to the boy that had raised his hand; he exhaled slowly and said-"One last question. Go ahead boy…"

Shinomiya shifted her weight to her left foot and peeked at the green area outside the window to hide her urge to…_kick_ something

_I HATE INTERRUPTIONS!_

"How did you get such nice legs, _hmmm_?"- The typical boy with handsome face, blonde hair and blue eyes that is always taken as a foreigner (American by the way), asked—_NO!—_dared to ask about Nene's most _loathed _issue.

Her eyebrows twitched

_Ohhh_ _Nice! _ The boys whistled, girls scowled

Shinomiya's face twisted in disgust-"Ba—ka…"- Her eyes twinkled with slaughtering purpose.

The class shut down, a tremor ran down their spines—_ SSSSCAAAAAARY! _

Takamura-sensei turned red-"Chris-kun!"- _Oh! So he's really a foreigner. What a surprise-_"How impertinent of you. Please have more respect towards your classmates"

"Yes. Yes. Sorry sensei…"- The boy shrugged a shoulder and sank to his chair with a bored expression. But not without giving a roguish smirk to the pigtailed girl. He sure wanted to die at a young age…poor boy!

"Shinomiya-san won't answer any questions, thanks to Chris-kun making her uncomfortable"- The man said and sighed when the students let out a heavy moan

"NOOOO WAY!"

"Chris you baka!"- The girls shouted in unison

Chris shrugged-"I was only _curious_"

_Idiot!_—Nene thought. Her sensei assigned her a seat at the end of the second row and she rapidly strolled towards it.

"Now, take out your books and go to page 86"- The man motioned as the small girl trotted towards her desk-"If you don't understand anything, don't hesitate to ask Shinomiya-san"

"Hai!"- Nene answered and then looked at her surroundings with blank eyes. All her new comrades had their eyes fixed on the front. She blinked and searched in her duffel bag for the book

_Adults ignore we children are easily hurt. But despite that fact, one must go through this to become stronger and finally see people's true colors_

"Because nothing is what it seems"- The girl whispered

The professor stopped writing on the board and glanced from above his shoulder at the pigtailed lass-"Did you say something, Shinomiya-san?"

"No, nothing"- Nene shook her head

* * *

.

.

**CHAT!**

**NeneKittysweet has logged in**

**MotherofDoomXX has logged in**

**You have received an instant message from MotherofDoomXX**

**MotherofDoomXX: **Greetings from America my little Nene-chan! How's school?

**NeneKittysweet:** Boring

**MotherofDoomXX: **Oh! Wow, are you sure? Those were the happiest years of my life, the birthday parties, the karaoke, the picnics and the school trips…so much fun!

**NeneKittysweet:** Good for you…

**MotherofDoomXX:** NENE!

**NeneKittysweet:** Gomen, I just don't know how to make, you know…

**MotherofDoomXX:** What?

**NeneKittysweet:** friends, mom! The guys are so annoying and the girls…they are annoying too and noisy…really _noisy_

**MotherofDoomXX:** try to open up

**NeneKittysweet:** I'd rather be alone…

**MotherofDoomXX:** Okay, okay…just try

**NeneKittysweet:** ?

**MotherofDoomXX:** talk about yourself, invite them to the dojo and make little parties at the house, ask about their interests…

**NeneKittysweet:** LIKE HELL I WOULD!

**MotherofDoomXX**: It's just a suggestion, my dear daughter; the world doesn't revolve around you

**NeneKittysweet:** fine, whatever…yes it does!

**MotherofDoomXX:** Ne, how's grandpa? :)

**NeneKittysweet:** Older…

**MotherofDoomXX:** really, do you always answer questions like that? I know I haven't spent time with you, but don't be so cold

**NeneKittysweet:** I prefer short answers

**MotherofDoomXX:** Then, how's Mr. Black?

**NeneKittysweet:** Growing…

**MotherofDoomXX: **Did you do your homework on time?

**NeneKittysweet:** No

**MotherofDoomXX: **Why not? Was it tough? I'm good at math (just so you know…I might be able to help :) :))

**NeneKittysweet: ** Grandpa made me practice a lot today. I'm not good at math; in fact I loathe it…

**MotherofDoomXX: **Aww, well don't worry

**NeneKittysweet:** I'm not worried

**MotherofDoomXX:** I see...

"Teenagers these days…"-Sigh

* * *

.

.

.

Shinomiya Nene knows_, very well_, that she's not someone that makes friends naturally. In fact, people think it's a miracle if she gets any. Why, you ask? Well, she's pretty much a lonely wolf or a self-governing cat. Not having a father or a mother by her side for six years really makes a difference, she learnt to make things on her own, she had her grandpa but he was tough with her the first years; he thought treating her with softness wouldn't teach her how to face the difficulties of life, _alone_.

_Now he's a loving and caring old man—EWWWW!_

With all this, Nene learnt to stand up for herself and of course the small yet quite important fact; _she was taught Elementary School education at home_, made her unable to open up to others or even trust them with easiness. She's reserved, yet fussy, she's tough, yet soft. Shinomiya is complex yet simple. Don't expect her to open up to you—_you_ open up to her.

Then, why?—WHY At Shikoku, things seemed a bit _different?_

Was it because she was learning to interpret others? Or maybe she thought she was strong enough to not be tricked.

_Why did she fall on the trap?_

"Ahhh! Nene-chan, you've been with us for 3 months now. Why don't you join a club?"

"I don't want to…"

"Really? I heard you're good at Martial Arts, is it true? Why don't you join the Karate Club then?"

"My grandpa owns a dojo so he teaches me every day. I want to try something different…"

"Different, huh?"

"Yes Kawamura, _differen_t and—"- Lilac eyes darkened-"Get your butt _off_ my desk"-Nene leaned back to her chair and took a big bite of her chocolate. Her cheeks bulging as she chewed.

Kawamura Miki, a girl with black hair and dark eyes pouted and obeyed Nene's order-"How rude"

Shinomiya swallowed and glanced at the black-haired lass staring at her

"What?"-She asked with a gracious face. Her friend sat down on the desk next to hers, with her feet on the chair and then looked outside the window

"I was thinking that maybe you should try _soccer_, you have powerful legs, considering all your training and how you sent Chris-kun flying through the window on your first day during recess…"

"So?"- Nene shrugged a shoulder. Miki's eyebrows lifted up in disbelief

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

Shinomiya rolled her eyes-"I know the soccer team needs an _ace striker, _but I'm not suited for the job"

"Why not?"

"I don't know the rules"

Miki stared directly into Nene's eyes-"I can teach them to you. I think you'll like it and you will do more than just show off those legs by using skirts…"

Nene frowned-"Last time someone mentioned my _legs_, I played _'Ninja'_ with him. Want to play too?"

Dark eyes widened. Body cringed—_HIEEE!_

**.**

**.**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**Newspaper Club Notice Board**

**WHO WILL BE SHIKOKU'S ALL-GIRLS SOCCER TEAM NEW STAR?**

**FIND OUT TODAY AT THE**

**EXAMINATION!**

You just need your legs and the energy of a fighter!

**PLACE:** Soccer Field behind the Principal's Building

**HOUR:** 3:00 PM

**REQUIREMENTS:** Only freshman and sophomores allowed

At the soccer field, a big group of girls from all the first and second years classrooms of Shikoku's Middle School had gathered, they sat down on the bleachers and waited patiently for the examination to start: they wore a white jersey with a paper glued to it with different numbers, blue shorts and white socks, some of them reaching thighs others reaching knees.

The sun was blazing above them, the sky was clear, not a single cloud was seen and the noise from the other students was heard from afar.

"I heard this test is really hard…"- A girl whispered at her companion.

"No way, my boyfriend said I should try it cuz' it wasn't difficult at all and you'll get extra points in all the subjects if you're accepted…"

"Woah! I didn't know that…"

Nene's hanging head shot up; she glanced at the two chatting girls sitting on the ladder before her and asked-"Really?"

The girls cringed and turn around to look up at the raven lass-"Uh—you're Shinomiya Nene"- Both girls pointed out with astounded expressions—_The one that sent the American boy flying with a simple kick!_

Nene nodded indifferently-"Hai. You were saying something about getting extra points, is it true?"

One of the girls, a brunette with hazel eyes gulped audibly-"Yes, they give you extra points in all the subjects in order to pass and keep good grades. This team hates to lose players for bad grades so they make a lot of strange things to help each other…"

Black eyebrows lifted up-"Why do they need a forward, then? I heard she was a top student"- Nene asked

"Ah-Uhm—well, is just a rumor but people say it's because the girls from the soccer team kicked out Umizuki-san when she tried to take Kawamura-san's captain title"

Nene's expression shifted-"Kawamura? You mean Kawamura Miki from class 1-D?"

"That's right!"- The girls chorused

"But she's a freshman"

The hazel-eyed giggled-"Oh! She became captain cuz' she studied at Shikoku's Elementary School and the previous third years knew her. When you want to be captain is all about _popularity_"

Shinomiya nodded in comprehension but rapidly shrugged the topic away, she batted her eyelids and sighed-"Nevertheless, that's a _stupid_ reason to kick someone out"

Both girls looked at each other in shock-"Are you crazy?"- They turned to Nene-"If they hear you saying that, they can expel you from the examination"

The pigtailed lass stared blankly at the soccer field-"Whatever. I don't care"

_Woah! She's so cool…_

_Or an idiot!_

**.**

**.**

**In a match between rookies and pro's**

_WHAT COULD GO WRONG?_

**WHAM~WHOOOSH—**

The soccer ball was kicked from the penalty line to the goal. It went drastically _**off course**_ and hit a passerby on the head. **POW**—_Owww!_

The group of candidates to be part of Shikoku's all-girls soccer team grimaced at the view. They practically had gone to play _dodge-ball_ instead of _football_. Not because the soccer team has, _unexpectedly_, a lot of energy, but because a certain raven-haired girl with pigtails appears like some alien ghost on every side of the field and kicks the ball like some frenzied beast.

"We need another ball!"- Someone shouted. The team's manager took out a sphere from a bag and threw it inside the field. It was stopped by a small cleated foot

_OH HELL NO!_

The girls let out a piercing shriek when the ball was kicked from the same penalty line and by the same person, towards the same goal from earlier

**WHAM! WHOOOOOSH!— **

"KYA!"

Standing on the defensive line, a blonde yelped and jumped off to the side when the black and white sphere swerved across the field like a giant bullet, but it flew past exceeding the goal and knocked the scoreboard—**CRASH!**

_Ooops!_

"Nice try Nene"- The aspirants shouted approval from afar—_SHE'S FREAKIN' CRAZY!_—. The raven lass snorted from the penalty line

"Tch. That ball is so _annoying_!"

The coach's jaw twitched; he was a short and bald man with dark eyes and tanned skin-tone, wearing a simple blue and white tracksuit. He was happy to see so many candidates but he was worried about the wild rhinoceros-like girl destroying the place—_Horrible!_

He ticked off something on his attendance sheet and sighed.

_We need a new scoreboard, more soccer balls and change some of the goalposts_

At the other side of the field, with the regulars, the soccer ball was tossed by the goalkeeper to a black-haired freshman; defense and captain of the soccer team, Kawamura Miki

The captain dribbled composedly, noticing the adversary players were getting ready to defend their goal-"UKIMURA!"-Kawamura shouted, maneuvering the soccer ball with her right foot and then kicking it to the brunette, waiting in the mid-field-"LET'S END THIS!"

"YOSH!"- Ukimura cheered and switched the ball from her right foot to her left. As expected of the brunette she ran across the field and effortlessly mocked the defense of the candidates, rapidly moving towards the goal.

"Oh no!"- A girl panted heavily as she gaped at the brunette's back getting far away from her, she then felt a strong wind brushing against her, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind. The lass blinked astounded

_WHAT IN FREAKIN' HELL WAS THAT?_

Like some bull with monstrous horns and metaphorical fire at the back, Shinomiya Nene appeared out of _NOWHERE_ by Ukimura's side, eyes glowing red like a demon and a wicked toothy smile covered her features, not to mention her hostile tone of voice…

"This ball is mine!"

"KYAAAAAA!"- Ukimura Yuzu stopped death in her tracks, the brunette turned pale and stiffened like a rock. A phantom bursting out from her mouth

Shinomiya lowered her eyelids as she stole the ball from the girl and turned around to move towards the opposite goal

"GET READY SHIKOKU!"- The coach hollered. The regulars scampered to their respective positions, only Yuzu stayed behind, having a panic-attack and looking at her surroundings with broadened eyes.

"OH MY GOD! WHO SUMMONED THAT MONSTER!"

This sport had awakened competition and determination on Nene. She remembered watching her brother playing with the ball or her grandpa watching games but she wasn't interested, she thought soccer had destroyed her family's harmony, but now—playing, right there, made her think—_I was wrong._ She finally understood it was the sport that kept them united. She felt free, full of energy, happy and she really wanted to keep playing until her shoes tattered.

_She wanted to protect her family's memory._

The raven-lass kept dribbling like a madman through the field, passing by the halfway line and entering her opponent's territory

3 staggering mid-fielders moved forward to stop Nene.

"WE WON'T LET YOU PASS!"- The girls shouted

Two girls popped out by Nene's side

"Nene-chan! Pass! Pass!"- Miyuki, a lilac-haired girl, waved her hand

"No! Here, here!"- Amane, a blonde with caramel eyes, shouted making gestures with her arms

With the help of the two freshmen (trying to run at her pace), the raven-lass made a pass to Amane— the girl by her right side—and then lowered her tempo

"DON'T LET THEM PASS!"- The coach pointed out-"DEFENSE! PROTECT THE GOAL! MID-FIELDERS ATTACK!"

The mid-fielders ran towards Amane. She wanted to return the ball to Nene, but noted the raven-lass had been left behind, so she kicked the sphere to Miyuki—the girl at Nene's left side—since the lilac-haired girl was too far, the regulars were unable to catch her and with that, the three newbies made a feint to the mid-fielders

"YAY!"

Miki smiled-"She controlled their movements. She waited for the mid-fielders to get closer and passed, leaving a small gap when she lowered her pace so when they tried to take the ball from Amane, she was obliged to make the pass to Miyuki, since both of them were too far from each other, the mid-fielders couldn't stop them"

_Nice one Nene-chan!_

Miyuki kicked the ball to Nene as she emerged by her side—_obviously, scaring the hell out of the girl._— with this ominous aura bursting around her

"_WAAAA! _G-Go fo-for it Nene-chan!"

Shinomiya nodded rigidly.

The raven-lass dribbled towards the goal like a psycho (mumbling, smirking, shouting war cries, raping the lawn with her feet), Nene wanted to kick from the penalty line but when she noticed all the girls were gathering at the defensive line, she shot across the field with the potency of a _freaking HORSE!_

"DIEEE!"

**WHAM! ~WHOOOOSH!**

"DUUUUCK!"- The coach hollered

"KYAAAAAAAA!"- The girls rapidly spread like ants, flailing their arms and falling on the ground over their faces or chests, barely avoiding the shot. They gaped at the swinging ball as it mutilated the lawn, cracked the world open or _whatever_ it did across the field.

_THAT'S NOT A HORSE! SO VERY NOT!_

Even the goalkeeper ducked the sphere; few inches from taking her head off.

**WHOOOOSH-WHAM!—**the ball hit the net

"GOAAAAAAAL!"- The supplementary players cheered.

In the center of the scattered, agonizing and injured bodies; like the scene of a movie (_Godzilla: Soccer Wars or Nenezilla Attacks!_). Shinomiya Nene proudly stood with hands on her hips and nose in the air—_SHE __**FINALLY**__ (AFTER BILLIONS OF TRIES) — MADE A GOAL! _

**ONE** FREAKING GOAL!

That's so lame—I mean— GREAT!

Shinomiya snapped triumphantly-"Try to beat _that_, _regulars_!"

**Time froze**

The girls gulped, a light breeze brushed their frames and their knees wavered when they tried to stand up — SHE'S_ A MONSTER!_

**.**

**.**

**CHAT!**

**MotherofDoomXX:** How did it go?

**NeneKittysweet:** what?

**MotherofDoomXX: **The club's examination…

**NeneKittysweet: **Fine, I guess…I sent three girls to the infirmary

**MotherofDoomXX: **OH MY GOD NENE-CHAN! Soccer is not about sending people to the hospital

**NeneKittysweet:** But grandpa said "Just kick the ball and score a goal!"

**MotherofDoomXX: **OH GOD! Didn't you tell me Miki-san was going to teach you the rules?

**NeneKittysweet: **Oh! Yeah…right!

**MotherofDoomXX:** And?

**NeneKittysweet:** It was an accident! They didn't duck my shoots; they were lame so they got hit

**MotherofDoomXX**: Please Nene-chan, control that temper and strength…

**NeneKittysweet: **I did control my temper and my strength…but is not my fault they couldn't dodge my shoots and that the scoreboard got ruined

**MotherofDoomXX:** YOU DID WHAT?

**NeneKittysweet:** Nothing

**MotherofDoomXX:** You said—

**NeneKittysweet:** Typed mom, typed…anyways, how's America?

**MotherofDoomXX:** IT'S SO MUCH FUN! I'm in love with America :) :)

Don't change the topic young lady

Oh! Btw I bought you a nice skirt and I'll come back to Japan in three days

**NeneKittysweet**: That's great. Thanks for the skirt but I think I have enough skirts right now…

**MotherofDoomXX: **do you want a jacket instead? I can change it :)

**NeneKittysweet**: Sure why not. Yesterday I saw a jacket on the internet that I really liked, maybe you can find it there—

"Ohoho…she's finally talking…"

**.**

**.**

**One Week Later!**

Though the newspaper club isn't as lousy and rumormonger as it should be. People still gathered around their Notice Board, just to know what has happened or what new boring thing they had covered.

Surprisingly, this time, the notice board was crammed full

That morning, Nene had just arrived to school; her gaze seemed harsh since her eyelids covered half of her eyeballs to avoid the sunlight from hurting her eyes. She dragged her feet through the corridors; making an uncomfortable sound with her converse and making her look like some drunken girl

The schoolgirl yawned when she passed by the Newspaper's Notice board. She took a quick peek at the colorful papers, nevertheless, she kept walking and yawned again…and again…and—

_HUH?_

Her eyelids batted slowly and for some strange reason, her feet moved rearwards. She placed herself in front of the board; not caring that _big head_ of hers didn't permitted others to see. A third year boy with dark eyes and dark hair growled, goaded at the pigtailed freshman in front of him; he tapped her shoulder to caught her attention

"HEY! MOVE IT!"

Nene didn't turn around, apparently ignoring him, but he continued shouting at her

"ARE YOU DEAF!"

Sigh_—it's still morning…_

"HEY—"

_Why is he shouting?_

"HEY! THAT'S MY PLACE YOU—"

_Stop shouting…_

"WEIRDOOOOOO **BUNNY GIRL**! THAT'S MY PLACE"

Nene twitched-"Tch"

The boy turned red-"THIS IS YOUR LA—_OOFFF!_"

Nene's foot met belly-"**U**-**RU**-**SAI**!"

Students gulped with full shock in their eyes—_OH MY GOD!_

The poor schoolboy fell on his knees coughing heavily as the girl's foot came back to the ground. The whole place went silent.

_Better…much better_

Nene sighed, her nerve-racking glare reaching each and everyone's eyes.

_EEEEEK!—_the students yelped, backtracking as if their lives depended on it, leaving a huge** GAP** between them and the raven haired girl.

Nene peacefully turned her head to the Notice Board. Her mind _clicked_—waking her up. Her lilac eyes examined a blue paper with a soccer ball printed on one side; she used her finger to lead her reading eyes.

**Newspaper Club, Notice Board**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE SOCCER TEAM**

**CONGRATULATIONS NEWBIES!**

**YOU ARE OUR NEW SOCCER IDOLS!**

Aburakoji Hisa

Askikaga Toya

Hirohata Oki

Karasuma Risa

Nakayama Mio

Sawaki Miyuki

_Shinomiya Nene_

Yoshiba Amane

_The girls mentioned on this list, please present yourselves at 1:00pm, Third floor, classroom 3-D_

Nene's orbs glittered with happiness- "I…_did it_!"

_HELL YEAH!_

With her characteristically boding evil-aura, the raven-haired girl turned around like the freaky girl from a _horror film _

_EEEEEK!_

Shinomiya lowered her eyelids to glare at the brunette boy she had kicked and with her thumb pointed at the Noticed Board behind her-"You can read now…"

**.**

**/**

**.**

**NoT MaKiNg AnY sEnSe**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Present Time**

**Yokohama Koen Park**

**Endou Mamoru & Shinomiya Nene vs. Aliea Gakuen**

**WHAM~**

"ATOMIC FLAAAARE!"

**WHOOSH~** The soccer ball surrounded by lava rocketed to the goal with incredible swiftness and power

_What had happened?_ She wondered; her eyes fixed on the empty goal in front of her. Her ears caught the sound of a painful groan, the impact of the sphere hitting the net and the troubled shouts from the boys

"Guah!"

**WHAM~**

"ENDOU!"

_Why?_

_How?_

_When?_

It was impossible. That monstrous strength, that incredible speed, that uncontrollable stamina

How was that even possible?

Could someone tell her it was all an illusion?

No, no one could

Because…this was _reality_

Shinomiya Neneblinked and turned around over her converse to face the opposite goal. Endou was huffing, his back leaning against one of the goalposts, his head hanging and his dirtied hands trembling. The wounded brunette closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, frowning deeply.

"Tsk!"

Nene lowered her gaze to the soccer ball—now beneath a cleated foot—her small hands balled upon hearing Grand say-"That makes it 3-1"

"YEAH!"- Burn chuckled vociferously, smiling halfway. His golden eyes glittered spitefully as he looked at the human teens.

Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki looked at each other; more than _astonished_, they were _angry_. What had happened was something they hadn't seen before. After Nene made the first goal, the aliens took a more destructive front; they kicked the ball with merciless strength not caring about the person in front of them, they ran even faster than the wind and they started playing in unity—easy, Grand made the passes, Burn made the goals—Nene couldn't compete with that, she was only a girl…

_A girl_

God. That word really annoyed her.

"Only two goals left. Aren't you troubled?"- Grand asked. Nene lifted up her gaze to glare at the alien standing in front of her, but her eyes unexpectedly softened, they still had a dark smudge in them but they didn't seem as threatening as before

"Not at all…"- The girl uttered, walking off towards her goal

Hiroto smirked. Something he found irritating about this girl; her _pride_. It was hard to crush, just like Endou's. No matter how many times Burn crushed her with his hissatsu or how many times he stole the ball from her, she looked unruffled. But still, he could feel it; there was something weak in her, small…but weak. She was like a glass, so fragile yet so long-lasting.

His olive orbs darkened

He wanted to crush them. Show those two, mere humans, that no one can surpass Aliea Gakuen. _Not now, not ever_

Burn gave the ball to Endou and glared at Nene, it was their turn to counterattack. Of course the red-headed boy had the confidence this would be their last time touching the ball, he wasn't even bothered by them. He had made three goals without much effort—he could even laugh at full volume remembering the raven-haired girl simply standing there watching him score—_like a soulless doll_

How pitiful: she was scared of him—_Serves her well_

"GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T WIN!"- Burn pointed out his finger, his triumph grin growing wider

There was an uncomfortable silence. For a brief moment Shinomiya thought the alien was right; they needed to score four goals, when the aliens just had to score two. It was a big difference and their power—_WOW!—_that power, for a bit, a tiny bit it made her feel less and less confident.

She felt useless, every time she aimed to the goal, either Grand or Burn took the ball from her and worst of all, she didn't fight back, she would just let them do whatever they wanted

_Maybe I should quit_

_I'm not ready_

"Oi, Endo—"

Nene cocked an eyebrow. Mamoru's discouraged facade had changed. His chocolate orbs glittered with a different glam, his clenched jaw twitched and his lips curved into a smile, his hands stopped trembling and his body straightened up. He looked full of energy, ready to fight again.

He was showing vigor when weak

"YOSH! LET'S DO THIS NENE-CHAN!"- Endou shouted, taking the ball with his hands-"WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN!"

Raimon's boys smiled at their captain—_Endou!_

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"- Mamoru gave thumbs up to the girl

Nene's lips slowly parted. Her eyes of a vivid amethyst color met a pair of brown irises. She still had so much to show to the world and deep inside she knew her lack of confidence wasn't because of the aliens; it was because of her and her dull thoughts about the past…

_She needed to change_

_She wanted to change_

_She desired to change_

But there was something that kept her from doing so, like chains around her wrists and legs, a heavy and painful feeling of _distrust_. How could she trust those words again, if the first time she heard them, _it was all a lie?_

She's always showing a tough front…but she's weak, really weak

So weak she hates that side of her.

_Children get easily hurt_

_You think they have small problems compared to you_

_But they don't know your reality_

_._

_.  
_

_One word. One look. One moment_

_And you get hurt

* * *

_

**[Flashback]**

"SHIKOKU'S ALL-GIRLS SOCCER TEAM WAS FINE UNTIL _YOU_ CAME!"

Nene blinked flabbergasted by the words she was hearing from her first and most trusty friend she ever had at Shikoku-"Fine? Playing dirty is what you call 'fine'?"

"DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE THE CAPTAIN! I, KAWAMURA MIKI, AM THE CAPTAIN!"

"I was merely doing what you never did, **captain**"

Miki's eyes widened-"YOU B—"

"Kicking out Amane, Hisa and even Miyuki just because they were showing better results than you, is abusing of your power as captain"- Nene cut her off, rebelliously

"WHAT—? I NEVER DID THAT! THEY WERE SLACKING OFF!"

"Slacking off. Is that all you've got?"

Miki snapped, her face turning pale-"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T TRUST ME? WE'RE _FRIENDS!_ YOU SAID IT YOURSELF YOU SAID—"

Kawamura stopped when Shinomiya sighed. It was silent after that. Miki huffed feeling her dried throat urging for some water after so much shouting. Nene lifted up her gaze and taking a more unsympathetic front, she spoke again

"Keep lying to yourself Kawamura, but don't try it with me"- Amethyst orbs darkened-"A real _friend_ wouldn't do what _you _did…"

"What do you mean?"

Nene frowned-"You led us to failure _on purpose_…"

Miki's orbs darkened

"You've done it now, Shinomiya Nene"

The raven-haired girl lowered her eyelids when the black-haired female approached her with such wicked eyes that even her ominous-aura seemed puny. Nene could feel the daggers on her chest as their eyes met, so much _odium_ locked up on Miki's frail body. It was _unbelievable. _The soccer team's _captain_ kept talking

"I _promise_ right here, right now that I'll make sure _you_ _crumble_ on everything _you do_"

**[End of Flashback]

* * *

**

Nene's eyes blinked, taking her back to reality, her purple-pale orbs saddened, she stared solemnly at her shoes

_Miki…really kept her promise_

"TIME OUT!"- Endou shouted as he ran towards Nene with a worried look in his brown orbs.

_Why do you always look so sad?_

_Shinomiya Nene

* * *

_

**Kiramike Junior High**

**Entrance Gates**

**.**

**TheBeauty:** So…is everyone here?

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb: **Why are we talking by chat when we're like next to each other? Literally

**TheBeauty: **Cuz' that makes it much more interesting…DUH!

**FubukiStalker:** that's so lame…

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki: **we're just wasting money and time…

**FubukisMINE: **Yeah! That's soooo true

**TheBeauty: **Then why are you still talking by chat instead of simply logging off airheads?

**FubukiStalker: **Nice one Misa-chan!

**ImNOTaboyandIloveFubuki:** Oh! You're right

**FubukisMINE: **That's a good question

**ToradoraIsDaNewBomb:** Interesting!

**TheBeauty:** IDIOTS!

**You have received an instant message from PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE **

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE: **Hey! Rin-chan and Yumi-chan are coming right away. Do you know anything about the freshmen?

**TheBeauty: **GOD! Why are you asking by chat Takuma? You're right in front of me

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE: **For the same reason you are still logged in

**TheBeauty:** huh?

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** GOTCHA!

"Ugh! You're such an idiot!"

_SLAP!_

"OUCH!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Burn and Grand stepped aside as Endou and Nene talked in front of the bleachers with Raimon's boys. They wanted to clear up things before making the, _probably_, two lasts kick off's of the game.

"What?"

"You heard me; I don't want to play anymore"

_I want to play…but I'm not confident enough…_

Endou's brown orbs widened-"But why?"

_I'm scared_

Shinomiya lowered her gaze-"I feel sick"

"Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?"

_I just want to turn back the clock_

"No, I'm fine—"

"But you—"

Nene lifted up her gaze, she frowned and grinded her molars at the boy-"If you want to keep playing, do it! But I quit, get it?"

Endou frowned-"No, I don't! Just a moment ago you were acting tough, what happened? It feels as if you were running away"

"So what if I am"- Nene fluttered her lashes

Kidou intervened-"Running away won't get you anywhere"

Nene turned to the goggled-boy-"Neither staying…"

"Now you know why we wanted you to cancel GFF's tournament, you are no match to them"- Gouenji commented. Fubuki's eyebrows lifted up in incredulity, he felt as if they were bombarding the poor girl, he also wanted to say a few things to her, yet, was he in the right to say anything?

"Uhm…"- the silver boy muttered-"I think that's enough!"

"You're right!"- Nene glanced at the boys-"that's enough. Since I am no match, deal with them on your own, Raimon. I'm leaving"

The boys gaped. Their jaws hanging open for a brief moment-"Wha—!"

The raven-lass grabbed her duffel bag and turned around over her soles to walk away. Endou's eyes widened as he reached out his hand to grab the girl

"Wait—"

But before Endou could take hold of her, she stopped by herself and made a discontented expression when a new face appeared before her

"Leaving so soon?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Somewhere on the streets of Yokohama**

A word that describes Kiramike's soccer team is "Unity". If one of them gets lost, all the team looks for her, is someone cries they all cry, if someone is suffering they kick the one at fault's butt, if one of them is happy they are all happy (or jealous) and if someone gets hurt…they just comfort her.

They are like a family (A really _creepy_ one) so of course they would go out looking for Nene, they wanted to know how she was, her reason for not going to school and to let her know she was not alone; she had them, even if their craziness isn't of much help. They just want to make sure Shinomiya won't leave them.

_That's how they are. _

Now at some stage in their little adventure of sneaking out from school and heading towards the famous park, while looking at her reflection in the mirror and falling more in love with herself, Kimura Misaki queried

"Why don't we simply leave her alone?"

"Because she's our friend"- Yumi answered, looking at Misaki from the corner of her eyes and grunting when she caught the brunette sending kisses at her reflection.

_WHAT A NARCISSISTIC GIRAFFE! _

"You mean YOUR friend, not mine"- Kimura complained. Rin gently smiled at the brunette

"She's _everyone's_ friend Misa-chan…."

"That's right Hippo!"- Said Kaede, making gestures with her hands-"You should be thankful you have friends"

Misaki shut her mirror and glanced at her comrades with a smirk on her lips-"Oh! Really? Unlike you, I'm quite popular so I don't need her to be my friend, but I know she's dying to get the "Best Friend" title from me"

Fubuki's fan girls looked at each other-"AS IF!"- They chorused. People turned around with wide eyes to look at the noisy schoolgirls.

Misaki whistled and looked to the side. The petite Chi covered her mouth not to laugh

Hana appeared by Kimura's right side-"Misa-chan you sound confident…"

"But we'll be frank with you…"- Hina appeared by Misaki's left side.

"Leave me alone, I don't want people noticing I'm surrounded by a bunch of crazy girls!"-The brunette growled and increased her walking pace to avoid the pinkette's, but they caught up with her easily.

"So…Misa-chan"- Hana looked up to make eye contact with Misaki's olive orbs-"Just so you know, we are wearing the SAME uniform and Nene-chan is obviously fine without that title"

Hina nodded in accord and smiled- "Yeah! And we all know you're the one who wants that title from her"

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

Misaki's hands balled. Her friends turned pale as her face turned a deep shade of red. Her perfectly formed eyebrows coupled, her forehead creased and her jaw twitched

"SAY WHAT?"

The girls stepped back. Eyes bulged—_OH! YOU DAMN TWINS!

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

Nene's eyes broadened as she stepped back. Raimon's boys clenched their jaws and frowned. Gran simply glared at the new face.

Burn's orbs widened slowly, his face twisting in surprise—_what is he doing here?_

"Leaving so soon?"- Asked the new boy, his long hand stroking his spongy and silky silver hair as his cold gaze stabbed the humans like a blade. He looked so calm and fresh yet so fuming. Nene could feel the danger around him, his power and his greediness. Compared to Burn or Hiroto this boy did not have any warm side; he wasn't as lively as Burn or as (in a creepy way) friendly as Hiroto.

He was like winter. _Cold and lifeless_

Noticing Nene was staring at him a bit too much, the boy turned his gaze to the aliens-"Burn, should I consider this a betrayal?"

The red-headed alien looked up at his comrade with a frown-"What?"

The silver boy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest-"Although I thought you would be more clever, teaming up with Gran is quite disappointing"- His lashes lowered, darkening his eyes and making them more menacing as he talked-"Don't you think?"

Burn swallowed slowly, he had never seen his companion in such a mood-"Don't speak nonsense _Gazel_"

Nene blinked and turned around to look at the red-headed aliens. Raimon did the same; they kept staring at their conversation, noticing Gran was at ease compared to Burn.

"Don't misjudge Gazel, Burn was just helping me out"

Gazel glared again-"That's not like you at all Burn…"

The red-headed alien rolled his golden orbs-"I'm still part of Chaos, I just wanted to take that girl down…"- Burn pointed at Nene with his finger-"That's why I was playing a match with Gran moreover you know how much I want to take Gran down"

Gazel nodded slowly-"I see…then again, isn't that an extreme choice? Joining someone you hate just to take down a _mere human_…"- He glanced at Nene from the corner of his eyes and noticed the girl frowned at him.

Burn's jaw clenched-"I do what I want Gazel, don't try to act like my boss, remember I'm Chaos's captain…"

Silver eyebrows coupled-"Then, **captain**…why are you here instead of training with us?"

Golden orbs darkened.

"Remember our goal Burn, don't you dare to—"

"That's enough!"- Gran interrupted, placing his hands inside the pockets of his orange jacket-"You know _he'_s not going to be happy when he finds out about this…"

Kidou's frown deepened-_What are they talking about?_

Burn pointed at himself with his thumb-"ABOUT WHAT GRAN? ABOUT US WANTING TO TAKE YOUR TITLE OF GENESIS?"

Gazel lowered his head and shrugged a shoulder-"Heh! We don't really care about that title anymore…"

Both aliens glanced at the humans-"We just want our _revenge_"

_GASP!_

.

.

.

Nene lowered her gaze for a moment; they could have their revenge if they wanted, she did not cared at all, but why did they have to engross other schools and teams, especially Kiramike's team.

The Tournament was on Tuesday, if they played a match against the aliens they could end gravely injured—Of course she knows Kiramike is superb strong but if they get injured it will be because of her, think about what just happened earlier; she stood there like an idiot watching as Burn scored goals. Shinomiya does not want to be a useless player but she feels she's being one when it comes to dealing with the aliens.

Saying to herself is useless to keep silent, Nene lifted up her gaze to glance at the extraterrestrials-"I don't care about your goal or your motives to use soccer as a weapon, but don't get us involved in that crap as if you own this place"

Gran blinked—_again with the foul mouth!_

Burn clenched his teeth-"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nene placed a lock of hair behind her ear-"Shut it alien-boy!"-she ordered and glanced at the other two aliens. Raimon sweat dropped.

Burn was about to turn red-"Why you—"

"With that said, you should leave us alone, GFF'S Tournament doesn't have any connection with your goal, is useless to cancel it when it won't bring any benefit to you"

Gazel stiffened a chuckle-"You're right, it won't bring any benefit to us"

Nene blinked as Gazel placed himself in front of her, his tall body covering hers, yet the girl didn't feel frightened at the height difference (some inches nonetheless). Gouenji drew closer to Nene just like Fubuki, both boys looked like her bodyguards but the girl ignored the presences behind her.

"Now I understand why those two wanted to take you down"- Gazel glanced at the red-headed aliens from the corner of his eyes, Nene did the same-"You're quite annoying"

"You are wrong!"- Gran objected appearing by Nene's side. The teenager frowned at the red-headed alien but he ignored her and kept staring at the silver-headed lad in front of him-"She's someone our _Leader_'s interested in"

Burn snorted-"Heh! What a loser!"

Nene sighed-"_Agree_"

Endou glanced at Kiyama as he talked-"She's got great abilities and her hissatsu it's a rareness"

"Rare—ness?"- Mamoru questioned.

Nene crossed her arms over her chest-"I already told you I'm not joining Aliea Gak—"

"Think twice before giving me that answer again, you don't want any of your loved-ones getting hurt, right?"

The lass frowned at the alien-"What do you mean?"- She growled heatedly, clenching her fists and about to strike it against someone's face.

"Hiroto!"- Mamoru's fists clenched as he growled at the said boy-"Are you saying—?"

The alien turned to the brunette with a smile curving his lips-"Don't worry Endou, I'm sure we'll see each other again…"

"Huh?"- Raimon's captain stepped back. Gouenji sneered at the extraterrestrial and when he noticed his captain was going to talk back, he snapped-"Endou!"

The brunette blinked and glanced at his friend, Gouenji shook his head slowly. Sighing, Mamoru swallowed his frustration and held his composure.

"Goodbye…"- Hiroto stepped aside next to Gazel. Burn rapidly approached them.

Before any of the humans could react the three aliens disappeared with a strange light emanating from a soccer ball and a cloud of dust.

"They are gone…"-Endou whispered. Mauve orbs darkened.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Ding. Dong_

"Coming…"

_Ding. Dong_

"Wait a sec…"

_Ding. Dong_

"GODDAMMIT! I SAID WAIT A SEC"

_Ding. Do—_

**BANG!—**Osamu opened the door with an incredible power, veins throbbing on his forehead as he lowered his gaze to glare at the visitors.

"Good afternoon Shinomiya Osamu-san…"- A male voice saluted.

"Er, good afternoon…?"- The old man smiled gently at the three men standing before him-"Sorry, but I'm not accepting any challengers at the moment"

One of the strange looking guys shook his head-"We didn't came to challenge you…"

Osamu cocked an eyebrow-"No?"

"You see…we have some business with your granddaughter…"

The great martial artist growled, if he had known he wouldn't have opened the door-"I'm so sorry, that little monster must have kicked your butts really hard, you even have green skin…_horrible_!"- Osamu made a disgusted face-"Please let me know about your hospital fees, I'll pay you and of course I'll lecture my _reckless_ granddaughter for that"

The three men looked at each other slightly offended. Their skin color was natural, how could such an old man speak like that? No wonder why many kids were so disrespectful nowadays.

"Eh, no that's not the problem…"

Osamu's eyebrows lifted up-"NO?"- He frowned-"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT? SHE'S JUST A WILD BRAT AND HER GRADES ARE AS BAD AS HELL, SO YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT RECRUITERS"

_Er…That's not the way you should speak about Nene Osamu!_

The trio took some time to answer.

"Actually, we ARE recruiters…"

Osamu stroked his long white beard and laughed-"HAHAHA! DON'T JOKE WITH ME!"

"We are not joking Shinomiya-san—"

The old man suddenly stopped laughing—_KAMI-SAMA HAVE YOUFINALLY REALIZED THE GREATNESS OF MY GRANDCHILD?_—With a serious expression plastered on his face Shinomiya Osamu stared at the three guys, his eyes slowly lengthening when he caught one of them with an unusual purple and black sphere on his hands.

"We recruit gifted children for Aliea Gakuen—That is "

* * *

**.**

**/**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"SHINOMIYA NENE—"

"Geez! Don't shout Misaki, I'm right in front of you…"

"FIGHT MEEEE!"

**/**

"What's going on?"

"Misa-chan and Nene-chan are fighting"

"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!"

**/**

"You—Why do you look so calm Nene-hime? I feel as if you were trying to mask your grief, you are a human being too, you can cry if you want to"

"No Takuma, I can't cry right now…"

**/**

"Oi! Shinji-sensei I want to quit!"

**/**

"ENDOU MAMORU, RAIMON!"

"Rin? What's going on?"

"PLEASE ACCEPT KIRAMIKE'S CHALLENGE!"

"You are our only hope…Nene really needs us right now"

* * *

**Oh! well! I think that's it for today! lol! :) Reviews are much appreciated! :) :)**

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I don't know how this ch. turned out since I didn't spent a lot of time on writing it like before, college is KILLING ME! literally. I so want to be on vacations right now!...I should have been born with all the knowledge lol! xD SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS CH. IS CRAPPY! :( don't kill me!**

**Please R&R! Your support means a lot to me! :D  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	13. BaKa, BaKa, BaKa, Unlimited BaKa!

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic real ch. 12 SHANNAROOO!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?**

**BEFORE you kill me with curses and insults and throwing tomatoes at me and going "Booo! YOU SUCK!" and all that, please, let me tell you it was NOT my intention to publish this chapter this late, unfortunately college had me as a hostage for the last few months and I couldn't run off 'till now. So my friends, my SUPER COOL AND KICK-ASS READERS AND SUPPORTERS ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS...I'M SORRY! AND I BEG FORGIVENESS! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I-**

**Nene: SHUT UP!**

**Me: GEH! NENE-CHAN DON'T BE RUDE! I'M JUST SAYING I'M SORRY...AND AS ALWAYS I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I HOPE THIS STORY KEEPS UP TO YOUR LIKING! and if this chapter by any chance...actually sucked to you...then please FORGIVE ME AGAIN! I REALLY TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE AN INTERESTING CHAPTER FOR TODAY! and btw, I had to divide it in 2 so THE SECOND PART OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE READY ON MONDAY! probably late at night here in Colombia lol! xD since I don't know how much is the difference of schedule in your countries...anyway I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND AGAIN A BUNCH OF KISSES AND HUGS TO ALL OF YOU THAT SUPPORT THIS (apparently) NEVER-ENDING AND SLOW STORY LOL! Xd**

**Kazami Miyu, Cutiepie Sakura123, Rinka Tokmiya, HikariYuiFarah, Nigotsumi & her Sis, Aya Eldestein, Shivi****, Floric1434, ****KuroiTenshi17**** &**** Draco de Laviathan, Misaki31**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored!**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D**

* * *

**.**

**/**

**.**

**/**

You always say I'm _SPECIAL_

You always find a way to make me feel _BETTER_

You always make sure to keep up with my _SELFISHNESS_

You always state how _PROUD_ you are of me or how _LUCKY _I am to have you

You always make this empty place feel like _HOME_

And no matter what happens, how many times we fight, how many times you try—and fail—to kill me or how many years pass… I know, for sure, that you'll always keep your promise, since I can remember, you have never broke one

The promise that binds us_ together_

"_Nene-pyon, I your grandpa, Shinomiya Osamu…"_

"_I already know who you are old m—"_

"_Shut up and listen! I promise to be by your side not only as the man that raised you but also as your mentor and friend, till' the day you are ready to face the world on your own…When that day comes, I'll be prepared to leave this world"_

"_Then…I'll make sure to never be ready old man"_

"_HAHAHA! Don't say that Nene…I'm not immortal"_

"_You better be or this place will die with you then…"_

"_WHA—? YOU MIDGET! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO TAKE OVER THE DOJO WHEN I'M GONE"_

"_NO WAY!"_

* * *

_**/**_

_**.**_

**BaKa, BaKa, BaKa, Unlimited BaKa!**

**.**

**/**

Before any of the humans could react the three aliens disappeared with a strange light emanating from a soccer ball and a cloud of dust.

"They are gone…"-Endou whispered. Mauve orbs darkened

Fubuki, Kidou, Gouenji along with Endou and Shinomiya kept silent for few minutes, their bodies rigid like a rock.

The melody of a cell phone ringing in their ears

_**(1*)**Bokura wa mucha mo suru kedo_

_Nakitai toki ni wa nai chuck it all out_

Nene's lips heaved a sigh; she tucked her hand on her skirt's pocket to take out her cell phone

_Konkyo no nai jishin demo_

_Toriaezu 'cos i'm included in your life—_

Glancing at the screen, she flipped her phone open and placed it on her ear whilst turning around to face Raimon's boys.

"Yo!…"- Said Nene with a blank face. No one answered her salute; the girl removed the phone from her ear and glared at the object with irritation

_A prank?_

Endou blinked, he noticed Shinomiya's eyes darkening as she stared at the phone's gleaming screen, however he kept his mouth shut and silently stood by Kidou's side. Gouenji apprehensively lowered his lashes as his dark orbs stared at the raven-haired girl, while Fubuki's droopy eyes fell from her face to the mobile phone in her hand.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**YOU HAVE FOUR VOICE MESSAGES**

Nene clicked on the text message—_tap_

**From: Old Geezer Osamu **

**Sent: XX:XX:XX PM**

_Don't come home…_

Her eyebrows lifted up-"Old man…?"

Nene rapidly dialed her grandpa's number; she placed the phone on her ear and patiently waited for her grandpa to pick up, meanwhile Raimon's boys exchanged glances, they had felt it; Shinomiya's _uneasiness._

(BEEP. BEEP)—_We are sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time, please check the number or try your call again—_(BEEP!)

Nene tried to call again

The phone kept ringing and then it went silent for some seconds

_Click—_

Nene closed her eyes when she heard the click; someone had picked up the phone-"Oi, old ma—"

—_We are sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time, please check the number or try your call again—_(BEEP!)

Shinomiya felt her face turning pale; she glanced at her phone and tried to call again one more time. It ringed twice, thrice, four times…

(BEEP!)—_We are sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time, please check the number or try your call again—_(BEEP!)

But the same voice kept saying the same thing.

The girl growled and when she was about to call again she noticed she had missed something. The _voice_ messages

**YOU HAVE FOUR VOICE MESSAGES**

_Click—_

"OI, LITTLE DEMON—HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO STAY AT THAT PARK? COME HOME RIGHT AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT A SUPER SPICY RAMEN NIGHT"

_Click—_

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT _YOU_ KICKING SOME _ALIEN BUTTS_ OR WHATEV—OH SHOOT! THE NOODLES ARE BURNING! CALL YOU LATER!"

_Click—_

"_NENE-PYON, I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE MY SPICY-RAMEN BUT TONIGHT WE'LL BE ORDERING PIZZA…(Ding. Dong) OHH! SOMEONE'S RINGING THE BELL () HEY! YOU BETTER BE HERE ON TIME OR ELSE I'LL ORDER A HOT AND SPICY PIZZA WITH JALAPEÑOS AND GREEN CHILLIES! GOODBYE!"_

Nene rumbled in disgust_-"Che!"- _And clicked to pass on to the next message

_Click—_

The fourth message came from a different number-"_HORAAAA! BAKA NENE!—"-_ Nene rolled her eyes and involuntarily pressed the button to turn on the speakerphone. Ears exploded at the pitch voice as the message continued

"_WHY IS IT THAT I'M SKIPPING CLASS AND THAT I COULDN'T FINISH PAINTING MY BEAUTIFUL NAILS JUST BECAUSE I HAVE TO LOOK FOR YOU IN A PLACE FILLED WITH UGLY PEOPLE LIKE YOU?— Uhm, Misa-chan I don't think Nene-chan will answer to that, let's keep looking for her, Koen is quite big—BUT RIN-CHAN (Silence)—ANYWAY YOU BETTER TELL US EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU'RE DEA—_

_Click—_

Nene shut her phone before the message ended. The boys sighed. She felt something heavy at the pit of her stomach or more as if someone had punched her right there, by some means, she felt something was wrong, she needed to get home as soon as possible but being with Kiramike and Raimon at the same place could delay her plans, especially after what had happened.

_What should I do?_

Her eyes scanned the faces around her as she balled her free hand into a tense fist.

Endou glanced at his comrades and then at the girl-"Nene…?"

Shinomiya flipped her phone open again to read the message her grandpa had sent her

_Don't come home…_

_Don't come home…_

_Don't come home…_

Shinomiya remembered Hiroto's words right before he left—_"Think twice before giving me that answer again, you don't want any of your loved-ones getting hurt, right?"_—she didn't want to relate his words to Osamu's message but the only way to know was by asking Raimon about Aliea's actions. She knew they could destroy schools and all that, but she wanted to know if they would go as far as to hurt innocent people.

The girl blinked and looked at Gouenji from the corner of her eyes -"Can I ask you something…?"

The boys exchanged astonished glances. Shuuya shrugged a shoulder, motioning her to go ahead

Nene faced him wholly, shutting her phone and tucking it inside her pocket-"How far would Aliea Gakuen go?"- She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kidou frowned.

Endou's jaw clenched.

Fubuki sighed.

At first Shuuya's eyes widened, remembering the time when his little sister's life was threatened but then his gaze turned shadowy and scary, his zigzag eyebrows joining in an unfathomable frown as his chin scrunched, he closed his eyes to answer

"They'd do anything, even taking away your loved ones…"

Nene stared at her feet with a suspicious look in her eyes and mumbled-"_kusoo_…"- with that answer, she couldn't help but think something had happened to her grandpa. _Damn you aliens! _

_Old man…you better be safe._

Gouenji's mouth shut, the girl's aura felt different.

Endou placed a hand on his shoulder and as soon as he turned his head to glance at his friend, the brunette shot him one of his toothy smiles, Raimon's ace striker smiled faintly at the captain.

Ignoring the boys and wandering around with her gape, Nene's face twisted in abhorrence when her eyes caught some flashy, extravagant and assorted colors at the distance getting closer every second. She saw blue, brown, yellow, two pink dots, and a tiny caramel particle along with silver, orange, green and purple.

_Just like Kiramike's girls…_

Nene shrugged a shoulder. _Maybe she's just imagining things_

"EEH?"- Endou stepped aside flapping his arms and smiling-"It's Kiramike's soccer team!"

The girl's jaw dropped_. Or maybe not _

The brunette captain started to shout-"OIII! OVER HERE!"

Nene's eyes widened when she noticed a brown speckle speeded up as soon as Endou began pointing out their position.

_Crap! I should have kicked Endou_

"SHINOMIYAAAAAAAA! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTY- SESSION, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"CHOTTO MATTE! MISA-CHAN!"- Shouted the multicolored dots behind

Endou's eyes bulged; he turned around and stood by his comrade's side. He knew that what was about to come was _dangerous_.

Nene stepped back. She knows Kimura Misaki turns into a beast when angry; it wasn't for nothing that during Elementary school and her first year at Kiramike some people (_jealous girls_) called her "Misakilisk" (combination of: Misaki & Basilisk) since even her voice and look could kill, but not just that, she was considered Kiramike's _strongest girl_ right after Rin

(Snapshot of Misaki's _muscular body_. WTH?)

That is, until Nene arrived and mercilessly pinned both girls down (Snapshot of Nene smiling with her feet on top of their heads). Anyway, Misaki thinks that her problem is not her strength but the _unlady-like monster_ she turns into.

The boys blinked astonished when they heard a scream

"KORAAAAAAAAAA!"

Misaki had jumped high in the sky; she shot her right leg out, ready to direct a flying kick towards the raven-haired girl, her dark aura giving her the appearance of a demon, more like Medusa since her hair seemed to be alive. Nene sighed and dropped her duffel bag on the ground, her eyes flashed with flames

"TAKOOO!"-The raven-haired girl shouted angrily as she jumped too and her left leg shot out.

Fubuki looked down-_How can they jump like that wearing skirts?_

_Girls are scary!_

Both gals were about to collide with each other as they shouted war cries.

"DAMN YOU SHINOMIYA!"

"URUSAI KIMURA!"

This was:

The perfect _anime-like_ fight scene (heavy background music, war cries from each side, bodies hanging in mid-air as if they could fly)

With perfect _kicks_

And perfect _legs_

_ALL IN ONE!_

The twins grinned-"COOLNESS!"

The Fantastic Four took photos with their cell phones-"This is like Sylvester Stallone vs. Arnold Schwarzenegger"

Momo's specs glistened with the sunlight-"Who's who?"

Asumi, Aya and Kaede stared at each other-"No idea!"

Yumi joined the fan girls with an attentive and intellectual façade-"If you ask moi, Misa-chan is like Terminator and Nene-chan is like Rambo but without the machine guns"

Chi grimaced-"But I think Nene-chan is more like Terminator with the super strength and Misa-chan is like Rocky…"

The blonde vice-captain grinned at Chi's comment about Misaki-"Oh! It's because she has no brain**(2*)**, right?"

"WHA—?"- The petite monkey gawked-"I didn't mean it like that!"

Rin stepped in front of the group to stop the quarrel between the sophomores-"MISA-CHAN, NENE-CHAN YAMETEEEEE!"

Introduce slow motion. Depressing, _really_ depressing background music (One that makes you cry a river); both girls looked at their cerulean-headed captain as she ran towards them whilst yelling to stop, Raimon's boys gawked at the scene that pretty much resembled other anime scene**(3*)**, Kiramike's girls looked at each other with widened eyes, once Nene and Misaki were about to exchange glances and stop their crash, a tall silhouette appeared between them, Rin fell down over her face_—"Ow!"—_and the slow motion came to an end.

**POW! — (**Both feet smashed against something hard; squeezing, twisting, twirling and turning it**)**

Time stopped at Koen. Birds hushed. Wind blew. The waves ceased. People looked at the sky with worry

The Fantastic Four grimaced. _Oh my!—_But rapidly looked away and found themselves admiring Fubuki's God-Like looks—_Ahhh so CUTE! _

Yumi and Rin sighed. _How did it end up like this?_

Petite Chi gasped. _Isn't that—?_

The twins tilted their heads to the side._ How did he get here?_

Raimon stared in shock. _That must have hurt!_

Unexpectedly, the stillness was replaced by a boisterous male cry that flooded Koen

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

Misaki squinted. Nene pouted. _BAKA TAKUMA!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

As many of you must be curious about the rest of Raimon's team whereabouts, while the entire thing with the aliens happened. Here it is…

**Somewhere in the streets of Minato Mirai 21, Yokohama**

"Ne, Natsumi-san have you received any message from Takuma-san?"- Asked a black-haired manager. Aki wasn't worried about Endou and his group; she was more worried about the bunch of soccer players walking behind her like some old grannies that can't cross the street, but of course she wanted to know where the brunette captain was.

"Let me see…"- Said Natsumi as she took out her cell phone and flipped it open. The girl tapped something and began searching for any new messages. Aki and Haruna glanced at each other; the cerulean-headed freshman looked above her shoulder at the rest of the team and noticed the small Kogure was having a hard time to walk.

"Uhm…Kogure-kun are you okay?"- Asked Otonashi with a worried expression. The small spiky head lifted up

Both kids exchanged glances. Kogure straightened his spine and decided to show Otonashi a strong front-"I'm fine!"

Aki giggled

Natsumi stopped in her tracks. The team followed. The girl looked at the faces around her and said-"Uhmm…Takuma-san said Nene's at Yokohama's Koen park"

"Koen?"- Rika retold. Natsumi nodded

"How do we get there?"- Tsunami queried

The whole team shook heads in response

"Maaa! Why do we have to follow that girl around the city?"- Toko sighed

Aki gaped at the wavy-haired girl with curiosity, when she noticed she was writing a message on her cell phone-"Natsumi-san?"

"I'm replying to Takuma-san..."- Uttered Natsumi. Right after she sent the message another one arrived

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: xx:xx:xx PM**

_I'm telling u this cuz' Shirotae made me do it but don't bother Nene-chan any more u r annoyin u just want her to cancel the tournament without even knowin how much it means to her_

Eyes widened

The team's expressions suddenly altered

"It seems Nene is not the only one that _dislikes_ us"

Natsumi swiftly gained pose-"There's no time to worry about that. Let's go!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

"I'll take my leave now, Osamu jii-chan is waiting for me"

The teenagers gaped at the raven-haired girl standing up from the bleachers and taking her duffel bag with her left hand; her hair swayed with her every move, tickling her creamy legs. Rin, whom was helping Takuma with the two feet marks on his cheeks and his black eye (Since he suddenly yelled he had seen something white and something pink along with the soles of the shoes and giggled like a girl) rapidly rose from her position and stopped the raven-haired girl from leaving, with her voice:

"Nene-chan, we need to talk"

The said girl turned around-"I need to go home and you already know I made a decision about Aliea's situation"

"I know"- Rin nodded. Kiramike's soccer team stared at the two girls with concern-"And we understand bu—"

"Then, there's nothing left to talk about"- Shinomiya interrupted her cerulean-headed captain. Yamamoto's head went down instantly, her gentle smile vanishing slowly. Nene's gaze averted towards Raimon, the boys looked at her apathetically and she lowered her lashes, at last she sighed and talked to her captain once more

"Sorry Rin…"- Uttered Shinomiya, clutching her duffel bag closer to her body.

Takuma raised an eyebrow. _Nene…apologizing?_ Even if the world crumbled into pieces, Nene would never apologize to someone wholeheartedly (unless she did something really, really wrong), but the look in her eyes when she apologized to Rin was frank and genuine. Takuma thought the girl was behaving oddly this day (seeing as she wasn't the one leaving him a dark eye when he yelled something about pink or white underwear), even if he knows how much she admires Rin, is hard to digest what's going on without thinking she's acting strange.

Yamamoto lifted up her gaze-"Ah-Ah"- and shook her hands-"Don't worry; I understand your point—"

"We can talk tomorrow"- Nene assured her. The pigtailed-girl turned around swiftly and walked away

Rin waved and grinned-"Sure…"

Takuma stood up and stepped in front of the group-"I'll go with her"- he said. Rin smiled at him and nodded. The red-headed boy rapidly chased after the raven-haired girl

"MY PRINCESS!"

"Piss off Takuma!"- Nene walked faster

Endou remained silent for a few seconds and then snapped-"I'll go too"

Rin gawked, stopping the boy as he prepared himself to run-"Ah!—Endou-san?"

Mamoru smiled at the all-girls soccer team's captain-"I want to know more about Nene-chan…"

_Chan? Since when they are so close_-Rin thought

"Then…I'm coming too"- Gouenji stood next to Endou. The brunette smiled at his friend and turned around to face Kidou and Fubuki with his usual enthusiasm

"We should go t—HUH?"- Endou blinked. His jaw dropped

"EEEH?"

"YOU SICK FREAKS! LET GO OF HIM!"- Yumi shouted angrily, balling her fists and jumping inside a cloud of dust. The twins cheered

"GO FOR IT YUMI-CHAN!"

Chi looked at the scene with worry-"Poor Fu-chi, his innocence will be tainted"

"KYAAAAA! FUBUKI-KUUUUN!"

"OMG! LOOK AT THOSE ABS!"- Kaede hollered with passion

The four girls chorused-"FU-KUUUN!"

"YAMETTE!"- Fubuki cried. Only one of his hands went out of the cloud of dust as he screamed-"PLEASE DON'T!"

Rin sighed-"Endou-san, Gouenji-san…"- Both boys turned to look at her-"Go! I'll make sure Fubuki-san ends safe and sound"

Kidou intervened-"I'll stay, just in case"

The captain and ace striker nodded at his goggled friend-"All right!"

Once both boys left, Rin turned around to face the cloud of dust in which Fubuki was being held, the girl popped her knuckles-"AYA! KAEDE! MOMO AND ASUMI STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

Fubuki's head popped out, he looked at Rin with a pleading face-"Help me!"

Yamamoto shook her head elegantly, her eyes sparkling with determination as Chi and the twins played some 'Fighting Spirit' soundtrack music-"DO NOT WORRY FUBUKI-SAN, HERE I COME!"

Kidou's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

**.**

**.**

As Nene walked, her eyes blankly stared at the crammed streets. _Grandpa…_

Her expression shifted when she saw the bus stop getting closer. Her feet speeded up

_Kami-sama you better protect that old-geezer with awful fashion taste_

"Takuma, hurry!"- The girl commanded. She knew Takuma was not going to leave her alone; it was a fight she couldn't win, therefore she had to try her best to deal with him and hide her urge to kick him if anything happened. On the other hand, she felt she would need him now more than ever, she needed some support and if it came from an idiot like him; her so called _BEST-FRIEND_, then bear with it.

Takuma increased his pace. He followed the girl's movements, noticing how her facial expressions shifted from blank to anger to worry and then back to anger again. Sensing someone was staring at them; he looked back above his shoulder and became aware Endou and Gouenji were running behind them

"Nene-chan!"- The red-headed boy called-"We are being follo—"

"Let them be!"- Nene shrugged a shoulder, her long hair swaying behind her-"If they end up getting hurt, is not my responsibility"

Takuma gulped. _She's mad!_

A grey bus stopped beside them and the doors opened. Nene climbed up

_Old man…Wait for me!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Just when Gouenji and Endou were about to take the same bus as Nene, the rest of the team appeared, telling them coach Hitomiko wanted them to return to school as soon as possible and without complains, they said the woman sounded worried and probably something had happened. Both boys obeyed and returned to Koen to pick up Fubuki (or what was left of him) and Kidou. At first they thought Chaos had attacked the school but when they arrived and noticed everything was going smoothly (except for Shirotae's attack at the students with her machine guns) they decided to go to the boarding house. Their coach was waiting for them, the TV behind her showing images from the sky of a destroyed house

Hitomiko raised the volume of the television and flipped through the channels. The team members turned their heads towards the screen

"We have been informed that Japan's most renowned Martial Arts mentor, Shinomiya Osamu-sama has been hospitalized this afternoon—"

Endou gawked, petrified and shocked-"Masaka…"

"I can't believe they would go this far…"- Kidou uttered

The rest of Raimon's team stared in shock at the TV

_**Click**_

"—It seems the cause of the accident is still unknown but—"

_**Click**_

"—just a part of the main house was destroyed—"

_**Click**_

"—His granddaughter was absent during the accident but the police is asking questions right now so we can't—"

_**Click**_

"Rumors are spreading rather quickly through the neighborhood, Shinohara-san. Some people say that it was not an _accident_ but that it has something to do with Aliea Gakuen—"

_**Click**_

"Aliea Gakuen was defeated in Okinawa, so Commander in chief, Hideaki-san says the police won't take into account that side of the story—"

_**Click**_

"The police say they are going to take over the case and investigate this incident until they find the culprits—"

Hitomiko turned off the TV, a sigh escaping her lips as she placed a hand on her hips-"Tomorrow morning you will try to talk again with Nene…"

Endou's eyes went big-"But—"

"It's an order!"- In a swift turn the woman left the room quietly. The soccer players looked at each other. Gouenji closed his eyes with a frown

Aki's gaze saddened-"How can we talk to her after this?"

Raimon's frustration rose up. Sure not all of them liked the raven-haired girl but of course none of them wanted her to suffer this kind of stuff, if Aliea Gakuen was behind this incident the girl would most likely blame them about it

Mamoru gritted his teeth

* * *

**.**

**.**

"—san…"

"Shinomiya-san…"

"Shinomiya-san…"

A gentle voice sliced through her mental wailings. The girl snapped, opening her eyes as she turned her head to the side to glance at the one calling her

"Osamu-san is fine, he'll wake up any moment…"- A nurse said-"You can pay him a visit if you want to"

Nene looked at her expressionless. She was still having problems to digest what was going on. It can be said that she didn't listen to what the nurse had told her. She remembers getting off the bus and running home, just to find a bunch of police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance parked in front of the wooden doors of her house, some men with a yellow tape encircling the crowded area, a police officer approaching her as she unconsciously grabbed Takuma's hand and then the officer telling her, her grandpa was on his way to the hospital and that he had to ask her some questions, from then on, she hardly remembers anything

The woman tilted her head to the side, the girl's lips parted; she blinked still lost in thoughts

"Ah—uhm…thanks"- The raven-haired girl managed to respond and courteously bowed her head

The nurse smiled vividly and nodded-"No problem"

Her ears caught the sound of the nurse's footsteps fading away; she stood up from the sofa, looking down at her feet and then lifted up her gaze to look at the door in front of her, she took three steps, her arm shot out slowly as she approached the doorway

She felt someone forthcoming her position. Hasty steps combined with a familiar essence

"Nene-chan, my mom said I could stay with you—"

The girl stopped. Her dazzling purple eyes darted down. Eyebrows crumpling in the middle, a shadow flashed her expression

"It's my fault Takuma…"

* * *

~Thursday~

Daily Chores/ Aide Memoire

**NONE**

* * *

**Thursday, xx,xxxx**

**Kiramike Junior High**

**7:40 AM**

**Lockers—Second Floor**

On Thursdays, the soccer practice is after school. Shinji, however, chooses to look for each member of the team in the morning to remind them about their schedule for the training session— just in case they have other: _plans_.

"Hey, you—"- The troll pointed at a random sophomore. The boy squealed and turned around to face him

"M-me?"

"Yes, you…"- Shinji nodded rigidly-"Where's Shinomiya Nene?"

The audience stepped back as the boy answered. Last time, a group of students answered they hadn't seen Nene, Shinji brutally threw them outside the window or in some cases they became his target-to-suffer-hell-trainings-during P.E

"Uhm…Shinomiya-san from class 2-A hasn't arrived…"- Shakily, the sophomore took a step back

Shinji's fist balled-"DAMN!"

**CRASH! —** The ogre hit the locker behind the boy, making him faint

The audience panicked-"AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh! Sorry…"

* * *

**First Floor—Lockers**

"Chi-tan! OHAYO!"- The twins greeted the petite caramel-headed girl with a smile

The small girl closed her locker and turned around to face them-"OHAYO HINA-CHAN, HANA-CHAN!"

"Have you seen Nene-chan?"- Hina queried

Hana pouted-"I bet she's not coming today, either…"

Chi's gaze dropped-"Takuma-tenchou stayed with her all night…"

The twins smiled sorrowfully-"Yeah, we received his message…"

The three girls sighed

_Poor Nene-chan!_

* * *

**Third Floor**

**Class 3-B**

Class 3-B was silent this morning. Just five students had arrived and two of them belonged to a different class

"I can't believe it…"- Misaki crossed her arms over her chest. Rin placed her bag over her desk and sighed

"I'm sure she's not coming today…"

Silence encircled the girls for some minutes. Neither of them knew how to touch the topic about Shinomiya's grandpa. Takuma had sent a message last night, telling them he was going to stay at the hospital with Nene, unfortunately once the girls tried to ask about her condition, he didn't replied any of the messages, which made them curious and of course, _worried_ them.

Yumi stared outside-"Ne, Misa-chan…"

"What is it?"- Asked the brunette

Rin sat down and made a face as Yumi talked

"Shouldn't you be happy right now?"

"Eh?"-The brunette blinked and raised a brow

"Nene-chan's suffering you know…"

Misaki frown heatedly and smacked the blonde's head

"ITAIIIII!"

"I might not like her but I'm not as cold-hearted as to want her grandfather to die!"

Rin sighed and shook her head-"Yumi-chan…"

**BANG!—**the students jumped stunned when the classroom's door banged open ferociously. A tall figure standing under the frame caught their attention

"Takuma-san?"- Rin inquired standing up from her seat. Misaki mid-turned and looked at the red-headed boy with curiosity while Yumi blinked

"What are you doing here?"- Asked the blonde-"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Nene-chan?"

"She came to school!"- Takuma stepped inside the classroom

Rin gasped

The model-like brunette glowered-"So what?"

Yumi closed her eyes-"I knew Nenezilla was strong but this is unbelievable…"

A pair or red eyebrows lifted up when Rin asked-"What's wrong Takuma-san?"

Nene's best friend shifted his expression, his green eyes darkening. His usual goofy smile had been replaced by a thin line.

"She asked me not to tell you anything but I think you need to know; she's going to tell Shinji-sen she wants to quit…"

_Wordless_. The girls stared at Takuma

* * *

Not wanting to face anyone at the moment, Nene went to the rooftop to pass some time alone before first period. Her gaze traveled all the way through the blue sky. The morning sun hurting her eyes and the gentle wind hitting her frail frame. She heard someone opening the door and the sound of heels moving onwards but she didn't turn around to look

"Here you are…"- A femenine voice uttered. The raven-haired girl lowered her lids and growled

"Principal…"- The girl acknowledged. The purple-headed woman made her way towards the schoolgirl and placed a hand over her head

"Sorry about your grandpa…"

Shinomiya nodded slowly-"He's fine, he's got strong bones and skull like me…"

Shirotae chuckled at the comment. It was the same thing Osamu said every time something happened to her. Her gaze darted to the girl's blank expression; she was worried, it could be seen through her eyes

"You could have stayed…"

"No, grandpa said I had to come…"- Nene replied. Shirotae lifted up her brows. The girl was lying, she just wanted to show her classmates and the rest of the school that everything's fine, she did not wanted any rumors to spread without her authority, she knew how much of a scandal her situation could cause, it was better than any news from a super idol.

"Make sure you don't skip any class…"

"Geez…hai! Hai!"

"Does your mother know?"

Shinomiya looked up at the principal-"I called her last night; she said she's coming back tomorrow"

"I see…"-The purple-headed lady turned around to walk away-"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay"

Nene swirled around over her soles-"About the soccer club—"

The principal stopped in her tracks-"Talk about it with Shinji-sensei, I already approved but he needs to hear it from your own mouth…"

The girl nodded slowly-"I know…"

The principal lowered her long lashes and sighed-"It's hard to say this…but I _miss_ your aggressive-side, the damages you cause in the mornings and the yells…"

Shinomiya kept silent. The woman placed her hands on her hips

"I might not show it, but I'm very fond of you. You remind me of my old days in High School. Maybe that's the reason why I'm so _severe_ with you"

Nene smirked-"You lack reason Principal…"

Shirotae smiled-"Heh! You are too stubborn, Shinomiya. C'mon first period is about to start"

The girl nodded. Both left the place in silence.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Thursday morning classes came and went without injured people, broken windows or flying chairs. Students and teachers alike seemed a bit worried about that, they thought something big was going to happen during second period, like the explosion of a time bomb. Particularly the students in class 2-A, since they were having a hard time to concentrate given that two of their companions, even though, no words were spoken, had this threatening aura around them that called for a fight

Nene sometimes wrote down notes on her notebook and for the first time, she didn't fall asleep during any of the classes, she sometimes spaced out staring outside to the soccer field next to the building, but once Raimon's soccer team went out to practice, she completely ignored them and turned her dull face to the front, even if the girls squealed and approached the windows to look at the boys, she never, not even once, glanced at them

Misaki (shockingly not looking at her reflection in the mirror) on other hand tried her best to keep her focus on something else apart from the pigtailed girl sitting behind her. What Takuma had told them in the morning made her look at Shinomiya with different eyes, before; she could ignore her for 24 hours without having any urge to kill her, but now with every second that passed she wanted to take her small neck and twirl it. The brunette sometimes turned around to look at her rival and noticed how she ignored Raimon's team when they practiced or how her so-called _notes_ were simply (very bad done) drawings.

The sound of books getting closed made both girls to snap from their inattentiveness

"See you tomorrow…"- The English teacher waved goodbye at his students. The undergraduates stood up and bowed at the educator as he left the room.

"Thank you sensei…"

The door closed

It just took two seconds for the noise to take hold of the place. Girls gathered in groups and gossiped about the handsome teacher as boys began running around and throwing things at each other. The only regularity of the day was class 2-A's ruckus, luckily they didn't approach Nene to flood her with questions about what had happened; of course they had seen the news but nothing compares to the victim's side of the story

**CLATTER!—**

Misaki turned around with the chair's racket. Nene had sat down in a hostile way. One elbow over the desk as her hand supported her cheek. The brunette frowned

"Takuma told us about your decision…"

Nene kept silent

Misaki's frown deepened-"Nice, don't say anything…"- she said mordantly, waving a hand and sitting down, simultaneously turning to look at the purple eyed-girl

The black-haired female sneaked a quick look at the brunette and then averted her gaze outside. The olive-eyed girl breathed in and out for a minute and tried. Yes. Tried to calm down

Kimura gritted her teeth-"Stop ignoring me, Shinomiya"

Nene noted Misaki's face flushing; she turned her face to the front and rolled her mauve eyes at the tall girl while saying-"This isn't the first time I ignore you, so stop being so conscious about it…"

The brunette was about to jump over to kill the raven lass but a silhouette standing next to her desk made her stop.

"Nene-chan?"

Nene looked up and recognized the owner of the sweet voice-"Rin…"

The cerulean-headed girl smiled soothingly at the raven sophomore-"Uhm…are you alright?"

Shinomiya pouted and sank some more in her chair-"I'm fine, there's no need to worry that much about me…"

"But you could be emotional _unstable_…"- The raven-haired girl frowned at the goalkeeper's comment. The soccer team's captain grinned-"How's Osamu jii-chan?"

Nene blinked and wavered to react but without looking at any of the girls, answered-"He's fine, he's got strong bones and skull like me…"

Yamamoto smiled-"That's great!"

Another third year girl appeared standing in the doorway-"Yamamoto-san, the meeting is about to start"

The blue-eyed girl turned sideways-"Coming…"-She waved at her sophomore companions and left

"See you later Misa-chan, Nene-chan…"

The girls raised a hand-"Ja."

As soon as Rin left, Misaki stood up from her desk and walked away. Nene followed her movements with an aloof expression; the brunette stepped outside the classroom and with a hand behind her, closed the door

Nene sighed-"Peace at last…"

"KYAAAA!"- A group of girls screamed and hid under their tables as a boy began throwing papers and pieces of chalk at his classmates as if they were targets. Nene glared at her companions. Hiroyuki was the type of guy that—unfortunately appears in every class— and likes to play pranks on others, especially pranks involving spitballs or whatever type of thing he can use as bullets.

One portion of chalk flew across the room and hit Shinomiya's forehead—_ouch!_

"_Kono_…."-The lass muttered offhandedly, glaring daggers at each person

Everyone stood motionless. Fingers whipped out pointing at the annoying caramel-headed boy standing in front of the teacher's desk, laughing like a maniac and throwing things as if he owned the place

A frown roofed Shinomiya's unflappable air. The raven schoolgirl lifted Misaki's desk

Eyes went big

"DUUUCK!"-Someone hollered

The students hastily obeyed

**CRASH!**

The school trembled

Finally, the usual morning uproar had _begun. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

Performing long and elegant strides, Kimura Misaki, Kiramike's idol, made her way towards the bathroom. She had spent first period without looking in the mirror and even if she knows how _faultless_ her looks are, she still wanted to make sure her flawlessness hadn't shattered due to the anxiety of committing homicide.

The students that walked through the hallways glanced at the brunette rather surprised. It was rare to see Kimura without any group of guys or girls surrounding her, leave alone the fact she wasn't walking with her usual 'Killer Smile' but with a scowl. The brunette turned to the right in the corner and swung the door open to enter the restroom.

Misaki stood immobile before the mirror and then with a dramatic face touched her reflection-"Oh! Beautiful me, I finally get to see you…"

After some minutes the girl scowled again and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest-"Geh! I'm not even in the mood to praise myself, that Shinomiya ruined my day…"

The sophomore turned around and went inside one of the toilets partitions. In that moment a group of girls went inside, laughing and giggling but also talking between whispers and murmurs

Misaki, being the queen of gossip decided to peep at their conversation

_Once inside the restroom, girls reveal everything…such idiots!_

"—that's what Kamiya told me…"

"Eh? So that Ice-princess wants to quit the soccer club?"

"Yep!"

"But not only that, Kamiya also told me her brother stayed at the hospital with the Ice-princess last night"

"AHHH?"

"Are they dating or something?"

Misaki chuckled at the comment. The girls went silent but ignored the eavesdropper. They could bully the girl later

"Nah! They are just _best_-friends, the _moron-duo_. Besides, Ice-princess might look sharp but she's actually an idiot"

"Hahaha! C'mon Ami-chan don't be so cruel"

"It's the truth! Shinomiya thinks that coming to school will stop the gossip about her situation but let's face it, that's not happening. My father works at Yokohama's hospital and he told me Osamu-san is actually in a pretty bad state…"

The girls gasped. Even Kimura was surprised

"How come?"

"Well…you'll discover that later"

"Ami-chan, what are you planning?"

Green-eyes looked down skeptically. Misaki noticed through a small gap that the girls were applying make-up as they talked

"I'm part of the newspaper club, so of course I'm going to announce all that using the PA system and making a report about it…"

Misaki's face turned red, a vein throbbed in her temple. Her hands turning into tight fists, the girls laughed again, maddening her. The fact they were using Shinomiya's circumstances as a laughing matter didn't surprised her, she knew cruel people like those girls existed, she could admit she was one of them but something was bugging her, something annoyed her about the way they talked about her bitter rival. Perhaps because she thought she was the only one with the right to badmouth her or maybe it was the detail they didn't know anything about the small girl.

With a loud bang, Kimura opened the door of the cabin and stepped aside. The group of girls, mostly third years, turned around scowling at the brunette

"You finally decide to show yourself…"-One of the girls uttered angrily. The green-eyed girl flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip; using a cute tone of voice she spoke up

"Isn't that low sempai? I mean, Using Shinomiya's state to make a scandal…"- The group stopped in tracks as the girl talked-"We all know how much you desire to be popular but don't use Shinomiya's pain to achieve that, it's pretty _unsightly_, even if it suits you—"

The schoolgirls gawked-"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hora! Don't you dare disrespect your upperclassmen"

"We don't care if you're this school's idol, we can still harass you"

Misaki raised a brow. She wasn't impressed. When someone gets scared of another person they usually use the 'bully-tactic' to keep him or her at standstill, a low tactic but a useful one, especially if it's done in group.

"C'mon sempais, don't get angry with Misa-chan"- The brunette approached the girls slowly, they stepped back, getting irritated at the way the lass spoke in third person, the brunette made her way towards the exit-"Because Misa-chan knows all of your _secrets_…"

The bunch gasped. Their shocked expressions pleasing the brunette as she exited the restroom. Her smile turned into a vicious look

"Don't be idiots and keep quiet if you don't want strange rumors ruining your image"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Misaki went back to the classroom.

Class 2-A was currently getting scolded by their homeroom teacher seeing as a _certain someone_ sent a desk flying and destroyed part of the wall, not to mention she almost killed a student with her '_Kick of Fury'_.

Without delay, once the brunette entered the room, she walked towards her spot and sat down (wondering where her desk was), the pigtailed girl behind her merely looked outside with a flat face but muttering incoherencies about how it wasn't her fault the school had shoddy constructions that couldn't bear with her force and on top of that how it wasn't her responsibility the school accepted a weakling like Hiroyuki.

"Shinomiya, are you listening?"- The homeroom teacher narrowed his eyes

The girl straightened up and lowered her eyelids, giving her sensei a bored and automatic answer-"….Hai"

The man sighed-"You should try controlling your strength, your grandfather is having a hard time right now, you shouldn't be giving him any more trouble…"

The group of students simultaneously turned to Nene, gasping loudly. The raven-haired girl glared daggers at the professor, feeling her face turning red in anger but trying her hardest to control her emotions. She knew her sensei was right but she didn't like his reproving tone or how he used her grandpa as an excuse to seize her.

Banging her hands against her desk the pigtailed lass jumped to her feet, the chair falling down behind her. The whole class started to panic. Misaki whispered_ harshly_ at her, telling her to calm down and how she shouldn't attack the teacher if she did not wanted detention or getting expelled, in short, if she didn't wanted any more troubles.

Nene growled, her body trembled and then closing her eyes still with a scowl all over her face, picked up her chair and sat down again. For the first time, actually listening to Misaki's advice

The professor—with shuddering knees—breathed out in relief. _Thank you Kami-sama!_

"_PIIIIIIII!"_

Shinomiya's ears perked up when the PA system of the school was turned on. Misaki glared at the speakers hanging on the corner as the rest of the students winced in aggravation

"Good morning, Kiramike!"

The voice that irrupted through the speakers belonged to Kichida Ami, a member of the Newspaper club and the girl Misaki had encountered earlier. The teachers looked confused. Shirotae was the only one that used the PA system to make announcements, she knew students liked to tittle-tattle and it was rare for her to give anyone permission. It had to be 'GREAT NEWS' if anyone aside from her used it or probably someone that had sneaked inside the cabin.

"Today…my heart skipped a beat. I saw _her_, I'm sure we all saw _her_, the girl that with her vicious and extraterrestrial power destroys entire soccer fields and is now a victim of Karma—"

Nene rolled her eyes

"But the question is. Why is she here? Why did she come?—"

Class 2-C was currently trying to keep Momo and Kaede from killing each other since the Otaku-girl didn't wanted to send a close-up pic of Fubuki's face to the orange-headed girl. While in class 1-C the twins and petite Chi were writing letters for the raven-haired girl _("What did you write Twins?"—"Uhm…let's see, 'Sometimes you just have to let go, Osamu jii-chan is old so let him rest in peace"—"GAH!")_

The announcement continued

"Is it true what she says? We all know her, she's actually pretty popular and what was shown in the news last night made her even more popular, but—"

In class 2-B Aya and Asumi grimaced at the speakers—_that girl is calling for trouble!_

"You see. I talked to one of my most reliable sources of information and I was told she spent the whole night with a MALE STUDENT!"

In class 3-A, Yumi and Takuma looked at each other with worried faces.

"WHAT A SHOCK! And guess who the _unlucky_ guy was?—_"_

The students and teachers paying close attention to the announcement and obviously watching with horror as many fans of Nene started to cry in the corner, waited in anticipation for the name to be revealed.

"IT'S NO OTHER THAN—**CRASH!"**

The PA system turned off with what seemed to be an explosion. Everyone looked up at the speakers with scared expressions. Misaki, simultaneously twisted in her seat to face Nene

_OH NO!_

But what she found was an _empty_ seat

* * *

**.**

**.**

The bell rang around the campus. Students rushed out from their classes with alien-speed and tried to approach classroom 2-A trying to find the raven-haired girl without effort, since Shirotae walked all the way around the hallways to make sure the students kept their composure and in many cases sent them back or threatened with using her machine guns for fun.

The members of the soccer club met by chance in the cafeteria, but each decided to go their own way. Even Nene was there (she had skipped class), sitting on their table and eating alone. No one dared to talk to her about the morning announcement, her scary expression was the perfect way to say she was more than pissed; even so, rumors about Shinomiya beating up Ami had already spread like wild fire.

Misaki approached her with a brisk walk and tapped her shoulder from behind

"What did you do?"- She asked

Shinomiya jumped to her feet and twirled around to walk away-"None of your business"

Pushing back one of Nene's shoulders with her fingers, Misaki stopped the girl from walking-"Did you killed her? Where's the body?"

The raven-haired girl cocked a brow and snarled-"I _didn't_ kill her. When I arrived Shirotae was already telling her off"- The girl slapped away the brunette's hand that had touched her

Some students stopped in their tracks to watch the fuss

Misaki unbelievingly eyed the lass-"Don't lie!"

Nene looked up with a frown-"I'm in a _bad mood_ Kimura, piss off!"

The brunette _enchantingly_ smiled at her rival-"Eh? Misa-chan is just trying to help"

"I don't want _your_ help or anyone's help. Leave me alone"-The raven lass snorted. Kimura sighed

"Wait. What about the soccer club? We found out everything thanks to Takuma but were you even planning to tell us?"

Nene didn't replied straight away as she usually did

Misaki instantly frowned. Boys flinched

"I was planning on telling Shinji-sen first"

"Why?"

"You don't understand!"

Misaki's olive gaze darkened-"Does the accident of your grandpa involve Aliea Gakuen?"

The raven lass flinched

"Yesterday, coach Hitomiko called us when you left Koen. The accident had already happened and she told us it had been _Aliea Gakuen, _at first I thought she was lying but your attitude tells me otherwise"

Purple-eyes looked down

"Are you scared…Shinomiya?"

Nene gnashed her molars as her fists clenched.

Kimura had now discovered why she was so angry with the girl; it wasn't because of the soccer-club. No. Even though it really pissed her to know Shinomiya was quitting, there was something beyond that, something that, if truth be told, made her blood boil in _rage_.

"SHINOMIYA NENE—"

The raven-haired girl covered her ears-"Geez! Don't shout Misaki, I'm right in front of you…"

"FIGHT MEEEE!"

It was the fact that the first person that ever acknowledged her as a rival in soccer and the first person that had seen through her _cute act_ and still, in some weird way, accepted her true nature; her rival, her _NEMESIS_, the girl she swore to hate 'till the end of the world and the girl whom she always challenged with no chance of winning, was actually being a big

_**C-O-W-A-R-D**_

Nene cockily rose a brow at the girl-"Do you want to die? I won't _fight you_…"

Misaki, in her 13 years of life, had never felt as _frustrated, angry, annoyed, and upset _as today.

How come the first girl she considered a _worthy_ opponent; her reason to push herself forward and try her best to be number one in everything was now running away like a _cry-baby_? Running away from soccer, her _favorite_ sport? Sure, her grandfather's accident was a big deal but why was she blaming herself for that?

Kimura felt as if she had wasted her energy in nothing but a _loser._

And that, my friends

Was _worst, much worse_ than taking away all her _make-up, clothes and money_

That

**Actually **_**pissed her**_

"GAAAAAAAAH! YOU **ANNOYING** AND **STUPID** GIRL!"

**THUMP!—**

The audience at the cafeteria stopped breathing.

Misaki's fist had punched Nene's cheek

* * *

**I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA THAT THIS LOOKED LONGER ON WORD! GEEEEEH! SO ANNOYING!** **_ But still, I wanted to publish something, anything to make sure you know I'm still ALIVE AND KICKING-ASS (maybe the last part can be doubted...but I'm still very much alive...)**

**(1*) Ending Theme of the anime "High School Girls" by Meg Rock, the song is called "Incl" Is pretty catchy! I like it!**

**(2*) In the movie "Rocky", Rocky's father tells him he should work out his body since he's got no brain. That's why Yumi smiled when Chi said Misaki was like Rocky.**

**(3*) The anime-scene that Misaki and Nene resembled when they were about to collide with their flying kicks was a scene from the anime Naruto, when Naruto fights Sasuke on the rooftop and Sakura tries to stop them.**

**(4*) KORA: Means 'Hey!' in a rough tone. TAKO: Literally means 'Octopus' but it can also mean 'Stupid'. YAMETE: Means 'Stop'. CHOTTO MATTE: Means 'Wait a minute'. KUSO: Means 'Damn'. KONO: can be considered as way to say 'Bastard'.** **If I missed any word and you don't understand it, you can send me a message :)**

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And as you may have noticed I dedicated this first part to Misaki and Nene. I actually like Misaki's character, dunno why though. I think she just needed a bit more screen-time to be known, like Nene lol! xD I know many of you may think this story is actually going pretty slow since nothing great has happened until now, no soccer or hissatsu wazza, no Raimon, no Fubuki taking off his shirt and dancing off (WTH?) but I want you to know that I don't want this story to be solemnly about Raimon and how they kick-ass with their soccer or go "Soccer Yarouze" all the time, but about Kiramike's personal issues, I want the characters to develope and I also want to show sides that maybe if I only wrote about Raimon and Nene, wouldn't be shown, like what I did today with Misaki. I could have ignored her and said that Endou and the rest knocked some sense on Shinomiya (As they usually do with all the new characters) but I don't want that. Anyway, I hope you get my point, if not you can PM me! xD  
**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**

**OH! PLEASE FOLLOW THE ARROW - AND CLICK ON THE HAPPY BUTTON =D -R&R  
**


	14. BACK OFF! Girls, Fights and Tears!

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic real ch. 13! WAZAAAAAAAA! HYAAAA! WACHAU! O.O**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?**

**OH! I HAVE BIG NEWS! I'm planning on writing an AU about Raimon and Kiramike's High School life. Please check my profile to participate on a poll to choose a name for the fic. Thank you very much! :D BY THE WAY! I made a drawing of Nene-chan, is my avatar but you can look at it at Deviantart. net** **by looking for: Shinomiya Nene-IN11 OC  
**

**THANKS A BUNCH TO MY DEAR SUPPORTERS! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!:**

**Kazami Miyu, Blue Lily123, Rinka Tokmiya (Don't worry, I didn't take them personally, Misaki was kinda happy, Nene agreed with you and Takuma almost died...from shock, but he's okay! xD) HikariYuiFarah, Nigotsumi & her Sis, Aya Eldestein, Shivi****, Floric1434, ****KuroiTenshi17****,**** Draco de Laviathan & Misaki31...If I missed anyone, please hit me! xD...I'm just kidding!  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored!**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D**

**This chapter was done while I listened to Toradora's soundtrack "Lost my Pieces" & "Sorairo no Houkago" check them out! xD  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**KIMURA MISAKI-Elementary School:**

"_Uaa, Misa-chan is so cool!"_

"_BANZAI!"_

"_Sugeee! Misa-chan is like a boy isn't she?"_

"_I know, right? Sometimes I forget she's actually a girl!"_

**Middle School:**

"_Misa-chan is so tall! She looks like a model!"_

"_Yeah! She's super girly too!"_

"_Her sister's a model too!"_

"_I'm so jealous!"_

Sometimes, I try to think about it. How did I get here? Why did I change? What happened? And surprisingly I found this plain answer…

_I am a spoiled child that only cares about her surroundings_

My life has always been simple; _I always get what I want and everything is about me_. My father owns and International Showbiz Enterprise, my mother's a famous actress and my older sister's on her way to be a super model. We always get the attention even if we don't want it. Money has never been an issue in my family and if truth be told, is just a matter of time before I join the family business.

We don't spend much time together. Many kids will say that since they barely see their parents and/or relatives they can't say they have a _real family_.

_I'm not like those kids_

In this cruel world only the strong survive. If I were to be paid for every time my father has forgotten my birthday, my mother hasn't attended the school events because she has to film a movie or for the times my sister has ignored my presence while in a photo shoot. I would be richer than them right now.

I've always been surrounded by maids, butlers, drivers and any other type of assistant but most importantly, I've always been surrounded by people who pay their entire attention _exclusively to_ _me_. I didn't attend a private Elementary School or anything, given that my parents decided I had to meet kids my age to cover the gap of love and affection they left and they thought that in a private school I wouldn't have as much fun as in Machinko Elementary. A _normal_ school, for _normal _kids (Also because I'm not a genius_)_

During my first years of Elementary School I was known as "Misakilisk" due to my bad habit of breaking noses and fighting like a boy or even dressing like one and because I always got what I wanted by _force, _I wasn't used to _sharing_ things and that has always been my dilemma.

I had two girl friends, Honoka and Rinko; the _weaklings_ of the class and _my fans_; boys avoided me afraid I could do something if they talked to them, I was very protective with those girls and we did everything together; sitting together in the classroom, playing during breaks, protecting our throne (sandbox) we even saw each other during holidays.

Sadly, the first years of Elementary School do not last forever. Soon enough, us three grew up into fine children about to hit puberty and about to enter Middle School. Yep. We grew into _DRAMA QUEENS_.

In a very weird way, us girls, start to see boys in a different way as we grow. Which boys don't like at all. Thanks to that, my last year of Elementary School became the cause of all my problems.

Unfortunately girls started to avoid me, because I wasn't 'Girly' enough, but boys took me in their group and treated me as one of them, which nowadays I find very traumatizing. Of course girls didn't saw me as a rival, I even had short hair.

_But why did I change?_

Being an outcast in the group made me realize that sometimes you just have to change your pace and match it with the rest. Rinko and Honoka stopped talking to me as often as they used to, the so-called-_weaklings_ acted like best-friends without me and I became like a decoration, the bodyguard of their friendship and I became conscious those elementary years I yearned for…could never return.

So I simply decided to change my clothes for all the dresses my mother bought, I asked my sister to fix my hair and teach me how to walk and I asked my dad for monthly allowance; I was a simple Elementary student and what I was doing can be considered stupid and reckless but I wanted to _try to fit in_, like I used to.

"_Misa-chan you look so cute!"_

"_Eh? That dress looks so pretty!"_

"_Ahaha! Thanks…"_

_The brunette looked at the group of girls surrounding her with a childish look- "Mommy bought it for me…"_

"_Kawaii!"_

"_Misa-chan, let's go outside to play"_

_The green-eyed girl blinked-"Ah—Hai!"- A smile curved her lips. _

Since my attitude changed and I was more like the Alien-beings boys hated, I became an outcast in their group. They kicked me out because I was too 'Girly' and not 'Cool' as before. They were going through that time they can't stand girls in any way. But I didn't cared; I was back into those happy days I was part of something.

As the time in Elementary School shortened and Middle School was almost stepping on our shadows …things changed. Again.

"_Suge! Misa-chan's so popular even with the senpais"_

"_They thought you were a student in that Middle School"_

_The brunette timidly replied- "Iie! That's wrong! Maybe it's because of the clothes"_

"—_And the height, Misa-chan is rather tall…"_

"_Now that I think about it. Misa-chan you are always wearing really expensive clothing…"_

"_You are easily eye catching"_

_The brunette played with a lock of hair using the tip of her finger. A conceited smile turning up the tips of her rosy lips. _

Time passed and more girls began to hang out with us, it was rare for me to have such a social life, people knew me, strangers knew about me and even upperclassmen from Machinko Middle School knew me; I was Machinko's most popular girl and I was a simple Elementary student_._

_I felt all the attention solely on me._

_And I adored that_

I can't remember the exact date, but as soon as my reputation went up it also went down, especially after being so popular with the guys. Many of my so-called friends made known the rumors about me being a brute with no manners, people expected a lot from me since I was from a rich family; I had to be well-mannered, pretty, classy, kind, friendly, therefore that kind of rumors only shattered what I had built during my last year of Elementary.

Once more, I became an outsider, the type of girl people gossiped about just for fun, I couldn't blame myself, I was a kid back then and yes, I acted like a brute sometimes…many times, actually. But I was only that…A kid.

My sister told me once—_"The best revenge is a smile. Just when people think they've crushed you, smile at them; don't let them see your weak side"_

Angry enough to take revenge on everyone that had badmouthed me; I came back stronger than ever. Kimura Misaki decided to take back everything that was stolen from her. I finally understood that in this world only the stronger survive; only the stronger ones get a place under the spotlight and only the stronger ones can crush others. I left my print on Machinko, no one bothered hanging out with my _friends_ again and when they came back crying their hearts out to me, I _laughed_

"_Friends? You and me? Ah-Ah! I don't remember…Maybe you're confusing me with someone else…"_

I went to Kiramike Junior High, I was going to make a new and fresh start and at Kiramike, no one saw through my act; a devil resting behind pretty looks.

All the attention I didn't get from my parents when I was a child, I take it from others. Don't blame me.

I already told you, didn't I?

_I always get what I want and everything is about me_

But then…

_WHY DOES __**SHE**__ GET MORE ATTENTION?_

_WHAT MAKES __**HER**__ BETTER THAN ME?_

_EVEN THOUGH __**SHE **__'S ALWAYS GRUMPY AND ACTS LIKE A BRUTE…_

_WHY IS IT THAT __**SHE**__ CAN HAVE FRIENDS WITHOUT HAVING TO PRETEND?_

_I hate that about her_

I hate how despite her reputation, she still keeps her pose

How she simply brushes it off

How people gather around her, without wanting anything in exchange

How she can keep being herself

BUT WHAT I HATE THE MOST IS—

**.**

**.**

**BACK OFF! Girls, Fights and Tears!**

_You're a prisoner to nothing but your thoughts and ego._

.

.

Shirotae stood up from her chair and looked outside through the window. The school was rather calmed; few students were taking a walk through the soccer field or were taking naps on the green areas. She thought that since recess had just begun all the students were at the cafeteria, trying to buy something edible.

The purple-headed lady sighed and glanced at the report that was left on her desk-"Are you really going to _give up on your dream_, Nene?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

The audience at the cafeteria stopped breathing. Their eyes wide open. Their jaws dropped to the ground. But the shock of the moment didn't stop them from crowding around two standing bodies, subconsciously wanting to see more.

Misaki was frowning heatedly. Her hanging head shot up

Nene's face was turned sideways. Kimura's knuckles hardly-pressed against her cheek. The girl hadn't moved an inch; she even looked calm, as if the blow hadn't hurt.

"What are you _waiting for_ Shinomiya?"-Kimura smirked wickedly

The raven-haired girl kept silent. She knew Kimura wanted to fight. Using her fists or legs has never been a problem, but today she didn't feel like doing anything.

The brunette tightened her hand. Her jaw clenched

"WHAT ARE YOU _WAITING FOR_ SHINOMIYA?"-She shouted furiously. The viewers flinched and stepped back.

Nene kept unvoiced. She felt Kimura removing her fist from her cheek and a throbbing pain; a red mark was left on the side of the blow. The raven-haired youngster turned her face to the front to meet head-on the brunette. Her features void of all emotion,_ sickening_ the green-eyed lass

Misaki roughly grabbed Nene from the collar of her shirt. Shinomiya could feel her body getting lifted up from the ground, her feet tip-toeing. The brunette had a daunting expression; her whole body trembled in aggravation and rage. It felt as if all the bad things she had amassed, exploded

"_FIGHT ME_!"-Kimura commanded frantically. Nene's eyes narrowed

"Hands off, Kimura. Don't make a fool out of yourself"-Shinomiya spoke calmly-"I won't_ fight_ _you"_

Misaki's eyes shut.

_I hate her!_

_I hate her!_

She tightened the grip on the raven-girl's blouse. Nene grabbed her wrists with her hands.

"You don't want to ruin your image, Misaki. So stop it with this _stupid fighting_ atmosphere"- The pigtailed lass said.

The brunette snapped. Her olive orbs glared daggers at Nene-"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Shinomiya lowered her eyelids. Kimura released her and pushed her back, almost making her trip.

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME, SHINOMIYA!"- Misaki pointed at the girl with her finger-"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS TO PROTECT HER IMAGE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS EVERYONE TO THINK YOU'RE CALM AND COLLECTED"- The brunette lowered her voice-"But you _**can't fool me**_"

Nene's fists clenched, she crossly gawked at Misaki-"So what, if I am? I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I want to"

"YOU—"-Misaki clenched her fists, she raised her hand and tried to strike once more the raven haired girl-"YOU MAKE ME SICK, SHINOMIYA!"

The viewers gasped. Nene moved her head to the side—contrary to the direction of the blow— to dodge it. Her purple eyes flashed when she met Kimura's surprised gaze. Her right leg shot out, her foot roughly colliding with Misaki's belly and sending her flying backwards.

"OH MY GOD!"- Some students closed their eyes. Others simple scrammed as the flying body got closer.

**CRASH! —** Misaki's body brutally collapsed with some tables and chairs and smashed into the ceramic floor. The girl groaned piercingly on the moment of the impact. The entire audience kept at a standstill. For the first time, they felt _real fear_ with Shinomiya's strength. They had never thought she would actually dare to injure a comrade.

"Agh!"- Kimura tried to move, but the twinges of pain that traveled through her body, restrained her from even changing positions. Her eyes squinted when she saw an outline standing in front of her. The figure moved a chair that had fell down ahead of her, using a foot.

"_Damn you_…Nene"- Kimura growled.

The raven-haired girl stopped, cocked her hip and placed a hand on the tilted side, she looked down at Misaki, with the same _cold_ and _thoughtless_ gaze, Kimura hated.

"Didn't I say not to make a _fool_ out of yourself?"-The raven-lass spoke, with a ruthless and cruel tone, saying beneath the spoken words how _pitifu_l and _insignificant_ she looked right now; lying on the floor with destroyed chairs and tables, scattered around her. As if saying '_You are not even worth it'_

Nene lowered her eyelids-"Don't do anything reckless again, _Kimura"_

Misaki growled and felt her face turning crimson in resentment. Her green-eyes watched as Nene swirled around over her soles and prepared to set off. The undergraduates watched her with frightened eyes as she left the cafeteria, the entire place remained hushed.

Some first years approached the brunette and helped her stand up. It had all ended. It just took a touch of Nene's foot to make her feel as if a truck had run her down. The brunette glared heatedly at the raven-girl's back, how her pigtails swayed with her movements and how she suddenly stopped to look at her above her shoulder.

Misaki gritted her teeth and talked to herself-"_This isn't over_!"

But Nene ignored her muttering and kept going.

The first years that had helped the green-eyed girl, noticed how she attempted to run behind the pigtailed lass, they tried to restrain her from following the raven-haired girl, but she struggled with so much wrath and vigor in mind that not even her aching body could stop her.

"NO! MISAKI-SENPAI! WAIT!"- The first years shouted.

The students stepped back with shocking terror.

Nene turned around. Her orbs broadened when she saw Kimura's face at just inches from hers. The brunette's arms stretched frontwards, grabbed Nene's shoulders and ferociously pinned her down to the ground, with her landing on top.

"THIS _ISN'T OVER_, SHINOMIYA!"-Misaki growled heatedly, increasing the power of her grip. Shinomiya opened her eyes after the shock of falling down and glared at the brunette on top of her, gnashing her teeth angrily and twisting her body, trying to throw her off.

The brunette created more commotion as she yelled-"C'MON! WHY DON'T YOU SIMPLY SAY YOU **HATE US** AND THAT'S WHY YOU ARE QUITTING THE TEAM!"

Nene answered in the same tone as the brunette-"YOU DUMBASS! STOP WASTING MY TIME WITH SUCH NONSENSE!"

Misaki's forehead creased-"YOU ARE JUST USING _YOUR GRANDPA_ AS AN EXCUSE! I KNOW YOU SHINOMIYA; YOU'RE THE TYPE THAT NEVER GIVES UP EVEN IF SOMEONE SHOOTS YOU AND YOU WILL BEAT ANYONE, ANY TIME! THEN WHY?"

"WHY SHOULD I EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU?"-Nene growled. Misaki's body was heavier than what it seemed and surprisingly, she was using a lot of strength to keep her down-"IF I COULD SIMPLY DASH FORWARD AS YOU ALL THINK I DO, THEN I WOULD! I WOULD SIMPLY KICK THOSE ALIEN-BUTTS AND STAY IN THE TEAM!"

Shinomiya's eyebrows coupled, her eyes darkened with malignance but looking closely it was complete misery and sadness, she opened her mouth again-"—BUT I CAN'T!"

Misaki released her with a shadowed expression and jumped to her feet, she looked down at Nene-"STAND UP! THIS IS A REAL FIGHT! I'LL MAKE YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE JUST BEING A **COWARD!**"

_WHAT I HATE THE MOST ABOUT HER IS __HOW SHE IGNORES ALL THAT!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"TAKUMA!"

"LEADER-SAN!"

"OI! YOU BAKA RED-DEVIL!"

**BANG! —** The sliding door from class 3-A opened. Takuma's gangster companions made their way towards the last desk of the second row, where the red-headed boy was playing with his cell-phone and simultaneously talking with Yumi. Both teenagers turned their heads to the front to look at the noise-makers. Their hasty steps and terrified expressions didn't surprise either of them.

The blonde-boy approached the red-headed schoolboy. Kamiya rapidly placed his cell-phone inside his pocket and grinned, raising his hand to greet them.

"Yo! What's up, guys?"- He said.

"Quick! We need to go!"-Makoto grabbed Takuma's arm and lifted him up from the chair.

"HUH—?"

"Hey! What's going on?"- Yumi intervened, jumping to her feet and glaring at the gangsters. The blonde-guy was about to respond but the twins and petite Chi appeared in the doorway with horrified expressions and shouting

"MISA-CHAN AND NENE-CHAN ARE FIGHTING AT THE CAFETERIA!"

"What?"-Yumi giggled and made gestures with her hands-"It must be just a normal verbal fight. Let them be, they always do that"

The twins looked at each other with worried faces. Chi lowered her gaze.

Makoto glared daggers at Yumi and frowned-"Sorry to tell, but those two are practically _killing each other, _right now!"

"IT'S TRUE YUMI-CHAN!"- The three small freshmen hollered again-"MISA-CHAN EVEN PUNCHED NENE-CHI'S CHEEK!"

"Eh?"- The blonde vice-captain grimaced-"You're kidding right?"

The blonde-gangster shook his head in response.

Takuma's eyes widened. The boy roughly moved his locked arm and released himself from Makoto's grip. Yumi turned to him with a shocked face

"We need to tell Rin-chan!"-She said

Takuma's eyes darkened-"We don't have time for that Yumi!"

"STOP ARGUING! LET'S GET GOING!"-Arata and Hayate chorused, panicking like a duo of girls.

The red-headed lad pushed his friends out of the way. The twins and Chi stepped aside when he approached the entry and followed behind him when he exited the room, with _vast velocity_.

"Takuma…"- Yumi whispered, but rapidly took out her cell phone to call Rin. Makoto, Arata and Hayate decided to follow their leader to the cafeteria.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Rin was standing in front of the boarding house. After hearing Takuma say, Nene wanted to quit the soccer team, she waited until recess to talk to Shirotae about it. She knew that in order to quit a club, the student needs to hand over a report with the signatures of the president of the club, the teacher in charge and finally the chairman, agreeing to his/her resignation. Nevertheless, Nene hadn't done any of it, only Shirotae's signature was approved.

She promised Shirotae not to oblige Nene to return to the team, but now she was looking for a way to help Nene, she knew how much the girl wanted to play soccer and her grandpa's accident must have twisted her way of thinking, making her blame herself for that, especially since Raimon had told her that Aliea was behind Shinomiya's talent and how Osamu's incident could be their scheme to take her with them.

Every part of the story was a complete mess.

Rin wanted to believe that at least she tried to help her dear partner in a moment of need.

For the first time, Yamamoto felt she didn't have any aptitudes to be _captain_.

_Her team was falling apart and she didn't know what to do._

"ENDOU MAMORU, RAIMON!"- The cerulean headed girl shouted, banging her fist against the boarding house's entry. She heard the _click_—of the door after a while and smiled when she saw the brunette captain standing under the frame.

"Rin? What's going on?"- Endou asked with a startled expression and scratching his brown head. Rin took a deep breath and bowed at him.

"PLEASE ACCEPT KIRAMIKE'S CHALLENGE!"- She said, still bowing.

Mamoru's eyes widened-"WHA—?"

Rin kept her head down and spoke calmly-"You are our only hope—Nene really _needs us right now_"

The brunette gave the cerulean female a questioning look. She lifted up her head, due to the silence, once she noticed Endou's confused gaze, she sighed.

_What was she doing?_

"Sorry to ask for this kind of thing, all of a sudden"- Rin giggled with a sad smile crossing her lips.-"I'm sorry. I think I made a mistake coming here, I'm just acting _silly_ again—"

Endou frowned lightly and looked back over his shoulder at Raimon's soccer team standing in the lobby. They nodded at him. He turned to Rin-"We accept!"

Rin's eyes widened upon hearing Endou's response-"What?"- She asked.

The boy nodded at the girl. Somehow he knew what Rin wanted them to do-"Raimon accepts Kiramike's challenge!"- He said.

Yamamoto gave Endou a toothy grin and bowed-"THANK YOU!"- The boy smiled the same way at her.

_BUZZ-BUZZ_-

Rin felt her cell-phone vibrating inside her skirt's pocket. She took it out and glanced at the screen.

**Incoming call...Yumi-chan**

**Incoming call…Yumi-chan**

_Yumi-chan?—_ The girl thought. She pressed the button to talk and brought the phone to her ear

"Moshi-Moshi! Yumi-chan"- The azure girl saluted with a cheerful tone.

The blonde made a shocking holler from the other line-"RIN-CHAAAAN!"

The said girl sighed-"Yumi-chan, there's no need to shout!"

"AH! AH! AH! Gomen—"

"It's okay. Now, tell me. What's going on?"- Rin spoke serenely. Yumi gulped audibly and answered

"MISA-CHAN AND NENE-CHAN ARE FIGHTING"

"Yumi-chan!"- Yamamoto said the girl's name in a severe tenor, as way to scold her for her elevated pitch.

Yumi laughed nervously-"Gomen, Rin-chan!"

The cerulean-headed captain smiled, she glanced at Endou. The boy looked back, she closed her eyes for a moment and talked again with her jovial voice-"Yumi-chan, you know Misa-chan and Nene-chan always fight, they're probably having one of their atrocious-speech verbal fights—"

"No! Rin-chan!"- The blonde interrupted and raised her tone, surprising the azure girl-"THIS TIME ITS _SERIOUS_! THEY ARE AT THE CAFETERIA!"

Rin felt the _italization_-"What do you mean?"

Endou noticed Yamamoto's expression shifted.

Yumi's voice shouted again-"I MEAN THEY ARE BEATING EACH OTHER! MISA-CHAN AND NENE-CHAN ARE USING THEIR FISTS NOT THEIR TONGUES!"

"No way!"-Rin's eyes widened, her arm dropped to her side, her hand clutching the blue phone with vigor. She was having problems analyzing the situation.

_What should I do? _

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

Yumi kept talking_-"_HELLO? RIN-CHAN? HEY! RIN-CHAN WE NEED TO STOP THEM, THEY WILL GET EXPELLED IF THEY GET CAUGHT!"

Yamamoto's mind clicked, she gained pose and talked to Yumi again-"Don't worry Yumi! I'm on my way!"

"Okay! I'll call the _Fantastic Four_"-The blonde uttered and hanged up.

_That sounded as if she'd call superheroes…_

Rin tossed her phone inside her pocket and once more bowed at Endou-"Gomen! I'll take my leave now!"

Mamoru gasped-"Wait! What's going on?"

Rin was reluctant to answer. She knew that if Raimon got involved it would be a major problem that what it is now, but as she got ready to leave, she noticed Endou and the rest of Raimon's soccer team were patiently waiting for her answer. The girl took a deep mouthful of air and stated;

"Misa-chan and Nene-chan are fighting"

"What?"- All Raimon members gasped.

Endou was about to say something but got interrupted by Rin's command

"Don't come! This is Kiramike's problem, _not yours_!"

The cerulean-headed female ran off. Mamoru was about to chase after her but Kidou stopped him, with his sharp voice

"Endou…"- The brunette turned around to face his goggled friend-"She's right! It's better if we leave this to them"

The boy nodded in understanding and unhappily whispered-"_I know_…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

"TEME!"-Shinomiya groaned.

**WHAM!—**and her fist punched Misaki's abdomen.

"GAUGH!"

The brunette gagged and stepped back, holding her stomach and panting heavily. Nene also retraced her steps; she used her forearm to wipe the sweat on her forehead while taking heavy intakes of air.

But the short instant of quietude came to an end, when the tall brunette came running at her and punched her already-swollen cheek, _again_—**POW!**

"Ugh!"- Nene placed her hand over her jowl, her face slanted; she began to feel _dizzy_. Her vision blurred as she clumsily walked in circles.

"YOU ARE A DAMN COWARD, NENE!"- Misaki took advantage of the girl's agitation of the moment and pushed her against a wall-"DOES QUITTING THE TEAM MAKE YOU FEEL, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

**WHAM!**

Shinomiya's back collided against the concrete, but she incredibly gained consciousness and rapidly rolled to the side avoiding Misaki's blow. The brunette's fist crashed against the wall, her knuckles turned red.

Both girls panted heavily, stepping aside, far from each other. Their worn-out gazes met, they could barely stand. Misaki had scrapes and dirt all over her body, while Nene's pigtails were completely ruined, her inflamed cheek had a light purple shade and her uniform was also covered with dust. Even though both girls (apparently) were almost at the verge of collapsing, no one dared to move a muscle to stop them.

"YOU SAY YOU CAN'T DASH FORWARD, THEN WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU IDIOT?"-Misaki tried aiming kicks at Nene, but her movements were getting sloppy and sluggish, giving the pigtailed-lass enough time to dodge them.

"YOU ARE JUST AFRAID OF GETTING HURT! YOU JUST WANT TO QUIT BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID!"

"Everyone's afraid of getting hurt! What's wrong with that?"-Shinomiya retorted.

Kimura snapped-"STOP ACTING ON YOUR OWN! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TRUSTING OTHERS? YOU ARE JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW THE TEAMS FEELS!"

Nene dodged a kick from the side and glared at the brunette-"Don't talk about trust when you're the same as me, kimura. Hiding your true nature because you're afraid of rejection—"

Kimura's eyes widened.

Shinomiya puffed and gulped audibly-"But I could care less about that! In fact, is just as you say, _I don't care about you or the team_"- The lass smirked unkindly-"Happy?"

Misaki gnashed her molars-"YOU—LIAR!"

The pigtailed lass grunted-"What is it that you want? I'm leaving the team because I want to, because _**I'm**_ **tired of soccer, **I don't care about the GFF anymore, we'll probably lose anyway, this team is just _too weak_ for me—"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"- Misaki made an effort to grab Nene's hair.

Shinomiya ran to the other side of the room to get away and gain some time, but Kimura followed close behind, as she shouted:

"STOP RUNNING AWAY—"

Rin tried moving faster between the crowds and made her way to the front. She had managed to get to the cafeteria but it looked as if the entire school was there and no one tried stopping them, in fact it looked as if they were enjoying the _show_-"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!"- The girl shouted.

_But the cry didn't reach them…_

"YOU SEE, SHINOMIYA? YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY RIGHT NOW, _LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO_!"

"Leave me—ALONE!"- Nene growled and swiftly turned around; taking Misaki by surprise with a blow to her face**—WHAM!—**The brunette's neck inhumanly lengthened sideways, her body lost balance after the hit and she fell down to the floor.

_THUMP!—_

The spectators gasped.

"_It's over…"_-Someone whispered.

Shinomiya coughed several times, she felt her dry throat hurting and her body trembled. For a moment, she felt as if she had forgotten how to breathe, her lungs felt heavy and the headache caused thanks to Misaki's punches, wasn't helping. She gradually walked backwards, her gaze fixed on Kimura's body on the ground.

The raven-haired girl huffed and kneeled on the flooring to relax. It wouldn't take long for the teachers to arrive; she knew she had made a mistake the moment she kicked Kimura with her foot and now, not only was she going to get detention o worst, she was going to be expelled but also, she had injured Kiramike's second Ace Striker.

"MISA-CHAN!"-A worried Rin approached Misaki. The brunette growled, giving a split second of tranquility to the azure girl.

Rin glanced at Nene; she noticed the girl's apathy, no sign of regret on her features and her amethyst orbs seemed soulless, empty, unconcerned-"_Nene-chan_…"- Yamamoto whispered sorrowfully.

The females heard some male voices shouting at the students around them-"STOP LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS AND MOVE! DON'T MAKE US BEAT YOU UP!"-The teenagers panicked and scattered around the place. Some simply exited the cafeteria as fast as they could.

"NENE!"- The girl flinched when she heard Takuma shouting her name. The boy rapidly approached her and went to his knees in front of her. She lifted up her gaze to look at the boy, but rapidly turned her visage to the side, giving him a full view of her bloated cheek.

Kamiya made a face-"Your cheek—"

"Go away!"-Shinomiya hissed.

Takuma frowned-"What are you saying?"

"Just go! If you stay, the teachers will think you're involved too"- The girl hushed. The boy stuttered

"Wha—? I—Why are you—? I mean—"

The raven-haired girl glared at him-"You're _annoying_! Leave already"- Takuma snapped his mouth shut.

Nene made an effort to stand up, her trembling legs worried the red-headed lad-"Don't move, you're injured"

"I'm fine!"- Shinomiya snapped and straightened her back. She noticed that Makoto, Arata and Hayate were making sure everyone left the place in silence, while Rin helped Misaki standing up. The twins and Chi were trying to distract the teachers since their cries and yells at the corridors made the whole school wobble, but it was unavoidable that some of the educators were able to arrive to take control of the situation, before they could do anything.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"- The educators alternately looked at the two injured girls. Their eyes widened. None of the students answered, so the teachers simply told them to go to the principal's office.

The last thing they remember is Nene giving them an unkind glare and then hiding her expression with her bangs. After that, both trouble-maker girls ineptly walked outside the cafeteria with the help of one of the professors.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"You_…baka_!"- Misaki whispered harshly as she walked side to side with Nene. The raven-haired girl looked at her from the corner of her eyes. The brunette placed a hand over her swollen cheek and kept talking-"Che! I won't be able to _model_ in a while"

The raven-lass lowered her gaze at her dragging feet and muttered-"_Serves you well_…"

A brown eyebrow twitched. Both girls met gazes. Their eyes sending daggers at each other

Misaki turned her head to the side with a loud harrumph-"I _hate_ you, Shinomiya!"

Nene sighed-"I _hate_ you too, Kimura!"

**WHAP!—**

A paper fan hit both heads, _softly_. The girls lifted up their gapes and noticed Shinji was behind them, growling like some rabid dog and with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"STOP FIGHTING!"- He ordered with such a high tone that even Hitomiko was able to hear him at the boarding house. ("_What was that_?")

The girls groaned and frowned, whilst giving their coach a mechanical answer-"—Hai"

Shinji sighed; he watched their backs and noticed how the girls decided to walk at a fair distance from each other. After a while—since he got tired of the silence and the glaring contests between them—he just **yelled**;

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING? ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE SCHOOL OR WORST, THE SOCCER CLUB?"

Shinomiya and Kimura rolled their eyes in a complete circle_—someone needs to organize priorities. _

"PRINCIPAL SHIROTAE WON'T GO EASY ON YOU! THE GFF IS THIS TUESDAY, WHAT IF SHE DECIDES TO TAKE YOU OUT OF THE TEAM? HUH? HUH? _HUUUUUH_?"

Nene scowled and touched her forehead-"Shut up, maniac-troll! You're giving me a headache"

The tanned ogre twitched and pointed at himself with his thumb-"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHINOMIYA! C'MON ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT!"-He made gestures with his fingers for Nene to get closer-"BRING IT ON!"

The raven-lass growled and covered her ears with her hands-"Geez! Stop shouting, already!"

Misaki snorted-"Is that the way you should talk at your students, Shinji-sen?"

The coach flinched-"Ah—No, I guess not!"- He scowled-"BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I DO WHATEVER I WANT!"- He placed a hand on each head and kept yelling. The girls felt not just their eardrums but their heads about to blow up-"NOW GO TO SHIROTAE'S OFFICE AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK IF YOU DON'T HAVE **GOOD NEWS**"-His voice turned menacing-"_BECAUSE I'LL USE YOUR HEADS AS FOOTBALLS IF YOU GET EXPELLED! __**FOOTBALLS**_, _GET IT?"_

"Piss off!"-Nene shushed.

However Shinji ignored her and continued shouting-"BY THE WAY…"-Misaki and Nene looked up with bored and irritated expressions-"YOU LOOK LIKE _CHIPMUNKS_ WITH THOSE SWOLLEN CHEEKS! BUAHAAHAHA!"

Misaki felt a vein throbbing.

Nene clenched her fists—_GO DIE MANIAC-TROLL!_

* * *

**_._**

**TEXT MESSAGES BETWEEN STUDENTS!**_  
_

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

I can't believe what happened at the cafeteria. Girls are SCARY!

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

Me neither. Hey, do you think they'll be expelled? I hope not! I was so looking forward to the GFF, it'll be boring without _them_…

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

Heh! You pervert, you just want to see their legs in action! Principal Shirotae won't go easy on them….

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

WHAT? THEY HAVE NICE LEGS!...Geh! I know, those two, really gave me the chills! I didn't expect less from Nene but I never thought Misaki was such a fearless sophomore…

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

I know! She looked like a guerrilla soldier…

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

By the way…Why were they fighting, in the first place? They yelled things about the soccer team but…couldn't they just talk about it, like _NORMAL_ people would do?

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

Who knows!—Ah! Don't forget to pay me! I gambled for Nene's win you owe me, man!

**FROM: (unknown number)  
SENT: xx:xx:xx**

SHUT UP!

* * *

**.**

**.**

Shirotae moved her gaze from Kimura to Shinomiya. The teens stiffened on their seats in front of the principal's desk. She was looking at them apprehensively, unkindly, almost _murderously._ But the only thing that crossed her mind was how she was going to deal with this situation. In no doubt, the rumors about them fighting, had already spread through every corner of the institution, even the gatekeeper knew about it, so using her machine-guns to silence everyone was not an option.

"Really…"- The purple-headed lady started-"In my 20 years of being this school's ruler and all-mighty queen, I don't recall having problematic students that can _compare _to you"

Misaki stayed silent

Nene scoffed—_I knew she was an old hag!_

Shirotae closed her eyes thoughtfully-"Let's get straight to the point. Who started it?"

Nene glanced at her rival from the corner of her eye.

Kimura flinched, feeling shivers running down her spine.

Both girls kept their mouths shut.

"_Who started it_?"- Shirotae insisted, her tone darker.

The brunette's gaze traveled through the principal's office, nervously.

"You know what? I'll make it easier for us"- The lady brusquely slammed her hand over her desk, making them flinch-"**DETENTION FOR THREE WEEKS!**"

Misaki's jaw dropped-"What? Three weeks? But—"

"SILENCE!"

Kimura closed her mouth. Shinomiya looked to the side—_so noisy!_

The purple-headed lady sighed and caressed her temples-"Like I said, detention for three weeks, I won't expel you, Shinji will commit suicide if I do but I'll make sure to give you hell during those weeks, so be ready!"-The lady pointed at them with her long index fingers- "UNDERSTOOD?"-.

Kimura nodded

Shinomiya kept silent. Shirotae turned red

"SHINOMIYA!"

"I understand"- The girl answered in an even tone.

The woman chuckled-"You look like _chipmunks_, it's hilarious!"

Both girls grunted.

"You may go now!"- The lady waved a hand.

* * *

Expectancy and curiosity ran across the school grounds. Almost all the students had heard someone saw the tall sophomore brunette at the infirmary getting her cheek treated and taking a rest, so now everyone was curious of what had happened with the other girl.

_Shinomiya Nene_

Who no one had seen since she left the cafeteria

Two versions of the possible outcome had already been created

"_She was killed by Shirotae"_

"_She got expelled"_

And don't forget the amount of versions about the cause of the fight that had appeared.

"Kimura and Nene fighting? That's what I call BIG NEWS!"

"I heard Nene stole Misaki's boyfriend!"

"SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?"

"Yeah! I think he's a college student or something…"

"How do you know that?"

"Nakanishi told me!"

"WOW!"

Yumi leaned against the lockers next to her noisy classroom and glanced at the loitering chatty-students on the corridors, exchanging text messages and even pointing at the (_scandalous)_ posters Takuma had made for the GFF, in order to recognize the faces of the characters that had fought during recess.

The blonde sighed and looked sideward-"Rumors spread rather quickly in this Junior High"

Next to her, the Fantastic Four nodded in unison-"Yeah!"

"Why are you doing here, by the way?"

"Uhm—Call it _research_!"- Momo answered. The other three kept silent and since their looks were so extravagant (heart-shaped sunglasses, striped black and white thigh-high socks, colorful bracelets and a white T-shirt that said 'We Love Fubuki Shirou-chan' with a picture of him printed) no one missed to notice them.

"Research?"- The blonde asked-"What for?"

Aya grimaced-"We are just making sure no one spreads weird rumors about the fight"

Yumi raised an eyebrow and pointed at the corridor-"Shouldn't you stop those two girls that passed few minutes ago? Their version is quite twisted if you ask me"

Kaede examined her dark-blue nails-"Uh—yeah! Maybe later"

A vein popped-"You're just making sure no one spreads weird rumors involving Fubuki, aren't you?"- Yumi growled.

There was a pause. The four girls looked down at their T-shirts and shrugged-"Maybe"-they chorused

The blonde slapped her forehead—_I can't believe these girls!_

Aya asked a question, changing the topic unexpectedly-"Ne, is it true what Nene said at the cafeteria?"-Her aquamarine orbs darted down-"I mean, she said she doesn't care about us"

Yumi raised her eyebrows-"She did?"

Asumi, Kaede and Momo felt tears forming in the corner of their eyes as they nodded. Yumi grimaced at their reaction—_I thought they only shed tears for Fubuki-kun!_

The blonde flinched when the three girls took out some handkerchiefs from their pockets and covered their noses, _dramatically_.

"That's so mean!"

"So malicious!"

"So heartbreaking!"

The blonde grunted-"Stop, saying that!"

The girls sobbed.

Aya ignored her friends; she glanced at a picture in her cell phone. It was a photograph of the Fantastic Four with Nene; taken in Class 2-A. The raven-haired girl was sitting crossed leg on top of her desk looking a bit confused, Kaede and Asumi were by her side, in the same position and making weird faces, Aya was hugging her neck from behind with a toothy grin and Momo was falling down over her face in front of them.

Yumi glanced at her purple-headed comrade.

"I wonder if all the things we have done together, are just meaningless memories for her"- Aya whispered.

Momo, Kaede and Asumi stopped their sobbing and stared at their leader, with poignant expressions.

_Aya-chan…_

* * *

**First Floor-Infirmary**

**Knock-Knock**

Misaki heard someone knocking but instead of getting out of bed to open, she simply twirled under the covers and groaned. After some silent moment, the door cracked open. She heard the sound of a pair of slippers walking in, the curtains being moved and then a voice;

"Misa-chan…"

The brunette twisted around with a tired face-"It's just you, Rin-chan"

The azure girl smiled-"How are you feeling?"

Kimura groaned-"How do you think?"- She said mordantly. Yamamoto shook her head with a small smile

"Where's Nene-chan?"- She asked looking at her surroundings. The Infirmary was a small room; it had a rack with all the basic first-aid items, a small desk for the nurse and two beds separated by curtains.

"Dunno, once we left the Principal's office we went separate ways"- Kimura answered

"I see! Takuma-san was looking for her"

"As always! Seriously, that guy's like a dog"

Yamamoto giggled and then abruptly stopped, her face turned serious-"Why were you fighting?"

"Because I hate her!"- The brunette answered without hesitation.

"You don't hate her, Misa-chan"

"Yes, I do! She's quitting the team without reason; she's just a damn coward who's using her grandpa as an excuse to get out…"-The brunette scowled-"—And on top of that, she said she doesn't care about us"

"You know that's not true"- Rin opposed, piercingly

Misaki groaned-"Are you on her side?"

"This isn't about taking sides, Misaki"- Yamamoto replied frigidly, surprising the brunette. The azure-girl closed her eyes for a moment to relax-"Why were you fighting Misa-chan? I know you don't hate her"

The brunette grounded her molars-"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! STOP SAYING THE CONTRARY!"

Rin shook her head, she sat on the bed next to the brunette-"Misa-chan actually likes Nene-chan, because she is the image of the person Misa-chan wants to be"

Misaki's eyes broadened-"What are you saying?"- Her eyes flashed with flames-"Get out! I need to rest!"

"She has everything, doesn't she? She has friends, she has a family and people gather around her despite her coldness, she can even compete with your looks—"

Kimura covered her face with the blankets and yelled-"STOP! I REALLY HATE HER!"

Rin smiled soothingly and looked up at the ceiling-"Misa-chan, even if you say it one hundred times, you can't bring yourself up to hate her—"- The captain stopped when she heard a grumble, her smile grew wider, her eyes looked down at the hidden brunette like a caring mother.

Misaki sniffed audibly-"That's not true"

Yamamoto tilted her head to the side, the smile still curving her lips-"You think so? You were fighting because you wanted Nene-chan to stay on the team. You wanted her to show the same bravery she shows every day, because we always expect that from the person we _admire_"

The brunette pouted-"_I don't admire her_"- she said softly.

The captain giggled quietly and then continued-"—But most importantly"- her voice turned gentle and calming, she placed a hand on the brunette's head with affection-"You wanted her to _trust you_, the way you _trust her_, because you've always considered Nene-chan as your _closest friend_"

Green-eyes flooded with tears-"I don't care about that anymore! She doesn't even care about us"- The brunette replied angrily.

Rin blinked—_Oh! She didn't deny it!_

Misaki bit her lower lip to mute her sobbing, but the tears kept running down like a river. What Rin had told her was true, she admired that little Godzilla. Her rivalry was just an excuse to catch up with her, she has always found amusing the way Nene drives everyone's attention and how she doesn't judge anyone or doesn't expect anything in exchange, how she simply accepted her and slowly, acknowledged her true colors, by even saying:

"_Even the hot-tempered Kimura is more comfortable to be with, than the cute-one_!"

Rin sighed-"Misa-chan you need to know that she didn't quit the team because she's tired of soccer or anything like that, she's just trying to _protect us_ and by letting you be the Ace Striker of the team again, she's placing all her trust in you"- The azure-girl blinked-"She's probably trying to make-up her mind about what's happening"

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie? I read her report to quit the team and we all know Aliea is behind her"- Rin swelled-"But you know she won't admit anything and she's most likely to blame herself for everything, so she probably thinks we don't know this and we consider her a cold-blooded girl for leaving us alone"

Misaki chuckled-"Heh! What kind of twisted story have you made up, Taichou?"

Rin pursed her lips and shrugged-"Misa-chan, didn't Nene-chan changed to the role of the _villain_ when you were fighting? Did she say any mean things?"- She asked indifferently

_Shinomiya puffed and gulped audibly-"But I could care less about that! In fact, is just as you say, I don't care about you or the team"- The lass smirked unkindly-"Happy?" _

_Misaki gnashed her molars-"YOU—LIAR!"_

_The pigtailed lass grunted-"What is it that you want? I'm leaving the team because I want to, because __**I'm**__**tired of soccer, **__I don't care about the GFF anymore, we'll probably lose anyway, this team is just too weak for me—" _

Kimura gasped.

Rin smiled-"See? I can't tell what she's thinking of doing right now, but I know she's not the type to give her back to someone in need, she says mean things to everyone but she's a nice girl"- The girl moved her legs back and forth-"Maybe that's why everyone likes her, at first she gives you a bad impression but then you realize she has good intentions by saying things so bluntly—Take Takuma-san, for example"

Misaki raised a brow-"Takuma? He's her co-idiot; of course they'd get along!"

Rin laughed-"That's not what I meant—"

"Taichou, you're pretty sharp!"- Kimura interrupted. Rin's orbs filled with anticipation-"I'd have never thought about it, that way. I still don't understand from what she's trying to protect us, but—"

The room went silent.

Misaki laughed, removing the blankets from her head and wiping her tears_—what and Idiot!—_she thought_. _Rin smiled at her vividly, the brunette kept laughing_—I really hate you, Shinomiya…_

_Maybe she's not as spoiled as she thinks...she has learned to trust others thanks to Nene-chan!  
_

* * *

"Hmph! I can't believe it..."

Yumi, Momo, Kaede, Aya, Asumi, Chi, even the twins and Takuma were outside of the infirmary with their ears glued to the door. They have heard Rin and Misaki's conversation from the beginning. The red-headed boy smiled when he saw the soccer team members smiling at each other with tears in their eyes.

Chi sniffed-"Nene-chan!"

The twins hugged the petite caramel-headed girl-"Let's do our best for her at the GFF!"

The Fantastic Four nodded-"Of course!"

Yumi looked up at Takuma-"I thought you were going to chase after her"

Kamiya grinned goofily-"Ah—I guess she already went home"-The boy shook his head and glanced at the empty corridor—_We'll be patiently waiting, for your return _—he thought, his eyes sparkled with affection—_Nene-chan!_

* * *

**FROM: Nene**

**SENT: xx:xx:xx**

Takuma, don't open your mouth again to talk about my plans! I'll talk with Endou Mamoru about the GFF and I'll be absent the rest of the week, maybe next week too. If anyone asks, I'm with my old man.

Take care of the team for me.

_Sayonara—_

* * *

**Boarding House**

**Lobby**

Endou and Raimon's soccer team were getting ready to leave the boarding house to do some soccer practice. They all had their uniforms on, Aki, Haruna and Natsumi had kindly prepared some food and drinks, while Hitomiko was patiently waiting for the soccer-maniac captain to give the signal to set off.

Endou opened the door and with a toothy grin took one of the soccer balls on the floor and said-"LET'S PRACTICE!"

"Ou!"- The team agreed. They all went out of the boarding house. Hitomiko was the last one to exit the place and closed the door behind her slowly. Her eyes widened when she turned to the front.

Raimon kept at a standstill. Their eyes gaping with bewilderment and surprise

"Ah—"-Endou gaped. The soccer team exchanged quick glances and then went back to stare at the figure walking in their direction.

The silhouette stopped at an arm's length of them, raised a hand and saluted-"Yo!"

An awkward silence bordered the place.

"Nene!"- Mamoru acknowledged, some minutes later. The rest of the team was shocked to see her, but was even more shocked by her puffy cheek. Hitomiko tilted her head to the side

_Is she here to—?_

Nene's amethyst irises met Endou's brown orbs-"Can I talk to you for a minute?"-She asked.

Zaizen was the first one to react-"What do you want?"- She questioned brusquely. The raven-haired girl glared daggers at the pink-head.

"Back off!"- Shinomiya said menacingly. The blue-eyed girl scowled but shakily, stepped back. The rest of the team frowned at the raven-haired girl.

Nene turned to Endou. The boy was also furrowing his brows at her, but something made him stop. He nodded rigidly at her and turned around to face his friends-"Practice without me"

Kidou gaped-"But Endou—"

Hitomiko clapped her hands-"Do as he says! Don't waste your time!"- She ordered. Raimon was obliged to consent. They walked off, with looks of concern. The black-haired lady waited for the team to be far from her field of vision and turned to the teenagers.

"I want to talk in private with Raimon's captain"- Shinomiya said-"You can leave coach, I won't do anything to him, I'm too tired to even fight verbally"

Hitomiko flinched; her gaze had met Nene's cold orbs. She had the eyes of a hunter, frightening and piercing. The raven-haired girl stared at her openly and with her hand motioned her to go away. The black-haired female swiftly turned around and left.

Both teenagers remained silent.

Endou was the first one to talk-"Nene-chan…"- He gawked.

Nene took out a small note from her duffel bag and displayed it in front of Endou's face-"Call this number, ask for a man named Masahiko Katsuro, he's the President of the GFF's Tournament"

The boy looked confused-"Eh?"

Shinomiya sighed-"He's Osamu jii-chan's old friend, tell him I told you about him and he'll surely attend you"- The girl grabbed Mamoru's hand and left the note on his palm, their gazes met again. Hers _intimidating_ as ever. Endou gulped-"Take it and do as I said!"

The brunette nodded, balling his hand-"Thank you"

The raven-haired girl shrugged a shoulder-"Once you get an appointment, tell Takuma to call me, give him the address of your meeting so I can go with you"

Mamoru blinked.

Nene stepped back-"Why are you so surprised?"- She asked. Endou's orbs widened and then he laughed nervously.

"Nene-chan is always avoiding us, so—"

"That's because I don't like you"- The girl uttered straightforwardly. Her lashes lowered. Mamoru felt shivers running down her spine—_Scary!_

"—and your team doesn't like me either"- The girl swelled and looked up indifferently-"But my grandpa always says, that I need to learn to put aside the differences and just lend a hand to those in need"

Mamoru smiled-"Nene-chan is a nice girl, after all!"

Nene frowned and looked down at the brunette-"Cut that off!"

The boy gulped and froze-"Gomen"

Both teens looked to the side when they heard a feminine voice calling-"ENDOU-KUN!"

The brunette went some steps ahead and waved at the shouting black-haired female-"JUST A MINUTE, AKI!"-Both teens walked in the same direction towards the soccer field, but Nene kept going as Endou gaped at his comrades, whom were shooting at the goal with extremely poor vigor.

"Oi! Don't tell anyone about this…"- Nene whispered. Mamoru looked at her over his shoulder with a confused gaze.

"Eh?"- He cocked his head to the side-"Why?"

Nene growled-"Just keep your mouth shut!"-Endou nodded like a soldier; he ran off towards the field and took his position as a goalkeeper. Kidou was the first one to approach him, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did she want?"- The goggled boy asked.

Endou fidgeted with his fingers-"Er—ah!"

Nene had stopped to listen to his excuse. Her fists clenched when she heard the stuttering boy.

Endou laughed sheepishly-"You see, she said this and that and—she then gave me a note, but it didn't have anything like a number or—"

**CRACK! —** A small stone rock bumped into the brown head.

"_OW_!"

Raimon turned pale.

"My bad! My foot slipped!"- Nene said apathetically from afar. Endou fell down over his face with a moan. The rock inexplicably attached to the back of his head.

The orange-youngster jumped to his feet, taking the stone off from his engorged skull and squeezing it in his hand-"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"- He shouted at the raven-haired girl. A big lump growing on his head

The raven-haired lass crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him-"Like I said, my foot _slipped_"

Raimon sweat dropped—_what an obvious lie!_

* * *

**Aliea Academy**

**Corridors**

Burn was heading towards the _special training room_ with the rest of Chaos's team. There was a dark aura around him, which scared his comrades. He was mad. NO! He was feeling much more than that. He was totally pissed at Grand; that red-headed alien had dared to trick him to join him for a match that was not even worth it, against Raimon and a weird gorilla girl with pigtails, and on top of that he had dared to accuse him with their leader, stating how much of a dishonorable behavior he had shown at Yokohama.

Fortunately his punishment was light, compared to the first time Guran blamed him of forming Chaos's team. Gazel told him not to make a fuss over such a small thing, that happened long ago (5 days ago), but he only says that because he wasn't the one who had to clean up every single robot of the Academy and what's worst, he almost died when they _accidentally_ turned on and started shooting soccer balls at him.

_Damn Genesis's captain! _

Chaos's captain growled, by his side, the ice-prince Gazel sighed and muttered-"Stop doing that!"

Burn's hands balled-"I can't believe he dared to—"- the boy stopped. His eyes darkened and shone with flames when he saw Guran walking in their direction. The green-eyed boy had a smirk crossing his lips; he seemed calmed but then he stared down at Chaos's uniform and snickered.

Gazel grunted.

"Gazel, Burn!"- The alien saluted.

"Where are you going?"- Burn asked, curious, not interested. Hiroto tilted his head to the side, his eyes darkened as he walked past them. The space between his eyebrows creased a bit.

"I'll go visit a _friend_"- Genesis's captain waved a hand indifferently-"It seems her relative had an _accident_, isn't that a pity?"- He added up sarcastically. Burn and Gazel stared at his back with frowns covering their delicate features.

_What's with him all of a sudden?_

* * *

.

.

Nene left school as soon as she ended her business with Endou. Unfortunately, the poor guy got three more hits on his head for opening his mouth and a soccer ball on his face when he tried writing what had happened on the ground.

Shinomiya was now heading towards the hospital to visit her grandpa. Her body ached, specially her cheek—sinceunlike Misaki she never went to the infirmary to treat her wounds and she regretted not doing that, nevertheless she did that to avoid unwanted attention from other students.

Nene looked at her surroundings. The streets of Minato Mirai 21 were too crowded, unlike the ones at Naka ward, her hometown. Shinomiya closed her eyes and placed a hand on her bulbous-purple cheek—_that giraffe punches like a gorilla!—_the girl lowered her eyelids and smirked—_But I bet I punched her harder! _

Unconsciously, the lass took out her cell phone and flipped it open. The image she had as wallpaper caught her attention. It was a photo taken at the soccer field of Koen's Park, of the whole team making peace signs with their fingers, she was the only one without a toothy grin, even Shinji and Takuma had those goofy grins crossing their lips. Nene smirked and stared for a long time at the gleaming screen, her irises moved from person to person slowly.

Herds of people rushed past her, but she kept still on her spot.

She blinked surprised when a drop of water fell down on the panel as soon as it turned black. Shinomiya closed her eyes and frowned—_Damn it!—_She cursed mentally, gritting her teeth. Her vision turned blurry, she covered her face with her forearm as her hand held the phone with vigor.

_Don't cry!—_Nene sobbed silently, feeling the tears reaching her jaw and her phone quivering in her hand—_Don't cry! You promised not to cry again, idiot!_

* * *

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: Mom**

**SENT: XX:XX:XX**

Hi there my little Nene-chan! I'm at the hospital with your grandpa right now; they gave me permission at work to take an earlier flight. Everything's all right, don't worry; Papa is getting better. I'll be waiting for you so we can go home together, the nurse told me you stayed with him last night but you need to rest properly; spending the night at the hospital is tiring.

See you later.

Lots of love. Mom

* * *

**PHEW_!_ This chapter turned out to be the hardest one for me! I can't believe I actually made Nene cry! T_T I feel bad for her! But above that...I hope you liked the chappie! I know I haven't used Raimon that much, in fact I think it's a miracle they appeared in this chapter, I wasn't even planning on making Endou a victim of Nene's Rock of Justice but...okay! whatever! xD**

**Please don't forget to click on the happy button to R&R! lol!**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	15. Sweet n' Sour

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic real ch. 14! WACHAUUUUU!  
**

**Hope you like it!**** Please take a seat and read carefully! :D  
**

**English is my SECOND language! so**** be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?**

**THANKS A BUNCH EVERYONE! YOUR REVIEWS, MESSAGES, ALERTS, FAVS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!:**

**Kazami Miyu, CutiePieSakura123, Rinka Tokmiya, HikariYuiFarah, Nigotsumi & her Sis (Don't worry, I know that exams take a lot of time), Aya Eldestein, Shivi****, Floric1434, ****KuroiTenshi17****,**** Draco de Laviathan & Misaki31  
**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored!**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Date:** Thu, XX, XX, XXX X  
**From:** Makoto, the great!

**To:** Takuma, the moron!

**Subject: **WHAT IN FREAKIN' HELL ARE YOU THINKING?

Oi! That your _precious, beautiful and excessively sadistic _best friend left school early and is somewhere in the streets of Yokohama, as Hayate and Arata expressed verbally—"Freezing and crying all alone"—which I don't think so, especially the latest. Doesn't mean you can weep like some little girl around the school and ditch club activities. Shinji-sensei is about to KILL Hayate because he doesn't know how to be a manager.

Oh! But wait, now I remember; we are just _cheerleaders_ and YOU are the real manager of the soccer club!—Ta-dah! (Hm, I think that part of us being cheerleaders sounds gay. Forget about it!)

The thing is…

SHINJI IS GOING TO KILL YOU (Unless you, _miraculously_, emerge here like some cheap magician and start doing your job)—so yeah! He's going to kill you…that's if, I don't kill you first, which I will certainly do and in a really, really, really painful way—

I know I'm prattling and that I sound stupid.

Listen to me; Nene is FINE! SHE PUNCHED MISAKI IN THE FACE! (You know she always wanted to do that! She must be playing videogames trying to act out the scene, again! Or eating giant bowls of ramen or cakes or doing whatever she likes to do, even playing voodoo and kicking the doll that strangely, looks a lot like you)

Takuma….JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW!

* * *

**Date:** Thu, XX, XX, XXX  
**From:** Takuma, the genius!

**To:** Makoto, the brainless!

**Subject: Re:** WHAT IN FREAKIN' HELL ARE YOU THINKING?

Don't wanna!

P.S: Nene-chan has a doll that looks like me? *.* She really loves me too much! I'm touched!

...

Makoto's eyebrow twitched-"Tch. That moron!"

"MAKO-CHAN!"- Arata shouted from afar.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"-The blonde turned his head to the side. Vein throbbing-"WHAT DO YOU WANT ARA—?"

**WHAM!—**A soccer ball thrown by the troll Shinji hit his face.

The silver-haired boy gulped, turning blue-"Dodge…"

* * *

.

_Don't cry! You promised not to cry again, idiot!_

Nene bit her lower lip and as she placed the vibrating cell phone into her skirt's pocket—without checking if she had any missed calls or new messages—her free hand rose to rub her eyes and wipe the traces of tears from her face.

_It's not like it's the end of the world! _

_I just won't be by their side…_

_I won't be playing soccer anymore…_

Her eyes began to water again at the remembrance of the situation. But a voice whispered harshly— _STOP crying!—_and before longshe scowled, lifting up her head and gaining poise.

Her hands balled tightly—_who said I was going to cry?_

Her lashes lowered_—I won't cry! I won't cry! I won't cry!—_her foot kicked an empty can on the pavement. The poor thing rocketed far away from the ground.

Nene began walking down the street with a dreary expression, ignoring the odd looks people gave her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she began to get drowsy, unfortunately 'crying' had that effect on her. From time to time she looked here and there, trying to find a familiar place to spend some time and distract her from reality—and maybe help her _wake up._

Nonetheless every time something caught her attention like; ramen bowls, chocolate cake, arcade games or beating up a gang, a voice a really _annoying_ one, by the way, kept whispering—_you need to go to the hospital!_

_The nerve!_

Nene stopped her track at the semaphore. Her phone buzzed inside her skirt but she ignored it. Her eyes looked up at an advertisement board on a building where coincidentally, GFF's Tournament was flashed.

Shinomiya hid her sadness, not a flicker of emotion was shown in her face. The phone buzzed, again. She took it out and turned it off without even looking at the screen; while inserting the device inside her bag, the girl dropped her gaze from the board.

_Tsk._

The light turned green for the pedestrians. Nene crossed the street distractedly with the rest of the crowd some feet behind. She checked her watch and briskly walked through the flocks of people, as though trying to get away from the board.

_Yeah! It's not like it's the end of the world—_Thought the child. Getting lost within the multitude

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SWEET n' SOUR!**

**.**

**.**

**.YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 3:45:05 PM**

Nene-chan, Endou called me and he said something about a meeting at Landmark tower at 5 pm. He also asked me to tell you 'Please don't hit me, I had to tell coach Hitomiko about the meeting' Oh! Btw, should I give him your number? =O

**From: Nene**

**Sent: 3:45:59**

NOOO! YOU CAN'T! NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! BAKA!

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 3:46:25 PM**

Uh—Okay, I won't! O.O

...

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 3:52:10**

Er, Endou? I think I gave you the wrong number, delete it right now!

P.S: DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT NUMBER!

* * *

**.**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Naka Ward**

It was already past 7 PM. The street of the neighborhood was unpopulated, but she still had her face glued to the glass and her amethyst eyes fixed on the highway, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Nene glanced at the person sitting next to her, driving the scarlet Nissan Juke. Even if a smile was plastered on her face, Shinomiya could feel her mother's _heartache_. Neither of them uttered a word. It was kind of hard to start a conversation after so much commotion with Osamu's _accident._

While on their way home, the radio played a discouraging J-Pop song about love, without looking the little girl changed the station and stopped at a broadcast with a more cheerful one, remembering what had happened earlier;

After running all the way there, Nene arrived at the hospital out of breath—she had to admit jogging helped her settle down—and now she wanted to make sure her grandpa was alright. To her relief, a nurse told her the old man was fine, showing good results but still not waking up; however shock hit her when she saw a tall feminine physique running in her direction and hugging her tightly.

Akane was not the type of woman that liked to show her tears. Sure, she could be very dramatic just like her father, but she always held in any melancholic expression and simply smiled. Nevertheless that was the first time she felt she needed to cry; for almost losing her father, for not being there for her daughter, for not being a good mother and even a less good daughter. Akane felt like the most culpable person in the world.

Nene felt her mother's shaky body as she kept wrapped in her arms. She didn't say a word, not because she didn't want to—She knew her mother was feeling guilty—but because she didn't know what to say. After a moment, Nene feebly hugged her back, letting her mother bawl in her shoulder.

…

The car stopped in front of the house's colossal front doors. Nene got out and opened the heavy gates. Her mother drove the car inside. As soon as the gates closed behind her back, Nene glowered at the damaged dōjō, it looked as if an elephant had barreled through the place. Fortunately, the main house went out undamaged, although the dōjō was Osamu's most precious place and seeing it all ruined was _heartbreaking_.

Akane got out of the car and made her way towards the shattered place. Nene followed her movements with her gloomy amethyst orbs.

"Who would do something like this?"-mumbled the mother, her garnet gape scrutinizing what was left of the dōjō, with a small comforting smile, she turned to glance at her daughter-"Fixing it will take a while but I'll make sure to leave it the way it was"- She said, trying to sound unruffled.

The pigtailed girl looked up at her mother. The woman continued-"I want Papa to—"

"Mom, you don't have to blame yourself about anything"- Nene cut her off. Akane stared at her daughter, taken aback-"I'm sure grandpa wouldn't like that"-Nene tilted her head to the side and added-"You're a good daughter and a good mother, you're not always there, but when you are, you give it your all and that's more than enough for _him_ and for me"

Akane covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes watered. _Nene-chan!_

The pigtailed girl showed her right hand at her mother and gave her thumbs up. The woman smiled vividly at the little girl and moved her head up and down in signal of understanding.

_Thank you, Nene-chan!_

After a moment, Akane's brows arched, eyeing her daughter's face carefully-"Nene-chan, what happened to your cheek?"

The lass pouted, lowering her gaze.

Akane touched the girl's cheek softly-"It's puffed-up. Did someone hit you?"

Nene rolled her eyes—_Nooo…My cheek met a fist by accident…_

"Nene!"-Akane prompted, hands on her hips.

The young Shinomiya kept silent and then opened her mouth-"I got into a fight with Misaki"- The girl answered quietly

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"No need to shout, mom!"-Nene grumbled, gnashing her teeth—_wasn't she crying few minutes ago? Geez!_

* * *

_._

**CHAT!**_  
_

(Makoto) **ImBringingSexyBack has logged in**

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE has logged in**

**You have received an instant message from: ImBringingSexyBack **

**ImBringingSexyBack**: OI YOU IDIOT! SHINJI BROKE MY NOSE BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! PREPARE TO DIE TOMORROW! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER! SUFFER UNTIL YOU CRY AND BEG ON YOUR KNEES FOR MERCY!

**ImBringingSexyBack**: Um. Hello?

**BUZZ!**

**ImBringingSexyBack**: TAKUMA I KNOW YOU'RE LOGGED IN! I CAN SEE YOUR STATUS MORON!

_**BUZZ!**_

_**BUZZ!**_

**ImBringingSexyBack**: OI—

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** He broke your nose? Woah! Did he use a soccer ball or with his own fists? Maaan! I wish I had been there

**ImBringingSexyBack**: DIE!

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** don't be a cry-baby. Get over it! Shinji breaks my nose every week and look! I'm still happy, giddy me! So what?

**ImBringingSexyBack**: is not Shinji, is Nene smartass! And how idiotic is that? 'Happy, giddy me'? WTF man? Who are you?

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** Hey! That hurts :( I'm your leader…

**ImBringingSexyBack**: That hurts? MY NOSE HURTS! You know what? Don't talk to me!

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** But you talked to me first!

**ImBringingSexyBack**: DON'T TALK TO ME!

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** You're acting like a girl and is not talking is instant messaging, you _cheerleader! _What's with the drama?

**ImBringingSexyBack**: SIX WORDS TAKUMA: YOU ARE GOING TO **DIE**, TOMORROW! HELL YEAH! I'LL FINALLY KNOCK DOWN SOME TEETH FROM THAT STUPID FACE OF YOURS!

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** Makoto, that's not six words…

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE: **I mean, seriously man…count them!

**ImBringingSexyBack has logged off. **

**PRETTYLEGSROCKMYLIFE:** hey! At least say goodbye!

* * *

.

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 8:30:04 PM**

Ne, hime-chan how's your cheek? Feeling any better?

**From: Nene**

**Sent: 8:30:29 PM**

It hurts like hell! Mom sucks at first aid techniques…No wonder why Grandpa banned her from becoming a doctor

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 9:45:34 PM**

Oh? Nene-chan feeling pain? Hm, so _you're_ human

**From: Nene**

**Sent: 9:48:20 PM**

GO DIE IDIOT!

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 9:55:19 PM**

NO! Nene-chan don't say that! My sister sent the last message not me, i know you're human, despite your temper, strength and goddess-like legs…

**From: Nene**

**Sent: 9:56:44 PM**

I see. THEN YOU CAN BOTH GO DIE!

…

Takuma grimaced at his cell phone, he flipped it shut and then glared at his sister-"Now I really hate you!"

"I hate you t—KYAAA! DON'T PULL MY HAIR YOU BRUTE! IT HURTS!"

"I WOULDN'T BE DOING IT IF IT DIDN'T!"

"MOOOOM!"

Thursday came and went, in a rather _bloody_ way.

* * *

.

Sunny and much loved Friday came.

And Friday means. Gossip, shopping, amusement park, parties, ramen, karaoke, drama, flirting, getting rejected, taking naps, play videogames, sleepovers, _movies_, goukons and…school.

_WHAT?_

…

~Friday~

Daily Chores/ Aide Memoire

**VISIT Grandpa at the HOSPITAL **

**[****CANCELLED****] SOCCER PRACTICE [Note: No more 'Make the Fantastic Four Play Dodge Ball' and 'Kicking President Kamiya by **_**Acciden**_**t' day]**

**MEETING with Endou Mamoru and GFF's President at 5pm **

**PICK UP MR. BLACK AT THE VET [Note: That was supposed to be yesterday. Buy a lot of milk]**

**[****CANCELLED****] FABULOUS, BOMBASTIC GETAWAY MOVIE NIGHT AT TAKUMA'S HOUSE WITH THE BOYS at 8pm [Note: Thank the aliens and Raimon for ruining your favorite fairy tales movie night.]**_ Ah~Today we were having a 'Snow-White Marathon'_**  
**

"Aliea. Raimon. Geh! They deserve to be kicked right in the b—"

"Nene-chan, are you ready?"- Akane intoned from the kitchen.

Nene grunted, setting up the final details of her uniform and combing her long hair into pigtails. Yesterday, she had explained the situation about _Aliea Gakuen_ to her mother and how she had quit the team, fought with Misaki and planned on taking Mamoru to a meeting with Masahiko Katsuro.

Surprisingly, her mother understood the situation (after crying five more times)—Nevertheless, Nene's extraordinary plan of _skipping school_ today wasn't approved, especially after knowing the meeting with Katsuro was at 5pm. Therefore, the raven-haired girl's _magnificent getaway arrangement_ of waking up at 11 am, play videogames, get ready, eat cotton candy at the amusement park and buy some ramen, got ruined.

Once ready, the pigtailed-lass looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand touched her swollen-cheek, now covered with a white bandage.

She yawned_—Oh! I forgot to do my homework…_

* * *

_._

"I'm leaving!"- Nene languidly called from the entry.

Akane dried her hands with the white apron covering her clothes and watched as Nene tugged on her black converse.

"Since I have the day off, I will pick up Mr. Black for you…"

"Thanks…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school?"- The garnet-eyed one asked.

"I'm fine, mom"

Nene tapped the woodened floor of the entry with her right foot—in order to make the shoe fit perfectly—grabbed her duffel bag and opened the door to leave-"Ja nee!"

"Ah—Wait! What about breakfast?"- Akane asked but Nene was no longer by her side-"Bye. Bye"- The woman waved, watching her daughter depart.

* * *

.

**Kiramike Junior High**

Three pitch voices shouting on the corridors of the seniors, ruined the _peaceful_ morning of a certain soccer-team captain

"RIN-CHAN!"

"TAICHOU!"

"RIN-CHAAAAN!"

Rin sighed like a tired mother when the Twins and petite Chi went to her classroom, running like wild animals and with Kiramike's newspaper in their hands.

They stopped in front of Rin's desk

"Good morning girls!"- Yamamoto saluted with a smile and cringed when the three girls started to shout at the same time as their small hands spread the newspaper in front of Rin's eyes.

"THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!"

"—HOW COULD THEY?"

"WE ASKED IF THEY COULD, AT ANY RATE, CHANGE THE TITTLE!"

"LET'S KILL THEM!"

"—AND THEN SHE SAID SOMETHING LIKE 'NO WAY' CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

"…THE PICTURE OF THE DAY IS QUITE COOL!"

The cerulean-headed captain tried putting an end to their rattling-"Hey! Calm down—"

"LOOK!"- They finally chorused shoving the paper closer to her face. A full-size photograph of Nene's annoyed expression glaring at her. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah! I already know about that..."

The Twins made sad faces-"BUT—"

Rin sighed, another time, caressing her temples with her fingers. Chi opened her mouth-"They're badmouthing Nene-chan"

"—_and_ Misa-chan"- Hina added quietly.

"I know, I know"- Rin shook her hands defensively when the three girls looked angrily at her-"But there's nothing I can do about it. We shouldn't make a ruckus about things like this; it will only make the rumors grow stronger"

"But—"

Yamamoto grabbed the newspaper and folded it neatly-"Look girls, we all know that half of what was written in that article is an overstatement of what happened yesterday, but we also know Nene-chan wouldn't make a fuss about it"

"—_neither_ Misa-chan"

The captain closed her eyes to consider the idea-"Uhm, I really doubt Misa-chan will stay quiet about it. Nene-chan is more the type to sent flying desks at the members of the newspaper club and walk away silently, but Misa-chan is more the _noisy_ type"

_They sound pretty much the same to us—_the three small girls stared at their captain. The azure-girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled at them-"The thing is…Er, let's ignore those comments and let those two handle the situation, okay?"

"Poor Nene-chan"- Hana and Chi winced.

"—_and_ Misa-chan"- Hina appended timidly, once more.

The captain nodded at the girls and patted their heads sympathetically—_Thank god they understand! — _The three defenders left the room dragging their feet unhappily.

Once they crossed the entry. Hana shouted-"LET'S KILL ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE NEWSPAPER CLUB!"

"OSU!"- Hina and Chi agreed.

Rin jumped to her feet, wide eyed-"WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

**.**

**Shoe Lockers-Changing Room**

"Oh! Look, that's her—"

"It was just a matter of time for them to get into a fight like that"

"—she's actually just as violent as that Ice Princess"

"I wonder why Shirotae didn't expel them…"

"—I heard they were fighting because Shinomiya-kun is going to leave the team"

"No way! That's a pity. I really like when Shinomiya-kun plays soccer"

While trying to ignore the murmurs between the students, Misaki was quietly changing her footwear. Yesterday, for the first time, her sister yelled at her—verbally describing her actions as '_stupid, immature and exceedingly dramatic'_—and her parents, much to her mortification, grounded her and prohibited any modeling job for the rest of the year, not to mention they also cut off her allowance.

Her hate for Nene grew wider, after that.

"Ohayo Misa-chan!"- Yumi saluted from behind. The brunette muttered a small greeting and continued on slipping off her brown shoes and taking out the white slippers from the locker.

The blonde marched ahead of her and proceeded to repeat her salute-"I said. Ohayo Misa—Oh my god!"- Yumi grimaced, mockingly pointing at the brunette-"Who are you? Where's Misa-chan? Tell me, you _bulbous-cheek_ _monster_!"

Misaki frowned and slapped Yumi's finger, without looking at her-"Ha-ha very funny! I'm still _prettier_ than you Yumi!"

Susuki growled but then beamed -"Misa-chan, have you read the newspaper? Today's news is pretty interesting"

"No. Why?"

Yumi swung Kiramike's newspaper from side to side in front of Misaki's face. The brunette closed her locker and looked up at the paper;

A picture of her own _horrifically_ contorted face glaring at her was displayed in front of her eyes.

Kimura's face turned red-"WHAT IS THAT?"

Yumi's smile extended almost reaching her ears-"Don't like what you see, Misa-chan? You made it to the front page!"-she said eagerly

Kimura went even redder and then clenched her teeth-"Of course I don't like it, _stupid_!"

Yumi faked hurt in her voice-"Hey! That's rude"

The brunette growled, gawking at the sheet. The close-up of her contorted face being brutally punched by Nene's fist was the picture of the day—it was _humiliating_—but the title of the report pissed her even more;

**FROM ****SCHOOL IDOL**** TO ****TROLL****! KIMURA MISAKI GETS OWNED!**

_After a heated exchange of blows, Shinomiya Nene performs one last graceful movement to punch perfect Kimura Misaki's face and win the battle. The student body is shocked with Kimura's behavior. Who knew she was actually a Mini-Me of Shinji-sensei? Yes. We all thought it was Shinomiya, but we were WRONG!_

Misaki took the paper from Yumi's grip in a hostile way, crumpled it, then walked to the trashcan and threw it inside.

"ARGHH!"- Kimura growled audibly

The blonde sighed as the brunette stomped away (still grumbling), without looking back at her

"Hehe! I knew she would _like it!"_

* * *

_._

**Newspaper Club. **

**Classroom 2-Third Floor**

Before classes commenced, the Newspaper club had a reunion

"Uhmm—So, the article about 'Fubuki's Favorite Food' along with 'Fubuki's Morning Routine' and 'Fubuki's Fashion Tips' are all cancelled?"- Momo flipped through the papers she held in her hands and threw them over the table absent-mindedly.

"Why is everything about Fubuki Shirou?"- A Senior inquiringly whispered at the girl taking notes by his side. Momo glared at the dark-haired boy

"Is there a problem, Matsushima-sempai?"

The senior stiffened with Momo's defiant stare. The girl by his side giggled softly and raised a hand. The silver-haired sophomore nodded at her

"Isn't today's article enough to cover up for the day? Publishing any more articles, especially about Shirou Fubuki, would leave us without themes for next week"

The room went silent. Momo nodded in understanding-"Uh, you're right!"

The male students smiled at each other_—YES! NO MORE FUBUKI!_

A golden-tanned hand rose. Momo's onyx orbs looked to her side at an orange-headed girl.

"Then, how about we let the boys write an article about the GFF Tournament?"- Kaede suggested.

The girls smiled at the newspaper club vice-president—_YES! NO MORE WORK FOR US!_

A tanned-boy rose his hand-"I have some photos we can use for the arti—"

"Photos of Nene-chan's legs are out of the menu!"- Kaede grumbled.

The boy winced-"What?—why? She's—she's the _soul _of the Tournament!"

Both soccer-team players saddened at the statement, but then groaned-"_OUT OF THE MENU_, UNDERSTOOD!"

"Ha-Hai!"

* * *

.

**Second Floor-Hallway**

Her elegant steps made the ground rattle

Her hair gracefully oscillated with her strides

Her sharp eyes pierced every single character standing on her way and her hands pushed them aside

Students and teachers alike were _shocked_; not because five students were pushed out of the window but because everyone thought Shinomiya was going to skip school, especially after what had happened yesterday—But there she was, walking as uncaringly as ever, as if nothing had happened, with all eyes on her and what's more, with two third years behind her, like bodyguards.

Their steps kept a considerable distance from the sophomore; in case she decided to turn around and perform a flying kick or something.

"Nene-chan, let's choose a movie for tonight"- Said Arata with his usual tender and content voice.

"I'm not going"

The boy tilted his head to the side and shrieked-"EH? Why not?"

Nene stopped in front of her classroom and spun around, her eyes slowly looked up at the two Third years standing at an arm's length from her.

"I can't go!"- She answered lowering her lashes and yawning. The onlookers drew back under the stare of the upperclassmen.

"BUT IT'S OUR FABULOUS, BOMBASTIC GETAWAY MOVIE NIGHT AT TAKUMA'S HOUSE!"- Hayate and Arata chorused with fake tears in their eyes.

Nene rolled her orbs, wordless at Hayate's girly-act; he always looked so—well, _nerdy _and _serious_, the total opposite of Arata who was the _childish_ type. The girl blinked and noticed red-hair emerging from the staircase at the end of the hallway.

The boys accompanying her noted her curious face and turned around following her gaze's direction.

"Oh! It's Taku-chan!"- Arata acknowledged, watching as the red-headed boy unhappily removed the messenger bag from his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?"- Shinomiya queried, arching a brow. She had distinguished Takuma's dark expression and the grey cloud over his head, not to mention he was wearing his cable-knit vest the wrong way.

_Baka!_

"He's sad because he thinks you have something against him"-Hayate answered monotonously.

"Oh!"-Nene trailed humorlessly-"I wonder?"

"What do you mean?"- Arata queried. Nene shrugged a shoulder

"I don't remember saying anything different from the usual"

_Go die..._

_Piss off...Moron...Idiot...what else?_

Hayate grimaced-"I see. He's just being dramatic!"

Both boys gasped when the girl walked past them and made her way towards the green-eyed boy.

_Is she going to comfort him?_

"Yo, Takuma!"- Shinomiya called, striding faster

_Are you for real? She really is going to—_

"Takuma…"

"Oi!"

"Oi! Takuma, _buy_ me breakfast!"-Nene raised her hand from afar. Half of the student body sweat dropped at the dominant sophomore.

_...console him._

At the sound of that monotonous and feminine voice, Takuma's ear twitched and turned big. Slowly, the said boy turned his head to the side; he blinked twice, three, four times and rubbed his eyes using his hands to unmistakably get a better look at the small silhouette.

"Nene-chan?"- He asked with teary eyes-"Is that really you?"

"Who else?"- Nene approached him and looked up at him, her hair delicately swaying with her movements-"I'm hungry. Buy me breakfast!"-She ordered, crossing her arms over her chest and her lips curling up in the corner in a dull smirk.

Takuma gasped dramatically and looked down at her-"You—aren't you mad at me?"

A scowl twisted Nene's face-"Ba—ka!"- She chanted unenthusiastically and pointed at him with her finger-"Stop acting like girl out of a manga!"

Takuma sniffed and sobbed audibly. Nene _patted_ his back with no delicacy (she's no good with crying people) becoming aware that wasn't helping to stop the weeping and feeling a dozen veins throbbing in her temples, Nene elbowed Takuma in the stomach—_Oh God!—_

"I said_, stop _acting like a girl_!"- _Shinomiya whispered harshly. The boy nodded, turning blue with the lack of air reaching his lungs.

—And so, Takuma closed his eyes, counted to ten and before he knew it, he was grinning like an idiot and cheerfully telling Nene about a TV drama about the romance between a manager and a basketball player, he watched last night. Of course he had to ruin everything when he said he and Nene could end like that, which earned him a fist on his stomach, _again_.

Later, the red-headed boy told the pigtailed-lass to go on ahead to the cafeteria while he borrowed some money from his friends so he could buy her breakfast, though she told him she would have something from a vending machine and so, both went separate ways.

_Ding._

_Dong. _

_Dang._

The bell rang for class.

Everyone went to their respective classrooms. It was a really quiet morning. Since Shinji did not scream with his megaphone at full volume and no balls soared across the hallways.

* * *

.

After English, Math and an _extraordinary_ lecture about the incident from yesterday by Principal Shirotae using the PA system (since she's too lazy to make them go to the auditorium), there was morning break—Nene went to the rooftop to avoid her annoying classmates, especially a brunette one—and then they had Science with their homeroom teacher.

Luckily, this Friday the teachers had united on a mission to blow-up brains with a lot of work; for that reason, the possibility of Misaki and Nene glaring at each other even for a second was zero.

Class 2-A was having a _peacefu_l day.

(And that's _suspicious_…)

At lunch, the whole soccer-team gathered at the cafeteria as usual.

Her olive orbs shined with flames and sent daggers across the place at a legendary raven-haired girl. Misaki always knew prayers need to be done wholeheartedly to be heard but sometimes those prayers aren't heard, especially if they involve killing someone and saying you want that person to go to hell.

The brunette, still with multiple veins on her forehead turned her face to the front and drank her fruit juice as her teammates chattered at full volume on the table.

"—I thought she was going to skip school…"- Yumi began, lowering her tone-"But I'm more surprised of the fact she didn't do anything about the newspaper club"

The twins, sharing a piece of cake, dropped their spoons and angrily looked at Momo-"Yeah! We agree Yumi-chan…"

The silver-haired girl furrowed her brows at the pink-heads-"It's not my fault Twins! Stop making such a fuss, it's my job to write things like that!"

The twins growled like dogs. Rin laughed-"Now, now. Stop fighting!"

"Yeah, listen to Taichou!"-Asumi said a bit upset and then gave half of her ramen to Kaede, who said;

"I saw Nene-chan talking to Takuma this morning; she's acting as if nothing happened, right Aya-chan?"

The purple-headed girl didn't answer (Aya was focused on passionately eating a bento which had Fubuki's face drawn with ketchup)

Meanwhile, Chi was drinking a soda, not paying attention at the girls around her. Rather than that, her gaze followed the movements of the raven-haired girl hanging out with Takuma and his male friends.

"Oh! Here she comes…"- The petite caramel-headed girl muttered excitedly, when she noticed Nene was directing her steps in the direction of the soccer-team's table. All the girls looked at Chi with bothered faces and then turned their heads to look at the raven-haired girl.

Misaki frowned

Shinomiya was quietly listening to Takuma and Makoto's arguing, while Hayate and Arata kept on failing in their attempts to stop them.

"Nene-chan!"- Chi called happily, waving her arm.

Nene made an abrupt pause; she lifted up her gape and looked at the petite schoolgirl. Her face wearing a mask of indifference and fighting the inclinations to soften her gaze at the view of her comrades. Takuma and Makoto stared at Nene's back with concern.

_Nene-chan…_

The whole team felt as if time had stopped, _just for them_. They could hear the rest of the students laughing and talking, not caring about them. They could say something, but they decided to stay silent. Gradually, they all felt the atmosphere turned oppressive and dense.

Thus _intense_, _insupportable_ and _exhausting_...

"_Uhm…_I will go look for a table!"- Hayate commented, walking off in a different direction. Nene blinked, breaking the eye contact with the girls. Hesitant, Arata followed his friend. Takuma was about to open his mouth but Makoto shook his head at him, signifying it was best to keep his mouth shut.

Chi grinned, her face showing her yearning to say something; however, her words got trapped in her throat when Nene walked past them, without saying a word and keeping her nonchalant expression.

The petite girl froze on her seat; she felt her heart skipping a beat once Nene overlooked their existence and with such a _cold_ expression. Viewing the girls had turned pale and their energy had been drained off from their bodies, Misaki rose from her seat, viciously slamming her hands on the table to gain their attention. The girls flinched.

"See you at training…"- Uttered the brunette whilst marching away.

"Uh—sure…"- Yumi mumbled.

The rest of the players switched glances and then nodded their heads at Kimura.

Rin intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes. She sighed—_this is no good…_

…

Arata and Hayate found a small table next to a full-size window.

Nene sat next to the glass across Takuma, the boy stared at her with uneasiness, even Makoto, Arata and Hayate could feel the awkward silence encompassing them. Shinomiya eyed her extra-large portion of cake and then pushed the plate towards her best-friend.

Takuma blinked.

"I lost my appetite…"- The pigtailed-lass said with a weary tone-"Eat it!"

The red-headed lad made a face-"Er, in case you haven't noticed Nene-chan, this is an extra-large portion of chocolate cake, it's your favorite!"- He pointed out.

Nene coldly turned her head to the side to glance at the window beside her, her brows furrowing faintly-"…If you don't want it, let Arata have it"

The silver-haired boy perked up-"I don't mind!"

Takuma glared at him, making him recoil and then gently said to Nene-"I'll save it for later, in case you feel hungry…"- Shinomiya kept her eyes on the green soccer field close to the building.

Friday, wasn't the cheerful day many thought would be.

* * *

.

At the boarding house, Raimon's soccer players were enjoying the lunch Aki, Haruna and Natsumi had prepared for them.

As always, Kabeyama asked for a fourth round-"Can I have some more, please?"

Haruna shook her head-"You better work it out during training"- and with the spoon in her hand, dished up more rice on his plate.

Tsunami yelped-"HEY! KABEYAMA DON'T EAT MINE TOO!"

The players laughed at the view of Tsunami trying to take his plate from Kabeyama's grip.

On another table, Fubuki's jaw dropped when he saw the brunette-captain quietly rising from his seat-"Are you okay, captain?"-he asked softly, but his attempt to be secretive didn't escape anyone's attention. They all turned to the brunette. Kidou furrowed his eyebrows

"I'm fine, don't worry about it"- Endou answered, showing the silver-headed boy a gentle grin. The team kept suspicious but no one said a word. Mamoru grabbed his tray and left it over the counter, he rapidly left the room and closed the door quietly. While making his way to his bedroom, he took out a small paper from his pocket;

_Masahiko Katsuro—GFF TOURNAMENT_

_NUMBER: 080-XXXX-XXXX_

_P.S: don't bother me ever again after this! If you do, I'll kick your butt and make you fly to the moon! _

_Your team is included too…S.N  
_

Endou sighed-"Ah! Why does she hate us so much?"- He looked up at the ceiling-"I need some help Jii-chan"

* * *

.

After lunch comes one more class and soccer practice or other club activities.

Kiramike's soccer team was serenely sprinting around the soccer field to warm-up. Today's practice was extra special, since the all-girls soccer team was sharing the field with no other than Raimon, but training session also means Shinji's shouts disturbing the day's tranquility.

"C'MON YOU WEAKLINGS RUN, RUN, RUN!"-Shinji made a piercing yell over the megaphone, pointing at the soccer players menacingly and—_just in case they want to slow down_—kicking balls at them.

"I SAID RUN! RUN LIKE FREAKIN' ANIMALS!"

Yumi grimaced watching as her coach shot balls like a crazy old man, moreover he seemed to be enjoying himself while doing it—_Freak!_—. The Twins felt lucky when one of the balls rocketing towards them, hit Kabeyama and sent him flying over the building.

"WAHHHH!"

Endou, standing at the goal, went wide eyed-"Kabeyama!"

The teenagers stopped their tracks and gaped at the curve above the ground the defender made with his body.

"COOL!"- The twins sang together.

"HEY! I NEVER SAID 'BREAK-TIME' KEEP MOVING!"- Hayashi hollered once more, with multiple veins throbbing on his temple. The teenagers flinched and decided to continue sprinting around the field, instead of making sure Kabeyama was still alive.

Takuma standing next to the troll, snapped pictures at the players

"So…she really quit, huh?"- Said Shinji taking a quick look at the red-headed gangster. It was no longer a secret that Nene had quit the soccer-team. Many students that used to watch the trainings now felt unmotivated to do so, since Shinomiya was no longer there to make the whole audience yelp, cry and duck.

Kamiya snapped one last picture at Yumi's legs and looked up at the trainer with a cheerless face.

"Yeah! She did"- He paused-"I already miss her shiny legs...Today I was going to complete her album"

"They don't want to show it"- Hayashi said, ignoring the perverted comment and dropping his shoulders tiredly-"But you can see it in their eyes. Those girls are starting to feel her absence"

Takuma nodded in agreement, darting his gaze to the sports ground. Shinji scowled and alleged;

"I wonder if they'll be able to play with all their might at the Tournament"

The red-headed boy smiled vividly-"Don't worry Shinji-sen"-Shinji arched a brow at the boy, he continued-"Even if they are all gloomy and look hopeless, they are determined to win the Tournament"-Takuma wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"Really?"-The tanned trainer grinned-"We shall have a match, then"

…

**POSITIONS: **

**RAIMON**

**Goalkeeper:** Endou Mamoru

**Central Defense:** Touko, Kabeyama

**Left and Right Defense: **Tsunami, Kogure

**Central Mid-Fielders:** Ichinose, Kidou

**Left and Right Mid-Fielders:** Domon, Tachimukai

**Forward (s):** Gouenji, Rika

.

**KIRAMIKE**

**Goalkeeper:** Yamamoto Rin

**Central Defense:** Chi

**Left and Right Defense:** Hina and Hana

**Central Mid-Fielder:** Yumi

**Left and Right Mid-Fielders:** Momo, Kaede/Aya and Asumi

**Forward (s):** Misaki

.

**First Half. **

**SCORE: RAIMON-0—KIRAMIKE-0**

Some feet away from the half-way line, Misaki kicked the ball towards the goal guarded by Endou. The orb rocketed between the players at full speed. Tsunami yelped audibly when the orb missed his head by few inches. At the bench, the four-eyes made a face and jumped to his feet

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?"-He shouted at Misaki. The green-eyed girl harrumphed in response.

Meanwhile, Raimon's brunette-captain grinned and jumped to the side, modestly grabbing the sphere before it entered the goal.

"Nice shoot!"- Mamoru waved his free hand at Kimura.

The brunette winked at the goalkeeper-"Thanks!"

Aki and Natsumi turned pale when Mamoru blushed dimly while laughing awkwardly. The all-girls soccer team kept motionless in their positions and growled at Kimura's behavior.

Rin hollered-"Misa-chan stop flirting!"

Yumi snickered-"Yeah! Or else you'll scare everyone with that cheek!"

"Kidou!"-Raimon's captain kicked the ball to the said boy standing on the opponent's territory; the goggled-lad controlled the sphere with his torso and then maneuvered it down to his feet, to his surprise, Aya made a slide tackle stealing the ball from him.

"Wha—?"

The purple-headed girl jumped to her feet and passed the ball to Yumi, the blonde switched to her right foot and dribbled slowly towards the opposite goal. The ones to block her were Domon and Ichinose, but the blonde kicked the ball flipside to Asumi, running some feet behind her.

Endou furrowed his brows—_they are good players but…_

Gouenji got in Asumi's way, frustrating her chance to make a pass to Misaki. Raimon's forward punted the sphere between the girl's legs and surpassed her from the side, he then run ahead with the ball under his control.

Momo glided on the ground to perform a tackle but Shuuya leaped, dodging her attack. He kept running towards the goal.

Shinji grabbed his megaphone and shouted at the girls-"IT'S HUNTER TIME!"

Yumi made a face-"What?"-She flailed her arms at Shinji-"ARE YOU CRAZY SHINJI-SENSEI? WE CAN'T USE 'HUNTER' WE ARE AT DISADVANTAGE, WE ARE NOT THE SAME IN NUMBER!"

Hayashi turned red-"JUST DO IT!"

Kiramike's mid-fielders and forward growled and scampered on Raimon's territory, performing a one on one block to the players. Kidou gasped when Momo got in his way.

_A one on one block tactic?_

Raimon seemed puzzled. The only ones blocked had been; Tachimukai, Domon, Ichinose, Kidou, Rika and Tsunami.

Hitomiko scowled-"What are they doing?"

"Shinji-sensei, we only use 'Hunter' when there are eleven players"- Takuma griped-"You're making the team leave open areas, you're giving freedom to Raimon"

Shinji gnashed his teeth-"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Fubuki blinked, getting a slight idea of the tactic. Kiramike was getting in the way of the busiest players in the field. Kabeyama, Touko and Kogure only act as defense, they don't move around in the field as the rest—Tsunami for example, can also act as forward if the chance is given— which means those three are not seen as a thread. The only problem is that if they move, the goal will be open to attack and then Raimon could be at disadvantage too.

Hayashi shouted at the first years-"TWINS! IKEDA! GET READY!"

Hana and Hina, both standing at each corner of the penalty box looked to their side at Chi, nervously jumping in the middle. The said girls nodded their heads rigidly. Gouenji's eyes flashed when he noted the three girls ready to attack. The twins rushed towards Shuuya to obstruct him, few seconds later Chi followed.

Takuma followed the petite girl with his eyes, he arched his brows as if something had crossed his mind and then shouted-"Chi, go back!"

The petite girl stopped and tilted her head to the side-"But—"

"Go back! Go back!"- Kamiya insisted. Ikeda growled and did as told, to her surprise when she looked over her shoulder to see what was going on with the twins, Shuuya had already beat their barricade and was heading towards her position.

Yamamoto bent her knees and opened her hands widely, ready to take the ball-"CHI-TAN DON'T RUSH!"-she shouted actively.

The small caramel-headed girl trembled as she settled on her mark

Rin made a face-_ It's the first time she's afraid to face someone…_

The cerulean-headed captain blinked surprised when she saw Ikeda trying to block Shuuya, however the boy effortlessly exceeded her obstruction, the shy girl lost balance and fell over her rump. Yamamoto clenched her teeth. Gouenji made a clean and flawless shoot; right in mid-air it went off track towards the upper corner of the goal

_I have to catch it, I have to catch it!—_Rinjumped to the side, excessively stretching her arms, her fingers brushed against the sphere which, much to her relief, exceeded the steel bar. Kiramike's captain fell to the sandy ground over her chest and then grinned at Shuuya.

"Gouenji-san, you need more than that to make a goal!"

The boy smirked.

Shinji glanced at his watch and blew the whistle.

"End of the first half!"- Hayashi announced.

Aya moaned despairingly-"Oh! Finally"

Raimon made a semi-circle around Hitomiko as Haruna, Natsumi and Aki delivered some towels and water. Endou silently watched as the other team crowded around the bench. Takuma handed them bottles of water as Shinji explained their mistakes during the match.

Kidou crossed his arms and looked down-"They haven't used any hissatsu and they are lacking energy in their passes"

Ichinose looked at Raimon's mastermind-"Do they even have hissatsu?"

Domon gaped at the sky-"I think they don't!"

The black-haired lady scowled at the team-"Touko, Kabeyama, Kogure!"- The three players stiffened under the call-"Why didn't you move when your comrades were blocked?"

Kabeyama tripped over his tongue-"Ehmm—Eto—ah—well…"

"We couldn't leave the captain alone"-Touko gritted her teeth. Kogure looked down when the coach glowered at them.

Hitomiko glanced to the side at her team's opponent and then turned to Raimon-"Don't use any hissatsu yet, you won't need any against an unexciting team like Kiramike, just keep up the teamwork"

The players nodded, but Kidou made an attempt to complain-"What about that 'Hunter' tactic? If Kogure, Touko or Kabeyama move we'll end up defenseless"

The blue-eyed coach cocked her head to the side-"I want you to figure out on your own how to tear it down, it's quite easy if you ask me"

Ichinose groaned silently as the rest of the team nodded in consent and left.

Kiramike's team went back to the field with sleepy and weary faces. Rin stayed behind, she smiled faintly at Takuma and before she could talk, he opened his mouth;

"Don't use 'Hunter' in the second-half"

Rin gawked and then blinked a bit surprised-"I-I know. That tactic is useless with only ten players…"- she made a pause to contemplate something followed by a whisper-"This will be harder than expected…"

The boy arched a brow-"You mean dealing with the girls?"- Rin nodded as an answer-"I thought they already understood the situation"- Takuma said wryly

"I thought so too…"- Said Yamamoto as she wore her gloves and walked off to the goal.

Shinji gave the sign for the kick-off.

Raimon's captain moped at the all-girls soccer team. He saw the look in their eyes and thought—_they are not having fun…_

Practice went _slowly_.

* * *

.

_Ding. _

_Dong._

_Dang._

The last bell rang. At the school gates, Takuma and the girls were getting ready to go separate ways. On Friday's Rin has to pick up her brothers at the kindergarten.

"Bye girls. Bye Takuma-san!"

"Bye Rin-chan!"

"Goodbye Taichou!"-The twins and Chi chorused and then looked at each other. Today, the twins had plans with Chi and the rest of class I-C for Karaoke, the Fantastic Four were having a goukon, Yumi was planning on going home and rest, while Misaki had to cancel all of her plans.

"Let's go!"- Said Chi. The pink-heads followed.

Aya sighed, stepping side-"Ah! We should get going too. I heard one of the boys looks a lot like Fubuki-kun"-Her eyes turned into hearts but she growled at her friends menancingly-"HE IS MINE!"

"Whatever! I can keep the real Fu-kun to myself"-Kaede commented coolly. Momo and Asumi felt their brows twitching

"SAY WHAT?"

"YOU PLAYGIRL! FUBUKI-KUN WON'T BECOME A NEW PIECE OF YOUR COLLECTION!"

An orange brow twitched-"WHAT THE HELL? DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN GENDER-BENDER!"

While fighting for 'Fubuki's _Owner_' the four girls waved goodbye and walked off.

"I'm so tired"- Yumi stretched her arms and yawned. Misaki raised a brow at the blonde and then groaned.

_She didn't do anything during the second-half!_

"Goodbye!"- Kimura set off before Susuki could say anything. Her long legs making extensive strides

"Does she hate me?"- Yumi queried curiously.

Takuma saw his friends exiting the building. Makoto was having problems dealing with a freshman; the girl was crying and begging him about something. Hayate was reading a book about 'How to Look Cool _for dummies_' and Arata was talking loudly to himself.

_Weird-o_

"TAKU-CHAN!"- Arata waved happily. The other two guys lifted up their heads and smiled at the red-headed lad.

"Yo!"- Kamiya saluted and then turned to Yumi-"Want me to accompany you to the train station?"

Susuki shook her head slowly-"No, thanks! I don't want to ruin your plans…"

"What plans?"- Takuma queried

The blonde seemed confused-"Eh? I mean the ones you have every Friday with Nene-chan, isn't this your super long-name movie night?"

"Oh! Our fabulous, bombastic, getaway movie night"- Kamiya trailed disheartened-"I think she's not coming"

Yumi choked-"Wh-What? But—isn't that like a weekly rite or something?"

The boy looked down-"Yeah! Long story"- He sighed and then waved, heading to his friends-"See you on Monday Yumi-chan!"

"Ja nee!"- Yumi waved back, turning her back at him.

The boys stayed some more in front of the gates since Makoto was trying to convince the first- year to move their rendezvous to another day. Seconds later, Nene went out of the building with a third-year walking by her side.

"Shinomiya-chan, how rare to see you without that red-dog of yours walking by your side"- Said the black-haired boy teasingly.

Arata's jaw dropped but the rest frowned-"Isn't that—?"

"Sakuya…"- Makoto answered with a snarl.

Some girls squealed with hearts bursting out from their mouths-"KYAA! SENPAI!"

Tokiwa Sakuya-senpai. The 'Pretty Boy' of Kiramike Middle School, the equal of Kimura Misaki but in boy version. He has a grudge against Takuma and his friends. _Annoying_, tall, handsome—messy black hair falling over his eyes, framing his face, clear skin and piercing blue eyes. Looks so innocent yet sexy. Girls die for him—really smart, _kind_ and good at sports (captain of the basketball team and the male soccer team)

He is pretty much the cliché of every shoujo; which never seizes to upset Shinomiya and make her think that such guys have one but a pretty big problem, their ultimate _flaw_, which in many cases casts a shadow over their good qualities and makes them look like plain _idiots full of themselves_;

Which is that flaw?

Their totally annoying_ and BIG __ego_

Sakuya delicately grabbed one of Nene's pigtails. The girl stopped walking and looked at him from the corner of her eyes-"Ne, how about we go on a date Shinomiya-chan"- He seductively pulled her hair closer to his lips. The girl sulked-"You see, I can help you with that swollen-cheek, want me to kiss it to make you feel better?"

Nene's face twisted in repugnance, she grabbed her tress and pulled it out from his grip.

"Drop dead!"-Shinomiya hissed, walking away. Taken aback, Tokiwa gawked at the lass in shock. Was that a rejection? He's the _hottest_ guy in all Kiramike, how could such a tiny little beast like her _reject him_? Girls died for him. GET IT?—I mean, they literally DIED FOR HIM!

_Is she out of her mind?_

Shinomiya stopped walking. Sakuya smirked—_Of course she is not_!—in a moment, she was going to turn around and say 'I changed my mind, let's go out' but he was planning on playing hard to get. He wanted everyone to think it was Nene's urge to date him, not his.

As he predicted, the girl turned around and walked back to him.

"Oh! I forgot something…"- Shinomiya began unsmilingly, her right fist clenched.

The smirk on Sakuya's face grew wider, forming a complete smile; he had to fight the impulse to have an idiotic expression on his face. Nene stepped closer, Tokiwa looked around with his eyes. Few students had stopped to watch the scene; curiosity, anxiety and jealousy filling their eyes, his self-esteem had reached a new level for that...

But a monotonous femenine voice woke him up from his delusion;

"Take back what you said about Takuma"-The pigtailed-girl looked up at him, her big amethyst-orbs staring at his profile. He turned to her, raising a brow

"What?"-He chuckled, getting nervous under the stare-"The thing about him being your dog? Isn't that the truth?"

"Take it back!"- Shinomiya claimed coldly.

Sakuya laughed noisily, gaining more attention from the people around. Takuma's eyes widened when he lowered his gaze and noticed Nene was clenching her fists tightly, Makoto made a face, even the girl by his side had stopped her pleading to watch with revelation the scene at the front gates.

"No way! Sakuya-senpai and Shinomiya-senpai, together?"-The girl whispered.

Hayate closed his book annoyed-"You better stop her, Takuma!"-The said boy twitched-"If she gets in trouble the next stop is an expulsion"

Arata glanced at his red-headed friend, whom nodded firmly in concordance

Nene's eyes darkened whilst Sakuya's laughter increased. The boy stopped his mirth little by little and looked down at the girl in front of him, once he calmed down; he made a comment that surprised everyone, even the usually indifferent ace-striker

"Why are you so mad? Ah! By the way, the other day I met a girl from your previous school and she told me you used to be a bossy girl and that you never considered anyone your friend. Nothing has changed, right? I mean, you can't be seriously thinking of _him_ as a friend"

Shinomiya's eyes darkened. Takuma growled

Sakuya continued-"You're always making him fly away and all that and everyone knows you don't care about the soccer-team you said it yourself, yesterday"-He halted briefly, chewing over his memories-"Anyway. I think the girl's name is Miki"-He smiled, pointing at Nene-"Yeah! _Kawamura Miki _from Shikoku"

The pigtailed girl frowned intensely-"_Urusai_…"- she said in a quiet voice, bursting with _anger_.

Sakuya shrugged a shoulder playfully at her-"That girl sure talked a lot about you once she discovered I was your senpai, she even told me about the thing with that coach from the soccer-team. But whatever, I don't care about that"- He winked at her-"So, shall we go on a date hime-chan?"

Shinomiya rumbled-"So _annoying_…"

Takuma screeched-"NO! NENE-CHAN WAI—"

_GASP!_

**CRACK!—**Nene's fist nastily punched Sakuya's chin upwards. Almost instantaneously, his body dropped down to the ground with a _dull_ sound. Girls screamed appalled and boys…well, they couldn't feel happier.

"_HELL YEAH! HIT HIM MORE_!"

Takuma gulped, turning blue-"Oh man! I knew it! she's moody because she didn't eat her extra-large chocolate cake"

Hayate growled and hit the red-head with his book-"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Oi! Nene-chan!"-A cheerful voice shouted, interrupting the chaos-"Oi! Oi!"

Everyone hushed and turned to see the owner of the voice. Mamoru appeared at the front gates with a toothy grin and a messenger bag on his shoulder. Shinomiya lowered her eyelids, her arm still up in the position of the blow. The goalkeeper laughed, ingenuously scratching the back of his head and ignorant to his surroundings;

"Sorry I'm late"-He said.

Nene looked at Endou with an uncaring expression-"Whatever. Let's go"-she motioned with her hand.

Mamoru grinned enthusiastically-"Hai!"

Shinomiya groaned irritated at the energetic boy and started to walk off really fast to leave him behind-"I'm hungry. Buy me something!"- She ordered indifferently.

Endou's mouth dropped-"Eh? B-But I don't have any money!"

"Tsk. You are really useless..."-Nene muttered with a lower.

The murmurs began between the students.

"Are they—?"

"No! Not possible"

"That's _insane_!"

"She's pretty popular despite her _ugly_ personality"

Makoto's date gasped loudly-"Endou-kun and Shinomiya-kun, _together_?"

At first, they all kept silent but then the audience yelped-"_EEHHHHHHHHH_?"

Nene looked back over her shoulder, her brow making a perfect arc—_what are they talking about?_

* * *

_._

**Yokohama Hospital **

The door opened, slowly. Akane came into the room as quietly as possible, a bouquet of pink roses in her hand. Her garnet eyes darted to the lying body on the bed as she made her way into the room. She placed the bouquet of roses on a vase and set them on the desk next to Osamu.

Blowing out some air, Akane sat on a chair, took her father's big hand in hers and smiled delicately-"Good afternoon, Papa"

The door opened a crack. Shinomiya looked up at the entry with curiosity.

"Hello"- A young male voice saluted-"You must be Nene's mother"

"Uhm. That's right"- The woman nodded and then tilted her head to the side with a loving smile-"And you are?"

The boy smiled and stepped closer-"Oh! I'm Nene's friend, _Kiyama Hiroto_"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I need to go somewhere..."

"Uh-sure. Where?"

"My previous school. Shikoku Middle School"

...

"Understood. I won't cancel the Tournament"

...

"Moshi-Moshi! Nene-chan, today I met one of your friends, I invited him to dinner"

"Who?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Wait-Mom!"

* * *

**Okay! Before you kill me...I KNOW THE MATCH WITH KIRAMIKE IS LAAAAAME! I mean, no hissatsu? C'MON! but seriously, believe me when I tell you once you read their next match you'll be like "HOLY COW! THEY ARE FRIKIN' AWESOME" well, not exactly that way but you'll forget about the lameness of this chapter! LOL! XD...btw! I know this story is taking FOREVER!...but please, I beg for your patience!**

**OH! OH! BTW I already watched the movie of Inazuma Eleven the one with the Ogre team...I think they made Fubuki _too girly_! I mean, WTH? when he was introducing himself they insert this girly sparkles and he makes a turn like some ballerina! I know he's the Ice-Prince but c'mon, fortunately the wolf saved his image!...Hiroto made me laugh! no really, I liked the movie don't get me wrong but I laughed so hard with the introductions! hilarious!...but the point is...once I watched the movie I got this SUPER CRAZY IDEA to make a fanfic of the movie but with Nene-chan included...what do you think? Of course I want to write the A.U too!**

**Pretty, Pretty Please don't forget to click on the happy button to R&R!**

**Thank very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	16. Get (the hell) down to Business

**OHHHH! I'M STILL ALIVE! I'M STILL ALIVE! OHHH YEAAAAAAH!...I'M SORRY MY (EXTREMELY) PATIENT DEAR READERS! Gosh! I thought I wouldn't make it. I even thought I had to give up on the story and let someone else take my place, but then I thought...NO WAY IN HELL! Nobody can do it like Hikari-chan! LOL! Yeah right! I simply thought no one would take the job! xDD** **So here it is, after a REALLY LOOOOONG WAIT!**

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic real ch. 15! ORYAAAAAH! Hope you like it! Please take a seat and read carefully! :D**

**English is my SECOND language! so be nice when pointin' out my mistakes! tee-hee! :) pretty pretty please?**

**THANKS A BUNCH EVERYONE! YOUR REVIEWS, MESSAGES, ALERTS, FAVS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!:CutiePieSakura123, Floric1434, HikariYui97, Kazami Miyu, Kuroi Tenshi17, Loveless Liandra, Mikayla.V, , PurpleRainStorm, Rin Kotone Miyako, Shivi, sprinklesomesalt, Rinka tokmiya, Kazami Miyu, Aya Eldestein, Draco de Laviathan, HikariYuiFarah & Misaki31. Some of you changed their usernames right?..Anyway, THANKS A BUNCH!**

**R&R! If you do I'll be honored!**

**Any suggestion is welcomed :D**

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling something cruel is on someone's mind?

That no matter how hard you try, they'll keep planning wicked schemes?

That when you look in their eyes, your heart skips a beat?

That every time they smile, you freeze?

I should have realized sooner...

But I didn't,

Or should I say I couldn't..

**.**

**.**

**Get (the hell) down to Business**

**.**

**.**

After school,Takuma and co. went together to Karaoke at a place called: Love Song Money Hall, as a replacement for the Bombastic (blah, blah, blah) movie night at the red-headed boy's house. They paid for their own booth and ordered some drinks and food.

Takuma and Makoto decided to make conversation, meanwhile;

"HELL YEAH! LISTEN TO THIS TAICHOU!"

Arata and Hayate were having fun…too much fun;

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
make it last forever friendship never EEEENDS,  
if you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
taking is too easy, but thats the way it IIIIIS._

Takuma's eyebrow twitched-"What's this…?"

Makoto grinned-"They give quite a nice show"

"You are right! They are even using wigs!"- Takuma halted briefly, he frowned-"Wait! That's too gay!"

_So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,_

_We got 'em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got g like mc who likes it on an_

_Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me ha ha you'll see_

_slam your body down and wind it all around  
slam your body down and wind it all around_

(minutes later)

"Taku-chan, your turn now!"- Arata smiled happily whilst throwing the microphone at the boy's hands.

"Uh-Okay!"- Said Takuma, standing up and making his way to the screen to choose a song.

Hayate sighed and sat down on the white sofa next to Makoto-"Hey Arata, come and sit down, you know how Takuma hates it when you take part with him on his singing"- said the four-eyed boy.

Arata growled but did as told-"Hmph. My voice is better than his; I don't know why he gets mad at me"

"Hey Takuma, what are you singing this time?"-Makoto queried.

"Wait and see…"

The three boys made themselves comfortable.

The screen displayed a sunset and slow music flooded in.

The three gangsters felt their eyes bursting out from their sockets, their expressions turning completely blank.

_Oh no! Not that song—_they all whined mentally.

Takuma cleared his throat, his eyes shone and with a seductive tone, he said-"This is dedicated to my beloved…Hime-chan"

Cough. Cough.

E_very breath you take_ (Makoto slapped his forehead)_  
every move you make _(Arata whined)_  
every bond you break _(Hayate's jaw clenched)_  
every step you take  
i´ll be watching you_

The three boys felt their jaws touching the floor_—IT'S THE STALKER SONG!_

_Every single day  
every word you say  
every game you play  
every night you stay  
i´ll be watching you _(Takuma pointed at Nene's poster on the wall. _WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID IT GET THERE?)_

_Oh can´t you SEEEEEEEE  
you belong to MEEEE—_

At the high tone, Hayate and Arata felt their ears about to burst and rapidly hid their faces under a pillow.

"Nene-chan was right. He really sucks at singing"- Commented Makoto, crossing his arms over his chest.

_**WHAM—**_A shoe was thrown at the blonde's face

At karaoke, messing with the red-head, is a _NO-NO._

* * *

**.**

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Yumi**

**Sent: 3:58:05 PM**

Rin-chan are you serious about the soccer practice tomorrow? It's Saturday!

**From: Rin**

**Sent: 3:58:59 PM**

Of course Yumi -chan. Saturday is a great day to work-out! I already told everyone, even Takuma is excited :) ain't that great?

**From: Yumi**

**Sent: 4:00:00 PM**

U gotta be kidding me! Who the hell are you? What have you done with my happy-go-lucky captain!? RIN-CHAN WE SHOULD REST! THE GFF IS ON TUESDAY! Overdoing it will not help us.

**From: Rin**

**Sent: 4:02:00 PM**

Stop complaining! Don't you get it Yumi-chan? We are only 10 players now! As the leader, I need to organize everything to make up for Nene-chan's absence. Her gap is huge and you know it.

**From: Yumi**

**Sent: 4:05:03 PM**

Sorry Rin-chan, I understand. But don't carry that heavy weight on your own. We are a team, remember that!

* * *

.

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Streets of Minato Mirai 21**

**4:25PM**

"Oi! Walk faster!"-Nene grunted, running through the crowded streets.

Endou huffed-"I'm—I'm coming!"- He said with a grumpy voice and lazily waving his hand at the raven-haired girl-"I'm right behind you, don't worry about me!"

Shinomiya's brows furrowed, she stopped her march and turned around to wait for Mamoru to catch her-"Even my grandpa walks faster"

"Well, of course. Isn't he like reeeeeally athletic?"- Mamoru queried, pointing out the obvious.

With an irritated sigh, Nene walked to him and grabbed his arm. Endou's hanging head shot up. His cheerful expression twisting in bewilderment-"Nene-cha—?"

The last letter got caught on his throat. Shinomiya's eyes flashed with vehemence when she looked at the crammed street behind Endou. _Someone is following us…_Nene's eyes darkened at the thought. She released Endou from her grip and acted as if nothing were bothering her.

"Is something wrong?"-Endou questioned the girl. Nene's gaze darted down and then to the side, avoiding eye contact with the boy. Endou stared, waiting for an answer but she twisted around over her soles and proceeded to walk away.

"No"- She made a strange pause, as if wanting to say something else but didn't-"Let's go"-She finally said. Mamoru followed

* * *

.

**Yokohama Hospital**

**Garden**

Akane and Hiroto were walking side by side, through the hospital's garden. It was peaceful and it seemed the docto was about to make some exams to Osamu's body.

"—No wonder, Nene-chan ever talks about her friends. I just know the ones from the soccer team"-Akane laughed and looked down at the boy next to her-"I think she has a thing for red-hairs; you and Takuma-kun are so alike"

Hiroto made a face-"Takuma-kun?"

"Ah!"- The woman gasped-"You don't know him, Hiroto-kun?"

"No. I'm afraid Nene hasn't introduced me to her circle, we just met the other day"

Akane nodded, giving the boy a warm smile-"I see. Well, Takuma-kun is Nene-chan's best friend, even if she's always mean with the poor boy; screaming and beating him up, they are really close"-The woman squealed mentally-"They are inseparable and they look so, so, so cute together, as if they were childhood friends"-She looked down at the boy and gave him a motherly smile, one the boy didn't quite comprehend-"He has beautiful red hair and green eyes, just like you Hiroto-kun"

Hiroto smirked— _this woman talks a lot…unlike her daughter—_Akane kept on going;

"—And he's tall and looks a like High school gangster, but he's a sweet boy and really good-looking. I think he's the soccer team's manager. Are you sure you are not relatives? The resemblance is huge"

"No, sorry"- Kiyama shook his head

Akane giggled-"Ne, Hiroto-kun. How did you and Nene-chi met? She's not the sociable type and can be quite violent, so I'm a bit surprised she has such a gentle boy like you as a friend. I mean, unlike Takuma-kun, you don't look like the type that could handle a beating, especially from Nene-chi"

Hiroto's body stiffened—_Even her mother thinks she's a beast!_

"Oh no!"- Akane's face turned pale-"Don't tell me, you are actually her _boyfriend_?"

The red-head flinched-"No, I'm not her boy—"

Pale cheeks flushed. Garnet eyes shinned in enchantment and roses fluttered in-"Oh my!"-Akane's delirious thoughts came out like a bucket of cold water-"My little girl already got her first boyfriend!"

Hiroto blinked in surprise when he felt Akane's arms around his neck-"I'm so happy Hiroto-kun! Welcome to the family!"

Kiyama frowned while in Akane's arms-"You got it all wrong"

* * *

.

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Landmark Tower**

**4:57PM**

Symbol of Minato Mirai 21; it was a light gray skyscraper, with a façade of granite, 73 floors above ground and 3 floors below ground which are distributed between restaurants, offices, a hotel, an observatory deck, shopping center and other community spaces. As one of the most liked destinies when visiting Yokohama, the Landmark Tower has all type of visitors rushing in and out of the building every day. Therefore, no one thought it was rare for two middle schoolers to enter the building.

The glass doors slid open before them. Endou's eyes roamed around the enormous reception as he stepped inside; suited men, businessmen men, foreigners, even students were swarming all over the place, making him feel out of place, since the majority had the appearance of being part of the rich and beautiful high society.

"Good afternoon. May I help you, young man?"- Asked a gentleman in an elegant and tidy black suit.

"Ah—Good afternoon"-Endou's expression twisted in apprehension as sweat drops rolled down from his temples-"Eh? Well—We—Uhm"

"We have a meeting with Masahiko Katsuro"- Answered the girl with raven pigtails by the brunette's side. The man turned to her; she was giving the impression of being a well-mannered and respectable young lady, an image that only suited her when the other party didn't know her brutal and _ugly _personality.

Endou tried hiding his shock, Nene's perfect poise and bogus soft expression, took him by surprise.

"Oh! I see. You are Shinomiya-sama. Welcome"-The man made small gestures with his hands as he talked-"My apologies, Masahiko-sama has not arrived yet, but please wait for him on the 36th floor"- Said the suited man, his lips showing off a professional smile.

Nene barely bowed at the man and whispered a weak-"Thank you"- she grabbed Endou's arm and dragged him to the elevator, before he could open his mouth.

The metallic doors closed before them. The brunette pressed the button to the 36th floor and glanced at the raven-headed girl from the corner of his eyes, as they rode the glass elevator up to the said floor.

Suddenly his orbs widened in fear when he caught her openly glaring at him, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Try to control your anxiety in front of Katsuro"- Said Nene, looking down at the sparkling floor. She glared at her features in silence, waiting for Endou to say something

"Hai!"- He said actively, intensifying her glare. Her head shot up, eyes looking straight ahead;

"Despite your carefree-nature you tend to shriek every time you feel out of place"

Mamoru remained silent.

"This appointment with Katsuro…"- Shinomiya paused-"Don't take it for granted. He might not come, send a note saying he's too busy and then deny all of your calls or he might come, listen to your story in complete silence, leave and ignore your existence, acting as if nothing happened"

Endou gulped

Nene's eyes showed anger-"He's a tricky man. I've seen my grandpa trying to deal with him and he has never won"

"Then—What should I do?"-asked the brunette, mentally panicking at the idea of having to face Katsuro alone.

Shinomiya simply lowered her eyelids, which gave her an indolent look-"Hn! Don't ask me. I'm here to introduce you, not to help you persuade Katsuro, are you an idiot?"

Endou grinned toothily-"Thank yo—WHAT!?"

* * *

.

The elevator stopped on the 36th floor. Nene stepped outside, followed by an even more nervous Endou. For their meeting, Masahiko had chosen an elegant lounge reception with glass windows overlooking the city, black and white furniture and slow, almost romantic, music in the background.

"This isn't a place for middle-schoolers"- Whispered Nene, feeling her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. _How dare he? That Katsuro…_

Endou's face flushed at the view of the prim and proper adults crowding the place; men in suits, women in revealing dresses, drinking some wine and champagne, laughing gracefully. They turned around at the presence of the two youngsters; the eyes focused on the pair, were both curious and overwhelmed.

_Funny. This isn't a place for underage people._

The boy gulped and cringed at the sight-"Nene-chan, are you sure this is the place?"- He whispered. Shinomiya kept an unruffled façade and murmured back.

"That man at the entry said 36"

"You are right, but—"

Shinomiya glared at her companion-"Are you doubting me? I know what I heard!"

Endou took a step back-"Yes. Yes. I mean No, I do not—"- He stopped, turning around slowly when he felt an ominous existence behind him. The girl's gaze lifted up slowly to glare at the person standing before Endou.

Mamoru was the first to react-"Who…?"

Whispers from the crowd filled the silence,

Her eyes darkened_,_

But his guttural voice, made her cringe;

"My, my… Long time no see, Shinomiya-chan!"

"_Masahiko Katsuro_…"-She gritted between clenched teeth, angrily.

* * *

.

Katsuro was a tall, good-looking man reaching his 40's (thus he looked really young) he had swept back brown hair, menacing brown eyes, but fine, delicate manly features, like a model. He liked to wear black suits with no neckties, making him look fresh and slim, which never fails to catch the feminine eyes; Nene's mom describes him as a 'sexy gentleman' but she prefers not using either words.

They sat at a table in the corner, next to the glass windows and far from the party crowd; whom, much to their surprise, were all Katsuro's friends. Shinomiya sat next to the window across from Katsuro and next to Endou. The young boy could tell the man had a thing for Shinomiya, since he barely looked at him, not to mention he never asked his name, but the boy decided to keep quiet about it.

Being a well-mannered man and noticing the dull looks from the youngsters, Katsuro ordered dinner for them.

"It's not time for dinner yet, but let's eat first. Then, we'll talk"

Both middle-schoolers nodded in accord.

They ate 'dinner' silently.

Shinomiya sometimes glared at Endou, so he could, somewhere in between, start talking about the Tournament, but he was too much of an airhead to understand her signals. So she, giving up on Endou's idiocy, simply dropped her gaze and stared outside the glass wall.

"Are you done?"-Katsuro asked Nene. He left his fork at one side of the plate and tenderly cleaned his mouth with the handkerchief, while waiting for her answer. Shinomiya peeked at him from the corner of her eyes and then, faced him wholly.

"Enough delay. Let's talk about the Tournament"- Said the girl, her tone reprimanding. Without looking, she punched Endou's head with the palm of her hand to make him focus. The boy flinched at the hit and gulped down the food on his bulbous cheeks.

"But—I'm not done yet!"- He said.

"I don't care"- Nene talked back, giving off a menacing aura.

Katsuro made gestures with his large hands. His darkened eyes openly staring at Nene-"Don't talk like that. Don't you want to taste something sweet before touching that sour theme of the tournament?"

The girl made a face-"Sweet?"-Her eyes softened at the mention of desserts—_damn that Katsuro_— she looked at Endou, noticing his enthusiasm to eat some more. Her eyebrow twitched but she reluctantly sighed and gave up on the idea of talking about the tournament.

"Fine. Let's eat dessert"- She said, grabbing the menu to search for the biggest and most expensive dessert—_Just to make Katsuro regret his suggestion_—Yeah right!

Masahiko smiled at the girl-"You are as cute as ever, Shinomiya-chan"

_And as easy to read, too_

* * *

.

**Hospital**

Akane's smile wavered as soon as she saw the red-headed boy opening the door to leave-"What? Do you really have to go now?"

Hiroto's orbs narrowed, but he was able to force a smile to ease the woman-"Yes. I'm sorry; my…"- he paused, mentally doubting his next words-"My father's waiting for me"

"Oh I see..."- Akane stood up from her chair and bowed her head at the boy, a smile curving her lips once more-"Then, it was nice meeting you Hiroto-kun"

"Likewise"- The boy nodded, he grabbed the door's knob between his fingers. Noticing the boy was just standing there, Akane cocked her head to the side a bit puzzled at his behavior;

"Hiroto-kun?"

Kamiya blinked-"Please don't tell Nene I was here"

"Eh?"

His sea-green eyes darkened-"She…told me not to come; you know how she doesn't like people meddling"

"That's Nene-chan for you"-Akane giggled-"Don't worry, it'll be our secret"

* * *

.

_Masahiko Katsuro, he's the man my mother was once bound to marry before she met papa. I should feel relieved about that. Old, rich, maybe handsome, but you can certainly add that he's a 'Lolicon'…mom says he would never view a little girl that way._

_I doubt it._

_Anyway, he's also GFF's President and Football Frontier's Global Manager, but above all he's Osamu Jii-chan's old friend and disciple…A rare individual. Considering Jii-chan's unwillingness to have friends in the soccer industry and his personality, Katsuro is a man of few words, he never talks about himself and without a doubt he's hiding something behind that wicked smile of his._

Nene analyzed the situation silently, watching Katsuro converse with an, apparently, flustered Endou—_what's going on? Am I missing something?—_her eyes narrowed dangerously at the feel of something bad about to happen at the pitch of her stomach.

"So, Mamoru Endou-kun, what's that important thing you want to talk to me about?"- Asked the man, glancing at the said boy. Endou bowed his head enthusiastically at the male.

"Hai! It's about the GFF's Tournament"

Both guys smiled at each other soothingly, a very professional and well-practiced smile from Katsuro. Endou was about to go further in his speech but Masahiko turned his eyes to stare at Nene.

"Shinomiya-chan…you are quiet today. Is everything okay?"

Mamoru made a face of surprise-"Eh?"

"I'm always quiet. Don't bother"- Answered the girl, dropping her eyes tiredly to avoid eye contact. Katsuro grinned at her, studying her features. Sizing her up. She had a grumpy look, and somehow he liked seeing that expression, it reminded him of _someone_.

"You've grown, are you still practicing soccer?"

With the twitch of an eyebrow, Nene halfheartedly answered with a flat tone-"No, I quit soccer long time ago"

Endou stared at Nene's expressionless fascia.

"Really?"- Masahiko wondered aloud. Nene started to scowl. But he continued-"That's a pity; you are really good at soccer, like your _brother_"

"You have a brother Nene-chan?"- Mamoru asked ingenuously. She ignored his inquiry; Masahiko's eyebrows shot up in disbelief for her coldness—_certainly, the taboo topic for the Shinomiya Family._

Nene glared-"Tch!"

Katsuro leaned back to his chair, looking nonchalant, which irked her more. He liked mocking her, pushing her temper to the limit (and somehow, she knew that) to which he added;

"Oh! But you are certainly into fights again, correct?"- Katsuro made a pause and pointed at Shinomiya's bandaged cheek, while chuckling noisily-"Is that a consequence of a recent fight?"- His eyes became ominous.

"I hope it won't leave a scar on that pretty face"- He commented dryly.

Endou noticed how Nene's eyes suddenly flashed with anger, her cheeks flushed and her eyebrows furrowed in distaste, obviously pissed at Katsuro's comment and before she could process the words though her brain, her mouth opened;

"Go die!"

Masahiko stared dumbly-"What—?"

Nene's fists tightened. Endou touched her arm-"Nene-chan, _don't—_"

But the girl hissed in a frightening tone -"_You_ piss me off!"

Katsuro smirked haughtily, while Endou felt mortified; he rapidly jumped over his feet and bowed at the man-"Katsuro-san, I apologize, she—"

Katsuro sighed, showing his hand at Endou and shaking his head slowly-"No need to apologize for her, Mamoru Endou-kun"

Endou's serious face turned fearful, he sat down; feeling scared of what could possibly happen. The girl growled, wearing her scariest glare to slice the man before her. Katsuro smiled, but the grin didn't reach his eyes, to which Shinomiya hid her shock well and frowned.

_Konoyaro…._

"You…"-The girl snarled. Her face shadowed-"What's the point of this reunion?"

"What?"- The man wondered aloud-"Off course it's to talk about the Tournament" – He shook his shoulders coolly. Endou calmly sat closer to Nene, in case she decided to jump over the table to break Katsuro's neck.

Nene's chin twitched-"Liar!"-Her amethyst orbs stared at the man, not even batting her lashes, she continued-"You won't cancel that stupid Tournament, I can see it in your eyes"

Endou's face twisted in aversion-"What are you saying Nene?"

Katsuro smirked-"Hold it right there, Shinomiya-chan"- He crossed his fingers, while leaning some more in his chair as to tease her. Without averting their gazes from him, Endou and Nene noticed how he made gestures with his hands at someone.

Calm steps approached the table. Both children looked down at the envelope being delivered to Katsuro in complete silence.

"Let me explain the situation carefully…"- Masahiko sighed, opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of paper-"Yesterday they came to my office"

"You mean Aliea Gakuen?"- Endou asked. The man nodded in response. The boy's eyes darkened, but he restrained from saying anything else.

"They told me not to cancel the Tournament, since they had their eyes on the rookies of this year for a new project. They even offered me money"

Both children seemed confused-"the rookies?"-They chorused. Nene made a sudden pause, something more about what Katsuro said, had caught her attention;

"Wait! They offered you money?"-Katsuro nodded and showed her a toothy grin. Nene's forehead creased-"You are an idiot!"

Endou sighed tiredly-"Nene-chan, please _stop_—"

"You refused the money, right?"- The girl queried, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katsuro's nose went up, showing off his smugness, he answered-"Off course I did!"

Endou smiled-"Katsuro-san you are amazing!"- He said enthusiastically. Lacking in words, Masahiko simply smiled at the boy.

Nene pouted-"How much?"- She queried with a flat tone.

"Eh?"-Both males turned to the lass with a confused gaze

Endou made a face-"Is that even impor—ITAIIII!"

Nene kicked his foot under the table-"Shut up airhead!"-She glared at Masahiko-"How much did they offer you?"- Asking again, Nene made it sound like it was some kind of dirty business…well; it was, in a way.

"There were a lot of zeros Shinomiya-chan. At least 7"

_SEVEN!?_ –Both middle-schoolers shouted mentally.

For a brief moment, both children got too caught up trying to decipher the number leading the zeros, that none of them muttered a word and remained in complete silence; they made mental calculations (_at least tried)_ and imagined weird things, like buying tons of soccer balls or Pastry Shops with all that money.

Shinomiya was the first to break out from their daydreaming;

"You are a weird one"

"I have enough money at the moment, Shinomiya-chan, there's no need for me to accept more from Aliea Gakuen"-Katsuro smiled at Nene and shrugged her off with the answer, noticing the girl was giving him another scathing look, he proceeded to carry on with the topic about the Tournament-"As you may know, I'm the GFF's President, nevertheless I can't make all the decisions on my own"

"What do you mean?"- Endou queried

"You see, to cancel or not the Tournament needs to be a unanimous decision from the Tournament's Committee—"

"So, whether or not this Tournament keeps on going, depends solely on that committee?"- Nene cut him off.

"Exactly"- Masahiko's eyes stared at both youngsters-"I can't do anything if they don't want to reschedule the tournament"

"I see…"- Shinomiya nodded in comprehension-"Quite the _President_ you are, huh?"- She smirked threateningly.

The man blinked at her, oblivious to her sarcastic remark, he carried on with his explanation-"So, yesterday when they told me that thing about the new project, I thought they wanted to see the rookies from Shikoku, since that school has won all the Tournaments"

Nene's face stiffened at the mention of said place.

"But actually, they just want to see the ones in the picture in action"- With his eyes, Masahiko motioned both middle-schoolers to glance at the piece of paper hanging between his long fingers.

Endou's eyes widened

Shinomiya blinked, feeling a shiver running down her spine—_they want to see_ _Kiramike…? —_her gaze dropped_— Chaos!_

* * *

.

**6:55 PM**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Streets of Minato Mirai 21**

Since they got tired of Karaoke (actually, they got kicked out, since Takuma didn't stop singing for at least 10 mores turns after his famous Stalker Song and nobody liked his horrible voice) Takuma an co. went for a 'romantic' night walk through the crammed full streets of Yokohama; to pick up girls, play some video games, behave like idiots and everything this gang (?) does every Friday before going to Takuma's house to watch some movies.

_BUZZ. BUZZ_

_You are my fire, __The one…desire_

_Believe, when I say…I want it that way_

"Taku-chan, your phone is ringing…"

"Oh, right! Thanks!"-Takuma searched for his mobile on his pockets

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

Makoto made a face-"That's your ringtone? Are you nuts? No one is going to take this gang seriously with you as a leader!"-He swung his hand trying to punch Takuma's head-"God! You are _pathetic_!"

"SHUT UP! I like that song!"-Takuma complained without looking at the blonde, his face showing impatience seeing as he couldn't reach the device inside the left pocket of his tight pants.

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

Makoto felt his ears go red in anger, as the song continued and people in the streets started to peek at them weirdly-"it's the Backstreet Boys, a freaking boy band! No real man likes a boy band!"- He whispered harshly.

"Aa. You are such a stereotypical guy Mako-chan"-Arata said on Takuma's instead, narrowing his eyes at the blonde-"Music is just that, music. Since when does music have gender classification?"

"Shut up Arata, you are a weird-o!"- Makoto snapped and looked to the side-"This gang is full of them!"

Takuma ignored the verbal argument; he somehow managed to get his cell phone out and stared at it for a while before answering.

**Incoming Call—Akane Kaa-chan**

**Incoming Call—Akane Kaa-chan**

_Eh? Nene's mom?_

_**BEEP—**_

Takuma flipped his phone open; the boys were still arguing so he made gestures with his free hand, for them to keep quiet for a moment. They obeyed and stepped aside.

"Moshi, moshi Takuma here!"- The boy saluted cheerfully

A soothing feminine voice coming from the other line, made the boy flush lightly-"Ah! Takuma-kun! It's me, Akane"- Nene's mom had a charming voice, which always made him feel happy and also a bit embarrassed.

"Akane kaa-chan, it's been a while"

The woman giggled at his keenness-"How have you been Takuma-kun?"

"Fine, fine..."

"That's great!"- She smiled and paused-"Er, is Nene-chan with you? I've been calling, but—"

"Hime-chan?"-Takuma looked down at the pavement-"No, she's with Ma-kun"

"Ma-kun? Who's that?"—Akane made a face—_Is it me? Or my daughter is rather popular with boys?_

"Ah! Gomen, Mamoru Endou-kun, the boy from Raimon, you know, the soccer player… She said she was going to meet with Masahiko Katsuro, I thought you knew. Didn't she tell you anything?"- Takuma glanced at a group of people passing by and then at his friends.

"Oh! Right, I forgot…Well, if you happen to see her, tell her I've been calling"

The boy nodded-"No problem Ma'am"

"Thank you, Takuma-kun"-Akane looked to her side and smiled.

After a brief pause and realizing the woman didn't say her 'goodbye', the red-headed boy decided to keep talking;

"Ne, kaa-chan…How's Osamu jii-chan?"

The woman sighed-"He's still unconscious, but he's doing fine"

Takuma saddened-"I see"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine…He's got strong bones and skull just like—"

"Just like Hime-chan"-The red-headed lad completed the phrase.

"That's right!"-Akane closed her eyes-"By the way, we are having dinner at home tonight, wanna come? You can bring your friends too"

Takuma was taken aback-"Ah-Ah! Dinner? That's a first! Is that okay?"

"Off course! You are Nene-chan's best friend and she likes the guys too!"

"Then…"-Kamiya gulped nervously, his cheeks a deep shade of red-"We'll go!"

"Perfect! See you later, ja nee!"

"Ja!"- Takuma flipped his phone close and grinned goofily, his cheeks still flushed.

Arata, Hayate and Makoto's faces twisted in repugnance-"Geez, Takuma you are _disgusting_!"-Said Makoto.

"She's a married woman for Kami's sake!"- Hayate commented with a dreary tone-"Have some respect! Not to mention she's Nene-chi's mom and you are still underaged"

"Actually, Akane kaa-chan is divorced…"- Arata smiled harmlessly.

"Shut up Arata!"- Hayate and Makoto muttered between gritted teeth.

Kamiya's right brow began twitching-"IDIOTS! NO DINNER FOR YOU!"- He pointed at the three males before him.

The boys looked at each other-"Eh?"

* * *

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED A NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**Sent: 19:03:01**

**From: Takuma**

Hime-chan, how was the meeting? Your mom's been calling you. It seems like she needs to ask you something, call her ASAP.

* * *

.

**7:15PM**

**Landmark Tower**

**FLOOR 36**

While waiting in the hallway for the elevator, Endou, Nene and Masahiko Katsuro gave an end to their reunion;

"We'll have to wait for the GFF's committee to make their decision about the Tournament. If we are lucky, they will reschedule the games, but if not, we'll have to deal with the consequences. Let's hope for the best"-Masahiko crossed his arms over his chest. Endou nodded his head enthusiastically, while Nene kept an unflustered stance.

Shinomiya looked around the hallway, it was empty, but she still felt as if they were being guarded by someone-"We better go now!"

The elevator doors opened before them, Nene was the first one to step inside and pressed the button to keep the doors open as Endou courteously bowed at Katsuro;

"Thank you very much for your time, Katsuro-san"

The man bowed his head at the boy-"No problem. Shinomiya-chan is always talking badly of me, so I just came to show her I can be quite the gentleman"

Endou straightened his back and looked up at the auburn headed man. His mouth opened to call him, but he stopped once he noticed he was smiling gently at the raven haired girl.

"It was nice seeing your cute face, Shinomiya-chan"- Masahiko smirked. Nene's eyes softened but her suspicious nature kicked in and turning her head to side with a loud harrumph, she muttered;

"Yeah! Whatever!"

Endou walked towards the elevator and stood by Nene's side, as the doors closed, Katsuro waved his hand at them;

"Give my regards to your beautiful mother, Nene-pyon"

Shinomiya's brow twitched, she turned her head to the side to glare at Katsuro-"Oi! Don't call me—"

The doors closed.

But he heard her grumbling clearly.

Katsuro chuckled, Shinomiya was really amusing.

* * *

While in the elevator, Endou couldn't help but ask about Nene's relationship with the man;

"I told you he's Osamu jii-chan's friend and a 'Lolicon', nothing more"- She snapped at him.

"But he also knows your mom—"

Nene's aloof reflection bounced off the glass-"They are…childhood friends or something like that, he's older but somehow they get along pretty well"

"Oh!"-Endou grinned toothily-"Just like your relationship with Takuma"

Nene frowned-"Don't you know when to shut up?"

* * *

As he walked inside the lounge reception, Katsuro heard the elevator's jingle, he turned around, thinking it was Nene who had made a comeback to spun off the ground and perform a flying kick to ruin his beautiful face, but once the door opened before his eyes, his shoulders dropped tiredly upon seeing three familiar faces.

"Ara, ara…Don't tell me you came looking for me…"- He said, running his fingers through his hair to make it a little messy.

"Where's the girl?"- One of them asked

"What girl?"-Katsuro smirked.

"We made a deal Masahiko Katsuro!"

The man laughed-"My bad, my bad, she was just too cute…"- He paused and shrugged-"There's no way I could give her up to the aliens"

"You'll pay for this!"

Masahiko's eyes darkened under the threat-"Don't worry, I won't cancel the Tournament. Those children are too naïve, they believed everything I told them"

* * *

**7:35PM**

**Subway, Yokohama Station**

Since Nene wasn't in the mood (as always) to be Endou's guide to get back to the school, she simply told him what route to take, he offered himself to walk her to the train station, but she refused and headed off to the station once she lost sight from Endou; her mom was at home and apparently the visiting hours at the hospital had ended up early, so she knew it was time for her to get some rest at her house, especially after such a long and tiring week.

Without looking at her surroundings, Nene bought her ticket and headed off towards the ticket gates in a quick pace, in view of the fact that the speakers at the station began to announce the last arrival of her train:

_Yokohama Station Platform — Last Train XXXX toSakuragichō Station leaving in 2 minutes — Station Platform —Last Train XXXX toSakuragichō Station leaving in 2 minutes—_

The pigtailed girl walked hurriedly with a crowd of business men and women close behind. People rushed in and out of the platform, like ants, pushing and bumping into each other. She was able to take the train, which surprisingly was half empty. Nene took a seat and as the train began to move, her eyes started to feel heavy.

* * *

.

He took the train with no destination in mind. In fact, he could say it was mere curiosity what brought him there or at least that's what he wants to think. His eyes lazily looked around the scarcely crowded train as if looking for someone. People looked back at him but he stood out among the rest; symmetric features, pale skin, shiny hair, well dressed, he seemed _harmless_, almost _delicate_ and so no one dared to think badly of him.

At first, an old woman caught his interest. She was having a hard time trying to maintain balance and he noticed she was aching at standing for so long. So, being the gentleman he is, the boy stood up and offered his seat to the lady and went to stand next to the doors. The spot gave him a full view of the train and its occupants.

He kept searching with his eyes.

Instantaneously, his orbs couldn't help but get fixed on an isolated, _pigtailed_ girl sleeping on the corner. Her head was tilted to the side, her thin lips slightly parted as she leisurely breathed in an out; she was hugging her duffel bag tightly to her body, with her joined legs inclined to the side.

_What a fluke to find her here!_

The boy smirked, inadvertently walking to her but stopped when, all of a sudden, the girl shifted. He sighed and looked to the side; glad the girl didn't wake up. He took a seat across from hers as to not wake her up and openly stared at the schoolgirl. His brows furrowed when he looked closer at her face.

_What happened to her cheek?—_He asked mentally, gazing at the bruised countenance.

Out of the blue, the girl moaned and frowned. Is she_ having a nightmare_—?

His fine eyebrows lifted up inquiringly when she talked in her slumber;

"Takuma…you baka…stop…staring at my legs…"

Unconsciously, his gaze dropped to her legs. True enough, even if he's not interested in that, he couldn't deny it, she_ did _have _pretty legs_ and shewas really into_ short _skirts_…_

His sea-green eyes widened when the girl's right foot shot out aggressively, while groaning.

_She's dangerous even in her sleep!_

The train's velocity began to drop off as the next station came in sight.

* * *

.

Nene's eyes struggled to open, when almost _instinctively;_ a part of her warned her she was being watched. Her hands freed the squeezing bag—which fell to the floor—as she rubbed her eyes, sluggishly. When she opened them, she noticed people rapidly rushed in and out of the train. She picked up her bag and looked around sharply. Someone had been watching her and she had felt it, she had felt the powerful stare. It was not her imagination, the need to _kick_ something made her feel sure about it.

Her shoulders dropped resignedly, when she couldn't find the source of the intent look. The train was now overcrowded with citizens. It was hard to catch the peeping tom at such a crammed wagon. Shinomiya sighed and looked outside the glass over her shoulder at the boards of the railway station, to know where she was.

There was a notice board far away that said—_ Sakuragichō Station- _Her eyes widened—_Shoot! I have to get out!—_Shinomiya jumped to her feet and struggled through the mass to get to the doors.

"MOVE! MOVE!"-Nene growled, pushing and kicking people out of her way. Her right arm was the first to get out, but people swarmed around her holding her back. Shinomiya growled and pulled herself out of the mass. The doors of the wagon closed behind her. The train started to move; she hung the bag on her shoulder and headed off towards the ticket gates.

The feeling of someone following her hunted her the entire afternoon, but this time she was feeling a powerful gaze on her back.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder; there was nothing. Just normal citizens walking from side to side, ignoring her presence. Nene shook the weird thoughts away and turned around again to keep walking, nevertheless, a man in suit knocked her shoulder back, making her drop her duffel bag. Shinomiya harrumphed, her thick lashes lowered, making her irises glow menacingly at the man.

She turned and as she was about to crouch to pick up her bag, a voice stopped her from doing so;

"Here…"-Nene looked up at the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened-"_You! _What—"

Hiroto narrowed his eyes at her and moved his busy hand forward towards the girl-"Here, your bag"

Scowling, Shinomiya snatched her bag free from his grip and immediately distanced herself from him. She looked at him curiously-"What are you doing here?"

Hiroto gave her a flat look and smirked-"How was the meeting, any good news?". Nene gulped, her pupils darkened devilishly—_how did he know_?—she thought. Her desire to run to him and beat him to a pulp appeared like a great plan to escape from the station. But instead she turned to the front and took a step forward—something had clicked inside her brain, like a prompt breeze, something told her;

_RUN!_

"Get away from me, you alien stalker". Hiroto _smirked_ when he saw the raven-haired girl was trying to get away from his sight, acting as if she hadn't seen him but before she could walk away from him, he managed to grab her thin wrist and pull her back to his side.

Nene gasped angrily while her back bumped into Hiroto's chest.

"We need to talk!"- She heard him whispering close to her ear, she had a reply for him and a fist about to run into his face, but once she felt his hands over her shoulders, her body froze.

"If you don't want to get your mom hurt or anyone from Kiramike, you better come with me"- His grip tightened.

Nene flinched at his words, she knew he wasn't lying, she had experienced their threats, but as she stepped aside, her cocky nature grew stronger inside of her and she growled at the red-headed lad as to show him, she wasn't scared of him;

"Tsk! Fine…let's have a stupid talk!"

_Once we are done, I'll punch your face!_

* * *

**The songs "Every breath you take", "Wannabe" and "I want it that way" Belong to their respectful owners (The Police, Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys) their mentioning is simply for entertaining purpose.**

******'Lolicon' is the attraction to underage girls.**

**Next chapter: Nene goes to Shikoku Middle School, will she be able to face her past and carry on? Wait and see! By the way, what's that important talk between Hiroto and Nene? What about Raimon?...And why the sudden interest of Aliea Gakuen in Kiramike's team?...what will happen to the GFF Tournament?...When will Fubuki take his shirt off and dance?(SAY WHAT!?)...Where's Chaos? and also, why so many freaking damn questions? Don't know...Guess I ran out of time! xDD**

**Pretty, Pretty Please don't forget to click on the happy button to R&R!**

**Thank you very much-uu! Kiss Kiss! my Bon Bon chocolats! Jaa ne!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	17. Don't worry, I'll get my revenge!

**Hello there! Hikari-Letal-Blood wants to say... I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!**

**Anyways, here's the new chappie. Please read the notes I left at the end, there's an important question I need to ask all of you, my fateful and adorable readers. By the way if any of you want to use my OC's in their stories, please ask first! I don't mind you using them, but please, recognize my work. My OC's are a great effort so don't take them lightly, specially this group here, I mean do you know how hard it is to keep Nene in character? xDDD lol! Actually, is not that hard but... Okay! I'll shut up!**

**First Inazuma Eleven Fanfic, real chapter 16! GORYAAAAAAAAAH! :D **

**English is my second language, so sorry for the mistakes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inazuma Eleve, it belongs to Level-5. I mean, is kinda obvious, Inazuma eleven would have been much, much cooler with me! Making Fubuki take his shirt off and dance, and all that MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD Okay ._. I'll seriously shut up!**

**THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! CutiePieSakura123, Floric1434, HikariYui97, Kazami Miyu, Kuroi Tenshi17, Loveless Liandra, Mikayla.V, PurpleRainStorm, Rin Ice Miyako, Roze Hime-sama, Shivi, SpiritlessSoul, shadowmwape, Shiranai Atsune, envysparkler, Rinka Tokmiya, Aya Eldestein, Draco de Laviathan. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'll be honored...ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

Before she could walk away from him, he managed to grab her thin wrist and pull her back to his side.

Nene gasped angrily while her back bumped into Hiroto's chest.

"We need to talk!"- She heard him whispering close to her ear, she had a reply for him and a fist about to run into his face, but once she felt his hands over her shoulders, her body froze.

"If you don't want to get your mom hurt or anyone from Kiramike, you better come with me"- His grip tightened.

Nene flinched at his words, she knew he wasn't lying, she had experienced their threats, but as she stepped aside, her cocky nature grew stronger inside of her and she growled at the red-headed lad as to show him, she wasn't scared of him;

"Tsk! Fine…let's have a stupid talk!"

_Once we are done, I'll punch your face!_

_**.**_

**.**

**Don't worry, I'll get my revenge!**

**.**

**.**

They marched out of the train station into the night breeze freezing Naka Ward's well-lit streets, he walked ahead of her and she watched his back as they walked, a significant distance between them. The streets were surprisingly crowded, probably since it was friday night. From time to time, girls gathered around the red-headed boy walking some feet at the forefront and tried hitting on him (even if it was kinda obvious he's a minor) but he dismissed their attempts by saying the cranky girl behind him was his companion, of course they had to stop and stare at said girl.

"Got a problem?"-Shinomiya spouted belligerently every time a new girl looked her way. Nene had a grumpy-I-can-kick-your-butt-and-send-you-flying-miles-miles-miles-away look, but she was pretty…Girls frowned upon the thought of a really nice-looking girl (legs) competing against them and one by one, as fast as they came, they left.

After being released and walking all the way through the crowded streets, Hiroto crossed the road blinded by the car lights and made a turn, walking into a dark alley. Nene stopped her brisk march, she looked above her shoulder to the crowded lane behind her and felt…weird.

Almost frightened…

"Oi…"-She exclaimed, turning her head to the alley-"Where are you…?"- Shinomiya squinted, trying to see clearly. Her mouth left out a loud gasp when a pale hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the dark place brusquely.

"Shhh!"- She heard Hiroto hushing as he pushed her against a wall, one hand next to her head, the other keeping her wrist restrained.

"What the hell are you doing?"- Nene exclaimed between gritted teeth, her bag falling from her shoulder down to her elbow. Her eyes narrowed as she placed her bag back on her shoulder with her free hand. Hiroto looked down at her movements, afraid she might use her strength against him but keeping his usual poker face; he had seen her punching an adult, so it was most likely she could do the same or _worst_, with him.

Nene sighed and looked up angrily. Their eyes met and they both turned to opposite directions, clearly stating how annoyed they were with each other.

After some minutes of silence, Shinomiya, uncomfortable with the closeness, opened her mouth to talk, but Hiroto spoke first:

"Chaos is planning to attack the day of the opening ceremony of the GFF…"

Nene blinked

"Come with me and I assure you they won't do anything"-Hiroto turned to Nene, but he only encountered her sharp profile. She turned to him, her frightening stare almost knocking him off his feet.

"Go with you?"- She asked, lowering her long lashes.

Hiroto released her wrist and stepped back-"You don't seem to trust me …"- he said, giving the same menacing look as the girl.

Nene dropped her shoulders tiredly-"You are from Aliea Gakuen, go around saying you are aliens and you and your stupid teams have destroyed entire schools around Japan"-Her head tilted to the side condescendingly -"Say Hiroto, give me a reason to trust you…"

The red-headed boy made a face-"I'm the captain of team _Genesis_, the strongest team of Aliea Gakuen and I have complete control over the other teams at the academy, whatever they do, without my permission, is considered a serious fault"

"Chaos doesn't seem to care about that"-Shinomiya scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll make them _care_…"-Hiroto's eyes darkened.

"How?"

"You don't need to know how. Just answer me if you are willing to come with me or not"

The girl closed her mouth—_It could become a good chance to avenge Osamu jii-chan but…_—Nene thought menacingly with a glint of an eye. She stared at the boy. Clearly, Hiroto resembled Takuma a lot, but what made him different from that gangster were his eyes… there was something about them.

_Evil. _

Those eyes were filled with sinfulness. He was merely a pretty boy with a dark treacherous aura all over him and therefore, his whole plan of stopping Chaos if she tagged along could just be _a trap_. (A/N: I think Nene has a thing for bishies. Nene: Shut up!)

The red-headed boy gave the pigtailed lass a sideway glance with half-lidded eyes. Nene leaned back against the wall.

"Why?"

Hiroto seemed confused-"Hn?"

Nene looked straight into his eyes-"…Why me? Why Kiramike?"

"I already told you, your hissatsu is quite rare and unique. You could become a great asset for Aliea Gakuen"

Shinomiya scowled—_Asset, huh?_—she thought skeptically

"—Why Kiramike?"-Nene asked again.

Hiroto made face, his lips almost forming a mocking smile-"Kiramike? We could care less about them, we only want you. Kiramike is just a façade we used to lure Masahiko Katsuro"

"…To lure him?"- Nene murmured, as if analyzing something. Her head tilted to the side: Masahiko was not a stupid man; he was quite the methodical type, so he must have known about her being Aliea Gakuen's real target from the very beginning and not Kiramike's entire team… then why? Why would he mention the team during the reunion?

Nene's eyes darkened-"…Raimon"

"Oh! You can be smart too…"-Said Hiroto, Nene immediately took a defensive stance and glared at the boy.

"You made Katsuro say that, so Raimon would focus their attention on Kiramike—"

"And not on you, that's right!"- The red headed boy nodded as he completed the phrase-"You are sharp!"

Shinomiya bit her lower lip and hiding her angry expression she snarled angrily-"—_kisama*_"

Both youngsters remained silent, their eyes piercing each other through the dimness. Suddenly a noisy group of teenagers walked by close to their standing point; their conversation, catching their interest

"Eh? Shion-kun wants to go to the GFF?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's go together. I heard Aliea Gakuen is going to make an appearance"

"You moron! That ain't no idols show"

"I want to see Kiramike's performace…"

"Those weaklings? I think Shikoku will take the trophy again this year…"

Shinomiya frowned, but she and Hiroto waited for the group to walk away and felt glad they didn't notice their presence.

Once they left, Shinomiya smirked devilishly; mocking the red-headed boy-"Sorry to say Hiroto…"-Her head leaned to the side. The said boy blinked as she continued-"That technique you are referring to, I can't use it anymore"

Upon hearing that, Kamiya frowned.

* * *

.

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Naka Ward,**

**Shikoku Middle School**

**1 year ago**

_Since that day, something happened_

Her ears twitched with the sound of the whistle blowing.

"SHOOT NOW!"- The coach screamed from afar.

Her lips let out a loud scream-"GORYAH!"- as her left leg kicked the soccer ball with great force. The shoot traveled through the field with electrical currents surrounding it, the players, afraid of the ball, scattered or simply jumped to the side to avoid the hit.

Standing at the penalty line, kicking balls like a maniac and screaming like one, was none other than Shinomiya Nene, trying to make a goal or taking the goalkeeper's head off, whichever it was, she was doing pretty well on scaring the hell out of everyone with her brute force and psycho manners.

The ball kept twisting and twirling, but every second it approached the net it lost its potency. Once the ball hit the goal, the whistle blew again.

"Tch… It needs more drive"- Shinomiya clicked her tongue, annoyed. As soon as the new players of Shikoku's All-Girls Soccer Team were listed, they began trainings for the GFF. Nene was a fast learner and a great player, which was kind of surprising considering her lack of self-control, but her aggressiveness, earned her a spot within the regulars in short time.

"That was so cool, Nene!"- Her companions, standing at the other side of the field, cheered for her. The girl smirked and frowned. Somehow, adapting to the group was hard, since everyone was afraid of her.

"Shinomiya, your shoot needs more drive"- The coach commented as he walked to her. Nene averted her gaze towards the bald man and nodded rigidly.

"I was thinking the same. The speed is fine but—"- Her amethyst orbs glanced at the ball she had just kicked-"I need something heavy—"

The coach tilted his head to the side, a bit confused at her statement. Once he got a better understanding of her words, his eyes widened-"Wait! You mean—?"-He pointed at her with his index finger-"Are you trying to create that Hissatsu—the one your grandfather mentioned?"

Shinomiya looked up at the man, whom looked pretty astounded, and keeping her nonchalant façade answered confidently-"Yes. I will master The Mjollnir"- Her fists clenched and relaxed.

"That's a really hard technique, not even your mother could master it completely, and she was a professional player when she tried doing it"- The coach noted, in a way he would not offend Nene, but make her think twice about her position and what she was trying to do.

Nene shook her shoulders and dismissed his words-"I'm not like my mother"

"Eh?"

Meanwhile, the captain, Kawamura Miki was doing paperwork for their coach and as she did, her eyes stared in displeasure at the pigtailed girl scoring all the goals and getting all the cheers from her companions.

"… Hey! Mi-chan"-Aburakoji Hisa, a well-known honor student commented kindheartedly-"don't you think Nene-chan would make a great captain?"

Kawamura twitched at the statement, but instead of snapping at the girl, she smiled devilishly-"Hi-chan, what are you saying?"-She queried, glancing at Nene being surrounded by the rest of the soccer team. She frowned-"Am I not good enough?"

"Ah—No, no ...just a thought. I mean, Nene-chan is always so diligent and she's always trying to pump up our confidence. Not to mention coach is very interested in her development as a player. I think she's great—Bu—But you are great too Mi-chan!"

Miki raised a brow at her companion's sudden nervousness with her answer, but smiled kindly at her-"You are funny, Hi-chan"

"Eh?"- Hisa's face twisted in confusion.

Kawamura's smile widened-"Practice is almost over; help me get the girls some drinks, will ya?"

"Er, sure…"

"Thanks"

Once Miki lost sight of Hisa, her eyes turned back to Nene. As expected of Shinomiya, despite being surrounded by a bunch of noisy and too-joyful-girls, she had a really calm and collected expression all over her face, an expression Miki thought was; boring and not suited for a leader.

But girls liked her cold attitude—since they thought it gave her a mature and an 'onee-sama' kind of aura— not to mention, how she had made them increase their enthusiasm when playing soccer. Shinomiya wasn't cheerful at all, but she had a way with words:

"Get up, losers!"

"People who give up easily, are no rivals!"

"If you really want them to stop laughing at you, make them eat your dirt"

Well, not the best choice of words when talking to respectable young ladies, but she does really leave an impression. As Nene and Miki's gazes met, the pigtailed-girl made a slight wave with her hand to salute her friend and Kawamura, being fast with reactions, forced her lips to form a smile, while she also waved back.

Don't you think Nene-chan would make a great captain?

Kawamura made a face. This wasn't the first time, you know, that someone made such a remark in front of her; she always shrugged the topic away casually,

But in reality, those thoughts—

"…what a disgusting idea"- Miki murmured to herself.

—_Sickened_ her

* * *

.

"Nene-chan!"

At the call of her name, Shinomiya stopped her march through the hallway and turned around to face the owner of the voice. Miki halted at an arm's length from her pigtailed-friend, but avoided eye-contact with her as she tried to analyze her next words.

"You called?"- Nene asked off-handedly, Kawamura nodded rigidly as an answer, which gave Nene a slight feeling of suspicion about her friend's sudden odd behavior since this morning's training. Not wanting to meddle or making a question that could actually enrage Miki, Nene simply swept the thought away and convinced herself, she was just imagining things.

"So… what do you want?"

Kawamura made a gesture with her hand-"Hmm! How can I say this?"- Miki closed her eyes for a moment-"Ne, Nene-chan…what did coach tell you this morning? He seemed surprised"

Shinomiya blinked-"…eh?"

Miki smirked a dark glint suddenly sparkled in her eyes-"I mean, I was just trying to figure out what happened between you two, before making any weird assumptions"

"Weird assumptions?"-Nene frowned and crossed her arms over her chest-"What's that?"

"_Don't get mad, silly"-Miki narrowed her eyes at Nene's behavior-"The other girls started whispering things that made you two look weird! I just want to clear up things for you"_

Nene grunted angrily-"No need to do that! I will do it myself"

Miki stared in disbelief as Nene suddenly stormed off-"…Wh—HEY!"- The girl gnashed her teeth-"_Damn it_! That's not how you are supposed to react. Now you leave me no other choice"

_Since that day, we both changed!_

* * *

**Newspaper Club, Notice Board**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE SOCCER TEAM!**

**EXILED PLAYERS**

Aburakoji Hisa

Sawaki Miyuki

Yoshiba Amane

_The girls mentioned on this list, committed a serious crime against the team. Spreading weird rumors about another player, not only endangers that person's image but also the team. Please refrain yourselves from such horrendous acts in the future. _

— _Your Captain, Kawamura Miki_

Nene stared at the blue paper pasted in the middle of the Notice Board and displaying the School's news, her lilac gaze examined the list in front of her one, two, three times, but her mind couldn't quite comprehend the situation.

That morning, the same girls mentioned on the list, didn't attend training, when Shinomiya asked where they were, Miki told her they had some errands and wouldn't be able to come. Nene believed what she was told, it was rare for those three to be together, but maybe those 'errands' had something to do with the soccer team, so she shrugged the topic away.

Now as she stared in incredulity and read the next words written on the paper, her mind _clicked_—Yesterday, after talking to Miki, she went to face the soccer team about their 'weird assumptions', nevertheless once she approached them and ordered them to clear up things, they all seemed confused and disclaimed that rumor, saying they had nothing to do with it. Again, Nene believed what she was told. She even apologized for the sudden outburst, exited the soccer team's room along with the team and went home, as if nothing had happened.

… _Then, who was lying?_

"That's so sad…I can't believe those traitors"- Someone whispered.

Nene blinked and turned her face to the side to face Miki, whom was standing beside her, with an unsympathetic expression all over her face.

"Miki…"

The girl smiled vividly and faked innocence-"Isn't it sad, Nene-chan? Those three were improving so much"- Nene nodded in concordance, but Miki frowned-"They even considered you a better captain than me. I feel jealous"

The pigtailed lass made a face-"What are you saying?"

"Oh! Didn't you know?"- Miki giggled, faking the nervousness of someone that had just revealed a secret and then pointed at Nene using her index finger. Her eyes suddenly darkened when their gazes met-"I found those three talking to the Coach about making _you_, the new captain"

Nene slapped Miki's hand away, her mouth opened-"What?"

The soccer-team's captain crossed her arms over her chest -"That's right! They wanted you to be cap—"

"Miki, what have you done?"- Nene cut her off, her eyes scanning the area, searching for any eavesdropper, but finding none.

Miki noticed how Shinomiya was trying to keep the conversation private and flashed her a cheesy grin, she stepped forward, getting closer to Nene and whispered to the pigtailed-girl-" I simply reminded them, who the _real _captain is"

Shinomiya's eyes widened lightly: Kawamura was not in her right mind, in fact, the girl standing in front of her was nothing like the usual Kawamura. Where had the friendly, happy-go-lucky, goody-two-shoes girl, gone? The one who taught her how to play soccer, the one that greeted her every morning with a smile, lend her homework, worked with her, and befriended her? _Where had her first friend gone?_

She didn't know…

Nene gave Miki a hard glare, but since she couldn't find the right words to answer back and make her think logically, like she would do normally, Shinomiya started to walk off, while saying-"… I will try talking with the coach. I will say it was all a misunderstanding"

Nene never expected a reaction from Miki after speaking those words, but she got one.

Only, not a good one:

She didn't say a word

She didn't have to,

She didn't need to,

She just stared,

And pierced her with her dark orbs

Through her heated and scowling face, it could be seen, Miki was…. _Full of hatred_

Shinomiya looked back over her shoulder for a brief moment but continued with her march. Hiding really well, under her cold visage, the shock this new Miki was causing her.

"Hey!"- Miki called. Nene halted briefly-"I did you a _favor_, you owe me!"

The pigtailed-lass sneered at the statement and turned around-"I owe you nothing Kawamura! Those girls did nothing wrong and I'll bring them back to the team!"

"… Nothing wrong, you say? They tried making _you_ captain and spread weird rumors about you at the same time. Hypocrites, don't you think?"-Miki's lips formed a weird smile, almost madly.

Keeping a conscious effort to hold her mouth from dropping or making any violent movement with her legs, Nene clenched her fists and walked away in rage.

* * *

.

"I'm really sorry, Nene—"

"—I can't go back"

"I already joined another club—"

Hisa, Miyuki and Amane, placed their bags on their shoulders and looked at each other before exiting the classroom, in complete silence. Shinomiya had talked with the coach about the incident; he told her that if she wanted them back so badly, she should go talk to them and so, she did; clearing up the misunderstanding and amending for Miki's mistake, was not something easy, nor something she had to do, however she was willing to try for the team's sake.

But as expected, once Nene tried asking them to come back, the three girls felt mortified about the idea.

"Wait!"- Shinomiya exclaimed calmly. The girls stopped under the door frame, but didn't turn around to face her ex-companion. Nene sighed and even without them facing her, she bowed-"I'm really sorry about what happened—"

The three girls dropped their heads, they felt tears forming in the corner of their eyes, but refused to turn around. They knew Nene was bowing at them, somehow they could feel she was genuinely apologizing, but…

"Good luck! You will need it"-Miyuki walked off, followed by the other two.

What had happened hurt their _pride_.

_Since that day, we know hate!_

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

* * *

**.**

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: Takuma**

**Sent: 8:20:09 PM**

Ugly sister, I'm staying at Nene-chan's house for tonight. Boo—yah!

Don't die of jealousy!

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**From: President Kamiya (Aka Ugly Sister)**

**Sent: 8:21:19**

Mom says you can't.

Boo—yah LOSER!

* * *

.

_**.**_

**Naka Ward**

**Shinomiya Dojo Residence**

**9:30 PM**

"Tadaima…"- Nene greeted lazily. She stepped into the empty receiving area of her residence, slipped off her shoes and then walked further into the obscure wide lobby. Her eyes saddened at the view.

Normally, getting back so late at night, would mean: Osamu switching the lights on, following her around the house while screaming, which for obvious reasons, always woke up the entire neighborhood and then, after all the commotion (and a visit from the police) a gentle touch on her head and a 'Sleep well bunny girl' but yet again… Today that was not going to be the case.

Her fists tightened, leaving a ghastly shade in her knuckles.

Since it was already late, Nene thought her mother was taking a nap by now. However, before she could sneak around towards the stairs a hand tapped her shoulder lightly, surprising her.

Nene whipped around,

"Welcome back, Nene-chan. What took you so long?"- Her mother greeted gently with a smile. Behind her, Takuma and his friends wore even wider smiles as they also welcomed her back.

"Welcome home Hime-chan!"

Shinomiya's eyebrow twitched—_what are they doing here?_—but she shook the thought away and faced her mom to say-"Sorry I'm late…"

Akane blinked and placed her hands on her hips, in an attempt to look reprimanding-"Geez Nene-chan! I was worried sick"

"… I'll be careful, next time"-The girl talked back rapidly and glanced at her schoolmates-"What are you doing here?"-she asked, unpromisingly. Takuma laughed nervously as the rest hid behind him.

But before they could respond, Shinomiya sighed and turned around-"Never mind ... I guess you'll be staying tonight, suit yourselves"

The red-headed boy made a face at her apathetic demeanor but Makoto—noticing the weird atmosphere around the pigtailed-girl and how they all wanted to avoid the 'Soccer' topic at all costs, since it's been a hard week and nobody wants to get kicked or thrown away from the house—, elbowed him lightly and motioned him to speak out.

"Go ahead…"-He whispered softly. Takuma nodded mutely.

"Ne, Hime-chan…"-Takuma called, Nene gave the boy a side-way glance as he continued-"Let's—"

But he stopped when their eyes met. Jaws dropped as wide eyes stared in astonishment at the pigtailed girl sophomore standing before them-"… Hime-chan?"- The boys chorused worriedly but their fret broke up once their eyes caught Akane's body suddenly surrounding her daughter in a tight embrace and hiding her face from them.

"I know… I know…"-The woman whispered understandingly, her hands stroked her daughter's raven hair soothingly, calming her down. The boys dropped their shoulders gloomily, but when they saw Takuma walking towards both females, they followed too.

Akane smiled at the sight. If there was something she really liked about those boys, it was their unquestionable loyalty towards the girl in her arms, they liked her very much and even though Nene hadn't cried, they had felt the strong façade she was trying to pull off in order to mask her angst —you have really nice friends Nene-chan, you really do…I'm glad!

Nene felt Takuma's hand over her head-"There's no need for you to mask your grief, you are a human being too, so you can cry if you want to…"

Shinomiya closed her eyes. The idiotic boy was right, her grandpa told her the same once, when she got kicked out from the soccer team before getting expelled from Shikoku, but just like that time, she decided to answer-"No, Takuma…"- Her body slowly stepped aside from her mother's embrace-"I can't cry right now…"

* * *

_"Give me three days to think about it…"_

_"Eh?"- Hiroto's brows creased as he stared at the three fingers in front of his face. Shinomiya removed her hand from his countenance and stepped aside._

_"… Three days"-She repeated coolly and preventing any angry expression to show on her face. The boy smirked._

_"The Tournament is in three days from tomorrow. So whether you join or not, you are going to decide it on that same day?"_

_Nene nodded-"That's right. Make sure Chaos keeps away from the GFF during the entire ceremony, if you can do that I'll join you, if not—"_

_"You'll have to watch your team crumble, just like the other teams"- Nene scowled at the comment-"I heard you quit soccer"-Hiroto added, crossing his arms over his chest. He walked around Shinomiya, eyeing the girl suspiciously and then stopped in front of her-"Not that I don't like out treaty, but what do you gain from all this? Either way, you are going to end up joining Aliea Gakuen"_

_Nene shrugged a shoulder-"…payback, I guess"_

_Hiroto cocked one eyebrow-"You've got a twisted mind"- He paused-"… About your technique—"_

_"… I lied. I can use it"- Nene interrupted uncouthly and stepped closer to the boy-"But I won't lie about this, so mark my words alien…"-Hiroto stepped back due to the proximity and froze under Shinomiya's piercing stare with her bitter amethyst orbs:_

_"You have made enemies of the worst possible girl ever"_

* * *

Nene's orbs darkened upon remembering her discussion with the red-headed alien-"I need to settle things down, I need to go somewhere…"

Takuma smiled, but his face still showed worry-"Uh—Sure. Where?"

Shinomiya's gaze traveled from face to face and then landed on her tightened fist-"My previous school. Shikoku Middle School"

Akane's eyes widened— _Nene-chan!_

* * *

.

Nene closed the door of her bedroom behind her with a soft click. The room was bathed in darkness, only a ray of moonlight pierced through the gap between the curtains. Her hand reached to turn the lights on and as she did, her wide amethyst eyes, stared up to the ceiling.

Knock—knock

She heard someone knocking gently at her door, without opening it, she already knew who it was-"What do you want Takuma?"- She queried.

Standing at the other side of the door, Takuma smiled-"Sorry… I don't want to bother you, but—"

Noticing Takuma's uneasiness in his voice, Nene merely raised one brow. The red-headed boy waited in silence, since he didn't know exactly what to say.

Shinomiya sensed how the smallest twinge of remorse made its way through her, she had ruined the group's exclusive Friday Night, not that she cared about the movies, she saw them every night, but even that small pang was enough to make her open the door and step outside of her room, revealing a smiling group of boys standing behind an amused Takuma.

"Idiots!"- Nene grumbled as their smiles widened.

"You rock Nene-chan!"-They all chorused. Shinomiya's expression softened at their brightness.

"Idiots!"- She moaned for the second time. Her eyes averted to her grandpa's room, across from hers—_don't worry grandpa, I'll get my revenge!_

* * *

.

**Saturday,**

**Naka Ward, Shikoku Middle School**

**Gates**

"Woah! This was your previous school? Looks expensive"- Takuma and co. commented, amazed by the well built and tall infrastructure.

"Not to mention, the Oh! So beautiful sailor uniform!"- Giving a loud wolf whistle, Makoto exclaimed unashamedly and slowly, placed his arm around the girl. Nene punched him without looking and knocked him out.

The other three widened their eyes, terrified!

Nene made a face-"Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads in response-"No, ma'am"

Takuma grinned goofily and placed his hand inside his pocket-_Makoto you idiot! If you want to admire Nene's sailor uniform, you need a photo!_- His eyes sparkled in victory-_Thank god I alway bring you with me, Louis_-His fingers caressed his portable digital camera.

Nene turned sideways to stare at the entry of the school some feet away. The gates were open; signifying Saturday's classes had just begun, which also meant, they could not make their way inside as if they owned the place, since there is security guarding the zone and Shinomiya knows how hard it is trying to talk to them.

"I'm off!"-Said the girl, whilst turning around to face the fence behind her. Shinomiya climbed the wall like an elegant cat, once up; she glared at her superiors, still standing on the spot she left them. Takuma's jaw dropped.

"Nene-chan, what are you—?"- Takuma whispered completely taken aback by Shinomiya's burglar skills.

Nene raised a brow, annoyed at the boy's stare-"Stay there and make sure no one notices you, or I'll kill you"- Shinomiya jumped down to the other side. The boys froze as soon as they lost sight of the pigtailed girl.

"Wha—We have to stay here?"

* * *

**Yokohama, Hospital**

**VIP Room 509**

His body found some strength—he urged himself mentally, to make a move—his arms and legs wouldn't budge with easiness, but his fingers twitched with each minor movement he tried. A beeping sound traveled to his ears, his eyelids forcefully lifted—so he could decipher his location—and so, the darkness was defeated by an unclear view of what seemed pure white.

He didn't know where he was; his attempts to muster a voice failed miserably, perhaps due to the foreign object in his throat. His eyes roamed around the room and gradually, his mind began to understand the place he was in: the curtains enclosing the space around his bed, the heart-meter with the beeping sound, the window overlooking the city and the uncomfortable feeling of a needle stuck on his right arm: there was no doubt, he was in a hospital.

"Osamu-sama"- Someone uttered by his side. The said man squinted to see clearly, but little by little his sight sharpened and distinguished a feminine figure standing motionless at the corner, next to the window, of the room.

"Ah…ah…whe—"-Osamu's eyes suddenly became glassy, as he managed to find his voice-"Where's—my granddaughter?"

Raimon's team, standing at the other side of the room, glanced at each other contentedly. Finally, they would know the truth behind Nene.

* * *

'**Kisama' in Japanese is a rude way to direct to someone, it's like an impolite way to say 'you' or a way to say ' damn you'**

**Sorry, no Raimon in this chapter. I actually included them the first time I wrote the chapter, but I guess I re-wrote this thing a bit too much and suddenly decided to scrath them xD**

**By the way, in case you haven't noticed I'm writing and AU about Fubuki and Nene "ILove! The Outcast Debut!" If you want to, check it out and let me know what you think! :D ****Oh! Sorry about the late update! But I hope you liked it**

**I KNOOOOOW! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THIS STORY IS ABOUT SOCCER BUT I THINK THEY ARE ALL WHINING AND CRYING AND NOT KICKING BALLS. I'M SORRY!**

**OH! I have an important question, once I'm done with this story. Do you want me to make like a 'Part II' about the FFI or not? :D **

**Please click on the happy button to R&R, pretty please? **

**Thank you very much-uu my bon, bon chocolats!**

**Hikari-letal-Blood xD Is off!**


End file.
